House of More Americans
by starkidindia
Summary: Nina goes back to America for the summer and constantly talks about House of Anubis. So her friends decide to go back to England with her. This is Fabina and Patrome. Everyone else with OC's. It's set after season one, two and three haven't happened.
1. House of Goodbye House of Hello

**House of More Americans**

**My first House of Anubis fic, I've wanted to write one for a while but the series didn't finish here (UK) till tonight so I wanted to watch the end before starting. This is about series 2 of House of Anubis and Nina's friends come to England with her after a whole summer of hearing about how great it is. **

**I'm gonna write it with other people's OC's so I need entries, more info at the bottom of this chapter.**

**This is strictly Fabina but they will be other couples, none have been decided yet.**

**Rating T for possible language and possibly some innuendos in later chapters.**

**All chapters won't be too long, I'm just writing this for fun and I would love a lot of reader interaction with this fic- suggesting ideas and stuff like that.**

**Thanks**

**India**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did Mick and Mara would never have existed.**

**House of Goodbye/ House of Hello**

Nina was leaving. Well, everyone was, but she was going much further, back to America, and she wouldn't see her friends for 6 weeks.

Her bags were piled up in the corner of the living room and she was ready to go.

It was a quiet, awkward atmosphere at the breakfast table. Everyone felt the presence of the bags; Fabian more than anyone.

"Last night was amazing," cried Amber for the third time, she was attempting to make conversation and failing badly.

Everyone looked up and mumbled "yeah" or nodded.

"Guys, cheer up, it's summer, we have 6 weeks of relaxing and shopping and doing no work!" exclaimed Amber trying to cheer everyone up.

Nina sighed, "I guess, but I'll miss you guys."

"Especially Fabian," hissed Mick loudly and obviously.

Nina and Fabian both blushed. They hadn't had a chance to talk about last night yet.

Nina wondered whether Fabian liked her or not.

Fabian was angry he couldn't get up the nerve.

Amber had threatened everyone not to mention it; Nina had expressed her worries to her about Fabians' indifference and about everyone getting involved and making him even shyer so he'd never do it.

Amber couldn't stand it and kicked Fabian hard under the table.

"OW!" he yelled.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" asked Patricia.

"Someone kicked me," he answered.

"Do you blame them?" said Patricia giving her a look, with wide eyes, that was demanding and suggestive; she cocked her head to the side towards Nina.

Fabian suddenly look terrified but then he grabbed his class of water and drained it all in one go. A determined look appeared on his face.

Fabian asked nervously, "Nina, do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Nina surprised but really happy.

They both stood up and headed towards the door. Nina turned back and gave everyone a huge grin. They all grinned back, Amber mouthed "good luck" and Mick put his thumbs up grinning.

They walked silently and slowly for 30 seconds, towards some trees.

Fabian nervously fiddled with his sleeves. Nina kept looking around, trying to distract herself, she had to be patient, Fabian was the most nervous person she knew, this could take a while.

She finally broke the silence.

"I had a lot of fun last night," she smiled.

"Me too," he replied.

Nina asked, "Anything happen in particular that was... fun?"

He stopped walking.

"Maybe one thing," smiled Fabian, his nerves were slowly fading; Nina's words were very suggestive, he was pretty sure she wanted him to do it.

He kissed her. She kissed back.

"Do you want to go out with me?" breathed Fabian with his forehead pressed to hers.

"YES!" exclaimed Nina.

The plane ride has been very long but Nina had spent most of it talking to her friends, especially Fabian, Amber and even Patricia- they'd become pretty close now.

She hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

The quest was over, they'd saved lives and came out of it unscathed, and now Nina finally had the perfect guy too- Fabian.

Her friends would be jealous.

Speaking of her friends, 3 guys and 4 girls were approaching her with a small, smiling, old woman.

**That was the introduction. Next chapter will be introducing the OC's.**

**As said in the chapter I would like 4 girl OC's and 3 boy OC's, but numbers aren't that important but I definitely need boys and girls.**

**You can submit as many OC's as you like. I will maximum choose 2 off each person though.**

**Format for OC's-**

**Your name/ nickname:**

**Character name:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family background:**

**Relationship to Nina:**

**Close new friends in the house once they arrive:**

**Who would you like them to be paired with the most:**

**Who would you like them to be paired with 2****nd**** most:**

**Who would you not like them to be paired with:**

**Would you mind them being paired with other OC:**

**Other:**

**Also...**

**What characters in the show would you like to be paired together?**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	2. House of The Chosen OC's

Hi everyone. I've finally decided on the OC's I will use in this fic. It was really really hard to decide since there was so many and they were all really good. I ended up asking my best friend for a lot of help, she's pretty mean so it was easy for her to decide, I on the other hand am really indecisive so it was really hard for me.

Here's who has been picked:

Catty Ambrosa Samuels- EternalDarkness101

Danielle Kensington- S.I.B.U.N.A.1398

Josie Rose Matters- SibunaMember900

Skylar Lynn Harris- skywealsey651

Alyson Martinez- bookworm299

Hailey Breanna Waters- HeatherCullen111

Logan Anderson- I 3 Andy Sixx

Josh Collins- RememberDecemberBaby

Isaac Zachary Ollin- JadeTheSibuna

Danny Carson- Rani

As you can see I've picked 1 extra boy and 2 extra girls- because it was so hard to choose.

I'm so sorry if your OC didn't get picked, it was a really hard decision since they were all so good. I hope you still continue to read this fic even if your OC did not get picked. Thank you for entering your OC.

Pairings:

Nina- Fabian

Mara- Danny

Patricia- Jerome

Joy- Josh

Catty- Mick

Danielle- Isaac (Zach)

Alyson- no one yet

Josie- no one yet

Skylar- Alfie

Hailey- no one yet

Sorry for those who have no one, I may add OC's in in later chapters but for now they will have no one. The pairings may change though.

Now your character has been chosen, if you want to add more detail to your OC you can. The more information the better really but I'm sure I have enough right now to write a decent fic.

Next chapter will be introductions; I have started writing it so it will hopefully be up by Tuesday, might possibly be up later today. After the introduction fic and possibly another fic laying down some more ground work a plot will start to seep it's way into the fic. Hopefully you'll find it interesting.


	3. House of Introductions

**Thanks so much for all the reviews I've already gotten for this fic. The support is amazing.**

**This chapter is very long, it will probably be the longest chapter in this fic, I just really wanted to do a great introduction chapter to do the OC's that were created justice because they are all really good and I'm so lucky to have such great OC's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of anubis, I would so be in it if I did.**

Nina's hand wavered on the door handle and she swallowed hard, these 6 weeks away from Anubis house had been some of the longest days of her life. Being away from a her friends and her new boyfriend for so long had been tough but they had also reminded her of how much she missed her friends in America and how much she missed home and her gran.

But still, she loved this place.

"Ninny, open the door hun," said Danielle comfortingly.

"Yeah, what are you waiting for?" asked Catty smiling, "Bet your boyfriends waiting for you!"

Nina mumbled, "Shut up," and opened the door.

"NINA!" yelled Amber jumping on her best friend before she was even through the door.

Nina was equally as excited and squealed, "AMBER!"

They hugged.

"I missed you so much!" cried Amber.

"I missed you too," smiled Nina.

The others behind Amber greeted Nina and she replied, smiling at them all until her eyes reached a familiar mop of brown hair who was swatting away the hands of a petite brunette who was trying to put make-up on him.

"Nina!" grinned Fabian standing up and knocking Joy aside.

Nina smiled at him and he walked over to her. Nina couldn't help it, as Fabian approached her she leapt at him, kissing him.

Cheers erupted from the English kids. Most of the Americans laughed.

"I guess you missed me?" asked Fabian smiling shyly.

"You could say that," replied Nina smiling brightly back at him.

"Nina, you're here!" yelled Trudy walking into the room, "And so are your friends- come in, come!"

Most of the Americans were still standing outside or in the doorway, shivering slightly. Thankfully it wasn't raining today, for once.

The American kids stood around the room awkwardly in a big clump, Fabian continued to stand next to Nina. Nina was thankful he didn't go sit back down next to Joy. She was a tad bit jealous.

"I think we should start with everyone introducing themselves," said Trudy.

Amber said her name and then all the other English students said there's.

Nina nudged Danielle and she said, "I'm Danielle Kensington."

Danielle was short, she has straight, brown hair with bangs and highlights and small brown eyes and she wears glasses; she has light freckles and fair skin.

"I'm Catty Ambrosa Samuels. I'm Ninny's cousin."

Catty has pretty brown hair that is perfectly straight and a purple streak in her hair she has jade eyes with flecks of blue in them and is fairly skinny and is tan she also has lightly dusted freckled cheeks.

"I'm Isaac Zachary Ollin, but I usually go by Zach."

Zach as messy black hair and dark brown eyes and has freckles, very tan skin, and wears glasses. He is also pretty tall.

"I'm Danny Carson."

Danny has windswept light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and few freckles and is about 5'4.

"I'm Josie Rose Matters."

Josie is short and has shoulder length black hair with bangs that cover her right eye, she's thin and has big brown eyes.

"I'm Skylar Lynn Harris."

Skylar has brownish-red shoulder length hair and freckles on face, arms, and chest. She's 5'4 and has blue-grey eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"I'm Alyson Martinez."

Alyson has long wavy dirty blond hair, a few freckles and green-blue eyes. She is about the same height as Nina.

"I'm Hailey Breanna Waters."

Hailey has curly brown hair that goes to just beneath her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, a happy smile with dimples, pink lips, a skinny body and lightly tanned skin. He face is heart shaped.

"I'm Logan Anderson."

Logan has black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Josh Collins."

Josh has windswept jet black hair and crystal blue eyes and is about Fabian's height.

"It's only me this year, Victor has gone travelling so he won't be here anymore," said Trudy sadly.

The Sibuna gang exchanged knowing looks; they knew he'd probably gone off to live the last few years of his life.

"We turned the attic into another room and it has 3 beds, we've exchanged all the beds in your old rooms for bunk beds so 4 people can fit in them," informed Trudy, "So we need to decide who goes in which room."

"Nina's still with me!" chirped Amber rushing forward to grab her arm.

"Of course," smiled Trudy, "And I guess Patricia, Joy and Mara will go in the other room?"

Mara mused, "That means one new person would be on their own with 3 strangers, that's awkward, I'll go in the attic room."

"But Mara that means you'll be alone," commented Nina.

Mara shrugged.

"Nina, you know everyone best, who do you think would work?" asked Trudy.

Nina pulled her thinking face which made Fabian smile; he loved her thinking face as much as she loved his thinking frown.

"Hailey with Mara for sure," answered Nina after a moment, she said to Hailey, "Mara's the smart one; I promise she won't force you to go to parties."

Catty laughed and mumbled, "Guilty."

Skylar smiled, "I'll go with Hailey, I love that girl."

Skylar and Hailey smiled at each other.

"Alyson, you should come with us, give Amber someone to talk fashion with," continued Nina.

"Whoo!" yelled an excited Amber.

Alyson smiled brightly at her and Nina.

"I'd probably put Danny and Zach with Fabian and Mick," she said, "Danny's into sports, Zach is sensible… and actually like a brother to me, wait bad idea."

"Too late Ninny, I'm with Fabian now," grinned Zach.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Catty and… Josie should go with Patricia and Joy but I warn you now, Catty's a bit of a wildcard and Josie is annoyingly competitive," said Nina, Patricia shrugged, "That leaves Danielle with us and Josh and Logan for Alfie and Jerome. That seems ok."

Trudy commented, "That was quick. Oldies show the newbies to their rooms please."

They nodded and led the American students up or down stairs.

"Race you Catty!" screamed Josie.

Catty nodded and soon they were running up the stairs carrying a bunch of bags.

"Guys, don't fall!" yelled Hailey.

Danielle and Skylar burst out laughing when Catty almost fell down the stairs.

Nina turned to Patricia and laughed, "I warned you."

"They seem fun," grinned Patricia.

"They are… in small doses," smiled Nina.

They reached their rooms and Nina and Amber led Alyson and Danielle into theirs.

"Bottom bunk!" yelled Amber who was scared of heights and preferred being closer to the ground; it would be easier to get to her things (like her make up) from the bottom bunk anyway.

"I'll take top above Amber then," said Alyson.

Amber asked her, "Are you into fashion then?"

"Yeah, I adore shopping," she replied.

"Me too!" squealed Amber.

"Bottom or top?" asked Nina.

Danielle laughed, "Really, you're asking me? You know how indecisive I am."

"Oh yeah," smiled Nina, "Can I have the bottom then?"

"Sure," replied Danielle.

Danielle pulled out a book about American History out of her bag, climbed up to the top bunk and started to read it, not bothering to unpack.

Nina laughed, that girl sure did love her American History.

"What happened with you and Alfie then?" asked Nina to Amber, interrupting her conversation to Alyson about make-up and fashion, Amber was currently raiding through Alyson's suitcases, looking at all her clothes and commented on them and asking if she could borrow them.

Amber turned to face Nina suddenly and smiled, "We tried dating over the summer but it didn't really work out. We were quite sweet together but, I don't know, his crush sort of faded and we kind of just both realised we were better suited as being friends. We hung out a lot this summer, even after the break up, we're pretty good friends now."

"That's good," smiled Nina.

HOAHOAHOA

Patricia and Joy led Catty and Josie into their room. Patricia and Joy ran in quickly and smiled at each other and then hugged.

"God, it's so great to be back!" yelled Joy.

"It's great to have you back, it was so weird not having you here last year!" said Patricia hugging her best friend.

Catty climbed up to the top bunk on the left and Josie climbed up the right one, they made faces at each other from across the room and giggled a lot.

"Oh, sorry, we seem to have forgotten about our new roommates," smiled Patricia.

"Oops," grinned Joy.

"That's ok," said Catty, "So you're Joy, the girl who was away last year right?"

Joy said cautiously, "Yeah. Did Nina tell you about me?"

Catty answered, "She said you took the semester off to be home schooled and that you were best friends with Patricia."

Josie and Catty exchanged looks.

"What was with that look?" asked Patricia.

"What look?" asked Josie innocently.

"That one between you two," said Patricia, "I saw it."

Catty frowned, "It was nothing."

Patricia's eyes widened, she was silently demanding they told her.

"We were just talking about the voice mail Danielle got from Nina at the start of last semester," explained Josie, "After Nina's first day, when you spilled water on her and made her cry."

"Oh right, well, you know me and Nina are really close friends now right?" she asked.

Catty shrugged, "It's just our first impression of you, I'm not gonna lie, it isn't a great impression. But Nina told us that she really liked you now though so it's nothing to worry about."

"Good," smiled Patricia.

It was slightly awkward in their room after that.

HOAHOAHOA

"This is exciting, we have a whole new room!" grinned Mara, "I wonder how the school afforded it."

Hailey explained, "It was our school fee's, they are like double yours because they had to build new accommodation and buy new equipment for us."

"Oh, you guys pretty rich then?" asked Mara.

"Yes," answered Skylar honestly.

Mara opened the door and they traipsed in quickly, excitable looking around the room. You couldn't tell it used to be a dusty attic, the walls were painted a pretty cream colour and it was very neutral. There were two desks in the room and 3 wardrobes.

"Top bunk, bottom bunk or single?" asked Mara.

Hailey smiled, "Me and Skylar could share the bunk bed, since we know each other well."

"Makes sense," replied Mara going over to the single bed and starting to make it very neatly.

Hailey asked, "Top or bottom?"

Skylar giggled loudly for about a minute. Hailey just shook her head.

"Can I have the top please?" asked Skylar.

"Sure," replied Hailey.

Skylar smiled, "So Mara, fill us in on the school gossip please? Who's going out with who and that?"

Mara said, "Ok, well obviously Nina and Fabian are and I'm going out with Mick, you know, the blonde guy, and Amber and Alfie were together for a little while but they split up- I think it was mutual. Alfie has liked Amber for ages. Amber and Mick used to date, I think she's over him, hopefully. Patricia doesn't date, Jerome sort of likes me and I think Joy might still like Fabian."

"What?" said Skylar.

HOAHOAHOA

"You two like pranks?" asked Alfie like it was the most important question in the world.

"Of course," replied Josh.

"Sure," said Logan.

Jerome smiled, "Good, because we are the kings of pranks in this place, and in the entire school really."

Josh grinned, "Awesome."

"What beds do you want?" asked Jerome.

"Ooh, can I have top bunk please?" asked Alfie excitedly.

Logan said, "I'll take bottom then."

"What do you want?" asked Josh.

"Bottoms fine," said Jerome.

Josh smiled, "Cool, I'll take top then."

HOAHOAHOA

Fabian and Mick showed Danny and Zach to their rooms.

"I guess we'll just take bottom bunks because that's what we used to have basically," suggested Mick.

"Good plan," replied Fabian, "So who wants to go with me?"

Danny asked Mick, "You're the sporty one right?"

Mick nodded.

Danny continued, "I'll go with you."

"Guess I'm with Mr Martin," joked Zach.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that, the girl get the boys last name when they get married, but me and Nina aren't getting married. Not that I wouldn't marry Nina, she's lovely, it's just we're too young to…" babbled Fabian hopelessly.

Zach laughed, "Dude, it's ok, I was joking."

Fabian smiled at him, "Don't tell Nina about that."

"Speaking of Nina, I used to date her- it was 2 years ago though, just thought I'd tell you before things got awkward," said Danny.

"Good to know," mumbled Fabian suddenly feeling confused and unsure of himself.

Zach laughed, "You totally just said that to throw him off. Ignore him, they used to date but now Nina likes you- she talked non-stop about you the entire summer."

"My parents would say the same thing about me, talking about her," smiled Fabian.

Zach asked, "You like her right?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Fabian confused.

"You don't sound sure," commented Zach his voice suddenly sounding quite cold.

"No, no, I definitely do, I'm just not used to guys talking about feelings," said Fabian his voice going quite high in panic, "I mean, my roommate is meat head Mick."

Mick threw a pillow at him.

Zach replied, "Well, Nina's like my sister, I have to look out for her and make sure she's being taken care of and is friends with the right people."

"And you're worried I'm not… right?" wondered Fabian meekly.

"Not that worried, from what Nina's said about you you sound like a huge nerd, no offense," laughed Zack.

"He is," grinned Mick.

Fabian threw the pillow back at him.

HOAHOAHOA

About half an hour later everyone was back in the living room.

"I thought you could all pair up, an old student with a new student," suggested Trudy.

"Good idea," smiled Nina.

"I'll go with Alyson!" yelled Amber excitedly, even in the short time of half an hour Amber had grown close to the dirty blonde haired girl.

Patricia still felt awkward about the voice mail situation and didn't really want to go with Catty or Josie, she asked, "Do you want to go with me Skylar?"

"Sure," replied Skylar surprised but pleased.

"I'll go with Hailey," said Mara smiling, they were quite alike and both could tell they were going to get on well.

"Joy?" said Catty shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

Joy nodded, grinning.

"I'll go with Danny," said Mick.

"I'll go with Zach," said Fabian slightly nervously but he wanted to be polite.

"Logan?" asked Jerome.

Josh smiled, "Guess that means it me and you," he said to Alfie.

"Oh dear, we have odd numbers," frowned Trudy, "We'll have to have a 3."

Josie grinned, "I'll go with Josh and Alfie. Josh is my best friend!" She walked over to them and they did their handshake that they'd been doing since they were 6.

"I'm with Danielle then," said Nina grinning.

"Perfect, lunch is ready then you have the rest of the day to relax, classes start tomorrow," informed Trudy.

**Hope you liked the chapter, I worked pretty hard on it and have been thinking about it for days. Surprisingly though it didn't take me too long to write.**

**Next chapter should be much shorter so I can keep updates quick. Hopefully weekly or sooner since summer's coming up but I do have a English GCSE next week.**

**If your OC was included, did you like how I've portrayed them so far? There will be much more to come though.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. They make my day.**

**India**


	4. House of Eating Lunch

**Wow. 12 reviews for my last chapter, discluding the first chapter of this that's the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter. I am so grateful.**

**Thanks to Heather, Skylar, JadeTheSibuna, Sydney, Cali, Bookworm299, RememberDecemberBaby, applesngrapes, sem97, ISmileALot38, patromefan (yeah, Marina and the Diamonds are amazing!) and kittykatkitkat for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did all of the OC's created by my lovely readers would be in it.**

**House of Eating Lunch**

"Where do we sit?" asked Alyson with an excited smile.

Instead of one table like there had previously been there was now 2 which each seated 10 people.

"Sit with your partners," suggested Trudy.

Amber latched on to Alyson's hand and they sat down. Danielle sat next to her with Nina and Fabian sat next to her at the end of the table, Zach sat next to him. Danny sat next to him and Mick sat next to him. Mara sat next to Mick and Hailey sat next to her.

Patricia sat down and Skylar sat at the end of the table next to her. Alfie sat next to her then Josie and then Josh. Jerome sat next to Patricia.

"Move Jerome, I want Joy next to me," ordered Patricia.

"No thanks Trixie, I'm pretty comfortable here," replied Jerome smiling.

Joy just shrugged and sat next to Josh. Catty sat next to her at the end of the table and Logan was next to her and Jerome.

Soon the pasta and salad was scooped onto everyone's plates and the clanking of forks on plates.

It was silent.

"This silence is awkward," commented Alyson who leapt up from the table and ran upstairs quickly and excitedly.

"What's she doing?" asked Jerome.

"Being Alyson," answered Skylar.

Everyone was silent after that.

Then they heard the clapping of heels down the stairs and then a loud squeal.

"Catty!" yelled Alyson rushing back into the room holding an iPod and docking station in one hand and a skateboard in the other.

"What?" asked Catty putting her feet up on the table by Logan's face.

Alyson cried, "Your skateboard was at the bottom of the stairs- I almost tripped and died! How did you manage to ALREADY leave your skateboard in a dangerous position that could've almost killed somebody- we've only been here an hour!"

"Remember when I broke my arm because I tripped over her skateboard and fell down the stairs," interjected Josie with a smile.

"Yes, we all remember and that does not need to be brought up again!" answered Catty, "And I may have pushed my skateboard down the stairs because I thought it was funny."

Alyson rolled her eyes and mumbled something about "immaturity" but she was smiling, she loved Catty really.

Catty pulled a marker pen out of her pocket and started drawing on her already very artistically vandalised white converse.

Alyson went to plug in her iPod docking station and clicked play. Katy Perry's Last Friday Night started playing.

"Love this song," smiled Danielle.

"Yeah, Kathy Beth Terry reminds me of Nina," joked Josh.

Nina mumbled, "Twat."

Fabian cocked her head and looked at Nina. First time he'd heard her swear.

"Leave Ninny alone, she may be a nerd but she's never looked as bad as Katy in this video," said Josie, everyone was unsure of whether she was trying to defend or insult her.

Amber asked, "Why do you keep calling Nina Ninny?"

"Because it pisses her off," answered Catty.

"Or it used to, she's kinda used to it now," said Danielle.

Nina muttered, "It was nice being here away from you all not having to be teased and tormented every minute of the day," she said it purposefully just loud enough for everyone to hear to annoy her friends.

"You love us," insisted Danny smiling.

"Maybe," mumbled Nina grinning.

HOAHOAHOA

Lunch soon finished and the American students and the English students seemed to be getting on very well already.

"I'm gonna see if Fabian wants to go for a walk or something, distract Zach please," smiled Nina at Danielle.

"Sure," shrugged Danielle sliding her book mark into her latest American History book and calling Zach over to her.

He said down next to her where Nina had been.

"What's up?" he asked a huge smile on his face.

She smiled back and answered, "Nothing. I'm just distracting you."

"Distracting me from what?" he asked confused.

Danielle pulled an innocent face and shrugged her shoulders- innocently.

"Stop being cute and tell me," he smiled then blushed when he realised he'd called her cute.

Danielle blushed too and immediately opened her American History book back up

She replied, "I was distracting you so Nina could ask Fabian to go for a walk without you around making it awkward."

"Oh," said Zach still slightly embarrassed, "I'm gonna go talk to Danny."

Danielle nodded, held her breath till he was sat down on the sofa next to Danny and then sighed to herself, she was confused.

Amber mumbled to Alyson, "Did you just see that?"

"Yeah," replied Alyson slightly shocked she'd never really seen anything like that between Danielle and Zach before, or at least noticed anything.

"Me thinks it's time to do some match making," smiled Amber.

Alyson grinned back.

HOAHOAHOA

"Finally, away from my friends," said Nina sighing a sigh of relief as her and Fabian slowly walked away from Anubis House heading in the same direction that had when he had asked her out.

"They seem nice," commented Fabian.

Nina smiled, "They are, ish. Not as nice as you."

Fabian intertwined his fingers in hers.

"I missed you," he said, "A lot."

Nina smiled at him and replied, "I missed you too. How was your summer?"

"Good, it was great to see my family again, you don't really realised how much you miss them until your back with them, if that makes any sense," answered Fabian.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, being in England was so exciting last year and I did miss my friends but being back with them this summer, being reminded of all the stupid things they say and do and all of our stupid little in jokes just made me miss them, even though they were there," smiled Nina.

Fabian said, "It's good that at least we're on the same wave length."

"Sometimes, took you a long time to ask me out though," grinned Nina.

"When should I have asked you out?" asked Fabian.

Nina smiled, "Right after I pulled that leaf out of your hair."

Fabian gave her a surprised look and said, "We'd only just met then."

"Yeah," said Nina.

"I thought you were really beautiful when I first saw you," he confessed.

Nina smiled, "You're so sweet."

She put her hand in his hair as if she was going to pull a leaf out but then she pushed her hand further into his hair, ruffling it and smiling. She pulled her hand away and Fabian grasped it with his, holding both her hands he leaned in for the kiss.

They were both thinking the same thing, "It had been love at first sight."

Both were pretty sure they loved each other; neither knew how to say it.

**Hope everyone still likes this after that chapter. I found it hard to write and I don't know why. Especially the Fabina stuff because I am awful at writing lovey dovey romantic stuff but I love to read it.**

**Hope everyone still likes the way I portrayed their OC as well.**

**If your OC wasn't mentioned much this chapter they will be next, I promise. And I am going to introduce the plot next chapter, hopefully.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	5. House of Beginnings

**8 reviews in one day (discluding the two for previous chapters). It's just... amazing, thank you, I can't believe people like my fic, it's just the best feeling ever!**

**Thanks Heather, Sydney, Cali, Super Tash, JadeTheSibuna, patrome4ever, applesngrapes and Skylar for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did Patricia would have a boyfriend- Jerome or Alfie?**

**House of Beginnings**

"How long have you guys known Nina then?" asked Mara as she sat down next to Mick who was sitting next to Danny and Zach. Hailey sat on the edge of the sofa next to her and Fabian sat on the edge next to Zach. It was pretty crowded but comfortable.

"Most of our lives," answered Hailey, "We've been in school together since kindergarten."

"Kindywhat?" asked Mick.

Mara laughed and explained, "Kindergarten, it's like what reception is called in America."

"Oh," said Mick smiling. Mara gave him a small smile.

"I guess you guys have known each other a long time too," said Danny trying to continue the conversation so no awkward silences would appear.

Mick replied, "Yeah, we all started going here when we were 11, besides Nina of course, so it's been about 5 years. Nina really helped to shake things up a bit last term, a lot changed."

Zach said, "Did Nina cause any trouble?"

"No, unless you count Patricia craziness at the start of term, which wasn't her fault," said Mara.

"And for turning Fabian into a little love sick puppy for the whole term," teased Mick.

Fabian laughed, "You can talk." He gestured to Mara who rolled her eyes.

"Well done Fabian, I can," replied Mick. Mara laughed at his comment.

They glared at each other, jokingly.

Danielle yelled, "Hey Zach, come over here for a second please!"

Danny nudged him subtly with his elbow and Zach glared at him before standing up and going over to talk to her.

Nina came over and asked Fabian to go on a walk with her. Mara put her hand over Mick's mouth before he could make a teasing comment.

Zach came back over soon after.

"What did Danielle want?" asked Danny.

"Nina asked her to distract me while she asked Fabian to go on a walk," replied Zach, "She's scared of my over protectiveness."

Danny sighed, "Tough break."

"Shut up Daniel," said Zach.

Mara turned to Hailey and she whispered, "Danny reckons Zach likes Danielle."

"Does he?" asked Mara.

"Probably," smiled Hailey, "They'd be pretty sweet together, they're really similar. So how long have you and Mick been together?"

Mara replied, "About 2 months. I've liked him for a while though. He was with Amber and then with me, and then we weren't, and now we are."

Hailey giggled and said, "Confusing."

"Yeah, it is," agreed Mara.

"So you're school rep right?" asked Hailey.

"Yeah," answered Mara, "But I don't really get to do much, besides organising last year's prom with Amber and doing a lot of complaining."

Hailey laughed and said, "I was president of my grade back at my old school, guess it's kinda similar to school rep."

"Yeah," said Mara again, "You could help me out with being school rep if you want. Interject some ideas or something. God knows we need something to look forward to, we've got so many exams coming up this year."

Hailey giggled and said, "I better get studying."

"We're probably the only two in the house that will study, besides Nina and Fabian," laughed Mara.

"Yeah, those two are huge nerds," grinned Hailey.

Mara nodded with a smile on her face and they both giggled.

HOAHOAHOA

The others were still sitting at the table.

"What did Catty and Josie do to scare you off?" asked Skylar to Patricia. Skylar had noticed that Patricia had chosen to be partners with her over one of her roommates; she also knew Catty and Josie were pretty strong minded and had probably done or said something intimidating or awkward.

"What do you mean?" asked Patricia trying to sound innocent.

Skylar gave her a 'you know exactly what I mean' look and Patricia sighed, "Ok, ok. They told me about the voice mail Nina had sent Danielle after her first day."

"Oh, when you were a bitch," said Skylar nodding like it was a completely normal thing to say to someone you had just met.

Jerome heard and laughed, "Ha. Nina's friends already hate you huh Trixie?"

"I wouldn't talk to soon Jerome, the voicemail wasn't very flattering about you either, actually nothing Nina's ever said about you has ever been that flattering," retorted Skylar.

"Yes Skylar!" grinned Patricia holding her hand up; they high fived.

Catty and Josie exchanged awkward looks and laughed at each other. They knew they'd made the situation with Patricia awkward but they didn't care that much, it would blow over by tomorrow. For now they just laughed at the silly faces they pulled at each other across the table.

"Are you guys staying here for the whole year then?" asked Alfie to Skylar.

"Duh," said Patricia.

"Awe, don't be mean to the poor guy, I bet having 10 new kids come in one day is a lot to handle," defended Skylar, "Yeah, we're staying for, well for forever."

Alfie laughed, "Don't you mean until we finish school."

"Yes, much better way of putting it," grinned Skylar.

Jerome and Patricia exchanged shrugs as Skylar and Alfie talked and got on pretty well.

Alfie asked, "You're not an alien are you?"

Jerome groaned, "He's blown it."

Patricia laughed.

Skylar suddenly went deadly serious and said, "No. You're not one are you?"

"No, I think Patricia is though," confessed Alfie.

Jerome laughed loudly at Patricia's outraged face. Skylar smiled and giggled.

"Me too," she laughed.

"They're getting on well," commented Logan.

Catty smiled, "Cute, aren't they?"

Logan said, "If you say so."

Catty rolled her eyes at him.

"Catty, can you get your feet out of my face now please?" he asked,

Catty sighed loudly and exaggeratedly and frowned, "If I must. Anyone caught your eye?"

She put her feet back on the floor and slid her marker pen back into her pocket with exaggerated reluctance which made Logan laugh.

"We've been here for less than 2 hours," said Logan.

"And?" she said, "Come on, I know how boys work. Spot a pretty girl and that's it. I'm pretty sure that's what's up with Alfie right now."

Logan joked, "Don't tell Zach."

Catty laughed and then nudged him.

"Amber's pretty," he said after a few moments.

Catty chuckled and mumbled something about "knowing him too well".

"They seem to be getting on too," grinned Logan desperate to change the subject, he hated it when Catty was right, she was so arrogant sometimes, but he still loved her (in a friend way). He was talking about Josh and Joy who were talking animatedly about something.

Of course they were talking about pranks.

Joy smiled, "I'm not much of a pranker myself but you should see some of the crazy things Patricia has made me do."

"I've heard Patricia is a bit of a bad ass," laughed Josh.

"She really is," grinned Joy, "She's my best friend."

"Logan's my guy best friend and Josie's my girl best friend, we're neighbours," smiled Josh, "Logan's an ok prank sidekick but he always seems to not be very interested in it. Josie loves it but she's really competitive so she tries to beat me rather than help me."

Joy said, "I could help you out if you want. I love pranking but I'm not very good at it, with a bit of help maybe I could improve."

"I could definitely help you," replied Josh.

Catty smiled, "They've definitely hit it off. One minute Logie," she got up and walked over to Alyson, Amber and Danielle, "I'd add Skylar and Alfie and Joy and Josh to your list."

Amber smiled her perky bubbly smile and said, "Thanks!"

Alyson laughed, "And you say you aren't girly."

"I'm not!" protested Catty.

"Right," laughed Alyson.

Catty stuck her tongue out at her, Alyson said, "I repeat, immature."

They smiled at each other; they often had these 'arguments' but they loved each other really.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air, it's a bit… old in here," laughed Catty, she walked outside careful to look out for where Fabian and Nina were and walk in the opposite direction.

She walked for a minute alone and put her IPod on, All American Rejects starting blasting out so she couldn't hear a thing, she just kept walking, taking in the very… British surroundings.

A woman suddenly walked in front of her, she was tall and blonde, with blue eyes, and she said something Catty couldn't hear over her music.

"Sorry?" she said taking out her headphones.

"Do you know Nina Martin?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, she's my cousin," answered Catty, "Why?"

"Perfect," the woman mumbled, "Take this."

She shoved a locket into her hands and walked off quickly.

"What the hell?" cried Catty really confused.

**Ah! My first cliffhanger! What do you think and who do you think the lady was?**

**I'm aware at the start there's some Mick and Mara but don't worry, I will viciously stab it with a fork... I mean write their break up soon.**

**Hope you still like how I've portrayed your OC.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	6. House of Pranks

**11 reviews in a day, this is amazing! I really enjoy writing this and it's great I have this support with it. Thank you.**

**Thanks I'm a Daydreamer, Blewwolf, bookworm299, Skylar, diffrentisawesome, Super Tash, patrome4ever, Sydney, Heather, applesngrapes and Cali for the reviews.**

**Glad everyone seemed to like my cliffhanger or at least found it interesting, and no one was outraged by my mention of attacking Mickara with a fork.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did Fabian and Nina would sing some big romantic duet together.**

**House of Pranks**

Catty ran back into the house yelling, "Oh my god! Some random scary woman just gave me this locket!"

"That's looks…" began Jerome

Patricia finished, "…Ancient Egyptian."

"Awe, cute, you two are finishing each other's sentences," said Joy.

They both just glared at her.

Amber, being the smartest person in the room, stood up and snatched the locket off Catty and ran out of the house. The others quickly came to their senses and followed her out. Catty stood there completely shocked, looking at her friends who were all wearing the same confused expressions. Joy, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome and Amber were all running towards Nina and Fabian to tell them about this incident, they were the only people who had a clue what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" asked Josie waking Catty back up.

Catty ran out of the room after the others.

Amber and the others approached Nina and Fabian who were kissing under a tree.

"Gross!" yelled Patricia and they broke apart both blushing madly.

Patricia put a comforting hand on Joy's arm, she knew she still had feelings for Fabian and seeing that wouldn't make her feel very happy. Joy smiled at her sadly but gratefully.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nina sounding pretty annoyed that they'd interrupted them, she'd been dreaming about being with Fabian like this for a long time.

Amber took a deep breath, she'd run pretty fast and was now out of breath, she exclaimed, "Catty just went for a walk and then 2 minutes later she came back in holding this locket saying that some weird woman had given it to her!"

"The symbol of Ra!" yelled Fabian standing up.

"What?" asked Alfie echoing the thoughts of everyone except Nina.

Nina stood up and explained, "Ra, he's like the king of the gods!"

"Oh god, I thought this Ancient Egyptian nonsense was over!" cried Jerome sounding frustrated, he'd almost died once and was not very happy about embarking on another dangerous mission.

Catty ran up and asked, "What Ancient Egyptian nonsense? Why did you take my locket?"

Joy is a fast thinker, she said, "Fabian is completely obsessed with Ancient Egypt so Amber wanted to show him the locket because it has the symbol of Ra on it. Last term these guys did a play about Ancient Egypt so Jerome is pretty sick of it. It's quite boring."

This was a logical explanation and though Catty didn't quite believe it she had to accept it because well, it made sense. Still, they were acting suspicious so she wasn't going to let it go, she was just going to let them think she was.

Catty is cunning.

She snatched the locket out of Amber's hand.

"Hey!" protested Amber.

"What?" asked Catty, "The random lady gave me the locket, it's mine, and now that you've all had a good look at it I'd like it back."

The others wanted to protest but no one knew what to say.

"Good," said Catty and she turned back and walked to the house.

Alfie frowned, "I'm confused, is the mystery over or not?"

HOAHOAHOA

Catty walked back into the house and stuffed the locket in her pocket. She had no idea what was going on but she was going to find out.

"What was that all about?" asked Logan.

"Amber wanted to show Fabina the locket, apparently it has some Egyptian symbol on it and they both love Ancient Egyptian crap," answered Catty.

"Right," said Josie, "Weird how she just snatched it out your hand."

Mara defended Amber saying, "That's Amber for you, she's easily excited."

"She's cute," commented Danielle then blushed at the use of the word cute as it reminded her of a certain incident that happened only 15 minutes ago, without thinking she turned to look at Zach who was looking at her, they both turned away quickly, blushing.

Alyson noticed and her and Danny exchanged looks.

"We should definitely pull an Egyptian based prank on them," laughed Josie.

Josh grinned, "Great idea."

"Whoever pulls the best Egyptian themed prank wins!" exclaimed Josie.

"You're on," said Josh holding out his hand for her to shake, she did excitedly, Josie loved competition.

Mick commented, "You should get Jerome and Alfie involved in that bet, they love pranks."

"You all should have partners too, like Josh should go with Joy," suggested Logan with a smile.

Catty laughed silently and gave Logan a smile.

"I did promise I'd help her prank," smiled Josh oblivious to the fact that lots of people knew that he was starting to develop a small crush on Joy. Unfortunately for him she's still hung up on Fabian.

Josie smiled, "I'll go with you Catty."

Catty nodded.

"I wanna do it too!" said Skylar.

Alyson suggested, "You could go with Alfie."

"Who would Jerome go with?" asked Skylar.

"Joy said Patricia liked pranking too, they could go together," suggested Josh.

Mick grinned, "This'll be a laugh. Patricia and Jerome can't stand each other."

"Maybe that's just what they want us to think," suggested Catty.

Mara smiled, "Patrome- it would be cute."

"It breaks down into two real words, Pat and Rome," pointed out Hailey.

Everyone laughed at that though no one knew why.

HOAHOAHOA

"We made the cup- that was supposed to be it for at least another 25 years!" cried Nina feeling suddenly very tired. She was emotionally drained, after everything they'd been through last term she just couldn't handle another dangerous mission. She thought this term would be perfect, she had lots of lovely friends, went to a great school and had the perfect boyfriend- another mystery would ruin that.

Fabian frowned, "Nina, calm down, just because there's a locket doesn't mean there's a mystery and just because there may be a mystery doesn't mean we have to solve it. No one we know has been kidnapped; no one we know is involved. We don't need to do this again."

"Your right, of course, your right," smiled Nina sighing in relief.

"But what are we going to do about Catty? I have a feeling that she didn't completely by Joy's excuse," said Patricia.

Fabian smiled, "It was a good excuse though Joy."

"Thanks," she blushed.

Amber subtly stood on Fabian's foot when she caught sight of Nina's wide, worried eyes when she saw Joy blush.

He glared at her but Amber just stared at him blankly, Nina smiled at her.

"We just don't mention it anymore and let it blow over," suggested Jerome.

"Catty doesn't forget things easily," frowned Nina.

"But what else can we do besides try and pretend it never happened?" asked Alfie, "Especially if we've not doing anything."

"Yeah, you're right, we'll just forget about it and never mention it again," decided Nina.

Everyone chorused, "Sibuna!" and they went back to the house, Fabian and Nina holding hands again, both annoyed that they're time together had been interrupted but both still thinking about the possibility of a new mystery and whether they could really bring themselves to let it go unsolved.

**Still don't know who the woman is huh? But at least we've got some pranking going off, it's what House of Anubis is all about, mystery, romance and pranks.**

**Sorry Mickara (or whatever it's called) isn't dead yet, soon I promise.**

**There was a little bit of Patrome and Fabina in that chapter, hopefully more soon.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Um, and I thought I'd take requests; anything you think is missing from my fic that really needs to be in here? **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	7. House of Unlikely Dangers

**Sorry the update was a little later than I promised, had to go to a surprise meeting (and when I say surprise I mean my mum forgot to tell me) about a trip to Paris I'm going on in 2 weeks. Sorry.**

**Thanks again for the amazing amount of reviews. It's so unreal and really appreciated.**

**Thanks bookworm299, strawberrysundae67 (they'll be Patrome in later chapters, possibly a twist if I can think of one), Sydney, Nina Clarke, Super Tash, Heather, Cali, RosePedal51 and patromefan for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis, if I did poor Amber would have a much happier, easier love life.**

**House of Unlikely Dangers**

"You guys are really weird," commented Alyson as the Sibuna gang came back into the house.

Amber laughed, "Why?"

"You just snatched a locket off Catty that a random woman had given her and all of you ran outside just to show Fabian and Nina because they love Ancient Egypt, that's weird," explained Josie.

Amber, Joy, Patricia and Alfie laughed. The others were awkwardly silent.

Joy said, "I guess it is."

"I wonder who the woman was," said Hailey echoing the thoughts of many of the people in the room. The Sibuna gang all mentally slapped themselves, they had been so concerned that another mystery may have been beginning that they overlooked there first clue, the locket and mystery woman.

Nina asked, "What did she look like Catty?"

"She was very tall, blonde, had blue eyes and looked about mid 20's," answered Catty. Catty was purposefully very brief, she didn't describe the scar that was shaped like a small curved line next to the woman's left eye or the fact she wore glasses. She didn't tell them that she had been looking for Nina either, Catty didn't know whether this information would become useful or not but she felt that at this time it was best to keeps her cards close to her chest.

Alfie asked, "You didn't recognise her at all?"

Everyone gave Alfie looks of disbelief.

"Alfie she's been here 2 hours!" yelled Patricia.

"Oh… right," said Alfie awkwardly.

Zach got up and awkwardly stood between Fabian and Nina, forcing them to let go of each other's hands. Nina and Fabian exchanged looks and Alyson sighed loudly at Zach's over protectiveness and Nina smiled at her.

"What we you to doing before the others came over to show you the necklace?" asked Zach moving his head from side to side to look at both of them.

Nina mumbled, "Uh," and silently prayed that her friends would not say...

"They were snogging!" exclaimed Amber excitedly. That was met by blank stares from Nina's friends.

Hailey explained, "That's what they call making out."

The Americans in the room chorused, "OH," and then most of them laughed.

Zach gave Fabian a cold look and began to say something when Alyson interrupted him, "Say another embarrassing or annoying or threatening word and I will kick your ass Isaac."

The English kids looked at each other surprised by Alyson's threat; she didn't look like the kind of girl that could kick someone's ass. Jerome actually laughed out loud.

"You want me to beat you up too?" asked Alyson in a threatening voice.

Skylar informed, "Alyson's a black belt in karate."

"I have a black belt," said Amber, everyone looked at her sceptically then she said, "It matches my black shoes."

She and Alyson giggled at that.

Danielle got up, sure she was feeling a little awkward about being around Zach but not as awkward as how she thought Nina must be feeling.

"Zach, sit down," she said taking his hand, he stared at their hands for a moment, his face slowly turning red, then he let her drag her him away from Fabina and to where she was sitting, he sat down next to her oblivious of the smiles on Danny, Alyson, Amber and Hailey's face, wearing a small smile of his own. Danielle blushed too and bit her lip awkwardly, she opened her American History book just out of habit- it was becoming her coping mechanism.

"They are so cute," mumbled Alyson and Amber nodded.

Everyone went to sit down back to where they were sitting before the locket incident happened, besides Fabian and Nina. They were sitting in an armchair together, Nina on Fabians' lap and they were talking about the locket. Nina had her own Eye of Horus necklace out and was fiddling with it absentmindedly.

"You reading about American History again?" asked Zach.

"Yeah," replied Danielle still blushing, she didn't look up from her book to answer him, afraid to meet his eyes.

"What about now?" he asked.

Danielle answered, "The great depression."

"Cheerful," commented Zach, "Is it... interesting?"

"Yeah," said Danielle finally sitting to face him. Hair fell into her eyes and Zach automatically moved his hand to tuck the strands of hair behind her ear. He mentally slapped himself for doing another awkward thing but Danielle just smiled at him, albeit she was blushing, and went back to reading her book.

Hailey and Mara had been watching them.

"The hair thing, so cliché," commented Hailey.

"Cute though," smiled Mara.

Trudy walked in and over to them, she said, "I'm sorry, I completely forgot to say Mara you're on washing up duty with your partner, which is Hailey, so you're both on washing up duty today."

"Ok, we'll go do it now," said Mara getting up and leading Hailey to the kitchen.

Mara filled the sink up with hot soapy water and put the rubber gloves her, Hailey grabbed a tea towel.

"No water fights please," smiled Hailey, "The last time I had to wash up with a friend was with Skylar during a detention, Skylar forced me to help her with a prank and we got caught and got a detention and then she started a water fight so we got another detention."

Mara laughed, "Skylar sounds like fun. Don't worry, no water fights, the last time I had one during washing up was with Mick... speak of the devil."

Mick had just walked into the kitchen, he looked nervous.

HOAHOAHOA

"But I don't want to go with Jerome!" wailed Patricia.

The others had just explained about the prank competition, Skylar commented, "It isn't really fair that everyone is boy- girl except Catty and Josie."

"Fine, we'll split up," shrugged Catty who had her feet back up in Logan's feet, "Logie, go with me?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"Who should I go with then?" asked Josie.

"Mick will probably be up for it," said Alfie.

Josie frowned, "Catty will you go with Mick, can I go with Logan? I'm not good with strangers!"

"And I'm better?" laughed Catty.

"Please," she pouted.

Catty said, "Fine," and rolled her eyes

She got up to go tell Mick who had gone into the kitchen earlier to talk to Mara.

HOAHOAHOA

"I'll dry for Mara, Hailey," he said smiling at her; she shrugged, smiled at Mara, handed him the tea towel and went back into the living room.

Mara asked, "What's up?"

"Um, Mara, this may be coming pretty out of the blue, since we've been getting on really well and everything but..." he began.

"You want to break up?" she wondered not sounding sad at all, she added, "Me too."

Mick looked at her, his eyes widened with surprise.

"I get it, we've getting on well but the chemistry has just, faded," continued Mara.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you understand," he said sounding very relieved that this wasn't going to be sad or awkward, "We can be friends then?"

Mara grinned, "Of course."

"Phew," he said and stepped back about to put his hand on the counter when Catty tackled him to the ground.

Mick yelped in surprise.

Mara laughed, she'd seen the whole thing and explained, "You were just about to put your hand on that fork and stab yourself."

"Really," said Mick, "Wow, thanks Catty, your much stronger than you look, taking me down like that."

Catty grinned, "Thanks, I guess, now I need to tell you about the prank competition..."

**MICKARA BROKE UP! Finally huh? And there was a fork involved, I couldn't resist.**

**The unlikely dangers in this chapter are the fork and Alyson, because she comes off really girly but she's actually a black belt.**

**Zaielle (Zach and Danielle- name thanks to EternalDarkness101) are so cute. Any other couples that need some more attention?**

**Still taking requests for anything you guys want? Any characters you think need more attention?**

**Next update hopefully tomorrow or Friday but if not it'll be Sunday because I'm camping this weekend.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying you character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India.**


	8. House of Surprises

**Thanks Skylar, Heather, Sydney, Cali, bookworm299, scottskyhawks1999 and Super Tash for the reviews. Thank you for the consistent support and for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of anubis, if I did Jason would have a younger brother, about my age... hmm.**

**House of Surprises**

The rest of the day passed quickly and without drama. Nina and Fabian were completely oblivious to the planning of pranks all around them, even though they were the main targets, they were too busy just being together and being happy, even with the prospect of another mystery beginning they were still very happy, they were together again and they were a couple.

Life was brilliant.

Everyone had been surprised about Mick and Mara's break up and very thankful that it had been a mutual one so there wouldn't be any awkwardness between them and no one would have to take sides. They didn't really act much different to when they were going out actually, just without the kisses, but there was still hand holding and hugs, friendship ones.

Dinner had passed quickly and thankfully no water had been spilled on the new Americans though Skylar had pretended to poor some on Patricia to tease her and everyone had laughed besides Patricia who'd just smirked and rolled her eyes.

The main topic of conversation was the prank war, though obviously no groups were sharing their plans there was still a lot of discussion about it and about the rules.

The rules had been set for the prank war:

Only 1 prank allowed

Has to get Fabian and Nina but can get other people

No one but the participating members of the prank war can be told about this

All losing teams must buy the winners a present each that costs over £10

All teams participating must have a cool Egyptian themed name

Pranks must be done by next Sunday

No one had started planning their pranks yet, everyone was too busy thinking of their team names.

Alyson and Amber had been deemed the judges of the prank war, they would decide who's prank was the best and the most original, then they would win.

It was night time now and most people were in there rooms, Danielle was finally unpacking in hers, her American History book left open on her bed, the pages creasing slightly, she was deep in thought about a certain messy black haired boy.

Nina wasn't in the room, Alyson and Amber were, they were whispering about all the match making they were planning on doing.

"So who are we pairing up?" asked Alyson who, despite being pretty smart, was having trouble processing how much match making her and Amber had decided to do after one day.

Amber whispered, "Danielle and Zach," then looked up to make sure she hadn't heard, "Then Joy and Josh, and Skylar and Alfie."

"Is it just me or is Joy giving huge signals that Patricia likes Jerome?" asked Alyson.

Amber said, "I'm getting more that Jerome likes her, I mean he sat next to her at lunch and everything."

"He said that was to annoy her," commented Alyson but then paused and said, "But boys always annoy girls they like, they don't know how else to talk to them!"

Amber grinned, "You genius."

"I know right," she laughed.

"What about you? Anyone you want me to set you up with?" asked Amber.

Alyson shrugged, "No thanks, I don't really want a boyfriend right now and everyone in this house is either taken, been paired up, just broken up or been my best friend for years."

"Maybe we'll find someone at school tomorrow," suggested Amber, "But I didn't really get a chance to have a good look at any of yours friends..."

Alyson giggled at her, she'd already gathered that Amber was pretty boy mad.

They heard a knock on the door, told them to come in and Catty did saying she was looking for Nina.

"She's downstairs, saying goodnight to Fabian," informed Amber.

"Thanks," mumbled Catty and headed downstairs to find her.

HOAHOAHOA

"You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop!" bellowed Trudy, all of the original House of Anubis kids laughed at her impression of Victor, she continued, "Not really but I want you in bed soon! School starts tomorrow!"

"Ok Trudy, goodnight," smiled Nina who was standing by the stairs waiting for Fabian.

Trudy went to bed and left Nina, everyone was still bustling about heading to bed and saying goodnight to people, it had been a hectic day having 10 new people join but it had been a good day.

Fabian joined her a minute later dressed in his old pyjamas and looking incredibly adorable.

"Hey," he said.

Nina grinned, "Hello."

"Zach isn't around is he?" asked Fabian looking around anxiously.

"Think he went to your room so we're safe for now," replied Nina laughing.

"Good," he said and leant in to kiss her.

It was a sweet kiss, not too long but not too short, definitely not as long as Nina would've liked but Fabian is a shy guy and it was only a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight beautiful," he breathed their foreheads resting against each others.

"Goodnight," replied Nina a smile playing on her lips. He kissed her quickly again and then turned around and left leaving Nina feeling very happy but wanting more.

"Teaser," she mumbled.

Catty came down the stairs a moment after, and ran towards Nina. They were both dressed in pyjamas. Nina's were silk and light pink and Catty's were dark purple.

"Nina we need to talk," demanded Catty walking down the stairs and coming face to face with Nina.

Nina guessed, "About the locket?"

Catty nodded and said, "I know you like Egyptian Mythology and stuff but your all acting way too suspicious and secretive about the locket situation for me to buy that and you know it."

"Maybe we were just worried about the random woman that gave you it?" suggested Nina not lying completely, she was concerned about that and why they'd given it to Catty of all people, and how this woman was connected to Egyptian Mythology and how she came to be at Anubis House.

Catty said, "Doesn't explain why Amber, Jerome, Patricia, Alfie and Joy all got up and no one else. Why would they be concerned, they don't know me!"

"They were just following Amber," said Nina quickly.

"And acting very suspicious," retorted Catty.

Nina snapped, "Look, there's nothing going on here so I don't know what you want me to say or what you've expecting to hear! I'm going to bed!"

"Nina," said Catty blocking her way so she couldn't get up the stairs, she took the locket out of her pocket and shoved it in Nina's face, "Stop lying to me, your crap at it!"

"I'm not lying to you!" cried Nina bringing her hand up to push away Catty's hand which was holding the locket. Nina's hand touched the locket and Catty's hand and suddenly the ground started violently shaking. They grabbed hands and the locket was squashed between their intertwined fingers, the ground shook harder and they heard a crash from upstairs and lots of yelling.

They screamed, staring at their hands and both let go; the locket dropping to the floor.

The ground stopped shaking.

**Shaking, weird huh? Will elaborate on that more next chapter.**

**So, like that chapter? Anything missing that needs to be in the next one?**

**Also, Hailey, Josie and Alyson aren't paired with anyone. I thought I would make a new format so people can make new characters and bookworm299, SibunaMember900 and HeatherCullen111 could choose out of them who they want their character to be with. These characters would be boys and would go to the school too but would not be in Anubis House.**

**Format-**

**Your name/ nickname:**

**Character name:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family background:**

**Friends:**

**Who would you like them to be paired with: (Hailey/ Josie/ Alyson)**

**Other:**


	9. House of Private Conversations

**Managed to find some spare time to finish this chapter and had to post it because Cali is away soon and wanted to post something before she went away.**

**Thanks JadeTheSibuna, Heather, scottskyhawks1999, Cali, patrome4ever, Skylar and Sydney for the reviews and Hannah for her PM. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did then Fabina would've happened much sooner.**

**House of Private Conversations**

Catty and Nina stared at each other for a moment then both looked down at the floor at the locket and dived for it. Catty was faster, she grabbed it in her hand holding it up triumphantly.

Catty demanded, "Tell me what's going on Nina! That shaking proved it, there's something weird happening in his house and I'm pretty sure you know something I don't!"

Nina still looked shocked about the ground shaking, she actually looked terrified.

Catty was confused and scared too but she wasn't going to show or admit it.

"Nina, Nina! Are you ok?" cried Fabian rushing out to find Catty staring angrily at Nina and Nina looking terrified, "What's going on?"

Nina heard the other boys in their rooms yelling at each other and asking if anyone was fine, they'd probably be out soon.

"It was me and Catty, we both touched the new locket and the ground started shaking," explained Nina in a quiet, terrified voice.

Catty asked, "The new locket? There's another one?"

Nina and Fabian looked at each other nervously.

"Tell me, now!" ordered Catty.

Suddenly all the boys were rushing out their rooms, and Trudy was on the landing, coming down the stairs, the other girls were out of bed too, everyone talking about the 'earthquake'.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Trudy.

Everyone nodded; nobody looked hurt, just a bit scared.

"I think something might have smashed over there," said Zach pointing at the place, "I thought I heard a smash."

Trudy replied, "I'll go check that out, everybody else back to bed."

Nina, Fabian and Catty stood awkwardly, desperately wanting to say more to each other but they couldn't with everyone around them.

"Bed time guys," said Trudy noticing their reluctance to leave.

Fabian went back to his room and Nina and Catty walked back up the stairs in silence, just behind the other girls, Trudy watching them the whole way. Catty still had the locket clutched in her left hand.

HOAHOAHOA

The next day started early, everyone was very reluctant to start school again and everyone was pretty tired. The earthquake had caused some excitement between everyone, there hadn't been any reports of it but everyone just figured that's because it hadn't been a big one.

Catty hadn't spoken to Nina and Fabian yet but they were sitting next to each other whispering quietly and every once in a while looking at her.

She just stabbed at her food angrily.

Most people were still rushing about, some were eating breakfast, some were still getting changed (Amber); some had had breakfast and were just relaxing. Skylar and Patricia were sitting at the top of the stairs, on the landing, just talking and watching people run around.

"Where's Joy?" asked Skylar.

"She's eating with everyone else on our table," answered Patricia, "They're not as organised as us."

Skylar laughed, "True 'dat. Do you know what's up with Catty and Nina? They seem to be in some sort of silent argument."

"I don't know," replied Patricia truthfully though she suspected it was something to do with the locket she hadn't had chance to speak to Nina or Fabian this morning, "Do they argue often?"

"They hardly ever argue, Nina doesn't do arguments," answered Skylar.

Patricia laughed, "She is very good at those silent arguments though."

"You would know," giggled Skylar.

"Amber mentioned to me that she thought there was something going on between you and Alfie," commented Patricia innocently.

Skylar cried, "She isn't jealous is she?"

Patricia started laughing at the worried expression on Skylar's face making it very obvious that she was starting to develop feelings towards Alfie. Skylar mumbled, "Shut up," but she continued to laugh, Skylar lightly thumped her on the arm and stuck her tongue out at her, they both started to laugh after that.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Alfie who was holding a banana half eaten banana and looking very curious.

The girls just continued to laugh harder.

Alfie walked back into the other room and said in an innocent, confused voice, "They just kept laughing."

"It's ok Alfie, girls are weird," said Jerome in a caring voice, he walked out of the room, stared at them for a moment and then went out of the house for a walk.

"What about you?" asked Skylar after they regained control, "Jerome was all over you at lunch and dinner yesterday?"

"Jerome!" cried Patricia eyes wide with shock, "He would never like me!"

Skylar laughed, "You obviously didn't see his eyes light up when he found out he was going to be partners with you!"

"There's no way," she said in a disbelieving voice.

Skylar shrugged and gave her a look which suggested she really believed there was a way.

Patricia stuck her tongue out at her.

HOAHOAHOA

"Fabian, she knows something's going on, we have to tell her something!" hissed Nina with wide, panicked eyes.

They weren't worried about being overheard.

Alyson and Amber were still getting ready, Mara and Hailey were having some intelligent conversation, Mick had taken Danny out for a run and Zach and Danielle were talking cross the table, both oblivious to everything else going on.

"I was thinking about it all last night and I have no idea what to tell her, maybe if we just avoid her for a while…" he trailed.

Nina snapped, "She's not going to forget! We caused the ground to move!"

Fabian said, "I was thinking about how that happened and since Catty's your cousin it's probably because of your blood, your descended from Ancient Egyptians aren't you?"

"I think so," said Nina, "Extremely distant but yes, that's why I could make the cup. But if Catty might be able to do things like me then we really need to talk to her."

"Well we should avoid her to we've figured out what our plan is," said Fabian calmly taking Nina's hand, lightly massaging her hand comfortingly with his fingers, "And we need to tell the others about this soon."

"I told Amber," informed Nina, "But no one else."

Zach interrupted, his eyes staring coldly at Fabian's hand on Nina's, "What did you tell Amber?"

Nina gripped Fabian's hand before he could pull away and answered in a very sarcastic voice, "I told her me and Fabian are getting married, didn't Danielle tell you?"

"You told her?" hissed Fabian thinking Zach had told Nina about the awkward conversation they'd had yesterday.

"Told me what?" asked Nina curiously.

Fabian mumbled, "Uh, nothing."

Danielle mouthed, "Awkward," at Zach and he chuckled at her.

"I'll tell you about the conversation later," whispered Zach smiling at her.

She grinned back at him, feeling happy but confused about her feelings towards him. Honestly she was starting to develop a small crush but figured his behaviour was just nicer than usual because he was worried about her, she had Nina of course but everyone seemed to have paired up besides her, and he was paired with Fabian who was always with Nina. He and she were the ones that had been left out by them so had to join together.

"Yes, that was it," thought Danielle, "He doesn't like me, of course he doesn't, we're just friends- we're basically each other's partners', we're like Alyson and Amber."

She giggled to herself about that, Zach looked at her strangely and she blushed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, "What time do we have to be in lessons for?"

HOAHOAHOA

Amber and Alyson were standing behind the doorway watching Danielle and Zach intently.

"Why's she laughing?" asked Amber.

Alyson said, "No idea but she looked really thoughtful before that. She was definitely thinking about him."

"How can you tell? She wasn't looking at him, in fact I think she as avoiding… ah, she was avoiding looking at him because she likes him!" grinned Amber.

Alyson smiled, "Exactly. So, what's our next move?"

"Well we should…" began Amber.

Patricia cut her off, saying, "What are you two doing?" She and Skylar had been watching them curiously from the top of the stairs, debating over whether to interrupt them or not.

"SHUSH!" hissed Amber and Alyson at the same time.

Skylar shrugged and said in a bored voice, "I'm going to school."

"Me too," agreed Patricia.

They got up, slung their bags over their shoulders and walked down the stairs.

Patricia yelled, "Guys, we've leaving- you coming or what?"

"We are!" said Nina grabbing Fabian's hand, "Wait up!"

Zach asked, "Wanna walk with me?" To Danielle who nodded, her mind working overtime to convince herself he didn't like her.

Alfie and Jerome followed them, Alfie was talking about aliens. He looked up and smiled at Skylar, she smiled back and Patricia nudged her- Skylar hit Patricia.

Amber skipped breakfast and followed them but Alyson quickly rushed to get a banana so she could eat on the way, you never know who you might meet on the first day of school… she might need her strength, and ninja skills.

**So, what did you think? Anyone not getting enough attention? What do you want to happen next?**

**I posted on the last chapter about new characters but no one posted any. People who already have characters can post too. The deadline in Friday.**

**Here's the format again-**

**Your name/ nickname:**

**Character name:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family background:**

**Friends:**

**Who would you like them to be paired with: (Hailey/ Josie/ Alyson)**

**Other:**

**Thanks for reading and please review and please post a character. **

**India**


	10. House of Laziness and Lateness

**6 reviews for the last chapter, I'm perfectly happy with that but would've loved more, reviews make my day and really help me to write quicker.**

**Thanks to Sydney, Cali, applesngrapes, Skylar, Danny and scotskyhawks1999 for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Special mention for Hannah who PM's because she can't review.**

**Not happy with this chapter- it isn't that interesting. I will try to update again this weekend but I'm suffering with mild writers block and it sucks. Going to Paris on Monday and will be back Friday afternoon so hopefully next update after the one this weekend will be about then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis, if I did Jerome wouldn't be so mean to Alfie, Alfie's adorable.**

**House of Laziness and Lateness**

"I'm gonna take a quick shower before we set off," said Danny.

Mick smiled, "Ok, I'll just spray myself with deodorant and grab something to eat now. I'll wait for you in here."

"Ok," said Danny heading to their room.

Catty sat alone at the table with her head in her hands, she didn't cry, she never cried but she did look very upset and stressed.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Mick coming out of the kitchen with a big plate of food and sitting down next to her ignoring the fact that that wasn't his seat.

Catty replied, "I'm fine, have you seen Logan?"

"No, why?" asked Mick.

"He's my best guy friend and I need to talk to him," answered Catty.

Mick said, "You can talk to me, I'm a good listener when I've got food in front of me. I won't talk and interrupt with stupid things."

"Tempting offer," laughed Catty and she had no idea why but she started to tell him, about the locket, about the lockets, about the woman who was looking for Nina, about everyone's suspicious behaviour but not about the shaking, that was just too weird.

Mick listened attentively; he wasn't a bad listener at all.

HOAHOAHOA

"Coming upstairs to find Josie?" asked Josh.

Josh and Josie were really close, they're names are similar which makes them seem likes twins and they act very similar too. They'd been neighbours all their lives and had grown up together. No one thought them spending a lot of time around each other was weird.

"Sure," replied Logan grabbing his bag.

They went upstairs to find her, Catty was downstairs and Patricia was at school already but Joy and Josie were in their room.

"Knock, knock," grinned Josh and they both yelled to come in, "Hey guys, ready to go?"

Logan was about to follow him when another door opened, Amber and Alyson stepped out, both looking stunning even in school uniform. Logan smiled at Amber stupidly, he thought she was pretty but he really didn't know that much about her.

"Hi," grinned Amber with a bubbly smile. She looked Logan up and down, she hadn't really noticed him yesterday but he was pretty cute, not her usual type but that had never worked before.

"Hey ," replied Logan, "You two wanna walk to school with us?"

Joy and Josie were standing behind Logan with their bags slung over their shoulders.

"Sure," grinned Amber and she gave Alyson a secret smile and followed Logan down the corridor.

Alyson grinned knowing exactly what Amber was thinking.

HOAHOAHOA

"You two ready to go?" asked Logan who walked in to Mick and Catty talking, Catty looked a lot less worried now and was actually smiling at a story Mick was telling her.

"Just waiting for Danny," replied Mick.

Logan nodded and raised his eyebrows at Catty.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm here!" yelled Danny, his hair was wet but he was dressed and had his school bag- that was ready enough for him.

"Then let's go," smiled Catty getting up and everyone walked out. Catty was at the back and Logan, distracted as he was by Amber, couldn't fail to see that she looked upset or at least like she was trying too hard to look happy and lingered at the back to talk to her.

"What's up?" he asked.

Catty answered, "Me and Nina are arguing."

"We've only been here a day and you've already managed to piss someone off," teased Logan but Catty just seemed annoyed by that and he said, "Sorry, just teasing, what's going on? You and Nina never argue."

Catty sighed, "It's a long story I already told Mick, I'll tell you later."

"Ok," said Logan unsure of how he felt after that.

HOAHOAHOA

"They're gonna be late," said Hailey staring at the clock.

She was sitting in the classroom next to Mara and Skylar. They'd gotten rid of the desks and just had long tables now so they could fit the extra class members in.

"They've got..." Mara began and looked up at the clock, "30 seconds. Yeah, they're gonna be late."

They laughed and Hailey grinned, "Great way to start the year."

"Typical of Amber and Mick," commented Mara with a smile, Mick was always eating or exercising and Amber was always doing her make- up, they were always late.

"Typical of my friends too," grinned Hailey, "They're a bunch of lazy trouble makers."

"Zach and Danielle aren't like that though," commented Mara.

Mara was sitting on the second row behind Zach and Hailey was sitting behind Danielle, Nina was next to her and then Fabian. Skylar was sitting next to Hailey and Patricia next to her. Alfie was behind Skylar and Jerome behind Patricia. Amber was next to Mara and Alyson next to her.

"They're adorable," smiled Hailey.

The others all tumbled in.

Josh went to sit next to Alfie and Josie sat next to him. Logan sat next to Jerome. Joy wavered, looking at the empty spot next to Fabian but decided to sit next to Patricia and Catty sat next to her. Danny winked at Zach and sat next to Fabian, Mick sat next to him.

Mr Winkler began talking to the class and asking the names of the new students when two boys tumbled into class.

They apologised for being late, they were pretty cute, Mr Winkler just rolled his eyes and told them to sit down.

There were only two seats left, one next to Alyson and one next to Logan.

The first boy took one look at Alyson and couldn't get to the chair fast enough; the other guy just shrugged and took his place next to Logan.

**I know, boring, but it set up some things that will happen later and it wasn't too long. **

**Please review and just say "not best chapter" reviews make me smile whatever they contain, I love feedback.**

**I introduced the new guy characters but I don't know who they are since only one boy was submitted. Please, I can make some but it's more fun to write for people. These characters are to be paired with Hailey, Alyson or Josie.**

**Here's the format again-**

**Your name/ nickname:**

**Character name:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family background:**

**Friends:**

**Who would you like them to be paired with: (Hailey/ Josie/ Alyson)**

**Other:**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	11. House of Flirting

**100 reviews! Now 101 reviews! Thanks everyone, I'm thrilled, and in only 10 chapters too! Never thought I'd ever write a fic that people actually wanted to read!**

**Thanks Sydney, Skylar, applesngrapes, Heather, scottskyhawks1999 (thanks for the 100****th**** review!) and patromefan (yeah, I love Team Starkid, MAMD is really good and it has Joey Richter in it who's awesome but no Lauren which is sad) for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks to Hannah for her PM.**

**Much happier with this chapter, it came a lot easily. Next update hopefully next Friday or Saturday since I'm in Paris till Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis, if I did then Mara would've said yes to Jerome when he asked her out.**

**House of Flirting**

"Why did Danny wink at you?" asked Danielle.

"Because he's a prat," answered Zach.

"He's also your best friend," commented Danielle with a smile.

"I need to pick better friends," laughed Zach, he added after a moment of silence, "Besides you of course, you're a great friend."

Danielle mumbled sadly, "Yeah, great friend."

"Huh?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

Mara and Hailey stared at them completely frustrated.

"We need to do something!" hissed Mara.

Hailey suggested, "Let nature take its course."

"Like that gonna work," laughed Mara.

"Your right," sighed Hailey, "We will consult with the matchmaking goddesses Alyson and Amber later, and get Danny's help too- he'll definitely want to be a part of this."

HOAHOAHOA

Alfie poked Skylar in the back and handed her a note. It read…

_Heya. We need to plan our prank, any ideas?_

Skylar wrote back…

_I thought you were supposed to be the king of pranks- shouldn't you have an idea?_

Alfie wrote…

_I am but I'm just not as clever as you!_

Skylar wrote…

_How would you know if I'm cleverer than you?_

Alfie wrote back…

_Because everyone's cleverer than me- besides Mick._

Skylar laughed out loud and wrote back…

_Lol. Don't worry, I'm not that clever, not Nina clever at least. Do you wanna come to my room after school, we can plan pranks then?_

Alfie grinned and wrote back…

_Sure, see you then x_

Skylar turned round to smile at him and grinned widely, Patricia read the last note and elbowed her, mumbling, "He put a kiss."

"Really Trish, I didn't see that at all!" said Skylar in a quiet but very sarcastic voice.

HOAHOAHOA

"So Mara, are you sure you're ok about the break up?" asked Amber in a concerned voice, "Do you want me to set you up with anyone? We kind of have a lot of matchmaking to do but I'm sure I could find you someone."

Mara played along and grinned, "Well who's free?"

"Logan and Danny are," replied Amber, "Wait, scratch Logan from that list."

Mara's eyes widened and she giggled at Amber. Amber smiled at her; they knew each other too well.

"Guess I'm stuck with Danny," joked Mara.

Alyson and Amber exchanged looks.

"Might work," mumbled Alyson.

HOAHOAHOA

"Is it just me or is Mr Winkler extremely attractive?" wondered Catty aloud.

"It's not just you," replied Joy and Patricia at the same time.

The girls all began to giggle.

"What do you see in him anyway, he's not that attractive!" protested Jerome from behind them.

Joy laughed and said, "You sound jealous."

She nudged Catty and looked at Patricia. Joy and Catty giggled.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" asked Jerome kind of nervously.

"Why'd you think?" smiled Joy mischievously winking at him and pointing to Patricia who was too busy hitting Skylar to notice.

Joy, Catty, Alfie, Logan, Mick and Danny all began to laugh very loudly.

Mr Winkler came over and asked, "What's going on guys?"

"Nothing," they all replied quickly besides Joy and Catty who were still laughing.

Joy leaned over her desk and tapped Fabian on the shoulder and whispered, "Faby, do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

Joy's position displayed a very clear image of her chest directly in Fabian's eye line. He turned to face her then whipped his head back round quickly blushing and mumbled, "Not really."

"Ok," she said and ruffled his hair before leaning back on his chair.

"Faby?" muttered Nina angrily.

Catty glared at Joy, no matter if she was fighting with Nina or not she was still her cousin and the way Joy was acting around Fabian did not go down well with Catty.

"What?" asked Joy her eyes wide and defensive.

"Nothing," replied Catty then she mumbled to herself, "Nothing, yet."

HOAHOAHOA

"Mission Mara and Danny is ago, I'm gonna make a list of everyone we're setting up," whispered Amber to Alyson.

Alyson teased, "Don't forget to add you and Logan to that list."

Amber elbowed her and then started writing.

"Quite a list you got there," smiled the boy next to Alyson.

He had dark black hair and striking green eyes, he was quite attractive.

"Yeah, it is," replied Alyson cautiously to the new guy, she'd seen the way he'd looked at her when he'd come in, she was quite wary of guys she doesn't know.

"I'm Justin Walker," grinned Justin.

"Alyson Martinez," she replied.

Justin asked, "Are you from America?"

"Yeah, just got here yesterday," answered Alyson slowly but surely warming to the boy.

"Are you a friend of Nina's?" asked Justin.

Alyson said, "Yes, do you know her?"

Justin smiled, "No but she was prom queen last year and her and Fabian basically wrote last year's play, everyone knows about her."

Alyson and Justin started talking, talking about everything really; Mr Winkler really wasn't doing a great job at capturing the classes attention.

HOAHOAHOA

Catty quickly scribbled on a piece of paper...

_Does Joy like Fabian?_

And tapped Mick on the shoulder and passed it to him. After their conversation this morning Catty trusted him the most out of anyone in note passing distance around her that may know the answer to her question.

He wrote back quickly...

_Mara said she probably does._

Mara, Mick's ex girlfriend as of yesterday. Catty wrote back...

_When did she say that?_

Mick wrote back quickly.

_Yesterday- she was talking about Joy coming back and what affect it would have._

Catty's eyes widened and she wrote back extremely quickly.

_Shit! Should I be worried for Nina?_

Mick smiled at this and wrote back...

_No, Fabian is crazy about her, he never returned Joy's feelings.  
>Awe, see, you do still care about her.<em>

Catty frowned at what he wrote, of course she did but she didn't like him pointing it out. She wrote back...

_Good and shut up. Oh and meet me after school in my room or something, we need to plan pranks, I really want to beat miss over competitive (Josie)._

Mick turned round and smiled at her and nodded. He passed back a last note...

_OK. See you later._

HOAHOAHOA

"This lesson is interesting," commented Zach smiling at Danielle.

She replied sarcastically, "I know, thrilling isn't it?"

"You're cute when you use sarcasm," laughed Zach.

He was getting used to calling her cute, he was just subtly hinting that he may feel something towards her but it wasn't really obvious, she would just think it was a friend thing.

Danielle blushed.

She said, "Thanks. At least the teacher's cute."

Zach took a deep, nervous breathe that made Mara and Hailey look up and stare at him.

"Poor guy," frowned Mara.

Hailey just laughed.

"You think he's cute," hissed Zach.

"A little bit," answered Danielle timidly, "Why?"

Zach replied, "No reason."

Danielle furiously repeated in her head, "He just likes me as a friend! He just likes me as a friend! He just likes me as a…!"

**Oh Zaielle, god they are adorable.**

**Hope you liked that chapter. Just beginning to introduce Joy as a bad guy for a bit but she will become good eventually through her friendship with Catty and relationship with Josh.**

**Next chapter will have more about Josie and Hailey and they're new pairings which I will try create for the next chapter.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	12. House of Sally Holmes

**8 reviews for the last chapter, thanks guy, I was so so happy about that, perfect amount. I love the number 8 :D**

**Thanks applesngrapes, Sydney, scottyskyhawks1999, bookworm299, Skylar, Heather, patromefan and Cali for reviewing. And thank you to Hannah for her PM.**

**Patrome fan- gross, I hate dramione! that's totally awesome, they def need a Luna though!**

**On my summer hols now, finally, and no more holidays for a while so updates will be very frequent if I get lots of reviews for each chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did there would be a Luna like character in it!**

**House of Sally Holmes**

"Don't freak Josh," whispered Josie to Josh grabbing his hand. Josh had been absentmindedly staring at Joy all lesson and had just witnessed the whole scene where Joy had shown Fabian a little bit more of her than he wanted to see.

"Freaking about what?" he asked glaring at me.

Josie snapped, "Don't fuck with me, you know what."

Josh sighed and frowned and then mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's ok, let's just count to 10 and forget about it," suggested Josie, "1, 2, 3..."

They both counted to 10 together.

Josh squeezed Josie's hand before letting go and turning his attention to Mr Winkler who was still talking though hardly anyone was paying attention to him.

The boy next to Josie had turned his head slightly to stare at her confused.

She snapped, "What?"

"Oh nothing," he mumbled startled by her abrasive attitude, she continued to glare at him so added, "Just wondering about the counting is all."

"Suppose it is a bit weird," said Josie mostly to herself, she explained, "We've been doing it since we were infants, it's just this weird thing we do to make us forget whatever's bothering us."

The guy asked, "Is that your boyfriend?"

"God no!" she exclaimed, "Try best friend since we were babies, we've been neighbours our whole lives."

The guy grinned at this, his eyes lighting up as he looked Josie up and down.

"My names Cole," he said after a minute of silence.

"Josie," she replied cautiously.

"Are you new?" he asked pressing on the conversation. She replied cautiously at first but soon grew comfortable talking to him, Cole was pretty nice.

HOAHOAHOA

The bell rang loudly signalling their next class, it was maths.

There was a new teacher starting at the school that would be teaching them, the students crammed into the classroom and sat in the same seats as before.

"Hello class I'm Miss Sally Holmes," grinned Miss Holmes.

Catty's eyes widened when she saw her, this was the woman that had given her the locket, but Catty wasn't one to draw attention to herself so she kept her head down and started planning her next move.

There was no mistaking that Sally was the woman that Catty had seen, Catty thanked god that she hadn't described Sally in much detail, that she hadn't described the scar that was shaped like a small curved line next to her left eye or told anyone she wore glasses. She needed time to plan.

But still, she was confused so she wrote on a piece of paper…

_That's the woman who gave me the locket!_

She was about to pass it back to Logan when she noticed he was in the middle of a discussion with the guy next to him.

Catty frowned and then passed it to Mick.

The guy Logan was talking to was in fact Jerome's cousin, Craig Clarke.

"So are you and Jerome close?" asked Logan.

Craig answered, "Pretty close. We don't really hang out much but we talk on the phone and text and email all the time."

"But you go to the same school," frowned Logan confused.

"We have different friends, it's easier to just keep virtual contact," explained Craig, "He's got Alfie and I have Justin. Plus Jerome and Justin kind of clash, Justin thinks Jerome is a bit too full of himself."

Jerome interrupted, "God we're not talking about Justin are we? I can't stand him; I don't understand why you're friends with him."

Craig gave Logan a "you see" look.

Logan smiled, he'd been talking to Craig for a while and he seemed like a pretty decent guy. Clever, cunning, fun and friendly, he reminded Logan of a nicer Jerome, Jerome was a bit up himself.

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Logan.

"No," answered Craig slowly, that had been a pretty random question, "Why?"

Logan replied, "Just thinking about a friend that could use a guy like you to make her a little less uptight."

"Uptight? I'm not really up for that," frowned Craig. He was picturing an ugly, gawky, uptight nerd.

Logan said, "She's not that bad, she's pretty funny and outgoing, she's just kind of quiet and doesn't like getting in trouble."

"Not sounding like my type if I'm honest mate," sighed Craig.

Logan shrugged and said, "Just wait till you meet her before you decide anything."

Craig nodded.

HOAHOAHOA

After the lesson ended Catty lingered behind packing up really slowly, Mick stayed behind with her, they'd been passing notes all lesson, planning what to do, they decided to confront her.

"Want me to wait for you Catty?" asked Logan.

"Nah, I'm ok, Mick's waiting for me," replied Catty smiling at him.

Logan shrugged, grinned and followed the boy he'd been talking to before out of the room.

"You move on fast," hissed Fabian in Mick's ear causing both Mick and Catty to blush, Mick hit Fabian and Fabian walked out the door followed by Nina who was avoiding looking at Catty.

Everyone quickly cleared out the room leaving Mick and Catty alone with the teacher.

Miss Holmes hadn't noticed Catty and Mick yet, she was sitting at her desk shuffling through some papers.

She looked up and her eyes widened.

"You're in my class," she surmised, "Dammit. I am such an idiot, I knew I was being too careless but I panicked, my mother is going to kill me."

Mick said, "You look a bit old to be answering to your mother."

Sally just ignored him.

"Why did you give me the locket? Who are you?" demanded Catty.

Sally paused and looked Catty up and down and sighed, "The locket was meant for Nina, not you."

"Why?" snapped Catty.

"Because she's the chosen one of course," said Sally.

Catty frowned, "Chosen for what? This isn't Harry Freakin' Potter! No one is out there trying to kill my cousin!"

Sally laughed, "I wish that was true."

HOAHOAHOA

"So, where is she?" asked Craig.

"There she is, with Mara," said Logan, "Hailey baby!"

Hailey turned round to smirk at Logan, as much as she denied it she kind of liked it when he called her that, it made her laugh.

Craig's eyes widened, Hailey was much prettier than he'd expected.

"This is Craig, he's Jerome's cousin," said Logan.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Hailey politely.

Craig grinned, "You too."

"So, where are you two heading? Mind if we tag along?" asked Logan.

Hailey replied, "Course not Logie. We were just gonna go sit in there till breaks over, I think the others are in there already."

"Did you see where my friend Justin went? He was sitting next to the blonde girl near you two," said Craig.

Hailey and Mara exchanged knowing glances, thinking about Justin and Alyson and how well they'd hit it off.

"Yeah, he went in there too with Alyson," informed Hailey, "They seemed to be getting on pretty well."

She and Mara giggled and walked into the next room. The boys followed.

Nina and Fabian lingered in the corridor; Jerome was also there too with Alfie, Patricia, Amber and unfortunately for Nina Joy.

"What are they doing in there with the new teacher?" asked Amber.

"Maybe they're just talking about school," suggested Patricia in an annoyed voice.

Nina swallowed and said, "Yes, maybe, but Catty knows something is up, you see, the earthquake last night, well it wasn't an earthquake, when me and Catty both touched the new locket the ground started shaking. We caused it and she knows it."

"Holy crap," sighed Jerome, "What do we do?"

Alfie offered, "We could just tell her the truth."

"But we don't know anything new is happening, I mean, the mystery finished, the new locket might turn out not to be important," said Fabian.

"Might," frowned Amber, "We can't be certain."

"God, what is taking them so long and why's Mick there too?" cried Patricia.

Everyone exchanged looks, why is Mick in there?

HOAHOAHOA

"You're saying someone is trying to kill my cousin," cried Catty blinking a couple times and looking shocked.

"She upset a lot of people, people she doesn't even know about, this is much bigger than she thinks," frowned Sally.

Mick sighed, "What is? Neither of us have any idea what you're talking about!"

"And you can't. It'll put you in danger too!" yelled Sally, "I'm really fucked this up."

Mick and Catty's eyes both widened at a teacher swearing in front of them.

"But I have the locket and I'm keeping it so we are involved whether you tell us or not!" argued Catty.

Sally sighed loudly and put her head in her hands.

"Come back here tomorrow. I'll tell you everything," said Sally finally.

Catty felt like arguing but she just couldn't, the sad, tired look in Sally's eyes kept her quiet, she didn't look like a bad guy, she looked like a woman who had too many troubles and Catty knew what it was like to have too much to deal with.

"Tomorrow," repeated Catty.

"Lunch time," confirmed Sally.

They nodded at each other. Mick was confused but silent, this was Catty's problem and he was a guest in her mess, he had to follow her lead.

**Sally Holmes is one sick teacher, wish she taught me maths. So, still haven't revealed who she is, any ideas?**

**Who's shipping Catty and Mick? And Josie and Cole? And Hailey and Craig? And Josh and Joy? And Fabina! Who are we all shipping?**

**Hope you liked that chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. I hit a bit of a block but thanks to a few suggestions from some of you I'm back on track and working on a plot I hope you'll all like!**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	13. House of Revelations

**7 reviews, really happy with that, 7 is my lucky number so 7 reviews is totally awesome :D**

**Thanks Skylar, applesngrapes, Sydney, Nina Clarke, patromefan, Heather and Cali for reviewing. I really apreciate it.**

**patromefan- Oh My Rowling! Chris Colfer is making a movie! Lauren Lopez is going to be in it! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did Lauren Lopez would make a cameo in it ;D**

**House of Revelations**

"I feel like people are missing," said Skylar looking around noticing Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, Amber, Nina and Fabian weren't there.

"Yeah, where's Ambs?" asked Alyson who was sitting down next to Justin in the middle of a conversation with him.

Mara informed, "They were all talking in the corridor outside maths."

"Oh, ok," said Skylar finishing that conversation. She stood next to Mara who wasn't talking to Hailey because Hailey was talking to Craig.

Josie sat next to Josh fingering the bracelet on her wrist and staring absentmindedly across the room to where Cole was standing with his friends.

She leaned her head on Josh' shoulder thinking.

"Hello students!" cried Jason walking out on to the stage, "As most of you know I am Mr Winkler and I have a very important announcement to make, to start off the year we've decided to have a talent show. It'll happen not this Friday but the Friday after, signups are until this Friday, auditions are on Saturday, individual times will be sent to houses!"

The students all started talking excitedly.

"I will pin up the signup sheet on the notice board," informed Jason, "Oh and don't forget, parents day is on October 1st. All your houses must have their entertainment planned and prepared by then."

He walked off the stage leaving the students to talk about this.

"You going to enter?" asked Zach to Danielle.

"Do you want me to commit suicide?" she replied with a teasing smile.

Zach laughed and suggested, "You could play the sax, you're really good at that."

"Much rather leave Alyson and Nina to do some singing," grinned Danielle as the others walked into the room.

"Nina can sing?" asked Amber excitedly turning to stare at Nina.

Nina blushed and Josie laughed, "Don't stare at her, she might faint or something!"

"Not funny bitch!" said Nina sticking her tongue out at Josie childishly.

"You didn't faint though Nina, you just froze," reminded Zach.

Nina cried, "Can we please not discuss this?"

There was a pause and then Amber asked, "Could you sing for us Nina?"

"No!" snapped Nina.

Hailey said, "Don't take it personally, Nina never sings anymore, not since she was 12 and had that bad experience of stage fright."

Nina sighed, "We're still talking about it!"

"She only ever sings with Alyson," informed Danielle, "You should hear there rendition of Poker Face, it's totally awesome."

Nina said quickly, "But-they-will-never-hear-me-sing-so-we-do-not-need-to-talk-about-this-anymore!"

All the Americans exchanged smiles.

Catty and Mick weren't in the room, when they'd walked out of the classroom to find the Sibuna gang staring at them Catty had completely ignored them all and had quickly walked the other way, Mick had just shrugged and followed.

"Where's Catty?" asked Logan concerned for his best friend, she'd looked upset this morning and he hadn't had a chance to talk to her all day.

"With Mick," answered Fabian.

"Oh," said Logan with a smile, Catty wasn't really one to fall for people quickly but maybe Mick was the exception. Logan had to do some information gathering now to make sure Mick was an ok guy that wouldn't hurt his best friend.

"Hey Ro," said Craig to his cousin Jerome.

"Hey, how was your summer? How's Annie?" asked Jerome concerned.

Hailey eyes flashed and she mouthed, "Annie?" to Logan. Logan shrugged.

"Both not very good," replied Craig sadly.

Jerome sighed, "Sorry to hear that, and sorry I couldn't come visit her, my parents shipped me off to some summer camp in Wales, pure torture."

"It's ok, the only reason my parents didn't do the same is so someone was around to care for Annie," frowned Craig, "And there's no need to visit, I mean you call her every night."

Jerome said, "Still, I feel bad for not visiting. We should see if we can get out of this hell hole one weekend to visit her."

"Definitely," replied Craig, he pulled out his phone and stared at it for a moment before saying, "I'm gonna go call her."

He walked out the room quickly looking scared.

"Who's Annie?" asked Amber after a few awkward moments of silence.

"My cousin, Craig's little sister, she's 14," answered Jerome, Amber was about to say something else when he said, "If you want to know anymore wait till Craig tells you, it's not my place."

Hailey frowned, her eyes wide, Craig seemed nice but troubled, he was a bit of a mystery and Hailey did enjoy solving mysteries and puzzles.

Justin and Jerome exchanged comforting looks, as much as they couldn't stand each other Justin was Craig's best friend and therefore the only person in this school, besides Jerome, who knew what was going on with his sister Annie.

"Are you ok?" asked Alyson to Justin.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine," he said sounding surprised that someone had asked about his well-being.

Alyson picked up on this and sighed, "You sound surprised that someone cares about you- I mean about how you feel."

Justin smiled at her little slip and teased, "You care about me."

"I only just met you," frowned Alyson.

"You still care about me," grinned Justin.

Alyson stuck her tongue out at him and turned her head away from him to talk to someone else.

Justin smiled.

HOAHOAHOA

Whilst everyone was talking Joy took Fabian's hand and pulled him out of the room into the corridor quickly.

Fabian quickly let go of her hand.

"I think we should do a duet," said Joy immediately.

"A duet?" he asked his mind going blank, he was worried about being alone with Joy and what Nina would think of this.

"For the talent show stupid," she laughed hitting his arm.

He relaxed a little, this was just Joy, they'd been friends for years, Nina wouldn't mind.

Fabian replied, "Maybe, I duno, I was thinking I might sing something for Nina."

"Sure it's not too soon to be serenading her in front of a crowd," commented Joy feeling nervous.

"But I… I really like her and have for ages," said Fabian.

Joy argued, "But you've only really been going out 6 weeks."

"Yeah well I…" began Fabian but was cut off by…

"Hey guys!" yelled Catty then she grabbed Joy's wrist and dragged her away from Fabian.

Mick stayed behind next to Fabian and cried, "What are you doing? Being out here alone with Joy! You have Nina! You've liked Nina for ages! Don't ruin it!"

"I'm not!" yelled Fabian, "I was just talking about how much I care about Nina to Joy, and Joy's just my friend!"

"Sorry Fabes, it's just, are you sure she feels that way about you though?" asked Mick.

HOAHOAHOA

"Joy, you are in so much trouble!" cried Catty her eyes wide and shocked the angry rolling off her in waves of frustration.

"In trouble for what?" asked Joy playing innocent.

Catty snapped, "You know what- trying to steal my cousin's boyfriend!"

"I'm not trying to… why would you think that?" asked Joy feigning shock and hurt.

Catty laughed and said, "Don't fuck with me Joy, I saw you flash Fabian earlier."

Joy's eyes widened and her face turned deep red, "I didn't…"

"You did," said Catty, "And I happen to know that another guy in the house might be starting to like you, don't ruin it by trying to break up the most perfect couple ever!"

Joy sighed, feeling stupid and selfish.

**Bad Joy! Leave Fabina alone! What do you guys think of Craig and Hailey, and Alyson and Justin, and Josie and Cole?**

**The talent show idea came from bookworm299 and the idea for parents day came from SibunaMember900. Thanks guys, great ideas.**

**Question: Is your character going to perform in the talent show? What will they do? If they sing, what song? And what song will they audition with?**

**Also, if you have a character would you mind answering some questions about them? You don't have to answer them though.**

**Are they christian? Or any religion?  
>What are their opinions of Harry Potter and of Justin Bieber?<br>What is their favourite song, band and singer?  
>Favourite food and drink?<strong>

**That's it. Just wanted to develop the characters a bit more in my mind :D**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	14. House of Frustrations

**6 reviews for the last chapter, thanks guys, in 13 chapters I have 123 reviews. That's amazing and really apreciated. Thanks.**

**Thanks Heather, Sydney, applesngrapes, I x3 Andy Sixx, Cali and Skylar for reviewing and for answering questions.**

**Not very happy with this chapter but it's very Zaielle and I felt like they needed a chapter. Finally worked out the plot so things are gonna get more interesting and exciting soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did I'd be in it.**

**House of Frustrations**

"Where'd you go?" asked Nina as Fabian walked back into the room intertwining their fingers.

"Just talking to Mick," answered Fabian.

Nina said, "Did you ask him about what he and Catty were talking about?"

"No, sorry, I didn't really know how to bring it up," replied Fabian but honestly with the whole Joy thing he'd just forgotten he'd ever been with Catty.

"Where is Catty?" wondered Nina.

Fabian answered, not wanting to hide anything from Nina, "With Joy. I was talking to Joy earlier when Catty and Mick came over, and then I started talking to Mick and she started talking to Catty."

Nina's eyes widened and she asked quietly but nervously, "What were you and Joy talking about?"

"Mostly you," he smiled.

"What about me?" asked Nina her nerves refusing to calm down.

"About how much I care about you," grinned Fabian.

Nina sighed and said, "Awe."

She turned to hug him and they kissed.

Zach coughed loudly and Danielle through a cushion at his head.

"Zach!" she wailed, "Stop trying to make things awkward! Don't you want anyone to be happy? Do you have some big hatred about love and romance or something!"

Zach gulped and replied, "No, of course not, I just…"

The bell rang loudly signalling next class.

Danielle got up and hurried out of the room, Zach's eyes widened.

"What's up with Danielle?" asked Alfie.

Hailey, Mara, Amber and Alyson all just glared at Zach. They had no idea what had brought on Danielle's outburst but figured she was just frustrated with Zach. He kept making all these signals and small advances and then would just smile and do nothing, Danielle had no idea where she stood with him and it was really frustrating her.

"Let's get to class," suggested Fabian feeling awkward.

Everyone followed him out of the door, Nina looked worried as she grasped his hand and followed him to class. Hailey, Mara, Amber and Alyson lingered behind and then went to the girl's bathroom.

"Hey 'elle, are you in here?" asked Alyson in a comforting voice.

There was a moment of silence and then they heard a "yes" from behind a stall. Danielle leaned forward and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

She was sitting on the toilet seat with her knees up to her head, chin resting on them, staring blankly into space.

"Are you ok?" asked Hailey walking toward her and putting a caring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm just… frustrated," she admitted.

Amber frowned, "We know, we've been watching you two, we know he keeps making these signals and then pulling back and we know it's shaking your confidence."

"You guys are pretty observant," commented Danielle calmly.

Hailey frowned, "We're gonna be late for class guys" everyone looked at her so she added, "But this is more important."

"It's not that important because I know nothing is ever gonna happen," sighed Danielle, "He's just not that kind of guy, the kind that would ask a girl out, he's never even had a girlfriend."

Amber suggested, "Maybe because he's always liked you."

"Probably not," said Danielle sadly.

Alyson frowned and perched on the toilet seat next to Danielle, wrapping her arms around her, Danielle buried her face in Alyson's shoulder.

Mara smiled, "We're gonna do everything we can to get you two together, honestly, you've got Amber helping you, anything is possible."

This made everyone, even Danielle, smile.

"I am the queen of matchmaking," grinned Amber.

"She is," said Mara, "She once got Mick to do this cheerleading thing just to apologise to me."

Everyone laughed at that image.

"Thanks guys," said Danielle and they all crowded into the stall for a group hug.

They all headed off to their next class, French.

Mrs Andrews was annoyed at their lateness but Amber got them out of it by glaring at her, no one but the Sibuna gang understood her power of Mrs Andrews who still felt bad for the way she treated the students last year and how they almost died.

Everyone sat in the same seats as before besides Amber who switched with Danielle. She glared at Zach before sitting down.

Nina asked, "Is Danielle ok?"

"Not really, it's a long story, ask her," replied Amber.

Nina turned round and mouthed at Danielle, "Are you ok?"

Danielle shook her head and mouthed, "I'll tell you later, promise."

Nina gave her a comforting smile and felt bad that Danielle hadn't confided in her sooner and had confided in Amber, Mara, Alyson and Hailey before her. She was supposed to be her best friend but she had been distracted by Fabian and the prospect of a new mystery.

Nina felt disappointed in herself.

HOAHOAHOA

Cole said with a small smile, "You were staring at me earlier."

"Conceited much?" said Josie sounding sarcastic.

Cole just smiled at her.

"I wasn't staring at you," frowned Josie trying not to blush.

"Oh right," smiled Cole this time it was his turn to sound sarcastic.

Josie snapped, "I wasn't."

"Ok but I did see you looking in my direction and figured you were looking at me since I was the only person, out of my friends, that you know," grinned Cole.

Josie shrugged, paused and then said with a teasing smile, "How do you know I wasn't checking out one of your friends?"

"Which one?" said Cole quickly.

"I don't know who he is," smiled Josie trying to rack her brains and remember what one of his friends looked like, couldn't go for anyone in the class, too awkward, "He had curly brown hair."

Cole frowned, "Ryan."

"Cute name," grinned Josie, she really was enjoying winding Cole up.

Josh hissed but he was laughing quietly, "Jose, stop teasing the poor guy, he's really worried now."

Josie just laughed.

HOAHOAHOA

The rest of the day went quickly and without drama, Hailey spent a lot of the day with Craig but of course dragging Mara, Danielle and Skylar around with her. Alyson and Justin casually flirted throughout class but spent no time together at lunch. Catty and Mick spent the whole day together but at lunch Logan, Danny and Zach came to talk to them. Jerome and Alfie stuck together and Josh and Josie hung around with them, she teased Cole a lot throughout class and talked to him a lot too. Joy and Patricia were together too though Joy was unusually quiet today.

"I hate school," groaned Amber flinging herself down onto her bed as soon as they got into their room.

"I hate this uniform," said Alyson shrugging it off quickly and throwing on some other clothes.

Danielle climbed on to her bed and opened her American History book.

Nina climbed up the ladder and said quietly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered truthfully, Danielle had no idea what her outburst from earlier was about, she'd just gotten a bit frustrated but still, it was so unlike her.

Nina stayed on the ladder quietly staring at her with caring eyes.

"I think I may slightly like Zach," she admitted finally saying it aloud for the first time, she told Nina about all the conversations the two of them had had since arriving here and about her feelings and they just talked. Nina grabbed some of her hidden stash of chocolate and they sat facing each other on Danielle's bed just talking and eating.

"Awe," whispered Alyson to Amber, "At least they have each other."

Amber replied, "Still we need to get to work, I know we're matching a lot of people up but Zaielle should be our number one priority."

"Zaielle," mumbled Alyson, "I like it."

HOAHOAHOA

"Alfie's favourite meal to end your first day of school," grinned Trudy as they all sat down at the table.

Patricia groaned loudly and demanded, "No food fights!"

Alfie and Jerome exchanged glances over the table and shrugged.

Jerome mouthed, "Maybe later."

Danielle and Hailey had switched places this meal so Danielle was sat between Mara and Amber on the end of the table and Hailey was next to Nina who was opposite Zach.

Zach noticed this; he was really confused and had no idea what he'd done wrong.

Skylar said to Alfie, "We need to get started on prank planning, we have to beat Josie!"

"Don't worry," grinned Alfie, "I'm the king of pranks, there's no way we're gonna lose."

Jerome laughed at this and said, "No, Alfie, I think you'll find that you are the assistant of the king of pranks."

Patricia said, "I didn't know Alfie was your cousin's assistant."

Everyone laughed at Jerome's insulted face.

Though there was tension between some of the people in Anubis House everyone smiled and talked and laughed and had a good time.

Patricia wouldn't stop elbowing Skylar as Alfie continued to talk to her resulting in Skylar kicking Patricia hard under the table.

Catty talked to Joy, trying to make peace with the girl who was still feeling ashamed of herself.

Fabian and Nina talked with Zach though Nina felt awkward after her conversation with Danielle.

Danielle, Mara, Alyson, Amber, Mick and Danny all conversed loudly throughout the meal.

Logan mostly talked to Jerome but joined in with Joy and Catty's conversation every once in a while.

Josh and Josie talked to each other and often talked to Jerome, Logan, Catty and Joy.

Everyone seemed fairly happy.

**Like it? Hate it? Dislike it? I disliked it but would love to know what you thought.**

**Feelings about Zaielle after that? And, do you like Josie and Cole?**

**Also, I put a poll on my profile about favourite couples in this story, check it out if you have the time.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your characters.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	15. House of Enemies

**6 reviews again, that's perfect, thanks everyone, thanks for the constant support and for reading and reviewing. I love reviews.**

**Thanks I x3 Andy Sixx, Sydney, Heather, Skylar, applesngrapes and 2theleftx2 for reviewing. You guys are the best readers ever :D**

**Thanks to everyone who answered the poll.**

**Much happier with this chapter because it is a HUGE step forward with the mystery, next chapter will focus more on induvidual characters but this a real mystery one though it has a Zaielle moment. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did I probably would've killed someone off in it in a vicious attack, possibly Victor or Jerome.**

**House of Enemies**

Alyson and Amber got up from the table after a few other people and Danielle followed them, Zach saw her get up and followed quietly but quickly. He grabbed her hand as she started to walk up the stairs.

She jumped surprised and let out a little squeal.

Zach chuckled because he thought that was adorable.

Danielle turned round and hissed, "Zach, what are you doing?"

She held his hand as she walked back down off the stair case and let go when she got off the stairs.

"I wanted, I needed to talk to you about earlier and about how you've been avoiding me," he replied.

"I haven't..." she began but he cut her off saying, "You have."

She frowned, "I'm sorry I just, it's not your fault, and it's probably because I'm just a little homesick."

"Oh," said Zach willing to believe whatever she told him, "That's ok, I'm sorry about being so overprotective of Nina, I know that seemed to annoy you."

Danielle replied, "It wasn't that really, though that is annoying Nina, but that's quite funny," she smiled at him after this.

He grinned back and said, "You should've seen Fabian's face the other day when we talked about marriage."

"What?" laughed Danielle.

"I said to him when we were deciding where we were sleeping, 'Guess I'm with Mr Martin,' and he replied 'I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that, the girl get the boys last name when they get married, but me and Nina aren't getting married. Not that I wouldn't marry Nina, she's lovely, it's just we're too young to...'- his babbling was hilarious," informed Zach.

Danielle smiled, "Sounds it."

They grinned at each other.

They were silent for a moment before Zach said, "I really think you should play your sax in the talent show."

"Really?" she asked surprised that he was bringing that up.

"Definitely," he replied, "You're really good at it."

Danielle gave him a small smile and grinned, "Thanks, I'll think about it," then she quietly turned round to walk back up the stairs.

He sighed; relieved she seemed to have forgiven him for whatever he had done.

HOAHOAHOA

The next morning went the mostly the same as the last with people waking up, eating and leaving at completely different times, and the same people hanging around together.

Catty and Nina were still avoiding each other but Zach and Danielle spent most of the morning talking and laughing.

At school Hailey and Craig flirted throughout the morning and Josie proceeded to wind up Cole again and Justin kept on talking to Alyson who tried to play hard to get and failed miserably. Joy didn't speak to Fabian at all which kept Catty happy but Catty was very anxious all day for at lunch her and Mick would be going to talk to Sally.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough but eventually it did come.

Catty stopped outside the door and swallowed hard, she wasn't usually nervous but for some reason she was now.

"Come on Catty, let's go inside," said Mick caringly placing a hand on Catty's shoulder.

She nodded and opened the door.

"Catty, Mick," said Sally as they entered the room.

"Hello Miss Holmes," replied Mick as Catty was too nervous to speak.

"When we discuss things like this it's Sally, but only when we discuss things like this," frowned Sally nervously, "Please, sit down."

They perched on the edges of the desks, sitting in them would not give them much of an advantage if they needed to look intimidating or leave quickly.

"OK, so I need to tell you about the cup of Ankh," she began and then paused as if waiting for Catty to interrupt but both her and Mick were silent, "Well, the cup was a magical item that had been lost for centuries and could only be put back together on a special date which was last year. It also could only be put together by the chosen one, that's your cousin Nina."

She paused again but no one said anything. Catty and Mick were staring at her intently.

"Nina is the chosen one because she was born on the seventh hour of the seventh day in the seventh month, July 7th at 7am," informed Sally.

Mick looked at Catty for confirmation and she nodded.

"Nina put it back together and the remaining elixir, which is a liquid that makes you live longer and retain your youth, that Victor, the old care taker at Anubis House, had left was put in the cup and Rufus, the bad guy, drank it but he hadn't really drunk the real elixir, that much is certain as he is definitely not immortal," said Sally.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Catty mumbled, "This is insane."

"But it makes sense," frowned Mick and Catty looked up at him confused, "You should've been here last year, some crazy things went on that had no explanations, until now."

"Obviously there's more to it to that but that's the basics really of what's already happened," smiled Sally relieved that someone believed her, this had been much easier than she had thought, "But there is more to tell you, stuff that the other children don't know."

Catty asked, "The other children?"

"The children that found the pieces of the cup, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome, and Joy knows too, she was mistaken for the chosen one," replied Sally.

"Oh right," said Catty, "And what is the cup of Ankh exactly?"

Sally informed, "Legend tells that the Cup originally belonged to the Egyptian gods, but someone named Amneris got hold of it and hid it inside the tomb of the Pharaoh Tutankhamen. Angered by this act, the god Anubis struck down the cup, splitting it into seven pieces and preventing it from being used until it could be put back together. But, Anubis made an agreement with Amneris that once every 25 years, on a special date, at a special time, a member of Amneris' bloodline would be able to reform the Cup of Ankh. This person would be born on the seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month."

"Nina," finished Catty.

"Exactly," grinned Sally.

"So does this mean that Catty's descended from Amery-e-e- something?" asked Mick.

Sally corrected, "Amneris, and possibly."

"That would explain the shaking," mumbled Catty.

"The what?" asked Sally.

Catty swallowed, wondering whether to tell her but she had been so honest with them it wouldn't be fair if she didn't tell her, and Sally might be able to explain it.

"The other night me and Nina were fighting and we both grabbed the locket you gave me at the same time and the ground started shaking around Anubis House," explained Catty.

Sally's eyes widened and she whispered to herself, "This means…"

"This means what?" wondered Mick.

"I think I may know the secret of the new mystery," exclaimed Sally.

Mick groaned, "The new mystery, we only just found out about the old one!"

"And are we a part of this mystery?" asked Catty.

Sally said, "After everything I just told you, of course, now I need to tell you about the new mystery and the people that are after it. I'm looking for magical items of Ra, the old king of the gods, Nina is in possession of the cup of Ankh and if we find the items of Ra and combine them with the cup and if Nina says a spell you can drink anything out of that cup and become immortal."

"This is getting crazier by the second," mumbled Mick.

"I know right," whispered Catty.

But Sally didn't hear them, she too excited, her eyes were lit up all bright and cheerful and she was smiling widely, she didn't smile often anymore.

"Who's after Nina?" asked Catty.

Sally smile faded and she frowned, "People who have been after these items for centuries but have only now, after capturing Rufus, realised where they are. But they are wrong about where they are that I am sure."

"Do you know they are?" wondered Mick.

"Of course," replied Sally, "And you two will find out in good time."

"Ok," said Catty not liking being kept out of the loop about something but realised that Sally had told her a lot today, she could afford to wait for one tiny bit of information, Catty asked, "Should I keep hold of the locket you gave me?"

Sally smiled, "Yes, no point giving it to Nina now till we figure out what to do next but please keep it safe and please don't tell anyone what I've told you."

"Of course not," promised Catty and she nudged Mick hard.

"Oh yeah, no one, of course," said Mick.

"Good," grinned Sally, "Well, I will talk to you to soon but first I'll need to do some research and think about a few things and call my mother, I doubt she'll be pleased about what I've told you but I can't do this on my own."

Catty and Mick smiled at her, they were pleased she trusted them.

They went to leave but before they did Catty asked, "Sally, who are you? How do you know all this stuff?"

"My grandmother, who died recently, used to live in Anubis House, she was called Sarah Frobisher-Smyth, her parents brought back the cup from Egypt and started all this craziness off," explained Sally.

Mick said, "Sorry about your grandma," and they left.

Catty grinned, "That was crazy, do you believe her?"

"Every word, she looks trustworthy," replied Mick.

"Sure you're not just attracted to her?" teased Catty.

"No!" cried Mick and they both laughed and walked away to get some lunch.

The Sibuna gang hadn't followed them this time, they hadn't known they were meeting Sally again but another person had, a boy was watching them leave while talking on the phone to someone.

"Yes, they just left," said the boy.

"No, I didn't hear what they said, the door was closed," replied the boy.

"Well, she has brown hair with purple streaks in it and is medium height," answered the boy.

"She'll either be with Mick, a blonde haired boy, or Joy, you know the girl who was mistaken to be the chosen one," informed the boy.

"Goodbye, yes I will be in contact soon," said the boy.

**AH! Mystery! Who is that boy?**

**Finally the mystery of who Sally is is revealed! Anyone guess that one? Like it?**

**What about the whole mystery with the Ra connection and stuff. Like it?**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	16. House of The Egyptian Prank War

**Thanks I x3 Andy Sixx, Sydney, applesngrapes, JadeTheSibuna and Skylar for the reviews and Hannah for her PM.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did there'd be an Egyptian themed prank war.**

**House of The Egyptian Prank War**

The whole house awoke to screams on Wednesday morning, Nina's screams, standing beside her bed whispering in her ear as she slept was Sarah, well not really Sarah but after just waking up in the morning and still having sleep in your eyes anything or anyone could pass as Sarah.

The fake Sarah whispered in Nina's ear, "Nina, it's Sarah, the mystery isn't over yet, you still have more to do, but people are coming to stop you, they want to kill you Nina, Nina… no… there here already, it's too late!" And then the fake Sarah had screamed.

Nina had screamed too though she'd barely processed what 'Sarah' had been saying.

Then a boy wearing a pharaoh's mask ran in and yelled, "Boo!" This made Nina jump and all the other girls in the room wake up.

The door somehow closed behind him and they heard shouts from downstairs, Fabian was yelling.

"Fabian," frowned Nina who was still in shock over the whole Sarah situation.

The fake Sarah and guy in the mask were now laughing hysterically.

Nina didn't find it funny.

She got up and walked over to the door to find Fabian and make sure he was alright but when she opened it something fell on her, suddenly she was covered in a very sticky substance and rolls of toilet paper, Nina screamed again.

She looked sort of like an Egyptian mummy.

She saw Patricia laughing her head off at the end of the corridor.

Fabian was suddenly up the stairs looking in the same state as Nina with Jerome trailing behind him crying with laughter.

The fake Sarah pushed past Nina to get to Patricia and then took of her white haired wig and revealed herself to be Joy.

Patricia stopped laughing and said, "If I'm honest Joy that's going a bit too far."

Jerome nodded in agreement.

"It was hilarious though," grinned Joy in protest.

"Yeah but Sarah's dead, have some respect," argued Jerome.

Joy cried, "I can do what I dam well like!" and disappeared angry into her room.

Nina yelled, "Patricia! Jerome! You did this to us?"

Patricia nodded and even hugged Jerome so she didn't collapse with laughter; the smile on Jerome's face was huge.

Fabian shrugged and said, "I'm gonna go have a shower."

Nina nodded, frowning and almost in tears over the Sarah shock, she grabbed her stuff and got into the shower letting the tears come out freely and feeling much better afterwards.

The rest of the day passed without any pranks.

HOAHOAHOA

The next morning Fabian and Nina had gone to bed terrified but nothing happened to them when they woke up or when they got dressed or when they came downstairs for breakfast.

Fabian, who felt extremely relieved, got up to get some more cereal out of the cupboard, when he opened it a pharaoh's mask popped out making him jump and also all these ping pong balls came out and hit his face. He stepped back and saw the whole kitchen was flooded with ping pong balls that had ANUBIS written on them.

Skylar and Alfie were standing in the kitchen doorway in hysterics.

"Not funny guys," mumbled Fabian wondering when these pranks would end.

Fabian wasn't pranked for the rest of the day but Nina was.

It was about 11pm when her phone rang the first time.

She answered it though she had no idea who would be ringing her at this time, the voice said, "Hello, is this Amneris?"

Nina hung up feeling confused and shaken up.

2 minutes later another person rang, this time a guy, asking the same thing.

The same thing happened 4 minutes later.

Then 2 minutes later.

Then 6 minutes later.

Then 3 minutes later.

Then 5 minutes later.

Random people kept asking her if this was Amneris.

Then the phone rang again and she heard the familiar voice of Skylar say, "Hello, I'm Amneris, are there any messages for me?"

"Skylar!" she yelled and then hung up and switched her phone off feeling very angry.

HOAHOAHOA

It was about 4am when Catty and Mick snuck into Nina's room.

Mick asked, "What are we doing to Nina?"

"The Eye of Horus," she answered then took the eye liner from her pocket and began drawing the Eye of Horus all over her cousin's face.

10 minutes later she was done.

Mick grinned, "She looks ridiculous."

Then he took out his phone and snapped a picture of her.

"She will be so pissed," said Catty with a huge grin, "Now let's go do Fabian."

They quietly snuck downstairs grinning at each other.

Mick led her into the room first and went to his bed where, from under it, he grabbed a picture of a pharaoh.

"These have been pretty popular this week," grinned Catty.

"Yeah, they have," he agreed, "Are you sure you can draw it? Not to doubt your abilities or anything but it looks pretty complex."

Catty smiled, "Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm amazing at art."

"And really modest," teased Mick.

She stuck her tongue out at him and got to work drawing on Fabian's face.

15- 20 minutes later and it was done.

Mick took another picture.

"Thank god both Nina and Fabian are heavy sleepers," whispered Mick smiling.

"I know right," replied Catty, "Well, goodnight."

"Yeah, I'll uh walk you back to your room," said Mick.

Catty grinned and said, "You don't have to."

"I will anyway," he smiled and followed her out the room.

They grinned stupidly at each other as they said goodnight outside Catty's room, she couldn't wait to tell Logan about tonight.

HOAHOAHOA

Nina woke up and looked around quickly, still scared about being pranked again.

Danielle was already up reading and when she heard Nina stir beneath her she looked down and saw her face.

"Oh Nina," laughed Danielle, "I'm sorry," she said unable to hide her smile.

"God, what now?" frowned Nina.

Danielle suggested, "Look in the mirror."

Nina frowned as she looked in the mirror; this wasn't very funny, not at all.

Fabian had the same reaction after Zach had told him to look in the mirror.

Danny and Mick were in hysterics and Zach was laughing quietly but grinning widely.

"I wonder if they got Nina too," frowned Fabian worried about his girlfriend.

Danny said, "Probably. Oh god mate, you look like a girl."

"It's a pharaoh," corrected Fabian.

Danny teased, "There's still a lot of make up there."

This caused another round of laughter.

HOAHOAHOA

"You ok Nina?" asked Fabian at breakfast, she was absentmindedly staring into the bowl looking slightly upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, "Can we go for a walk?"

Fabian replied, "Sure."

They walked in the same direction they always did together, hand in hand, until they finally reached the tree they often kissed underneath.

"Is everyone picking on us for some reason?" asked Nina.

"Yes, but I don't think it's meant to be mean," replied Fabian.

Nina sighed, "Are you sure? What if people don't like us?"

"Us as in?" wondered Fabian.

"People, a couple, I don't know," she answered.

Fabian smiled at Nina and said, "Nina, you are the kindest, most beautiful person I have ever met, there is no reason for anyone to dislike you, people are probably playing pranks on us because we're happy and they aren't as happy as us."

"We are happy, aren't we?" smiled Nina wrapped her arms around Fabian's neck.

Fabian grinned, "Of course we're happy. I'm always happy when I'm with you."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you too," said Nina.

Fabian kissed Nina with a smile on his lips; Nina kissed back feeling much happier after talking to Fabian- she loved Fabian. The kiss was soft and sweet at first but quickly grew more passionate, Fabian tongue grazed her bottom lip for the first time asking for permission to enter her mouth which Nina happily granted. They were lost in each other for a while, the rest of the world melting away, only the two of them, alone in each other's arms, were left.

HOAHOAHOA

Nina was happier for the rest of the day, much happier, Fabian sat in class with his arm around her and her head against his shoulder and they talked non-stop to each other about everything and about nothing at all.

They'd never been happier together and all these pranks had brought it on. They felt dependant on each other again.

At break time they sat next to each other in each other's arm just looking and smiling at each other.

Zach didn't say anything in fear of Danielle's wrath who he was now very close to again and liked a lot, though he would never say anything in case it ruined their friendship. She was sitting back next to him in class again though it had been slightly awkward with the Fabina love fest going on right next to them.

Suddenly a ton of smoke flooded into the room at the entrance and they heard an explosion and then two figures came out of the smoke dressed all in pharaoh costumes, both screaming and yelling and rushing towards Nina and Fabian who just laughed along with everyone else.

The two pharaohs shrugged and began doing random dancing together in the middle of the room.

"Josie!" cried Catty through laughter, "Logan! You idiots!"

They continued dancing, both looking incredibly stupid but hilarious.

**Writing that Fabina was so hard and awkward for me, I hope it was ok and that you liked it.**

**What did you think of the pranks?  
>Josh and Joy's was the dressing up as Sarah and then jumping out at Nina with a mask. Josh obviously doesn't know who Sarah is but trusts Joy because he likes her. Joy doesn't like Nina because of Fabian still so does something spiteful.<br>Jerome and Patricia put buckets above Nina and Fabian's bedroom door with glue and toilet paper in them to make them look like mummies.  
>Alfie and Skylar put a mask to jump out at Fabian in a cupboard and ping pongs ball too and also got random people to call Nina up while she was trying to get to sleep asking for Amneris which Alfie obviously knows about.<br>Mick and Catty drew the Eye of Horus all over Nina's face and made Fabian up to look like a pharoah with lots of make up.  
><strong>**Logan and Josie's was simple but effective, smoke and explosives and dressing up like pharoahs to try and scare Fabina. When it failed they danced.**

**I've put a poll on my profile but you can just tell me in the review. Who's prank was the best? The results will be announced at the talent show.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	17. House of Auditions

**Sorry the update feels a little late, had a bit of a block with this story. Thanks for all the review, 6, absolutely perfect number.**

**Thanks Skylar, I x3 Andy Sixx, Sydney, Cali, Nina Clarke and Heather for reviewing. And thanks to Hannah for her PM. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did there would be a talent show.**

**House of Auditions**

"When are we going to find out who won the prank war?" asked Alfie.

Amber replied, "We're going to announce it at the talent show after everyone in the house that didn't take part, besides Nina and Fabian of course, have voted."

"Clever," commented Jerome.

It was Saturday morning, the day of the talent show auditions and everyone was sitting at the tables, they'd just finished breakfast.

"What prank war?" asked Nina looking up when she heard her name.

Everyone exchanged smiles and Josie explained, "I challenged everyone to a prank war except we all had to prank you and Fabian with Egyptian themed pranks."

Nina and Fabian's eyes widened and they both said at the same time, "Oh."

Fabian whispered in her ear, "Told you everybody loved you."

Nina grinned at him.

"So who was taking part? Who did which prank?" asked Nina feeling extremely curious.

Joy said quietly, "Josh and I worked together; we dressed up and woke you up on Wednesday morning."

The Sibuna gang glared at Joy.

"The ping pong prank and the phone calls were me and Alfie," announced Skylar grinning.

Jerome smiled, "Patricia had the idea of putting buckets full of toilet paper and glue above your door to make you look like mummies." He grinned at Patricia.

"Catty drew on your faces," informed Mick quietly.

Nina's face was blank and emotionless after that, they were still ignoring each other.

Josie exclaimed proudly, "I and Logan dressed up like pharaohs and used smoke machines and explosives."

"That was awesome," cried Alfie.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Patricia answered it and came back in yelling, "Jerome, it's your cousin and his friend."

Hailey sat up instantly which made Skylar giggle and nudge her, Hailey snapped, "Oh go flirt with Alfie."

"Go flirt with Craig," retorted Skylar.

"Hi everyone, hey Hal," he smiled at her, she grinned back, "I have brought the audition schedule, everyone gets 5 minutes each. We're at 10 to 1," he said to Jerome.

Hailey asked, "You're performing?"

"With Jerome and Alfie," he answered.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He grinned at her, "It's a surprise."

Patricia snatched the audition list of him and read out, "Fabian's at 1, Nina's at 5 past-".

Nina interrupted, "I didn't sign up."

"I signed you up," confessed Alyson looking slightly nervous, Nina glared at her, "You'd be great Nina, Josh said he'd play guitar for you and you just have to sing, do Part of Your World or something."

Nina paused, thought for a moment and sighed, "Fine."

"I'll continue shall I?" said Patricia, "Hailey's at 10 past, Danielle's at quarter past, Skylar's at 20 past, Alyson's at 25 past, Catty's at half past, Amber's at 35 past and Joy's at 20 to."

"You're auditioning?" asked Craig to Hailey.

She replied, "Yeah."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She teased, "It's a surprise."

He gave her a grin and turned away to talk to Jerome, he said, "I brought you some peanuts Jerome. I know you love them."

"What have you done to them?" he asked.

"Nothing," replied Craig who picked one up and ate them, "They're fine, delicious in fact."

Jerome shrugged and began eating them. Craig winked at Hailey; she knew a prank was happening.

After Jerome had eaten about half the bowl Craig said, "I've got to show you this really funny video." He proceeded to show Jerome a video of him licking all the chocolate of a bunch of chocolate covered peanuts.

"Craig! I am going to kill you!" said Jerome rushing to the kitchen to wash his mouth out.

Justin and Craig started laughing and Hailey soon joined in.

"We've got to go, I'll see you later Hal," smiled Craig. She nodded, grinning.

HOAHOAHOA

"Let's take a walk," suggested Joy to Patricia who had been watching the peanut prank, she'd found it pretty funny.

"Ok," answered Patricia.

Joy proceeded to pour her heart out to Patricia, as she always did, about how unfair everything was in her life and how if she hadn't been taken away last year she'd be with Fabian instead of Nina. Patricia didn't agree with this, Fabian and Joy had been friends for years and nothing had happened, Nina and Fabian had known each other for less than a year and were already together. Patricia never voiced any of her opinions.

As they entered the forest some people approached them, 5 tall and very tough looking men.

Patricia and Joy tried to get away but they grabbed them both before they could.

1 man held Joy while the other 4 surrounded Patricia.

"Where's the locket?" asked one man, "Where's the symbol of Ra?"

"GET OF ME! I DON'T HAVE IT!" screamed Patricia.

"Tell us where it is little girl," he demanded.

She spat at him and the man glared at her then yelled "Search her, don't be gentle."

The men beat Patricia up, searching in all her pockets and hitting her while repeating the question, "Where's the symbol of Ra?" but Patricia didn't say anything as they hit her, she was covered in cuts, her nose was bleeding, blood was everywhere, they wouldn't stop hitting her.

Joy tried to escape and get help, she writhed about in the man's arms screaming for help but no one was near, no one could help them.

Finally the men left, realising Patricia did not have the locket, leaving Patricia unconscious on the ground bleeding.

"Patricia," mumbled Joy in shock then she took out her phone and called for an ambulance.

HOAHOAHOA

They didn't find out about Patricia till an hour after Patricia got to hospital, the ambulance had picked Joy and Patricia up without anyone knowing and taken them to the hospital. When they found out Trudy went to the hospital.

The others stayed at home and tried to continue the day as normal.

The Sibuna gang felt worried for Patricia but also anxious and scared, Patricia had been in danger before and she'd only ever been in danger because of the mystery and mostly because of Rufus Zeno.

Jerome was the most anxious but mostly for Patricia, whilst preparing for their audition he was biting his nails and couldn't stop looking around.

"Trudy rang and said she'd be fine; there was no lasting damage," repeated Alfie for the fifth time, trying to comfort the anxious Jerome.

"I know but still…" sighed Jerome, "I'm worried."

Craig said, "We're on."

They went to their audition and it went fine, but Jerome looked very nervous.

Fabian went to his audition at 1 and sang The Scripts, Man Who Can't Be Moved with his guitar.

Nina was after and was pretty nervous but she felt happy that Josh was playing guitar for her, she was angry at Joy for the Sarah prank though she hadn't confronted her about it but she didn't feel badly towards Josh because he hadn't known about Sarah.

Nina sang Taylor Swift's song Love Story for her audition with Josh playing guitar.

Hailey was after her singing Turning Tables by Adele.

After her was Danielle who Zach had managed to convince to play her sax, she played a section from Amazing Grace.

Skylar auditioned singing Avril Lavigne's Sk8ta Boi which the judges really enjoyed.

Alyson was after her also singing, Alyson had been singing forever, she loved singing more than the others and she was probably the best at it. Alyson sang Valerie by Amy Winehouse.

Next was Catty who was telling jokes and had the judges cracking up.

Amber's talent was the most unique, she was showing off her designs which she'd gotten Mick and Mara to model for her.

Amber grinned at the judges and said, "My talent is designing, at the actual show I'll have way more clothes and models- this is just a sample of my fabulous skills."

The judges were very impressed.

Joy missed her audition as she was still at the hospital.

When everyone was back at the house Amber said, "My audition went amazing, how did everyone else's go."

They shrugged and mumbled, "Fine."

Now everything had been done everyone's mind were on Patricia.

**Auditions were very vague, at the actual talent show they will be much more detailed, the talent show will probably get 2-3 chapters.**

**Hope you liked that chapter, don't really have much to say about it, do you?**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	18. House of Hospitals

**Thanks Heather, Sydney, Hannah, I x3 Andy Sixx and Skylar for reviewing and for reading and reviewing so loyally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did Amber would've won school rep.**

**House of Hospitals**

Alfie answered the door on Sunday morning when Craig and Justin knocked on the door.

Everyone was still pretty upset about Patricia, Joy was back at the house as she hadn't been injured but Patricia would be in hospital for a few more days. Her nose had been broken but nothing else, she was just very bruised and battered.

"Good news!" cried Justin trying to lighten the mood, "You all got into the talent show, even Joy, they let you off because... of the circumstances."

"That's great," cried Amber.

"Yeah," said Craig, "Also Jerome, Principle Sweet that not next Friday but the Friday after we can take the weekend off and go to my house till Sunday to see Annie."

Jerome's face instantly brightened.

"I'm coming too!" exclaimed Justin.

Jerome groaned, "Why him?"

"He's my best friend and Annie loves him, plus Mr Sweet said 6 people can go," informed Craig.

"8 people?" repeated Jerome with wide eyes, "There are only 3 of us."

Craig replied, "Alfie can come too if he wants."

Alfie said, "That would be cool."

"It's not for 2 weeks," said Justin, "We can decide the other 4 people later if you want anyone else."

Craig shrugged and slightly glanced at Hailey, no one noticed.

Trudy suddenly came rushing in saying, "Mr Sweet just rang and said 3 people can go see Patricia in hospital today, we can leave as soon as you've decided. Joy, do you want to go?"

All eyes turned to Joy.

Joy was silent for a moment, her eyes staring at her glass of orange juice on the table; she finally managed to say, "I can't. I don't know if I can… I can't."

Everyone looked at her sympathetically, even Nina, and Catty put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

There was silence for a moment but Jerome finally spoke up, "Can I go?"

"If no one has a problem with it," answered Trudy carefully.

Everyone smiled at him.

No one else said anything for a while, Skylar asked, "Can I see her too?"

Trudy nodded and said, "1 place left."

"I'll go with you mate," said Alfie, "And with you Sky."

They smiled at him.

"Shall we go then?" asked Trudy.

They nodded, got up and followed her to her car. The ride to the hospital was silent; they all squashed into the back of the car. Jerome was on the right, Skylar in the middle and Alfie on the left. It wasn't a long journey.

When they got there Trudy walked them to the room where Patricia was and said, "I'm going to talk to the doctors and then go back to the house, ring me when you want to be picked up."

They nodded and then went in to see Patricia.

Her eyes were closed, she seemed to be asleep. Skylar gasped when she saw her, her nose had a plaster on it and there were cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

"She's asleep," whispered Jerome.

Skylar blinked a few times and then took one long look at Jerome; she knew that he wanted to say something to Patricia but didn't want to say it in front of her and Alfie.

"Alfie, come on, come buy me a coffee, we'll come back in 15 minutes, she might be awake then," said Skylar.

Alfie nodded, he also looked shocked and followed Skylar out. They walked a few metres away from where Patricia's room was and Skylar stopped and turned to hug Alfie.

"Oh god, she looks awful," she whispered.

Alfie hugged her back and replied, "I know but she'll get better, Trudy said…"

"I know," interrupted Skylar quietly, "But imagine what she's been through."

Alfie said, "She's tough Patricia, trust me, she'll be fine."

"I hope so," she whispered.

In the hospital room Patricia's eyes suddenly opened and she teased, "I was hoping you and Alfie would get bored and leave me and Skylar alone but I guess Sky can't resist alone time with Alfie."

Jerome smiled at her.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Patricia.

"Came to see you of course Trixie," he replied pulling a chair up beside her bedside and continuing, "I needed to make sure you were ok."

Patricia said, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine?" he said and then flushed and said, "I mean, uh, you don't look well, you look good, you just uh…"

Patricia laughed at him and asked, "Is this you're messed up way of trying to flirt with me?"

"Flirt with you?" he repeated with wide eyes.

"You can deny it all you want but I know you want me," she teased.

Jerome rolled his eyes and her and changed the subject, asking, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, honestly," she grinned, "My nose kills and I'm freaked out about what happened but otherwise I'm fine. It's not the first time I've almost died."

Jerome gave her a small smile at this.

"What happened?" he asked slowly and carefully.

Patricia frowned and answered, "4 guys beat me up and searched me for the locket with the symbol of Ra on it, it must be important- we've got to keep it safe."

"I'll tell the others as soon as we get back," he said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," she insisted, "They weren't after me anyway, they were obviously after Catty. For some reason they thought I was her, maybe because I was wearing my purple clip-in hair pieces and I was with Joy, her and Catty are like matched up together."

Jerome said, "We'll have to keep her safe to then."

"Her and Nina will have to make up first," grinned Patricia.

"Who says you have to be friends to be on the same team," laughed Jerome, "Joy and Nina obviously aren't."

Patricia smiled at this at first but then frowned and asked, "Where is Joy?"

"She's freaked out about yesterday, she couldn't face coming," answered Jerome carefully, he didn't want to upset Patricia but also felt Joy's reasoning was a bit crap. Her best friend was in hospital.

"Right," said Patricia, "Why did you and Alfie come? I get Skylar but why you two?"

Jerome repeated, "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You care about me," she teased; Jerome just rolled his eyes at this so she pressed on, "You like me don't you Jerome? You were worried about me because you like me!"

Jerome laughed at the excitement in her voice and said, "If I admit I like you will you shut up?"

"Sure," she grinned.

"Fine," he said, "I like you."

They stared at each other for a moment.

Patricia asked, "What about Mara? I thought you liked her."

"I thought I did too, but I don't, at least not anymore, not for a while now," replied Jerome, "She's too boring, I'd rather be with someone interesting and exciting."

"And I'm interesting and exciting?" wonder Patricia with a teasing smile.

Jerome grinned, "Well, you got attacked yesterday, that's interesting."

Patricia laughed and shook her head at him, rolling her eyes.

"Gonna ask me out yet?" said Patricia.

"Depends," began Jerome, "Would you say yes?"

Patricia raised her eyebrows and laughed, "Ask me and you'll find out."

"Will you go out with me?" asked Jerome confidently.

"No."

Jerome eye's widened in shock and Patricia burst out laughing.

"I will really, god Jerome, take a joke," smiled Patricia.

**Patrome! Did you like it? And there was a bit of Skylar and Alfie (what are they called?) in there too which was cute. Hope you liked it all.**

**Patricia's ok then, just a little brusied and battered but she will recover quickly.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	19. House of Boys like Girls

**7 reviews in a day! The response to the last chapter was phenomanal! When I woke up this morning and checked my emails I was so pleased and went straight to my laptop to write this chapter. See, reviews do make me write faster.**

**Thanks Hannah, patrome4ever, Heather, Jadethesibuna, Sydney, applesngrapes and Skylar for reviewing. I really apreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did it would've rained more in the series, it rains way more than it did on that show in England!**

**House of Boys like Girls**

On Tuesday evening Patricia came back to House of Anubis and was welcomed back by everyone gladly, she still was quite bruised and had to keep the plaster on her nose for another week but otherwise she was fine and quite cheerful- well by Patricia standards.

Since Sunday Joy had been assigned by the Sibuna gang to keep constant watch of Catty to make sure she stays out of trouble. Catty didn't mind at first but after a while Joy got annoying, she was hoping that with the return of Patricia Joy would leave her alone.

No one knew about the relationship that had been started between Patricia and Jerome besides Alfie and Skylar.

They weren't really sure when they were going to tell the others.

"I've been such an idiot," mumbled Catty as she sat down next to Mick at the breakfast table on Wednesday morning.

No one else was up yet but Catty had gotten up early to speak to Mick who got up at this time every morning for his morning run.

"I know," he smiled and she glared at him, "What have you been an idiot about?"

"You remember Josh and Joy's prank last week?" she asked and Mick nodded, she continued, "She dressed up as an old woman called Sarah that Nina had known."

Mick stared at her blankly.

"Sarah!" she cried, "Like Sally's dead grandmother!"

Mick's eyes widened and he said, "Nina knew Sarah, maybe Nina knows something about the mystery, I know she knows about the old mystery but maybe she knows something about the new mystery too, or at least maybe something that could help us since she knew Sarah."

That was probably the longest sentence Mick had ever said.

"Possibly," murmured Catty who was thinking hard about what Mick had just said.

"We could go talk to Sally about it," suggested Mick.

Catty's smiled, "That's a great idea- we'll go at lunch."

Mick grinned widely.

"Look at that smile, you just can't wait to see Sally can you, you know your crush on her is really obvious," teased Catty.

He just frowned at her.

HOAHOAHOA

Josh was walking with Alfie, Logan and Jerome to class that morning when he heard someone behind him yell his name. They were literally just outside the classroom when he stopped to turn around and see who it was.

"Josh! Wait up!" yelled Cole quickly hurrying towards him.

Josh asked, "Hey, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you," he answered and Josh immediately got the two words he left off from that statement- about Josie.

Josh told Alfie, Logan and Jerome to go on inside and he'd meet them in there.

"You want to talk about Josie?" guessed Josh after checking no one else was around.

Cole looked surprised and wondered, "How did you know that?"

Josh smiled, "What else would you want to talk to me about?"

Cole grinned at this and said, "Does she really like Ryan?"

"No," laughed Josh, "She was just doing that to wind you up."

"You're sure?" asked Cole.

Josh replied, "Of course, I know Jose, she's my best friend."

Cole looked relived and then asked, "So, do you know if she likes anyone?"

"Don't you mean, do I know if she likes you?" corrected Josh with a teasing smile and tone to his voice, winding people up was a quality that he and Josie both shared and something they both enjoyed to do often.

Cole sighed, "Fine, does she like me?"

"She hasn't said anything to me," began Josh, "But probably."

Cole grinned and they walked into class together.

HOAHOAHOA

At lunch Catty and Mick went to see Sally and told her about the Sarah situation and how they suspected Nina knew something.

"She knew my grandmother," mumbled Sally quietly.

Catty and Mick were silent, staring at each other, waiting for Sally to say something else.

"Of course she did, that's how she worked out the first mystery and received the locket!" cried Sally in a tone that suggested she had just figured out something she'd been pondering for a long time, then her voice was quieter and she continued, "I don't think she knows anything about the new mystery but eventually Nina will have to know."

"Does that mean all the others will have to know?" wondered Catty, meaning the other members of the Sibuna gang.

Sally said, "I doubt she'd keep it a secret from them- that's why we should keep it a secret until we figure out what to do next."

Mick asked, "Have you come up with anything since last week?"

"Not really," frowned Sally, "Though I'm sure the locket will have something to do with it, possibly both lockets- yours and Nina's."

Catty and Mick nodded.

"But," began Sally her voice sounding very serious, "I heard about what happened at the weekend with Patricia and its concerned me. Catty, for some reason, I think they may have been after you."

"After me?" exclaimed Catty.

Sally corrected herself, "Well, more specifically, after your locket."

Catty's hand went immediately to her neck, clutching the locket that hung round her neck that was tucked under her shirt.

Sally continued, "I think you should give it to Mick."

"Why?" cried Catty.

At the same time Mick yelled, "Me?"

"Because it's too dangerous for you to keep it, they know you have it and we both trust Mick," explained Sally.

Catty realised she did trust Mick; she had to trust Mick, so immediately after this she took the locket off and gave it to him.

"I'm not going to wear it," said Mick.

"Of course not," laughed Sally lightening the mood in the room, "Just always keep it on you and keep it safe. Promise me."

Catty smiled and said, "Promise us."

"Of course," grinned Mick and he stuffed the locket into his bag.

HOAHOAHOA

"Hey girls," grinned Justin as he sat down next to Alyson in class after lunch.

"Hey," smiled Amber.

"Hi," said Alyson.

Amber asked, "Why aren't you doing anything for the talent show?"

"Craig wanted to do something with Jerome and I don't really get on with Jerome," answered Justin with a smile.

Amber said, "He is incredibly self-absorbed."

Justin nodded and grinned at her.

"I'm designing clothes and Alyson's singing," she informed.

Justin asked, "Really? What are you singing?"

"Haven't decided yet," she replied.

Justin asked Amber, "Are you modelling your own clothes?"

"I think I'll model one outfit," she answered, "But I'm going to get a few more models too, Mick and Mara are going to help me and I might ask some of the other boys too, more boys than girls aren't doing the talent show in our house."

Justin nodded.

Alyson's face brightened and she grinned and suggested, "You could model for Amber."

"M-me?" stuttered Justin.

"Oh would you Justin, please, pretty please!" pleaded Amber putting on an adorable pouty face.

Alyson smiled and added, "Please."

"Fine," he said.

"Yay!" squealed Amber.

Alyson's smile suddenly grew even wider and she got a mischievous look in her eye, she said, "Amby, you know you said there's less girls than boys available to model for you well why don't you get some of the boys to model girl clothes."

Mara and Hailey burst out laughing next to them, mostly laughing at Justin's now terrified face.

**Dressing boys up as girls? Hmm, do I have the permision of anyone to dress up their male character in girls clothes? That idea just came to me as I was writing that scene.**

**More mystery stuff in that chapter and slight Matty scenes.**

**Also some Cosie. It's Cosie right? Well some set up for later Cosie and some Josh and Cole friendship.**

**Also, prank poll is still open on my profile if you want to vote. It would be immensely appreciated.**

**Going on holiday on Wednesday or Thursday so next update will be no later than Wednesday but after that won't be till Tuesday probably.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	20. House of Dresses

**Thanks Sydney, Skylar, patrome4ever, Hannah, Heather and patromefan for reviewing. 159 reviews now! I'm so happy! Aiming for 200 by chapter 25!**

**Last update for the next 5 or 6 days cause I'm on holiday but will definately update next Tuesday at the lastest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did they would have taken a day out to go on a trip to the sea side.**

**House of Dresses**

"You have to wear it Nina!" demanded Amber holding up a strappy navy maxi dress, it was gorgeous and incredibly long, it swept right down along the floor when held up straight.

"No one else will dress up!" protested Nina.

Alyson grinned, "I am."

"Well you're you!" retorted Nina making both of them laugh.

Alyson smiled, "Well I can't help the fact I'm pretty and you can't either, you might as well dress up, I'm going to see the others and insist they do to."

She left the room and went to Patricia, Joy, Catty and Josie's and knocked on the door.

When they let her in Joy was already wearing a dress, it was strapless and light pink and looked really pretty.

"I was just going to tell you we're all dressing up for the talent show but I guess you beat me to it," laughed Alyson.

"All of you?" asked Catty.

Alyson nodded excited.

Catty and Josie exchanged looks and then Josie said, "I will if you do."

Catty shrugged and hopped off her bed and went to her wardrobe pulling out a dress that had a strappy turquoise top and black skirt.

Josie went to her wardrobe and picked out a pretty little strappy black dress.

"Patricia?" asked Alyson.

"I'm not performing," she answered.

Josie called, "Neither am I!"

Joy cried, "Come on Patricia, wear something pretty to distract from that hideous plaster on your nose."

That made the girls giggle and Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, only if you get Skylar to wear a dress," she said.

"I'll try my best," replied Alyson and she left the room and headed upstairs into the attic and told them everyone was wearing dresses.

Mara already had a dress in her hand that she was going to change into at school, she was modelling for Amber.

Hailey said, "Really? Everyone?"

"Yeah," smiled Alyson, "Even Patricia if Skylar wears one."

Skylar replied, "Then I'll definitely wear one," she pulled out a short sleeved dark grey-blue dress with a thin black belt around the middle out of her wardrobe.

"I suppose if you are," murmured Hailey and then she went to her wardrobe and came back with a strapless dusty pink and blue paisley print dress.

"Perfect guys, you'll all look amazing!" exclaimed Alyson.

She came back down and informed Patricia that Skylar would be wearing a dress and Patricia got out her dress, it was pretty sexy, it had one long sleeve and was black and tight fitting and came down to just above her knees and had 3 purposely made rips in it along her left side.

"Wow," mumbled Alyson.

She couldn't wait to see Patricia in that.

When Alyson finally got back to her room Nina and Danielle were both wearing dresses and Amber was holding her own dress for the talent show.

Nina was wearing the long strappy navy blue dress Amber had bought for her, it reached the floor and made Nina looked really nice.

Danielle was dressed in a short, strappy dark purple dress which had a small bow on the side.

Alyson quickly slipped into her own dress, it was long sleeved and was white lacy floral print, it was really sweet and pretty and suited her very well.

At 5:45 all the girls were dressed and ready to go meet the boys who were waiting for them all downstairs, everyone was going to walk to the school together.

There were many wow's as they walked down the stairs.

"I feel under dressed," said Fabian as Nina approached him, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look really nice too," she grinned.

He was dressed in a black shirt with a grey tie and dark blue jeans.

The other boys were dressed very casual and couldn't keep their eyes off the girls.

"Holy shit Patricia," exclaimed Jerome when he saw her which made her glare at him and kick him though she looked pleased about his reaction.

Skylar and Alfie exchanged looks and laughed.

"What have you got for us then Amber?" asked Zach.

Zach, Mick, Danny, Logan and Justin were all modelling with Mara and Amber.

She smiled, "I've decided to let you, Mick and Danny wear my male outfits and Logan and Justin can wear the female outfits."

Mick, Zach and Danny all sighed with relief while Logan groaned loudly and Jerome burst out laughing at the thought of Justin dressed as a girl.

"Let's go!" cried Amber making motions with her hands for everyone to get out.

House of Anubis was the first house to be performing in the talent show and then it was House of Geb, House of Iris, House of Nut, House of Osiris and House of Thoth.

They split into groups as they walked together and Jerome and Patricia lingered behind until the others were out of site.

"You look amazing Patricia," he said.

"I look awful," she frowned and pointed to her nose, "I've got a dam plaster on my crooked nose and have bruises everywhere."

He smiled and kissed her forehead and assured her, "That just makes you look more beautiful."

Patricia looked up at him in surprise.

He added, "It also makes you look like a badass."

She laughed and hit him, then she said quietly, "Thank you."

He smiled at her and she quickly kissed him before grabbing his hand and pulling him after the others.

"Where did Patricia and Jerome get too?" wondered Alfie to Skylar.

Skylar gave him a look and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh," said Alfie and they both started laughing, and then he said, "You look really nice tonight."

"Thanks," she mumbled blushing which was out of character and cursing herself in her head in Spanish for blushing.

Alfie smiled, "The dress kind of matches your eyes, its blue grey."

"Yeah, it does," she replied surprised he knew the colour of her eyes and had made the connection; she linked her arm in his as they walked.

Logan was busy complaining to Amber, protesting, "Why do I have to wear girl's clothes?"

"Because," she began sounding like a mother, "I have 4 girl outfits and 3 guy outfits and I have 2 girls and 5 guys. Can you do the math?"

Logan pouted at her and she retorted with her own pout and sad eyes, saying, "Come on, please do this, for me."

He gave in almost immediately frowning, "Fine."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

His frown immediately turned into a smile.

"Wait till Cole see's you hey beautiful," teased Josh.

Josie elbowed him and changed the subject smiling, "Joy looks pretty tonight."

"And completely uninterested in me and in Fabian instead," frowned Josh.

"She doesn't know what she's missing," insisted Josie, "You need to show her."

Josh asked, "And how would I do that smarty pants?"

Josie shrugged making them both laugh.

Catty was walking with Danielle, Zach, Danny, Hailey, Alyson, Mara and Joy when Mick grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Hey Catty," he said, "You look really nice."

"Thanks," she grinned.

Mick continued, "I feel bad for taking… you know what so I got you something to replace it."

Catty's eyes widened and she cried, "You shouldn't have! Really?"

He pulled a small necklace out of his pocket a small necklace and handed it to her, when she saw it she burst out laughing. It had a thin silver chain and dangling on the end was a silver moustache, it was quite small but unmistakable.

"Like it?" he asked with a grin.

"Love it," she replied still laughing.

Everyone was looking at them but they were oblivious.

"He bought her a necklace," observed Danielle.

Zach said, "A necklace with a moustache on it."

"It's the thought that counts," giggled Danielle and Zach gave her an amused smile.

"Do you want me to carry your sax for you?" he asked but he was already taking the case off her.

She smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied, "You look lovely by the way."

She blushed and didn't reply instantly looking down to the ground.

He continued after a small pause, "I can't wait to see you play tonight; I haven't heard you play in ages."

"Thanks for making me do this," she said.

"Any time," he grinned.

**Some small couple bit there. Did you like them?**

**The moustache necklace was something I actually found on a website! Weird right? But I thought it was apropriate for Catty and Mick because they are crazy people.**

**Did you like the dresses? Most of them were ones I found on the internet and described myself but some were from my own brain.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	21. House of The Talent Show Part 1

**9 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much. Getting back from holiday and coming home to that was the best surprise ever! Thank you!**

**Thanks Sydney, Skylar, I x3 Andy Sixx, patrome4ever, Hannah, patromefan, Cali, applesngrapes and Koyori-Tan for reviewing.**

**patromefan- that would be awesome, imagine if they did AVPM for they're school play!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did then aliens would invade the house and Alfie would save the day! Also I do not own My Perfect Day by Mark Johns, Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri or Fearless by Taylor Swift.**

**House of The Talent Show Part 1**

When they arrived at the school the people performing made their way to the back of the stage and the others (Josie and Patricia) went to find their seats. The talent show was open only to the people in their year but was still going to last a long time.

"Josie!" yelled Cole from across the room, he was sitting on the left in the second row and there were 2 spare seats next to him.

Josie glanced at Patricia and she shrugged in reply so Josie went to sit next to Cole and Patricia sat next to her.

The girls weren't really over dressed, none of the boys had dressed up but the majority of the girls in the room were wearing dresses.

"You look amazing," whispered Cole as Josie sat down.

Patricia pulled a face and mumbled, "I feel like a third wheel."

Josie rolled her eyes at Patricia and turned round to pull a face at her, Patricia laughed.

Then she turned back to face Cole and replied, "Thank you and thanks for saving me a seat."

"No problem," he said, "Where's Josh?"

"He's playing guitar for Nina," informed Josie.

Cole smiled and said, "So it's just the two of us." In a purposely trying to be flirty voice which made Josie laugh.

Patricia coughed loudly.

"Yep," confirmed Josie with a smile, "Just the two of us."

HOAHOAHOA

House of Anubis were the first house performing but since Jerome and Alfie were performing with Craig who's in a different house they were going first.

Jason was introducing the acts and he walked on to the stage and said, "The first act is 3 very well known boys, known mostly for their awful practical jokes; it's Craig, Jerome and Alfie performing their juggling and plate spinning act."

Patricia was laughing even before they were on stage.

The song "I need a dollar" was playing in the background as the 3 boys walked on stage Jerome and Alfie were spinning plates and it actually looked pretty good, both boy had plates it both hands and were holding in each hand a stick with a plate on top with another stick and plate on top of that.

Craig was juggling and was doing quite a good job at least for 30 seconds.

Suddenly Alfie lost control of one of his plates on the top and it fell onto Craig's head making him yell and throw the balls he was juggling up in the air hitting one of Alfie plates and two of Jerome's and one plate flew into the audience.

Everything suddenly stopped and the boys were left staring at the audience, the only noise was the song playing in the background, then suddenly everyone (including the boys) started laughing.

"What a fail," laughed Patricia to Josie who nodded while giggling.

Jason went onto the stage and said, "Well, that was interesting. Thanks Jerome, Alfie and Craig for that unique act," the audience laughed, "Now we have Fabian who's singing."

Fabian came onto the stage dragging a stool out with a guitar in his hand.

At the same time Amber was dragging Nina to the front of the stage.

"Amber!" protested Nina, "I can't, I'm singing next."

Amber grinned, "No, Hailey's next, I asked her to switch with you."

"Why?" asked Nina.

Amber gestured to Fabian on the stage. Amber and Nina were now standing in the middle of the aisle right next to where Patricia and Josie were sitting.

"Yeah, um, I'm Fabian and I'm singing this song for my girlfriend Nina, according to Amber this is our song so I hope you like it Nina," he said sounding quite nervous.

He started singing...

_It's the things you do for me  
><em>_It's the way you make me feel  
><em>_It's everything you are  
><em>_You're my shining star  
><em>_No matter where you are_

_And now you're in my life  
><em>_I feel the strength inside  
><em>_No mountain seems so high  
><em>_No river seems too wide  
><em>_Now you're by my side_

_You're the best thing in my life  
><em>_You're the best thing in my day  
><em>_You're that one thing in my life  
><em>_You make everything ok  
><em>_You give me my perfect day_

_People search their whole life through  
><em>_And never find someone like you  
><em>_The day you walk right through my door  
><em>_I find what I was looking for  
><em>_Now I'm not searching anymore_

_As long as I can wake up everyday  
><em>_And know that you're the first thing that I see  
><em>_There's no place here on Earth I'd rather be  
><em>_I can hold you in my arms  
><em>_And sleep_

_You're the best thing in my life  
><em>_The best thing in my day  
><em>_You're that one thing in my life  
><em>_You make everything alright  
><em>_You give me my perfect day  
><em>_You're that one thing in my life  
><em>_You make everything ok  
><em>_You give me my perfect day_

By the end Nina was crying, something she didn't like to do in public and especially in front of a huge audience but she couldn't help it. She slowly wiped away her tears and ran onto the stage to kiss Fabian. There were cheers from the audience but Nina didn't turn to look at her friend's like she'd done the first time, she kept her eyes on Fabian's.

"I lo...," he began but he chickened out and said, "I'm really glad you liked it."

She announced, "I loved it!" staring at him intently.

He grinned at her and led her off stage.

"That was nice," commented Jason looking awkward making a few students giggle, "So, Nina's supposed to be singing next but..."

Hailey walked onto the stage and smiled and Jason finished, "Hailey is singing now instead."

"Yep," she said, "Sorry to disappoint but we have to take a break from the lovely world of Fabina for a moment. It is lovely isn't it? Fabian is so sweet, honestly guys that is what every girl wants to happen to them, even Patricia," some people laughed at that, "Anyway, I'm going to sing now."

She started singing...

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live, half alive_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

_I hear you're asking all around_  
><em>If I am anywhere to be found<em>  
><em>But I have grown too strong<em>  
><em>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_I've learned to live, half alive_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

_It took so long just to feel alright_  
><em>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<em>  
><em>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<em>  
><em>'Cause you broke all your promises<em>  
><em>And now you're back<em>  
><em>You don't get to get me back<em>

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>Don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>Don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

Everyone cheered when she'd finished, Hailey had a great voice; it wasn't something many people expected from the quiet, intelligent Hailey.

She grinned, pleased at the reaction, and made her way off stage.

Craig approached her as soon as she was off stage saying, "That was amazing!"

"Thank you," said Hailey blushing.

"Honestly, you have a great voice," he said.

Hailey smiled brightly at him and thanked him again and admitted, "I was really nervous."

"Really?" he asked sounding surprised, "I couldn't tell."

"Well I make jokes when I'm nervous," she informed with a smile.

He replied, "That's a strange thing to do when you're nervous," which made Hailey giggle nervously, "So telling the audience that every girl wants a guy to sing to them was a joke."

"No," she said, "Well not necessarily sing to them, just be sweet like Fabian."

Craig audibly sighed and Hailey raised her eye brows at him, he smirked in reply and took her hand leading her over to the others.

Meanwhile Jason was saying on stage, "I think Nina's singing now, unless she's busy with Fabian."

The crowd laughed and Nina blushed and walked on stage with Josh following her, "Hi," she began timidly, "Um, I'm going to sing now and it's for Fabian, thanks to Josh for playing guitar for me."

Josh smiled at her and started to play, Nina began singing...

_There's somethin' bout the way  
>The street looks when it's just rained<br>There's a glow off the pavement  
>You walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot<br>Yeah  
>Oh yeah<em>

_We're drivin' down the road_  
><em>I wonder if you know<em>  
><em>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now<em>  
><em>But you're just so cool<em>  
><em>Run your hands through your hair<em>  
><em>Absentmindedly makin' me want you<em>

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me head first<em>  
><em>Fearless<em>

As Nina sang Cole took Josie's hand making her blush and then smile at him.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless_

_So baby drive slow_  
><em>'Til we run out of road in this one horse town<em>  
><em>I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat<em>  
><em>You put your eyes on me<em>  
><em>In this moment now capture it, remember it<em>

_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/taylor_ ]__  
>Cause I don't know how it gets better than this<br>You take my hand and drag me head first  
>Fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless_

_Oh Oh_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_  
><em>My hands shake<em>  
><em>I'm not usually this way but<em>  
><em>You pull me in and I'm a little more brave<em>  
><em>It's a first kiss,<em>  
><em>It's flawless,<em>  
><em>Really something,<em>  
><em>It's fearless<em>

_Oh yeah_  
><em>Cause I don't know how it gets better than this<em>  
><em>You take my hand and drag me head first<em>  
><em>Fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<em>  
><em>In a storm in my best dress<em>  
><em>Fearless<em>

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me head first<em>  
><em>Fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<em>  
><em>In a storm in my best dress<em>  
><em>Fearless<em>

_Oh, oh yeah_

The room erupted in cheers when she finished and Nina smiled and hurried off the stage into Fabian's arms leaving Josh to roll his eyes behind them.

**That's the first part of what I think will be 3 parts. I hope you liked it.**

**What did you think of the Fabina? I tried to make it as adorable as possible. And the Cosie and Cailey in that chapter too?**

**Once the next two chapters are posted there will be a pole to decide the winner of the talent show.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	22. House of The Talent Show Part 2

**173 reviews after chapter 21. Need 27 more till I get to the 200. So want to get there for Chapter 25. 5 reviews for last chapter, thanks guys.**

**Thanks Hannah, Sydney, Skylar, applesngrapes and Heather for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did I'd make Jerome nicer to Alfie. I also do not own the songs Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, Accidently In Love by Counting Crows or Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield.**

**House of The Talent Show Part 2**

Danielle was tapping her foot nervously on the floor and polishing her sax with her sleeve anxiously staring at Nina from the side of the stage as Nina was singing, Danielle was up next.

"You'll do fine," said Zach coming up behind her and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She didn't turn to face him, instead keeping her eyes and Nina while saying, "I feel nauseous."

Zach laughed quietly causing Danielle to stare at him annoyed; she was being deadly serious, she was sure she was going to throw up.

"Come here," he said seeing her face, he was still smiling as he opened his arms for a hug, she swallowed and looked even more nervous at the prospect of hugging him but she did anyway, resting her head on his shoulder and talking a nervous breath and then smiling.

Over Zach's shoulder Amber winked at her and Danielle looked shyly to the floor.

They were still hugging and Zach asked, "Do you feel better now?"

"A little bit," she replied with a small, shy smile.

No one could see Zach's face as he was facing towards the stage so he let his happiness show with a wide grin.

When they pulled away their faces were still close together and their eyes met, Danielle blushed and looked down immediately but was still standing close to him. Zach put a hand under her chin and lifted her chin upwards so he was looking her in the eyes. They both slowly leant forward; their lips were centimetres away from each other...

The audience started cheering causing Danielle to jump back away from Zach, she looked shocked and nervous and Zach looked slightly hurt. Danielle pushed past him to get to the stage.

"Now Danielle is playing her sax," said Jason smiling at Danielle.

She walked quickly onto the stage not feeling nervous anymore, she felt completely overwhelmed, she didn't really know how she was feeling. She took a deep breath and tried to forget just what happened; she put her sax to her mouth and started to play 'Accidently in Love'. She managed to forget everything for a moment and just play, despite the fact the song reminded her of her feelings towards a certain black haired boy she'd just been extremely close to she was really enjoying herself.

When she finished the crowd erupted in applause, she really was quite good at playing; she'd been playing for years and really enjoyed.

She came off stage slowly, worried about seeing Zach again but was disappointed to find that he was nowhere in sight. Amber gave her a concerned look; she'd been the only one to see what happened.

Danielle mouthed, "Don't tell anyone."

Amber nodded still looking concerned for her which made Danielle feel better despite everything.

Jason walked back onto the stage and said, "It's Joy turns now, she's singing."

Joy rushed onto the stage and twirled in her dress smiling at everyone making the audience grin at her, everyone loved Joy because she was really nice to everyone- everyone except Nina.

"Hey guys, as you all know I'm Joy and I'm going to sing one of my favourite songs for you!" she cried and people starting cheering as soon as she'd finished speaking.

Joy grinned again and began to sing...

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
><em>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_  
><em>I think about you all the time, you're so addictive<em>  
><em>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?<em>  
><em>Alright, alright, alright<em>

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious_  
><em>And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess<em>  
><em>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<em>  
><em>I'm right, I'm right, I'm right<em>

_She's like so whatever_  
><em>You could do so much better<em>  
><em>I think we should get together now<em>  
><em>And that's what everybody?s talking about<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
><em>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
><em>No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
><em>And even when you look away I know you think of me<em>  
><em>I know you talk about me all the time again and again<em>  
><em>And again and again and again<em>

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_  
><em>Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear<em>  
><em>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again<em>  
><em>And again and again and again<em>

_?Cause she's like so whatever_  
><em>And she could do so much better<em>  
><em>I think we should get together now<em>  
><em>And that's what everybody's talking about<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
><em>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
><em>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
><em>Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better<em>  
><em>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?<em>  
><em>Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<em>

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
><em>'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better<em>  
><em>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?<em>  
><em>She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
><em>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_  
><em>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no way, no way, no way<em>

The crowd leapt up to their feet clapping and cheering but everyone in Anubis House stayed silent, they knew exactly what that song was about.

Joy turned to the side of the stage to walk off with a smile on her face but her face fell as soon she turned. Right by the stage were Nina and Fabian locked in a passionate kiss. She pushed past them tears falling down her face but backstage none of the Anubis kids looked sympathetic, she rushed to the toilet.

Whilst Joy was singing Skylar had been preparing to go on stage after her, she watched her performance with clenched fists. Alfie noticed how tense she looked.

"What's wrong?" he asked walked up to her.

Skylar cried, "What's wrong? She's obviously singing to Fabian! Wasn't the Sarah joke enough, teasing her about the death of someone she was close to isn't funny! She might as well have teased her about our parents dying in that stupid car crash!"

Skylar looked incredibly pissed at Joy and suddenly looked pissed at herself for saying more than she'd wanted to.

"Your parents died?" he repeated without thinking, he looked shocked.

Skylar nodded then turned away from him, crossing her arms.

"I'm so sorry," he said and when she didn't reply he put a hand on her wrist and pulled her gently towards him, "Skylar?"

She took a deep breath and said, "Joy shouldn't tease people about people dying, it's not funny and Nina's been through enough."

"You've been through a lot too," said Alfie and he slid his arm down her wrist on into her hand.

She turned to smile at him and say, "It's not my boyfriend she's trying to steal."

"You don't have a boyfriend," pointed out Alfie.

"Not yet," she mumbled quietly but purposely just loud enough for Alfie to hear as Joy finished her song and the crowd began to cheer. She pulled away from Alfie and pushed Nina, who was standing near the stage, into Fabian, who was standing by her. Skylar whispered, "Kiss him."

So Nina did, she kissed Fabian passionately making Amber and Alyson go "awe" and others to mumble about how disgusting it was and making Joy push past them almost in tears.

"She deserved that but I'm going to talk to her," said Catty standing up.

Everyone nodded; it was the right thing to do.

"But you're performing after me!" informed Amber.

Catty shrugged and took a step forward but Josh said, "No, I'll go talk to her."

They gave him knowing looks but let him go without comment hoping that he'd ask her out and end all the tension between her and Nina and Fabian.

Jason had just introduced Skylar onto the stage and was staring at her impatiently.

"Skylar go sing!" cried Nina pushing her friend onto the stage.

Skylar walked on to the stage confidently and said, "Everyone's been great haven't they? Especially Fabian, so sweet, but now it's me with more singing, hope you like you."

She began to sing...

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
>I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned<em>

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
><em>Open up the dirty window<em>  
><em>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<em>

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
><em>So close you can almost taste it<em>  
><em>Release your inhibitions<em>  
><em>Feel the rain on your skin<em>  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines_  
><em>We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way<em>

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
><em>Open up the dirty window<em>  
><em>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<em>

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
><em>So close you can almost taste it<em>  
><em>Release your inhibitions<em>  
><em>Feel the rain on your skin<em>  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
><em>Open up the dirty window<em>  
><em>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<em>

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
><em>So close you can almost taste it<em>  
><em>Release your inhibitions<em>  
><em>Feel the rain on your skin<em>  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

"That was great Skylar!" grinned Alfie as she walked off stage towards him.

"Thanks," she smiled, "Where's Josh?"

Nina answered, "Still with Joy."

Skylar nodded, looking thoughtful.

HOAHOAHOA

"Joy, are you ok?" asked Josh banging on the door of the girls bathroom, "Joy, can I come in?"

There was a pause and then a faint, "Yes," came through the door.

Josh rushed in and found her sitting on the toilet floor dabbing her eyes with toilet paper, she didn't look bothered that Josh was seeing her in that state.

"Come to laugh at me?" she asked scornfully, "Or to tell me to back off your friend's boyfriend. It's not like I don't deserve it."

"No, I came to make sure you were alright," said Josh sitting down next to her.

Joy looked up at him surprised and then she smiled at him and said, "I'm fine, I know singing that song was stupid but I just couldn't resist. In my mind it was perfect."

"I get it and I know it must be hard, liking someone who doesn't feel the same way," he frowned.

"It is," she replied, "I managed to convince myself that if I hadn't gone away last year and Nina hadn't taken my place then it would've been me Fabian would've finally fallen for but after seeing how much he loves her tonight I just can't keep pretending that would've happened, that song was my last hope."

Josh suggested, "Maybe you should find another guy."

"Which other guy?" she asked.

Josh replied, "Someone who doesn't have a girlfriend he's madly in love with, someone that likes you, someone that will appreciate you."

"An imaginary boyfriend?" laughed Joy.

Josh grinned and said, "I'm sure there's a guy out there's who real and who will like you."

"I doubt it," frowned Joy.

"I don't," he said, "You're beautiful Joy."

Joy looked up at him with surprised big brown eyes; she looked very happy and grateful for that compliment.

Josh was blushing and said quickly, before she could reply to his comment, "We should go catch the end of the talent show now, come on."

She got up and followed him out the toilet feeling much happier than she had earlier.

**So, lots of Zaielle, Skyfie and whatever Josh and Joy are in that chapter. Hope you liked it. Opinions?**

**One part of the talent show to go and then in the chapter after that the winner will be revealed.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**India**


	23. House of The Talent Show Part 3

**Thanks Sydney, Hannah, Heather, Skylar and applesngrapes for reviewing. You guys are great.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did Patricia would probably have a different name. I also do not own any of the jokes in this (got them off a website) and the disney song part of your world.**

**House of The Talent Show Part 3**

While Danielle went on to play her sax Logan, Justin, Danny, Mick and Zach went to change into their outfits. Mara and Amber had already gotten changed.

They came out whilst Skylar was singing and everyone started laughing when they saw Justin and Logan.

"You really need to shave your legs to wear that skirt," teased Catty as Logan came to stand by her frowning.

"Very funny," he replied in a voice that suggested it really wasn't.

She said, "You just missed Joy singing Girlfriend to wind Nina up, Nina and Fabian started making out and she ran off crying."

"No wonder everyone looks so pissed," he said looking around at everyone, "Maybe someone should go talk to Joy."

Catty replied, "Josh has."

Logan laughed and then looked at her neck, remembered a conversation he'd overheard whilst walking here earlier. He commented in an extremely teasing tone, "Nice necklace Catty."

Her hand reached up to it and she twirled it round in her fingers.

"Mick gave to you huh?" he asked winking at her.

"Don't go there Logan," she replied with a grin, "I'm not the one wearing the mini skirt."

He looked down at himself and sighed, "The things I do to get a girls attention."

Catty laughed and then Skylar came off stage and Logan and the others went to the side of the stage.

Mr Winkler said, "And now it's Amber and her friends modelling her own designs."

The crowd cheered, they were excited to see something different like that.

Amber walked on to the stage while Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger started playing in the background and cried, "Hello, I'm Amber and I'm modelling a dress that I made myself." It was knee length and had ¾ length sleeves, it was covered in large silver circular sequins. Amber informed proudly, "I sowed the sequins on myself."

Mara and Danny walked out onto the stage from separate sides and met in the middle. Mara was wearing a long, full length red dress that had one strap that had red material flowers sowed along the strap and across the top of the dress.

Danny was dressed in a black suit and a red shirt, he was also wearing a black tie with small red stripes on it 2 centimetres apart. He also wore a hat that had the same design as the tie.

"These are my evening wear designs, they're a his and hers sort of thing as they are coordinated with all the red," explained Amber.

Mara and Danny walked together forward and then went to the side of the stage.

Zach and Justin went on next.

Justin was wearing a short, white summer dress and a denim waist coat which was lined with a floral print over it. He also had a long brunette wig on.

Zach was dressed in jeans that were ripped and patched artistically and a white t-shirt with a large peace sign on the front that was in a floral print.

When everyone saw Justin they burst out laughing and Justin quickly turned bright red, there were some wolf whistles from the crowd which caused even more laughter.

Amber said, with a huge smile on her face, "These outfits also coordinate, the white dress" people laughed after this, "and the shirt, the denim waistcoat and jeans and the floral lining and design on the t-shirt."

Zach and Justin, who was still looking very embarrassed, walked forward together and then to the opposite side of the stage to Mara and Danny.

Then it was Mick and Logan's turn. They walked together and to the middle of the stage.

Logan was wearing a very short light pink skirt and he had a floaty, lilac blouse on. He also wore a long blonde wig.

Mick was wearing lilac jeans and a t-shirt that was blue with pink stripes.

Everyone started laughing when they saw the both of them; lilac really wasn't either of their colours.

"These are my last outfits, very casual day wear and they coordinate well as they both use pink and lilac," informed Amber grinning widely.

The boys walked to the front of the stage and everyone clapped and cheered loudly and Amber curtsied and led them all off stage.

When they walked off stage Amber hugged them each and yelled, "I think that went really well!"

"Let's go change," cried Justin and Logan nodded.

"Wait guys!" cried Amber grabbing their hands, "I know I put you both in an incredibly embarrassing position but you have to know it was just to test you and you both passed."

Justin and Logan exchanged looks of surprise and confusion.

"We passed?" asked Justin.

"With flying colours," replied Amber, "So I'm going to put an immensely good word in for you with Alyson and well Logan, if you ever want to ask me anything there's a small chance I might say yes."

Then she flipped her hair and walked off leaving them looking gobsmacked but happy.

While this was going on Mr Winkler was introducing the next act, "Now it's Catty telling jokes."

Catty walked on to the stage smiling widely and began to tell some jokes. She said, "A wealthy man decided to go on a safari in Africa. He took his faithful pet dachshund along for company. One day, the dachshund starts chasing butterflies and before long the dachshund discovers that he is lost."

As Catty talked she walked up and down the stage.

"So, wandering about, he notices a leopard heading rapidly in his direction with the obvious intention of having him for lunch. The dachshund thinks, "OK, I'm in deep trouble now!" Then he noticed some bones on the ground close by, and immediately settles down to chew on the bones with his back to the approaching cat. Just as the leopard is about to leap, the dachshund exclaims loudly, "Boy, that was one delicious leopard. I wonder if there are any more around here." Hearing this, the leopard halts his attack in mid-stride, as a look of terror comes over him, and slinks away into the trees. "Whew," says the leopard. "That was close. That dachshund nearly had me." Meanwhile, a monkey, who had been watching the whole scene from a nearby tree, figures he can put this knowledge to good use and trade it for protection from the leopard. So, off he goes. But the dachshund saw him heading after the leopard with great speed, and figured that something must be up."

People were smiling now, they were enjoying this.

"The monkey soon catches up with the leopard, spills the beans and strikes a deal for himself with the leopard. The leopard is furious at being made a fool of and says, "Here monkey, hop on my back and see what's going to happen to that conniving canine." Now the dachshund sees the leopard coming with the monkey on his back, and thinks, "What am I going to do now?" But instead of running, the dog sits down with his back to his attackers, pretending he hasn't seen them yet ... and, just when they get close enough to hear, the dachshund says...

"Where's that darn monkey? Sent him off half an hour ago to bring me another leopard.""

The majority of the crowd started laughing and Catty mumbled, "I love that one. So I have this cousin called Alice and she's 6 years old."

The crowd awed at this.

"So one day the playground at her school was vandalised and a police officer came to the school and she asked him...

"Are you a policeman?"

"Yes, I am," he said.

"My mother told me that if I ever needed help I should ask a policeman. Is that right," she asked.

"Yes it is," said the policeman.

Alice extended her foot to the policeman and said, "OK, then, would you tie my shoe?""

The crowd laughed quietly at this.

Catty continued, "My cousin is a little sweetheart, one time she came round to my house and I live with my granddad. She found a jar with his false teeth in and said to me, "The tooth fairy will never believe this.""

The crowd laughed even louder this time.

"She really does love spending time with our grandfather and when she's not with him she's always talking about him," began Catty, "Once her mum was ironing some clothes and she asked, "Mother, why are you ironing those clothes?"

Her mum said, "To make them nice and wrinkle free."

She asked, "Then, why don't you iron Granddad's face?""

This made the crowd laugh too.

"The things she says often get's her in to trouble, especially at school," said Catty, "Once her teacher went on a course in psychology and tried to try out one of the new techniques she'd learnt. She'd said to my cousin's class, "Everyone who thinks they are stupid, please stand up."

After a few seconds, my cousin stood. "Do you think you're stupid?" she asked.

My cousin said, "No, ma'am, but I just didn't want you to have to stand there all by yourself.""

The crowd giggled and smiled and after a few more jokes that had them roaring with laughter Catty finished up and left the stage, the crowd applauding loudly behind her.

Mr Winkler said, "The last member of Anubis House is performing now, it's Alyson and she's singing."

While Catty was telling jokes Alyson was standing by the stage waiting for her turn, Justin came back through the door having changed very quickly into jeans and a t-shirt. He spotted Alyson standing by the stage.

"Hey Alyson," he said standing next to her.

"Hello," she replied turning to smile at him.

He asked, "Nervous?"

"Not really," she replied, "I'm more excited." He nodded and she continued, "You did a really good job modelling for Amber, I know it must have been embarrassing for you but it really did make her happy and it made her act really good."

Justin replied, "It was worth it to help her out. I hope she wins."

"What about me?" asked Alyson with a joking smile.

"You can come in second," he grinned.

Then Mr Winkler introduced Alyson and she grinned and turned to him and said, "Kiss for good luck?" She pointed to her cheek. Justin's eyes widened but he happily obliged and then Alyson rushed on to the stage smiling widely.

She said, "Hi, yeah I'm Alyson, and before I start singing I need to announce the winner's of a prank competition we had at Anubis House. There were 5 pairs competing to pull the best Egyptian themed prank on Nina and Fabian and the winner's are..." she took out an envelope and opened it and pulled out a name, "Patricia and Jerome! And they win a lovely romantic dinner at some fancy restaurant courtesy of Amber," this caused the crowd to laugh loudly, "Go see Amber for the prize, and now I'm singing my very favourite Disney song."

The music started and she started to sing...

_Look at this stuff  
>Isn't it neat?<br>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl<br>The girl who has everything?  
>Look at this trove<br>Treasures untold  
>How many wonders can one cavern hold?<br>Looking around here you think  
>Sure, she's got everything<br>I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
>I've got whozits and whatzits galore<br>You want thingamabobs?  
>I've got twenty!<br>But who cares?  
>No big deal<br>I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_  
><em>I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'<em>  
><em>Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?<em>  
><em>Oh - feet!<em>

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_  
><em>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<em>  
><em>Strolling along down a - what's that word again?<em>  
><em>Street<em>

_Up where they walk, up where they run_  
><em>Up where they stay all day in the sun<em>  
><em>Wanderin' free - wish I could be<em>  
><em>Part of that world<em>

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_  
><em>What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?<em>  
><em>Bet'cha on land they understand<em>  
><em>That they don't reprimand their daughters<em>  
><em>Proper women sick of swimmin'<em>  
><em>Ready to stand<em>

_And ready to know what the people know_  
><em>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers<em>  
><em>What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?<em>  
><em>Burn?<em>

_When's it my turn?_  
><em>Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?<em>  
><em>Out of the sea<em>  
><em>Wish I could be<em>  
><em>Part of that world<em>

**That's the end of the talent show besides the revealing of the winner next chapter. One of my longest chapters for a while. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**There's a poll up on my profile now where you can vote for the person you want to win the talent show.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	24. House of Perfection

**Thanks Skylar, Sydney, Hannah, applesngrapes and Heather for reviewing and for reading. You're the reason I write this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did Mr Winkler would have a prettier love interest than Miss Robinson.**

**House of Perfection**

"And third place goes to Fabian Rutter!" said Mr Winkler and every face in the room turned to look at him, he looked very surprised and Nina, with an excited look on her face, pushed him towards the stage and he stumbled forward, smiled and took the small third place trophy from Mr Winkler.

There were 4 judges this year, Mr Winkler, Mrs Andrews, Mr Sweet and Miss Holmes who all were standing on the stage applauding him.

The crowd clapped and cheered.

Then Mr Winkler announced second place and Jennifer Wright, a popular cheerleader from another house who'd done dancing as her talent, went up to the stage and collected her small second place trophy. Everyone cheered loudly for her.

"So the winner is..." he began loudly and paused to for dramatic effect while he opened the last envelope up and cried, "Danielle Kensington!"

Danielle's eyes widened with shock and a gaggle of girls surrounded her, hugging her while at the same time clapping and cheering then Amber pushed her up on to the stage to collect her large trophy.

This time the crowd stood up to cheer and yell as Danielle held the trophy above her head with a small, shy but proud smile on her face.

HOAHOAHOA

It was the day after, Sunday 11th, at 12:48pm when Fabian went to open the door of Anubis House.

Craig and Justin were at the door and he let them in smiling at them, Craig grinned at him and then made a beeline for the other room where he saw Hailey sitting at the table on her laptop, Justin stopped to talk to Fabian and said, "Congratulations on third place Fabian."

"Thanks," he replied with a grin.

"You must really like a girl to sing for her in front of the whole of our year," said Justin.

Fabian retorted, "You must really like a girl to wear a dress to get her attention."

"I don't like Amber," he frowned, "That's Logan."

Fabian whispered so no one else would hear, "I meant Alyson."

Justin groaned and asked, "It's that obvious?"

"We saw you kiss her cheek before she went on," he shrugged, "Seemed pretty obvious from that but it also seems like she likes you back."

"Hopefully," said Justin and then Nina came down the stairs ending his and Fabian's conversation.

Nina greeted Justin who smiled back and went into the living room and sat down next to Mick.

Nina asked, "So third place, what are we doing today?"

"Picnic," he answered taking her hand and pulling her out the door.

She laughed and said, "You are too perfect."

Fabian blushed and gave her a small smile in reply.

Whilst Justin and Fabian were talking Craig sat down next to Hailey where Amber usually sat and said, "Hey."

She looked up, surprised but pleased to see him and said, "Hi, how are you?"

"Good," he replied, "What you doing?"

"Looking at photos of last night," she answered moving her laptop round so she could show him the picture of her and Skylar that someone had taken from backstage last night, "There's one of us somewhere."

She flicked through photos and came to one of them; they were just sitting next to each other on a sofa they had backstage smiling casually at the camera after being caught off stage.

"You look really pretty," commented Craig with a smile.

"Thanks," she said blushing slightly and then changed the subject quickly saying, "There's one of you performing on here too."

Soon one of him, Alfie and Jerome on stage was on the screen which had been taken just before their act failed; she flicked to the next one which was mid-fail.

"It was so funny," she laughed and turned to look at him, he had an amused expression on his face as he watched her laugh at him and then he pouted, faking hurt, she added with a smile, "It was cute too."

He grinned at that.

Justin and Mick were talking in the living room; some of the members of House of Anubis were sitting in their, like Mick, Danny, Mara, Danielle, Josh and Josie.

When Justin saw Danielle he congratulated her on her victory, she blushed and thanked him and then the doorbell went. Danielle got up to answer it and Cole walked in behind her moments later.

He smiled at Josie, greeted the others and then sat down on the floor next to her.

A few minutes later Trudy walked in to the room and said, "It's time for lunch, do your friends want to stay for lunch, we have plenty to go around and room on the tables."

"I'll have to ring back and stay I'm staying here but sure, that'd be great, thanks," replied Cole.

Craig said, "We'd have to do the same but we'd like to, thank you."

Danielle went to get the girls down for lunch and Mick went to get the guys, soon they were all sitting round the table.

Amber rushed downstairs to make sure everyone was sitting in a good seat, so Craig remained next to Hailey and Justin sat next to him and Alyson next to him. Amber was next to her and gave Danielle a sympathetic look when she was forced into Fabian's usual position at the end of the table next to Zach, they hadn't talked since their almost kiss.

Cole sat next to Josie where Josh usually sat and Josh moved up a place and was next to him, Joy moved up one so she was on the end of the table but still next to Josh and Catty was next to her and Logan.

Justin was talking to Alyson about moving to England and said, "You must be really good friends with her to move to England because of her."

"Well we've been best friends for ages," replied Alyson, "And Catty's had the idea we go back to England with her and everyone was allowed so we went, it was an opportunity for all of us too."

Justin nodded and Mick said with a smile, "I bet you met her while shopping didn't you?"

Alyson laughed and rolled her eyes, "Close," she grinned, "Actually we met in kindergarten."

"Kinder-what?" asked Amber.

"It's like reception in England," explained Mara, "I think we've had this conversation before."

Everyone shrugged and Craig teased, "I bet Hailey and Nina met in a library."

Hailey kicked him under the table and said, "We met in school."

Craig laughed, "Like that's less nerdy," earning another light kick from Hailey and a smile.

"It'd be more like her meeting Danielle in a library," smiled Zach making Danielle look up at him from her book which she had laid out on her lap, he picked it up and waved it in the air, "She never stops reading."

Danielle smiled and stuck her tongue out at him childishly, she said, "You know exactly where I met Nina, in a sandbox in the park around the corner from our houses, you kicked sand in my face when I was 4. It's one of my earliest memories."

This caused people around the table to chuckle and Amber to comment, "That's so cute."

Mara asked Danny, "Where'd you meet Nina?"

"School," he replied, "We've been friends for years."

Patricia overheard this conversation and asked, "Did you and Nina meet in school too?"

Jerome grinned, "I bet you pulled a prank on her."

"Actually we've known each other all our lives, our parents were good friends," she frowned and looked down at her lunch, "My parents died in the same car crash as hers."

"Oh," said Patricia sounding surprised, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she said as she felt Alfie's hand on her shoulder and looked up and smiled slightly at the both of them, she then added, "You have to here the story of how Josie and Josh met Nina."

Josie was sitting next to Cole; their ankles were locked underneath the table.

Josie and Josh exchanged mischievous grins and Josie informed, "We put a bucket fall of soda above the girl's bathroom door in second grade and Nina opened the door and it went all over her."

"Admittedly we we're aiming for this horrible girl who'd been a bitch to Josie the day before but unfortunately Nina walked out instead," laughed Josh.

"We rushed up to her, feeling really bad and all, and somehow ended up becoming best friends," grinned Josie.

Her story made everyone laugh.

Joy asked Logan and Catty, "How'd you two meet her?"

"Cousins," replied Catty with a frown, she still wasn't speaking to her cousin.

"We're family friends," answered Logan, "I've known both her and Catty most of my life."

Jerome joked, "Poor you," making most of the table laugh.

HOAHOAHOA

Fabian and Nina were sitting on a picnic blanket somewhere in the woods next to the house, it was quite a sunny day and they were sitting in a clearing.

"Did you make this?" asked Nina rummaging in the picnic basket and pulling out a chocolate cake.

"I had some help from Danielle," he confessed.

She grinned, "I repeat, you are too perfect. Honestly, the singing to me yesterday was amazing and now we're having a picnic you made, you're making me feel like a bad girlfriend," she joked.

"You sang for me yesterday too," he said.

"Not our song," she retorted and then smiled widely, "We have a song."

He chuckled at how excited she got by this and said, "You're so cute."

Nina smiled at him when he said this, blushing slightly but still holding his gaze.

He paused and looked at her, and then he swallowed and looked down at the ground. She was still looking at him, and then he looked up in to her eyes and admitted, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled moving her hand across the blanket and gently lacing her fingers in with his.

**Firstly, the talent show was so close, really! It was a draw at the start but Danielle just got it at the end.**

**Secondly, the main idea for this chapter, talking about how everyone knows Nina was Skylar's idea which I loved and also applesngrapes inspired me to write a second date for Nina and Fabian which was the picnic where he told her he loved her. I really wanted it to be just sweet and innocent and true to Fabina, I hope you liked it.**

**The rest of the chapter was conversation. I liked the Danielle and Zach sand box bit and Josie and Josh's prank and some more Skylar info. What did you think?**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	25. House of Thinking

**Thanks Skylar, Hannah, Sydney, Heather and bookworm299 for reviewing. Glad you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did there'd be a parents day in the show. The idea for parents day comes from Hannah. Also, a lot of the idea's for the plot are inspired by the Kane Chronicles by Rick Riordian.**

**House of Thinking**

"Who let you in?" asked Hailey as Craig took his usual seat next to her at the dinner table that morning, it was really Amber's seat but of course she was still upstairs getting ready.

"I let myself in," he replied taking a muffin off the table and taking a bite of it.

Hailey just rolled her eyes at him and went back to her breakfast.

"I talked to my sister last night," began Craig slowly, he sounded nervous, "And told her who was coming to visit this Friday and she was annoyed I wasn't bringing any girls so I was wondering whether you might want to, uh, come."

Hailey looked up surprised and smiled, she answered after a pause, "I'd loved to but I don't think my parents would consent to me going to the house of someone they've never met with four boys they've never met."

"Do you think they would if we invited some people they do know?" asked Craig, "Like Skylar?"

"Skylar?" wondered Hailey.

Craig assured her, "For Alfie."

"Oh, right," she said, "Um, well, I'll ask them and see."

HOAHOAHOA

At lunch time on Tuesday Mick and Catty stood anxiously outside the classroom of Miss Sally Holmes waiting to be let in. She was talking to someone inside.

"What do you think…?" began Mick but was cut off by the door opening and Mr Winkler coming out with a smile on his face. He greeted the students and left.

"Hey Sally," said Catty as she walked in and plopped down on one of the desks.

Mick sat down too and nodded at Sally.

Catty commented, "Mr Winkler was in here."

"Yeah," said Sally looking confused and so did Mick.

Catty smiled, "He's pretty attractive."

"Should you be talking about your teacher like this?" asked Sally with a bemused smile.

"I always say what I think, even if people don't want to hear it," replied Catty, "So, what were you talking about?" She winked at Sally.

Sally informed, "Teacher stuff now why don't we talk about the really important stuff like why I asked you to come here."

Mick asked, "Why did you ask us to come here?"

"Firstly, is the locket safe?" asked Sally, "And are you both safe? Has anything happened that I should know since we last spoke?"

Mick pulled the locket out of his pocket to answer the first question and said, "We're both fine, nothing's happened since the Patricia incident."

"So," began Catty in an impatient tone, "Why are we here?"

Sally smiled, "Patience is a virtue."

Mick laughed, "Unfortunately one that Catty doesn't possess."

Catty kicked him playfully and stared blankly at Sally.

"Fine, I'll tell you," said Sally, "It's time to tell you about the Duat and Ra's magical items." Catty and Mick stared at her expectantly. "I think the items are Ra's crook and flail and I think the items are hidden in the duat which is the land of the god Osiris and the other gods, it exists beneath the surface of the waking world and items can be hidden in it."

"Right," said Catty.

"It means the crook and flail are hidden in the duat and somehow we have to get them out," said Sally.

"How do you know that?" asked Mick.

Sally answered, "I don't really, it's just an educated guess, I've been learning about these things all my life and have been doing research recently and I think it's there."

"Right," repeated Catty then she asked, "So what do you want us to do about this?"

Sally replied, "We need to find out how to get the items."

Mick and Catty gave her blank looks.

"We need to summon them somehow and I bet it'll be something to do with the locket," she explained.

"Right," said Catty for a third time.

Sally and Mick glanced at her with irritated expressions.

"So we need to think about how we could summon the items using the locket?" summarised Mick.

"Either the items or something that could lead us to the items," she said, "I don't think finding the items would be that simple."

Catty mumbled, "Doesn't seem that simple to me."

Sally ignored her and said, "Just try think about it and I'll give you some of my notes and information so you can read up a bit more on it."

She handed Mick the notes and Catty and Mick left the classroom.

Mick asked, "Have you got any ideas?"

"Nope," frowned Catty, "This really is a mystery."

HOAHOAHOA

In Anubis House that same evening everyone was sitting down eating dinner when Mara asked for everybody's attention, she said, "It's parents day in less than 2 weeks and our house has yet to organise anything for the parents to do while they're in the house."

"Couldn't we just talk to them?" wondered Patricia.

"If only it could be that easy," sighed Mara, "No, we have to have proper activities or entertainment planned; a minimum of 5 things."

"5!" exclaimed Amber, "That's loads."

This made a few people smile and a few people nod.

"What happens on parent's day?" asked Hailey.

"You're parents or guardians come for the day," replied Mara, "You give them a tour of the house and then they're taken to school where the teachers talk to them for half an hour about what we do in school and then we take them on a tour around school and they can talk to the teachers and stuff. Then we go back to the house for lunch and in the afternoon do our planned activities and then have dinner and leave."

Zack suggested, "I think Fabian and Danielle should perform for one of the things, they both placed in the talent show."

There was murmurs of "good idea" and appreciative smiles after this but Danielle and Fabian both groaned loudly at the same time then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Would you guys?" begged Mara, "Please?"

They exchanged looks and then turned and reluctantly nodded at her.

"We should do something creative," said Amber.

"Like?" wondered Alfie.

Mick grinned, "Cooking!"

"Always with the food," laughed Fabian.

"It's a good idea," said Catty, "We could get into small groups and take turns in the kitchen."

"2 down," smiled Mara, "3 to go."

Hailey said, "A slideshow? Like lots of pictures from the past few weeks, probably mostly of the talent show, and we could show them all."

"We could make it," smiled Mara, "Yeah, I think that would work. 2 more."

"If it's nice weather we could do something outside," suggested Josie.

Mick said, "Sport."

Everyone laughed at him.

"We could play soccer," said Skylar and remembered when she got some confused looks, "Oh right, I mean football, parents versus kids?"

"It could work," grinned Mara, this was going better than she'd expected, "Last one?"

Everyone was silent.

Patricia said, "Couldn't we just talk for the last one, over some sort of food perhaps."

"You're starting to sound like Mick," teased Jerome who'd been unusually quiet throughout the conversation.

Patricia elbowed him with a smile on her face.

"Perfect, I think we have that sorted then," grinned Mara picking up her knife and fork so she could begin eating.

**So sorry that the update was a bit later than usual, school started on tuesday and has already killed me, I'm exhausted, and there's been some tiring drama with my best friend so this really isn't one of my best chapters and is one of the shortest but I hope you don't hate it.**

**Question: Who, if anyone, will come for your character on parents day?**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	26. House of Weekends

**I'm so sorry about the long wait from my last update, I had a huge, horrible case of writer's block, I've been ill and completely overwhelmed with school work. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner as I get used to my incredibly busy schedule, I'll try my best, I promise.**

**Thanks Skylar, Hannah, Sydney, Heather and watevthename for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did they'd be Patrome. I also do not own the amazing films that are Hot Fuzz and School of Rock.**

**House of Weekends**

Craig knocked on the door of his large house on Friday night with Jerome, Alfie, Justin, Hailey, Skylar, Patricia and Mara behind him all carrying small bags. It was 5pm and was a grey day outside, the rain was drizzling and it was very cold.

The door was opened by a short but big woman who looked quite young and had chestnut brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Hey Sophie," said Craig.

"Craig!" she grinned, "Come inside everyone."

They all shuffled in quickly, most of the girls looking quite anxious, especially Hailey.

"How is she?" asked Craig.

"Fine," replied Sophie, "It's been a good couple of weeks since she heard you were coming, of course she has her off moments but she's been pretty happy lately and relaxed."

Craig said, "That's good. Where is she?"

"In the living room," she answered.

Craig nodded and then looked at Jerome who gave him an encouraging smile.

Craig said, "I'm going to go talk to Annie, Jerome's going to explain something to you and then you guys can come in… if you want to."

The girls looked confused about this but nodded at Craig and watched him as he went into the living room looking nervous but happy at the same time.

"The thing is…" began Jerome sounding very nervous, Alfie out a hand on his shoulder encouragingly and Jerome gave him a small, thankful smile and continued, "My cousin Annie has cancer and it's very unlikely that she'll make it through it."

Hailey couldn't stop herself, she gasped, Craig's sister had cancer, how, why? Craig always seemed so fun and happy, this was couldn't be real.

Mara laced her hand comfortingly into Hailey's, her eyes wide, she looked shocked.

Patricia's face wore a blank expression as she processed what this meant, she desperately wanted to reach out and comfort her boyfriend but she couldn't without giving away that they were together.

Skylar didn't have that problem and put her head on Alfie's shoulder and closed her eyes looking so sad about the fate of a girl she hadn't even met yet.

"How long does she have?" asked Mara trying to be as sensitive as possible.

"They think 6 months," replied Jerome looking almost in pain, he added sadly, "At the most."

Hailey asked confidently, "Can we see her now?"

"If you want to," replied Jerome shocked that she wanted to see her so soon after she'd found out about Annie's condition.

Hailey looked around at the others who smiled at her, small, sad smiles that said, "Let's do it". She nodded at Jerome.

Jerome led them in to the room.

The living room was huge and decorated in a very classy way. A girl, Annie, was laying down on one of the sofa's wrapped in quilts and blankets watching TV, her brother was sitting at the other end of the sofa.

"Hey Annie," said Jerome quickly walking over to give his cousin a hug.

She gave him a huge smile.

"Sit down guys," said Craig with a grin, he looked happy.

Patricia and Skylar sat down next to Jerome on one sofa while Hailey, Mara and Alfie sat on another while Justin sat on a chair.

"This is my sister Annie," he smiled, "Annie this is Alfie, Mara, Hailey, Patricia and Skylar."

"Hi," she said.

Everyone greeted her.

"It's nice to meet you," said Hailey with a shy smile.

"You too," replied Annie, "I've heard so much about you."

Hailey and Craig both blushed, Hailey looked down at the floor and Craig glared at his sister. The others laughed and giggled at Annie's statement and Hailey and Craig's reactions.

HOAHOAHOA

"How do you think it's going?" asked Amber as they sat around the dinner table on Friday evening, there was 6 missing places which made eating a strange experience.

"How is what going?" asked Nina confused.

Amber replied loudly, "How it's going at Craig's of course! Hailey's meeting her almost- boyfriend's sister, Patricia's meeting her almost- boyfriend's cousin and Skylar and Alfie are almost together too, the only people who aren't a couple there are Justin and Mara."

Alyson frowned and Danielle noticed, putting a hand on hers.

Danielle whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Do you think Justin likes Mara?" asked Alyson quietly.

Danielle laughed at her and said, "Alyson, he likes you."

"Then why did everyone else invite the girl they liked besides him," said Alyson looking doubtful that he liked her.

"Who knows?" sighed Danielle, "Boys are confusing."

Alyson gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand, she wasn't the only one having boy troubles.

HOAHOAHOA

On Saturday morning Hailey got up earlier than the others, she was sharing a room with the other girls and was careful not to wake them as she walked downstairs and to the kitchen.

When she walked in she spotted Annie sitting at the counter drinking a hot chocolate.

"Hi," said Hailey nervously.

"Hey," replied Annie, "You're up early."

Hailey pointed out, "So are you."

"It's the only time I am really alone and people aren't somewhere worrying about me because they're asleep," she answered truthfully despite the fact they didn't know each other that well at all.

Hailey paused, wondering what to say, and said finally, "They can't help worrying."

"I know," replied Hailey with a small smile, "And I do appreciate it, that they care about me so much, but sometimes it gets annoying."

Hailey nodded, paused again and then asked, "Um, where are your parents?"

Annie shrugged and answered, "Who knows? Abroad, somewhere, they aren't around much."

"Oh," said Hailey.

"So," began Annie with a cheeky smile, "What's up with you and my brother?"

In reply Hailey blushed and looked down making Annie giggle, Annie looked a lot like her brother with long, dark brown hair and wasn't much younger than him, she was 14.

"He likes you," informed Annie, "He told me, don't worry, I'll push him into making a move soon."

HOAHOAHOA

Cole had practically moved into Anubis House that weekend to spend time with Josie, he did everything but sleep there which had actually been offered since there were spare beds that weekend.

It was about 5pm and they were watching a film, Hot Fuzz, and Josie and Cole had managed to bag some rare seats on one of the sofa's next to each other, he put a tentative arm around her earning teasing looks from people from around the room. She gave him a smile and snuggled into his side.

They were together but they weren't together, they hadn't really had a chance to be alone.

In another house that same night another almost couple were sitting next to each other on a sofa.

They were watching one of Annie's favourite films, School of Rock, but Skylar kept getting distracted by Alfie who was constantly tickling her as they sat together.

Patricia rolled her eyes at Jerome from across the room while wishing that it was her sitting next to him instead of Mara.

Jerome got up to get some drinks and before Patricia could get up to help him Mara did, she groaned.

"Hey Jerome," smiled Mara, he nodded at her, his thoughts on Patricia and how he'd barely seen her the past week.

"So you remember last year when you asked me out?" she said, "Is that offer still standing?"

Jerome's eyes widened in surprise and he frowned and turned to face Mara, he answered, "I'm sorry Mara, it isn't."

Mara looked surprised and asked, "Why?"

"Well, uh, I just don't feel that way about you anymore," he replied.

"But what's changed since then?" she asked confused.

"My feelings," he said.

"Oh," frowned Mara, "Well that's fine, don't worry about it." She left the room awkwardly.

**Mara's trying to get in on Jerome, she's so annoying! Back off Mara.**

**I know that wasn't my best chapter, don't want to make excuses but I'm ill and have writer's block and just got a dog, but I felt like I owed you guys a chapter.**

**Lots of Hailey and Craig in there, and some Skyfie and Cosie and mentions of Zaielle and Patrome.**

**So what did you think? Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	27. House of Dates

**I'm so sorry for not updating in ages, I was at a concert 2 weeks ago, and went camping last weekend and walked 25k and on Friday I was at the fair and I had 2 GCSE's last week so I haven't been able to update. SORRY! Love you guys for staying loyal.**

**Thanks Sydney, Skylar, Heather, Hannah and for whoever left the anonymous review for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did series 2 would have started by now. I miss it!**

**House of Dates**

"Want to go on our date tonight?" asked Jerome.

Him and Patricia were taking a walk so they could be together, alone, and were walking in the woods hand in hand.

"Tonight?" she wondered, "It's a Monday."

"And?" he replied.

Patricia stated, "School night."

"I didn't think you were the type to care about it being a school night," he said.

Patricia smirked at him and replied, "I just don't think Monday's are very romantic."

"Well we can make them romantic," he said in a flirty tone and then he winked making Patricia laugh, "Come on, I already got the vouchers and stuff from Amber, that was really awkward."

Patricia asked, "You don't think she suspects us?"

"No, I reckon she thinks it's part of my plot to get you to like me," he replied.

"Is it?" wondered Patricia with a smile.

Jerome laughed, "I don't need to have a plot, you already like me."

"That's what you think," grinned Patricia and he pouted at her so she kissed him. He snuck an arm round her waist as they walked.

HOAHOAHOA

"So, what happened this weekend? What's up with you and Craig?" asked Amber sitting down next to Hailey at breakfast.

"Nothing happened," she answered shyly.

"Does that mean, nothing happened or I'm not telling you?" asked Amber.

"Nothing happened," said Hailey, "Nothing yet."

Amber giggled at her.

"Where's Patricia?" wondered Joy.

Skylar shared a grin with Alfie and said, "She got up early, I think she had to do some homework."

"Patricia and homework, ha," laughed Catty; everyone that was up (Amber, Hailey, Skylar, Alfie, Josie, Josh, Joy and Catty) smiled at Catty's comment.

Josh asked, "Where's Nina and Fabian?"

"You should just ask where's Fabina?" grinned Skylar, "They're a package deal now."

"Even more so after Saturday," smiled Amber earning confused looks from the rest of the group, she began to say, "Well on Saturday… oh hey Danielle, Alyson."

"Why do you look so guilty Amber?" asked Danielle with a smile.

Amber started to say, "No reas…" but was cut off by Skylar saying, "She was just about to tell us something about Saturday and Fabina."

"Amber, honestly!" cried Alyson, "Leave Fabina's personal life to Fabina."

Hailey frowned, "There's nothing wrong in Fabina- land is there?" She said it like something being wrong would be a tragedy and everyone else's faces mirrored her reaction.

"No, absolutely not!" exclaimed Amber, "Everything's perfect."

This just caused everyone to look confused and when Nina came down minutes later with Mara too everyone turned to stare at her making her feel very awkward.

"What's going on?" asked Nina anxiously.

"Nothing!" yelled Alyson.

"Right well, uh, Gran's coming on Saturday and she's bringing Danni with her," informed Nina turning to Skylar.

"Danni?" asked Alfie.

Skylar replied with a huge smile on her face, "My little sister."

"Awe," cooed Amber.

`"You won't be saying that after you've met her, she's a little monster," said Skylar with a grin.

Catty teased, "Just like her sister."

Skylar stuck her tongue out at Catty.

Nina laughed, "Shush guys don't be silly, Danni's lovely."

Mick and Danny came in after their run after this and went to have a shower and then Zack, Logan and Fabian came out after them.

After a quick breakfast the majority of people set off with just Catty lingering behind to see Mick.

Mick went in to grab a muffin for breakfast and jumped when he saw Catty their waiting for him which made Catty laugh at him and he glared at her.

"Have you thought of any way we can find the items?" asked Catty after looking around to see that no one was about.

"None at all," said Mick, "Well besides something stupid."

Catty asked, "Sally's desperate for anything so I'm sure it's not that stupid."

"Well uh, maybe there's a spell or something to summon the things and you have to say it while wearing or holding the locket," suggested Mick.

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Catty which made Mick smile, "Maybe we could find a spell or something in Sally's notes."

Mick grinned widely at the fact she hadn't hated his idea and nodded then followed her out of the door not bothering to wait for Danny.

HOAHOAHOA

"Patricia and Jerome are going on a date tonight!" exclaimed Amber rushing into the room followed by Patricia who was wearing a short sleeved dark purple dress, black cardigan and some of her traditional black boots. She also had on some light make up and jewellery.

"It's not a date Amber, its two people sharing a free meal together," corrected Patricia sending Alfie and Skylar small smiles.

Amber replied, "Then why are you so dressed up?"

"Because it's a classy restaurant!" she exclaimed.

"Right," Amber said sarcastically which made people giggle at the rare use of Amber using sarcasm. Patricia just rolled her eyes.

The others were about to sit down to dinner, it was 5:45, but Patricia and Jerome were going out.

Jerome came downstairs wearing dark skinny jeans, a grey top and a black jacket over it.

Trudy said, "I want you home by 9 ok."

"Sure Trudy," said Jerome giving Patricia a smile. Patricia rolled her eyes again thinking how could nobody know they were together?

"Oh, I left the voucher upstairs, I'll just go get it," said Jerome, he hurried to his room and was slyly followed by Mara.

Mara cried, "Jerome!"

"Hey Mara," he said confused.

"Have fun tonight, I mean even if it is only with Patricia you can always pretend she's someone else for the night," smiled Mara.

Jerome frowned, "Right, yeah, well we've got to go now."

"Well have fun," she repeated and nervously kissed his cheek.

Jerome grabbed the voucher and bolted out the room.

After Jerome and Patricia had left Craig, Justin and Cole soon arrived as they always did in time for tea when there were spare seats.

Craig sat next to Hailey and Justin sat next to him who was next to Alyson who was next to Nina. Amber and Danielle moved tables to sit where Jerome and Patricia usually sit and Catty, Joy and Josh moved up so Cole could sit next to Josie.

"Are your parents coming for parent's day?" asked Hailey to Craig.

Craig replied, "I doubt it but I think Annie will probably come with Sophie."

"That's good, she's really lovely," said Hailey.

"Annie or Sophie?" he asked with a smile.

She replied, "Both, but yeah, Annie's great, I hope I get to see again."

"Well my house isn't too far from school, we can always go visit her," he suggested.

She asked, "Just the two of us?"

"Maybe," he grinned.

"Maybe we should bring Alyson and Justin," said Hailey, "Alyson was worried that Justin didn't like her because he didn't invite her."

Craig replied, "She shouldn't be, he does."

They both slowly turned towards the almost couple next to them who were chatting animatedly and laughing at a joke one of them had just made.

On the other table Amber looked across the table curiously at Josie and Cole and asked, "So, are you two together now?"

Cole's face turned bright red and he quickly let go of Josie's hand under the table, Josie love d to look at himoked quickly at Cole and then turned to glare at Amber.

"I think that's a yes," giggled Danielle.

"So we have Fabina and Cosie," began Amber, "And then Cailey, Skyfie, Jalyson, Patrome, and Zaielle of course in the works."

Danielle frowned and whispered to her, "I don't think Zaielle can be classed as 'in the works', more like on hold forever."

"No way," protested Amber, "Don't forget he almost kissed you last week."

Danielle started to say, "He didn't…" but Amber cut her off saying, "Don't even try it, I saw it with my own eyes, don't worry, Zaielle will be my main priority from now on."

Danielle gave Amber a small smile but her stomach was in knots, she was so nervous.

**Again, so sorry for the late update and for that chapter, I really wasn't happy with it but thought you deserved an update. It was more of a filler chapter but next chapter should be good and better and definately should be next weekend because I have a week off next week.**

**Next review gets me to 200 so whoever reviews next gets a chapter about whatever they want completely dedicated to them.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	28. House of Parent's Day Part 1

**A pretty prompt update and if I get the reviews the next one should be up later this week too. I love having weeks off school.**

**Thanks Sydney, Alexis Simpson 143, Heather, Skylar and Hannah for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did Nina's Gran would've been in the last season.**

**House of Parent's Day Part 1**

"Hi mum, dad," smiled Fabian as his parents walked into the living room that was already occupied by many parents (all of them the English kids though).

"Fabian, dear," cried his mother throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace, "How are you? How's school? Where is she?"

Nina looked over nervously, she stood in the kitchen with Skylar and they were anxiously awaiting the arrival of her Gran and her sister Danni.

"I'm fine, school's fine," he replied purposely avoiding the last question, his face already turning red.

His dad said, "It's good to see you Fabian, how's been having all these new kids? They haven't hassled you have they?"

"Of course not dad," he answered nervously.

"Oh look, there she is!" cried his mother looking around and spotting Nina's familiar face (from the pictures of her she'd forced Fabian to show her) looking at her nervously in the kitchen, "Nina, hello, come here, it's so nice to meet you."

Skylar pushed her out the kitchen and towards her boyfriend's parents with a mischievous grin.

"It's nice to meet you too," replied Nina when she got over to them.

Mrs Rutter gushed, "Oh, she's so beautiful," as she turned to Fabian and then turned back to Nina who was blushing and said, "I'm Pamela, you can call me Pam, and this is my husband Rupert."

"It's great to finally meet you," confirmed Rupert Rutter, "Mick told us a lot about you because Fabian was too shy to."

Nina couldn't suppress a giggle at this and sent an apologetic look at Fabian immediately afterwards.

"Is your Gran coming today?" asked Pamela Rutter.

"Yeah, she should be here soon," replied Nina with an excited smile.

Pamela gushed, "I can't wait to meet her- I feel like we're practically family."

Nina blushed and Fabian moaned, "Mum!"

Mick and Amber looked on laughing at Fabian's humiliation and Nina's awkwardness as their parents chatted about what they thought of Anubis House. Mara and Joy's parents were also chatting.

Then the American's arrived, first came Nina's gran and Danni, and Nina excused herself from chatting to the Rutter's to rush to her gran and Skylar ran to her sister. Then Danielle's dad came in with her dog Bosco and she ran to embrace them both. Lastly to arrive was Hailey's parents and her little sister Laura who ran to her as fast as a 5 year old can.

Catty hung back sadly as Nina embraced their grandmother, she and Nina still weren't getting along; Mick saw and got up and walked towards her. His parents watched as he approached her.

"Go over there, she's your Gran too," said Mick putting an encouraging arm around her.

She protested, "But Nina…"

"Is your cousin," he said, "And you love her and can't continue to be angry at her or annoyed or whatever anymore."

She sighed and said, "You're right, I at least have to put it behind us for today, for Gran."

She kissed him on the cheek, put a brave smile on her face and hurried over to hug her Gran. Mick's parents stared at them making him blush when he walked back.

"Oh, he is so cute!" squealed Alyson rushing to hug Bosco, Patricia and Zach followed her, each giving Bosco a pat.

"How are you Danielle?" asked her dad.

"Good," she replied, "How are you?"

He said, "I'm fine."

Next to them Laura was still clinging to her sister who held her in her arms as her parents questioned her about her life in Anubis House.

Alfie anxiously made his way over to Skylar who was listening to her younger sister Danni talk about her life since Skylar had left animatedly.

"Is this him?" she asked.

"Him?" wondered Skylar, she'd never mentioned Alfie to Danni in fear of her sisters relentless teasing.

"Alfie," confirmed Danni, "Alyson told me all about him," she winked at Skylar.

Skylar changed the subject quickly, asking, "Since when have you been talking to Alyson?"

"She emails me weekly updates of what's going on," replied Danni which made Skylar groan, who knows what crazy things Alyson would tell her sister.

All the kids in the room were listening to the conversation between Skylar and her sister, anxious for any Skyfie developments.

"I forget!" exclaimed Danni suddenly, "I brought you your medication, we thought you'd be running out by now."

Alfie asked without thinking, "Medication?"

"For her Conversion Disorder," replied Danni.

Skylar looked alarmed after Danni had said this and looked angrily at her sister and her shoulder started to twitch just slightly.

Nina noticed, frowned and said, "Danni, I think you've said enough."

"Oh gosh!" cried Danni, "Did you not tell anyone that you have Conversion Disorder?"

Alfie wondered, "What's conversion disorder?" He sounded nervous.

All the English kids' eyes were on them now.

Skylar took a deep breath but it didn't do anything to keep her calm, she'd ran out of medication so couldn't stop herself from starting to twitch violently in her right shoulder and leg. She couldn't stand up straight and started to fall.

Alfie caught her and held her tightly in his arms.

"Someone call an ambulance," he yelled.

"It's fine," said Nina, "No ambulance, just sit her down, Danni- where's the medication?"

Danni handed it to Nina looking ashamed.

Alfie managed to drag her over to a chair in which she collapsed into, some people stared at her, and some people looked away.

The doorbell rang signalling the arrival of more parents and Trudy went to answer it and Alfie's parents walked in.

Meanwhile Alfie was holding Skylar's hand and saying comforting things to her though he sounded incredibly nervous; he was really worried about her and was being very brave.

"What's going on?" asked Alfie's father quietly to Trudy, the room was deadly silent.

"Alfie's trying to calm down Skylar, she has conversion disorder and it's affecting her right now," explained Trudy.

Philip Lewis said, "That's my boy, the leader of the house looking out for his charges."

Trudy looked confused and said, mostly directed at Marsha, "He's more likely doing it because he likes Skylar."

Marsha smiled a small smile at this but Philip frowned and mumbled, "An American."

Skylar's twitching became less violent in a few minutes and soon after that stopped completely, Alfie didn't let go of her hand the whole time.

**Hope you liked that chapter, especially Skylar- I hope everything I wrote was ok.**

**Next chapter will have more couple stuff and lots of mystery and will hopefully be up soon.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	29. House of Parent's Day Part 2

**Thanks Skylar, Hannah Banana 1456, anubisfreak, Heather, Hannah and applesngrapes for reviewing. **

**All those lovely reviews have prompted a quick update, plus the fact I have a week off school :D**

**This is the second part of Parent's Day and they'll probably be another part too to tie up loose ends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did there'd be loads of Harry Potter and AVPM references in it.**

**House of Parent's Day Part 2**

"I'm so sorry!" cried Danni again for the 11th time to her sister who was sitting down drinking a glass of water surrounded by the majority of the kids in Anubis House.

"I'm fine, honestly everyone, go talk to your parents that you haven't seen in a month please," she ordered with a smile on her face.

They reluctantly went away and Fabian and Nina approached her Gran nervously as Mr and Mrs Rutter were in a deep discussion with her.

"Nina seems like a lovely girl, so pretty, I can see why Fabian loves her so much," said Mrs Rutter.

Gran replied, "And Fabian seems a very nice boy, everything I've heard about him from Nina and her friends had been very good."

Fabian and Nina exchanged glances and hopeful smiles.

"Her friends have been keeping you informed then?" asked Mr Rutter.

"Of course," said Gran, "Especially Zach, I couldn't let my Nina travel across the Atlantic alone now she has a boyfriend. I make sure Zach calls me every other day with updates."

Fabian looked alarmed and Nina cried, "What?" and turned to glare at Zach.

He held his hands up and said, "Beth insisted."

"Beth?" asked Fabian.

"Gran," informed Nina.

Danielle's dad said, "Zach's been keeping Beth informed and not me, what if any boys tried to make a move on my daughter, I don't know what these English boys are like."

"Dad!" exclaimed Danielle blushing profusely.

Zach didn't know whether to laugh, blush or slap himself because this was just a reminder of the fact he wasn't with Danielle and any guy could come snatch her up and he would just have to sit back and watch it happen.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her from all the English boys," said Zach finally, "Though I haven't been doing a very good job at protecting Nina."

"Or Skylar it seems," laughed Gran earning a glare from Skylar and causing Alfie to blush and look away from his parents glances.

There was another knock on the door and Patricia's parents arrived. While Trudy was greeting them a group of boys arrived, Craig, Justin and Cole with their parents and Annie and her nurse Sophie and Jerome's parents were their too.

"Hailey!" cried Annie rushing up to Hailey.

"Be careful!" exclaimed Craig and Hailey at the same time then they both looked up and smiled fondly at each other.

Annie smiled at them and said to no one in particular, "They are too cute."

This caused Hailey's parents to stare at Hailey and then Craig wearing worried expressions and Laura just giggled looking at them all blankly. Annie spotted her, fussed over her and picked her up.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Fabian to Justin and Cole, their parents were also here.

Justin answered, "Craig."

Cole's dad said, "We wanted to meet the Josie all Cole's friends were telling us about."

Josie blushed and everyone else laughed.

Josie said quietly, "Hello."

"Mum, dad?" asked Jerome in a surprised voice, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit Annie and she told us it was parent's day today," informed his mother.

Jerome frowned, "You visited Annie?"

"Of course we visit Annie," said his dad, "She's our niece and she's ill."

Jerome and Craig exchanged annoyed looks, and Jerome mumbled, "So all I have to do is get a fatal illness for you to pay me any attention."

The atmosphere in the room was awkward after this but was interrupted by another knock at the door.

Trudy went to the door and a man and women walked in. The women said, "Hello, I'm Mrs Matter's and this is my husband and our agent Marta, we're Rose's parents."

"Rose?" asked Trudy, "We don't have a Rose here."

"Oh, she probably goes by Josie," said Josie's dad.

Josie stood up in alarm and Trudy led her parents to the sitting room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sounding almost angry.

"Your John and Jamie Matters!" squealed Amber, "The famous actor and actress!"

Josie's parents smiled at Amber politely, everyone in the room either looked confused, alarmed or excited.

Cole frowned, "Your parents are famous and you didn't tell me."

"Only Nina, Alyson, Danielle, Hailey, Skylar, Catty, Zach, Danny, Logan and Josh know and I've known them for years," protested Josie, "I've only known you for a month, I would've told you eventually."

Cole mumbled, "Yeah, you're right, sorry."

"It's fine," replied Josie, "I know this must be a surprise," she turned to her parents, "It's a surprise you're here, why are you here?"

Mrs Matter's said, "Oh Rose, you know we're filming that Ancient Egyptian themed movie in England, we told Marta to make sure you knew that."

She turned to Marta who mumbled something no one could understand.

"Speaking of our movie, Jamie, isn't this necklace Nina's wearing exactly like the copy used in the movie," commented Mr Matters.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Mrs Matters, "It is, if only there was a necklace with the symbol of Ra here too then we could put them together and find the scrolls just like in the movie."

Marta said, "Mrs Matters your giving spoilers away."

Mick and Catty exchanged alarmed looks.

"What do the scrolls find?" asked Mick without thinking and Catty glared at him, they didn't need the whole universe to find out about the mystery.

Mr Matters answered, "You'll have to wait for the movie."

Mick looked at Catty who look annoyed and he said again without thinking, "It wouldn't happen to be the crook and flail of Ra would it?"

"How could you possibly know that?" exclaimed Mrs Matters.

"Internet leaks!" explained Catty quickly which caused Marta to pull her phone out and start typing quickly while Josie's parents wore worried expressions.

Trudy, "Well this has been lovely but we really need to get going to school, the assembly and teacher's meeting will start soon."

They all went to school and after a quick assembly everyone went to meet the teachers and then went back to Anubis House.

Then Danielle and Fabian performed their songs in the living room.

Fabian and Nina didn't meet eyes while he performed, both blushing the whole way through it, and Nina's Gran and Fabian's parents shared small smiles seeing the people they loved so obviously in love.

Then Danielle performed and everyone cheered her afterwards but she'd been so nervous and stepped into the kitchen to get a glass of water immediately afterwards.

Zach followed her quietly.

"You were great," said Zach coming up behind her and making her blush and look to the floor.

"I thought I was awful," she admitted.

Zach laughed and said, "Well I don't think you were and everyone else seemed to think you were great too."

"They were just being polite," she replied but her face wore a small grin.

Zach couldn't help thinking about how cute she was again and had to stop himself from commenting on it and making things awkward.

"Must be nice to have your dad and Bosco here," smiled Zach.

"Yeah, it is," she replied, she didn't bring up Zach's parents, she knew they'd never really cared for him the way most parents did and his aunt and uncle had really brought him up, "He's so embarrassing sometimes."

Zach grinned and asked, "Bosco or your dad?"

She replied sarcastically with a hint of laughter in her voice, "Bosco of course."

They laughed.

Mara walked in and said, "Are you ok Danielle? We're using the kitchen for cooking now so…"

"Oh right yeah," frowned Danielle and her and Zach got out of the kitchen. Fabian, his parents, Nina, her gran, Skylar, Danni and Logan and Josh went into the kitchen to start cooking.

The others took their parents on a tour of the house.

**Hope you liked that chapters. There was less Skyfie in that and more Cailey, Cosie, Zaielle and a bit of Matty too.**

**Also the mystery was revealed! By Josie's parents- that was the idea of SibunaMember209.**

**Hope you still like the way I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	30. House of Parent's Day Part 3

**Thanks Skylar, Heather, Sydney, Hannah and anonomys for your reviews, they are greatly apreciated.**

**Last part of parents day I think. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did there'd be more americans in it because americans are funny.**

**House of Parent's Day Part 3**

Cole, Craig and Justin had to go to their houses to do their planned activities leaving Hailey's parents to quietly question her about Craig where Zach, Alyson and Amber came to her rescue.

Josie avoided talking to her parents, latching onto Danielle and her dad and dog instead who were very sympathetic towards her. Josie's parents were too busy talking to Mick and Catty about their upcoming film anyway which Nina and the other members of the Sibuna gang hadn't failed to notice.

"Where's your mum?" asked Amber in a not very tactful way as they were making cheese cake to Danielle.

Fortunately her dad didn't hear Amber's rather heartless question as he was talking to Amber, Hailey and Josie's parents.

Zach, Josie, Hailey were also in the room talking to them and looked shocked at Amber's question, Danielle just frowned, looking more timid than usual.

"She was killed when I was 13," replied Danielle sadly.

Amber gasped and the said, "Oh gosh! I am so so sorry!"

"It's fine," said Danielle looking at the floor wearing a sad expression, Zach couldn't help but hold out his arms out to pull her into a hug.

Amber's frown turned into a smile. Her foot in mouth disease had produced a great outcome in favour of Zaielle. She was sure Josie, Hailey and Danielle would all forgive her for her stupidity.

"I don't think it's the English boys you have to worry about," joked Mr Waters (Hailey's father).

Mr Kensington (Danielle's father) turned to look at Zach hugging his daughter and his eyes widened with surprise at first and then he smiled, Zach was a great kid.

Mrs Waters said, "But we do have to worry about the English boys apparently," she turned to Amber's parents and asked, "Do you know anything about that Craig boy?"

"Just that he's Jerome's cousin," answered Mrs Millington, "And Jerome has the reputation for a bit of a bad boy."

Mr and Mrs Waters frowned.

Mr Millington said, "But that's Jerome not his cousin, they may be completely different people, I'm sure the kids know more about this than we do."

Mrs Millington laughed, "I'm sure Amber will have a lot to say about it if you ask her."

And to the embarrassment of Hailey they did, and Amber was happy to give them a very detailed account of Hailey and Craig's almost relationship which helped to destroy her parents ideas of him being a 'bad boy' as Amber assured them he was really nice.

Whilst they were cooking the others were showing their parents around and Skylar was hanging around with Patricia who was subtly trying to support her secret boyfriend Jerome whose parents were obviously making him very angry.

Skylar soon found herself half- pushed by Joy and Mara towards Alfie and his parents, her sister Danni followed after her.

"Hello, I'm Danni," she said to Alfie's parents.

"Hello," replied Alfie's mother, "I'm Marsha and this is my husband Philip."

Skylar grinned, "I'm Skylar- Danni's my younger sister."

"So you're a friend of Alfie's," asked his mother, his dad was being unusually quiet; he was uncomfortable in the situation they were in.

Skylar said, "Yeah, we're good friends," she added, "I think."

Alfie laughed and grinned at her whilst his mother smiled politely, Alfie replied, "Yeah, we're friends."

His mother winked at him obviously and his dad frowned, feeling uncomfortable because of his dad and excused herself and went back to Joy and Mara.

Meanwhile Gran and Fabian's parents were getting along very well and continued to make embarrassing comments about Nina and Fabian.

Catty also hung around with them because she wanted to be around her Gran but Mick hung around with her too, using Fabian as an excuse his parents could easily see through. They took to Catty immediately though.

After everyone had cooked and had had their tours of the house they went outside to play some football/ soccer.

It was parents versus kids but not all the girls played, Skylar had to sit out because no one would let her play because of what happened earlier but she had Amber and Alyson to keep her company, Nina didn't play so she could sit with her Gran and talk to her some more. All the boys played and all the dads played and even so did some of the mums. The teams were much bigger than they were supposed to be but everyone had a really good time.

"I want to play," moaned Skylar.

Danni said, "Sky, you can't play, you couldn't even walk earlier."

"But I can walk now," she protested.

"Not for much longer if you don't shut up," replied Danni making Skylar laugh because her little sister was threatening her, she hugged Danni then went back to watching Alfie.

Zach and Danielle were on defence so weren't getting much action at that point, Zach kept looking over at her wishing he had something to say and wondering if she was alright, then he realised that was what he could use as a conversation starter.

"Idiot," he mumbled to himself and then asked her, "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah," she replied turning to him and giving him a small but reassuring smile, "I'm fine, thanks to you."

Zach said, "It was nothing."

"It was really sweet," she said, "You're really sweet."

After finishing this sentence she immediately blushed and looked away, mentally slapping herself for saying such stupid things.

He noticed her blushing and grinned, he laughed, "As sweet as sugar."

She turned back to him her smile now happy and carefree and she giggled slightly, she didn't say anything.

Zach took a few steps towards her so their shoulders were touching which made her blush again, he called her out on it, "You're blushing."

"No," she frowned turning even redder, "I'm just really hot."

Zach laughed, "You're not hot, you're cute."

Danielle looked confused and then understood what she meant, she made a rare joke and teased, "Well you're ugly rather than attractive."

He laughed but then looked unsure of himself.

"I'm just joking," she grinned, "You're…" she trailed off, pausing, blushing again and feeling to embarrassed to finish the sentence.

Zach smiled and opened his mouth to say something else when the ball came hurtling towards them and instead he rushed after it mentally cursing that ball's awful timing.

After the game finished everyone sat down outside because it was unusual hot October weather, they sat on blankets the kids had laid out earlier and handed around pictures displaying some of the events from the month they'd spent at school- most pictures were from the talent show.

Then some of the kids went inside to bring out the food they'd made previously and more food to which they set out on a long table.

People sat together on the blankets and discussed school and home and memories.

"Hey guys," said Cole who was followed by Justin, Craig, Annie, Sophie and another boy Josie recognised as his friend Ryan, "Josie," he said sitting down next to her to talk to her, Ryan sat down next to him staring eagerly at his parents, "I'm really sorry but I told Ryan about your parents, I haven't told anyone else, just him, I just needed to tell someone."

"It's fine," she replied still feeling guilty about not telling him before, she took his hand in hers.

Ryan said to her parents, "I hear your making a new film about Egypt, it includes two lockets with the symbol of Ra and the eye of Horus on them right?"

"Yes," grinned Mrs Matters excited about a new fan, "When you put them together you find a scroll."

Marta groaned loudly.

"How interesting," said Ryan with a mysterious grin.

Craig sat down anxiously next to Hailey who Annie had already sat with making sure there was room for Craig next to her, he looked nervously at her parents.

"Hello," he said after a moment, "I'm Craig Clarke and this is my sister Annie and her nurse Sophie, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello," replied Mrs Waters, "So you're Hailey's…?"

Hailey blush and Craig said immediately, "Friend, good friend."

Annie giggled at that and Mr and Mrs Waters turned to look at her, wondering what she had to say about the matter.

Jerome's parents came over to fuss over Annie who just glared at them until they finally left.

"I hate them so much," she mumbled.

"I know," replied Craig putting an arm over her shoulder.

Annie said, "Poor Jerome having to deal with them, at least I have Sophie." Sophie gave her a warm smile as a thank you for her kind remark.

Annie snuggled into her brothers side and closed her eyes.

"Looks like someone's tired herself out today," said Sophie looking fondly at the girl laying in her brothers arms looking much younger than she actually was.

"Will she be ok?" he asked worriedly, "This won't make her… sooner."

Sophie replied, "Of course not, I'm sure this will make things better not worst, seeing you will really keep her spirits up."

Craig smiled, looking reassured.

Hailey looked at the girl in Craig's arms so sadly and couldn't stop a tear from escaping from her eyelids, Annie was going to die one day and no one could save her. Her life was always going to be too short, she'd never have the experiences every teenage girl looks forward to, the experiences that makes being a teenager worthwhile.

"Hailey, what's wrong?" asked her mother concerned.

"Nothing," she replied but her voice gave her away.

Craig turned to Hailey and knew immediately what was wrong, "She wouldn't want you to be sad you know? She's not sad about it anymore, well not all the time, she's strong."

"Aren't you sad?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"Of course I'm sad, she's my sister," he replied then added softly, "But I have to be strong for her."

Mrs Waters asked, "What's going on?"

Craig turned to her, his expression grave, and answered, "My sister's dying."

"Oh," said Mrs Waters.

Seeing Craig holding his sister so dearly made Hailey's parents realised that he truly was a lovely guy that they'd be happy to let their daughter date when they eventually admitted their feelings for each other to each other.

**Sad ending? I thought so. Lots of couply stuff in that too and some sad things and some set up for the next chapter and the next part of the mystery too you might spot, or not, probably not.**

**Hope you liked it and hope you still like the way I'm portraying your characters.**

**Sorry for mistakes, I was too lazy and tired to proof read.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	31. House of Aftermath

**Sorry for the wait for the update, you know how hard school can be :( Hope you like this chapter, it's short but hopefully quite exciting.**

**Thanks Alexis Simpson 143, Skylar, Sydney, Heather, Hannah and 2 hot 4 u for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did there'd probably be more characters.**

**House of Aftermath**

Parents day ended, goodbyes wear said and tears were shed (mostly by the mothers but Amber cried a lot too). Everyone had had a good day and it was said to say goodbye even if they knew they'd see each other again when it was Christmas, but that was 2 or 3 months away.

All the parents left leaving the kids alone.

Amber was crying loudly and Logan approached her and said comfortingly, "It's ok Amber, you'll see them again soon."

"I know," she sniffled, "But not till Christmas!"

"Then you'll have something to look forward to," pointed out Logan, "Do you need a hug?"

She nodded and he hugged her, she stopped crying and grinned at Hailey and Danielle behind his back.

They had to stop themselves from laughing.

Patricia walked away quietly towards the forest and soon after Jerome followed her, careful not to attract any attention from the others.

When he approached she asked, "Are you ok?"

He looked at her for a moment then replied, "Not really."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you today," she said and took a step towards him so they were centimetres away from each other.

"I understand," he frowned, "The pain of secret relationships."

She wondered, "Do you think we should tell people yet?"

"I don't know," he asked, "Do you?"

She shrugged and said, "Maybe but I'm happy the way we are."

"Me too," he replied and he kissed her.

Parent's day had been a good day for most relationships.

HOAHOAHOA

On Tuesday morning the majority of Anubis kids were sitting around the table eating breakfast and chatting or catching up on homework they'd missed. The house had been much happier and closer since Parent's day.

"Where are Nina and Fabian?" asked Hailey.

"Making out in our room," answered Danielle who was sitting in Fabian's usual place next to Zach which hadn't gone unnoticed on the table by the many Zaielle supporters, since parent's day things between them had been more comfortable but both were still not confident to admit their feelings.

Hailey was texting Craig underneath the table and Josie and Cole were going on a date that night.

Things were going pretty well for Anubis couples.

"They need to kiss less," commented Amber, "Otherwise they'll get chapped lips."

Catty said, "You could buy them lip balm."

"Good idea," grinned Amber.

The kids in the room exchanged amused glances.

Then there was a knock on the door and Trudy went to answer it, moments later she started calling for Josie who looked confused but got up immediately and walked towards the doors.

Two policemen stood at the door with Marta, her parent's assistant who looked very worried.

"Josie," began Trudy, "These people need to talk to you about your parent's, shall we go outside?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Josie Matters, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your parents have been kidnapped," said the policeman.

Josie's eyes widened but she said nothing, still feeling unable to speak.

"They were taken from the house that they were staying at in London yesterday evening," informed the other policeman, "One of the men that did it was captured by the security that was there but the rest got away with your parents. The man that was captured committed suicide."

They waited for her to speak but she remained silent.

The first policeman said, "The man had this tattoo, do you recognise the image?"

He showed her a photograph of a tattoo of the Eye of Horus.

"That's the Eye of Horus," said Josie, "My parents were making a film about it."

The policeman nodded and said, "This is our only lead at the moment but we have forensics in and will be searching for any other evidence, we'll keep you informed."

Josie nodded and went back inside.

"What was that about Josie?" asked Josh.

She looked at him and then ran upstairs sobbing, he got up immediately and followed her and Catty did too.

Josie hurried to her room and clambered into her top bunk, Josh and Catty followed and stood on the edges of the bed so they could see her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Josh.

She told them everything while crying and soon Josh and Catty were both sitting on her bed hugging her, ignoring the wobbling of the bed.

Trudy let the 3 of them stay of school because of the circumstances that morning and Catty and Josh did their best to distract Josie all morning. At lunchtime Cole came over because he was worried about her and Catty left for school.

She found Mick talking to his football friends and dragged him away, filling him in on the situation as she walked to Sally's classroom.

Catty walked into the classroom without knocking startling Sally who was eating lunch.

"Josie's parents have been kidnapped by a group of people and one of them had an Eye of Horus tattoo and was captured and committed suicide," yelled Catty sounding panicked.

Sally stared at her for a moment, then swore, then apologised.

"The people who kidnapped Josie's parents are the people I've spent my whole life running from," said Sally, "I've been protecting the secret of Ra my entire life like my mother has, if these people find out how to get the scrolls and find the crook and flail they'll use it to take over the world."

Mick asked, "And these people are evil?"

Sally and Catty stared at him as if they couldn't believe he'd just asked that.

"They kidnapped Josie's parents," cried Catty staring at him amazed.

Mick frowned and said, "I was just making sure."

Catty rolled her eyes and then asked, "Do you know where we can find them?"

"I've heard rumours but it would be much too dangerous," said Sally.

"They've got Josie's parents!" protested Catty, "We have to go save them."

That's when Nina, Fabian and the rest of the Sibuna gang stormed in.

"How long have you been at that door?" asked Sally staring at the children with a cold, hard expression that made them all (even Patricia) feel a little bit nervous.

Jerome said, "Long enough."

"Josie's parents have been kidnapped," asked Nina.

Catty nodded staring at her cousin coldly.

"Then we have to go save them," said Nina.

"We?" asked Mick.

**Bit of a cliffhanger there, hope you don't mind. I'm really excited and have some good ideas for the next chapter so hopefully I'll update it soon but I have so many GCSE's coming up it's very hard so that's why updates might be late.**

**Hope you liked the chapter and how I'm portraying your character.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**India**


	32. House of The First Scroll

**Thanks Alexis Simpson 143, Skylar, Sydney, Heather and Hannah for reviewing. Sorry I haven't been able to reply to reviews, my reply thing is playing up.**

**The idea for Josie's parents being kidnapped was SibunaMember900's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did there'd be way more Egyptian mythology and gods in there.**

**House of The First Scroll**

"Nina, shush!" said Joy, "Remember Mick doesn't know anything."

"Actually," frowned Mick, "I know more than you do, I know about everything you did last year and more."

Sally said, "No need to brag Mick."

"Sorry, I just have some pent up anger at being kept out of the situation by everyone in my house besides Mara," explained Mick.

"Understandable," murmured Sally she then paused and said, "Guys, I'm your teacher, I can't let you go after someone's kidnapped parent's, that's irresponsible, dangerous and I don't trust you 7 either."

Their eyes widened.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Patricia, "Why are you involved?"

Sally paused, thought for a moment and then informed, "I'm the granddaughter of Sarah."

Nina gasped and stared at Sally, she could see it, they had the same eyes and nose and small face, obviously Sally was much younger and was taller than her grandmother but they were still very similar.

"Of course," she gaped.

"The people who kidnapped Josie's parents are trying to kill you," informed Catty in a calm voice, "Because you're the chosen one."

Everyone turned to stare at her and Nina cried, "You knew?"

"Sally told me on our first day of school, she told me and Mick," answered Catty.

Fabian frowned and said, "What was that about people killing Nina?"

"Well they're going to use her to gain the power of Ra and then they'll kill her," said Sally, "Or if things go badly they might just kill her so no one else can use her."

Everyone stared at Sally wearing different expressions, expressions that ranged from fear, to worry, to confusion.

"I know this must be hard for you to take in," said Sally, "That's why we didn't get you involved to start with, because if we figured out how to get the crook and flail for as long as we could without you then you'd be in less danger."

Nina stared from Mick to Catty and sighed, "So all this time you were protecting me and I've been horrible to you."

"It's not your fault, you had no idea what was going on," smiled Catty feeling happy that her and her dear cousin seemed like they were making up.

Mick said, "Well now Josie's parents are the ones in trouble and I'd bet my life it was something to do with their new film but on the plus side we know how to find the first scroll."

"We do!" exclaimed Sally her eyes lighting up.

"Josie's parents told us that in the film when they put the two necklaces, one with the symbol of Ra on it and the other with the eye of Horus together the first scroll is summoned," informed Mick sounding quite excited.

Sally cried, "Holy crap! This is amazing! Do it now!"

Mick took the symbol of Ra locket out of his pocket and held it up towards Nina; she looked down at her locket and then took it off and pressed it to the other locket.

Nothing happened.

"Hold it on your own," suggested Amber.

Mick looked at Catty and Sally for confirmation then handed Nina his locket.

She held the two lockets in her right hand, pressing them to each other.

Still nothing happened.

Alfie said, "Maybe you and Catty should hold them both, when you held the eye of Horus together the ground shook, when you hold the both together a scroll might appear."

"Clever," complimented Catty sounding pleasantly surprised, the same sentiment was shared around the faces of almost everyone in the room.

Catty looked at Nina questioningly and Nina nodded, Catty held out her hand and Nina handed Catty the symbol of Ra locket, then they pressed the lockets together and their fingers intertwined.

The ground started shaking immediately and then a white blinding light came from the direction of the lockets, shining brightly through the gaps in the girl's fingers. The light quickly became too bright to look at, forcing everyone in the room to close their eyes. Catty and Nina's palms suddenly grew very hot and they were forced to both let go.

At first there was a dull thud on the floor, then two clinks against it.

Everyone looked down to the noise, finally able to see again.

Sitting on the floor was a scroll.

Immediately Nina bent down to look at it, she reached for it and Catty made an, "Uh hmm," sound and Nina looked up to see her looking at her with wide eyes.

"Right, sorry, your mystery," frowned Nina standing up and taking a step back.

This made a few people laugh.

"Our mystery," she replied turning to smile at Mick, "Want to do the honours?" she asked him.

He looked surprised but nodded and bended down to pick up the scroll, he also picked up the lockets and handed 1 to Nina and 1 to Catty.

Then he unrolled the scroll.

"What does it say?" wondered Sally her voice full of excitement and anticipation.

"See his blood," answered Mick in an uncertain voice.

He turned to Sally confused and then handed the scroll too her, she examined it closely, there was two pictures at the top of the scroll that took up most of it: a picture of the Eye of Horus and one of the symbol of Ra. At the bottom was the 3 words.

Everyone was watching Sally, she informed, "It's a clue to find the next scroll, I guess we have to keep following the clues until one scroll summons the crook and flail instead of another scroll."

"Fun," commented Patricia sarcastically.

Sally frowned, "No one's asking you to help, in fact if all of you are involved it'll probably make the whole situation more suspicious and dangerous."

Catty changed the subject, wondering, "What does see his blood mean?"

"You don't think we're going to have to kill someone!" exclaimed Amber sounding very worried.

This caused a few giggles and chuckles.

Fabian smiled, "No Amber, I don't think we'll have to kill anyone, at least not just yet, it's only the beginning of the mystery, I dread to think what we'd have to do in the last scroll if that's what we have to do in the first."

Amber giggled and looked sheepish.

"I think we should talk about finding Josie's parents again," suggested Catty and then she looked at Sally with an earnest expression.

"It's too dangerous Catty," said Sally, "I can't let you go."

Catty moaned, "But Sally, the police will never find them if they've been taken because of the mystery, they have nothing to work on, with their only hope!"

"Sally?" wondered Jerome.

"It's her name," said Mick and he rolled his eyes at Jerome not used to knowing more than he did.

Catty asked, "Can't you at least tell us where they might be?"

Sally frowned, sighed and then paused, thinking about her options. She could tell the police about Josie's parent's whereabouts but that might just lead to worst consequences for her and for the children if the police found out it was her. Her mother wouldn't be pleased if the police got involved, she'd always taught Sally to do everything for herself, to not trust anyone- but Sally knew she could trust Mick and Catty.

"Ok, you can go," she said, "But not Nina."

"Why?" groaned Nina.

Sally snapped, "Do you want to die?"

"No Miss Holmes," said Nina instantly, she frowned but nodded, realising she couldn't go to find Josie's parents, it would be too dangerous.

"5 of you can go, only 5" said Sally, "Including Catty and Mick."

Fabian asked Nina quietly, "Do you want me to stay with you or go?"

"I don't mind," she replied but her eyes betrayed her selfish thoughts, she didn't want him to be out there without him.

He nodded, understanding, and stayed quiet as people offered up their services.

"I'll go," said Patricia and Jerome said straight afterwards, "Me too."

"Amber, Alfie or Fabian?" wondered Catty.

Amber gulped then said, "We need an original member of Sibuna on this team."

"I'm happy to go instead Ambs," said Alfie immediately, she smiled at him and assured him she wanted to go.

Sally smiled, happy a team was settled upon, and gave them a vague idea of where they might find Josie's parents.

Sally really was not a normal teacher.

**A quick, prompt update and it wasn't too short this time. Hope you liked it.**

**All the drama starts next chapter of course but I thought this one was exciting. The scroll was found. The mystery revealed. Was it ok?**

**Hope you liked it and how I'm portraying your character (if they were in this chapter).**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	33. House of Journeys

**I think this is my shortest chapter ever and the most boring but I definately needed to update so I wrote a quick chapter. Sorry for the really long wait, I was busy with GCSE's and christmas. Promise I'll update much quicker next time, next week for sure.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I don't even have time to recheck them but I've read them all and they're lovely and I really appreciate it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did I would have a team of writers to help me write this, not just me!**

**House of Journeys**

They quickly packed backpacks filled with some food, torches and other supplies that they considered necessary and Amber filled hers with things the others didn't consider necessary but all were too scared to reprimand her.

"You guys don't have to come," said Catty as they stood outside Anubis House as they were about to leave, "Mick and I could go alone, we've been involved for so long and you guys don't really know what's going on."

Amber replied, "I think you'll find I've been involved much longer than you, I'm an original member of the Sibuna gang."

"Yes well I'm talking about the second mission, not the first," said Catty.

Patricia, "We're all going do let's not waste anymore time, let's go."

They nodded, Mick and Catty shared an annoyed look, and then they all walked away quickly from the house towards the wood, heading for the road.

Josie sat alone in her room watching from the window, she was sad, frustrated and bored and now she was confused. She also wasn't really thinking straight so got up out of her bed and hurried down the stairs to follow her friends.

Patricia, Amber, Jerome, Mick and Catty walked through the woods in silence until they made it to the road where a taxi was waiting to take them.

Amber and Catty got in and then Mick was about to when...

"What are you guys doing?" cried Josie.

"Shit," groaned Jerome.

Amber shrugged and answered, "We're going to save your parents, get in."

Josie's eyes widened whilst the others glared and shouted at Amber because she'd told Josie what was going on while Amber defended herself by insisting, "Josie deserved the truth! They're her parents!"

They all got in to the taxi after a bit of arguing because the driver was getting impatient.

"Someone tell me what's going on," ordered Josie and so Amber did, she told her everything, about the old mission, the new mission, about her parents and where they were going.

"You can get out now if you want to," said Jerome.

Josie was quiet for a moment and then replied, "No. Ambers right, they're my parents, I need to help them."

"Guys," began Patricia sounding nervous for the first time in her life, "Does anyone have any idea how we're actually going to do this?"

Catty answered, "By using these."

She pulled 5 tasers out her bag.

"Are those guns?" cried Amber causing the taxi driver, who'd been ignorant of what had been happening in his cab so far, to turn his head.

Catty replied loudly, "Don't be silly Amber, they're water guns."

Jerome whispered, "They're tasers dumbass."

"Yep, we'll use those and apparently this too," she said and pulled a small, sun shaped object out of her bag, "Sally gave this too me before we left, she said I should be able to use it when I'm in danger."

"Just you?" asked Patricia.

Catty nodded and explained, "Because I have ancient Egyptian blood in me probably."

They all exchanged looks, this was the weirdest situation they'd ever been in.

Mick then said something even more suprising when he reached his hand into his own bag, "She gave me something too."

"That's the insect Rufus threatened us with last year!" exclaimed Patricia.

Mick said, "It's our backup plan, before we go in everyone inject yourself with this stuff to keep you safe."

They all did it quickly.

HOAHOAHOA

It didn't take the school long to realise 6 kids from Anubis House were missing, including the girl who's parents had been kidnapped. The police were called back in quickly.

They questioned everyone left in the house one by one and Fabian and Nina were sitting on her bed, cuddling, both feeling guilty and nervous.

"What do I say?" asked Nina, "Do I have to lie?"

Fabian replied bitterly, "Aren't you used to lying now? We had to do it all last year."

"Don't be like that Fabian, all that lying saved lives," she reminded him pulling his face so that it faced hers.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She gave him a quick kiss and smiled as if to say, "all is forgiven."

"I don't deserve you," he said.

Nina laughed and said, "Of course you do, you're an amazing person, I don't deserve you."

Danielle yelled from the bed above them, "Keep your voices down guys, your cuteness is making me sick."

"Don't be so immature," groaned Alyson, "Come on, let's go find the others," she got off her bed and turned to Fabian and Nina, "I hope Amber is ok."

"Me too," replied Nina feeling worried and awful again.

Alyson and Danielle left the room.

Nina wondered, "Are you sure we shouldn't say something? Wouldn't it be safer for them to just let the police deal with everything, go find Josie's parents instead of 5 teenagers."

"Sally said it would take skill and surprise to do this, not force, and that the policemen would be in more danger if they did it than the kids," informed Fabian, they'd asked Sally this earlier, "I believe her, she seems to know what she talking about."

Nina teased, "You believe her because she's beautiful."

"Shut up," he smiled, "No one is more beautiful than you and you know that. I love you."

"I love you too," she said and they kissed, a longer, more passionate kiss this time that distracted Nina from her worried thoughts for a few minutes and made them both feel much happier.

**Hope you didn't completely hate that and me. Sorry again. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	34. House of Fights

**Happy New Year! I hope this is a good chapter to start off the new year, there's still a lot of this story to go so I hope you'll all continue to stick with me throughout the coming year.**

**Thanks Skylar, Heather and Tomboy22 for reviewing the last chapter and Sydney, Skylar, Heather and slayergirl0505.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did then Patricia and Jerome would be together, I'm in a very patromey mood today.**

**House of Fights**

"This is it," said the taxi driver, they all thanked him, got out and Amber paid him. He'd dropped them off a couple of streets away from the house and they walked to it in silence.

Amber repeated, "This is it," as they arrived at the house and the 6 of them were left alone staring at a big, creepy, rundown house that was on a dirty street.

"We can't exactly just walk up and knock on the front door," said Patricia interrupting the long, scared moment of silence.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home," commented Josie nervously.

Jerome said in a creepy voice, "That's what they want you to think."

Josie and Amber both shuddered and Mick gulped loudly and nervously. Patricia glared at Jerome and then hit him.

"Ouch," he frowned rubbing his arm but then sending his secret girlfriend a smile, she just glared at him some more.

"Maybe there's a back entrance or a window we could go through," suggested Mick which surprised Patricia, Amber and especially Jerome who thought he was stupid.

Patricia said, "That's a good idea, I also think we should split up."

"Split up," repeated Amber sounding even more nervous than she looked and she looked incredibly nervous.

"Ok," agreed Catty, "Me, Josie and Jerome in one group, you, Mick and Amber in the other, we'll go round the opposite sides of the house and find separate entrances."

No one had anything to say that could argue with that, most were too nervous about the mission or too focused on it to say anything. They all nodded so they separated into their groups and headed off in different directions.

Jerome was slightly frustrated he was separated from Patricia but gave her an encouraging smile as they separated which she returned.

Mick started to lead his group but Patricia pushed her way to the front and they soon found a side door that was hanging off its edges, they exchanged nervous looks and then Patricia carefully opened the door and they all wandered through it quietly.

It was quiet in the house.

"I'll check the rooms," said Mick and he walked forward and opened the doors for all the downstairs rooms just slightly, checking for people.

He came back to the entrance quickly and whispered, "There's a guy asleep in the front room, there's no one else insight."

Amber said, "I wonder where the others are."

"If they're not downstairs then they are probably upstairs," replied Mick.

"We should go upstairs," decided Patricia.

Mick and Amber nodded and they followed Patricia forward, towards the staircase, quietly. Just as Patricia put her first foot on the staircase they heard a scream, probably from Josie, and then they heard a man yell.

Then Catty screamed, "Jerome."

Patricia began to run up the stairs.

The door from the front room opened and the men ran in, this time Amber screamed and pulled out her taser and pointed at the man who was currently running towards her with a gun in his hands.

Mick was slower and was left to defend the other guy with his fists; he punched him in the face. Still holding the taser, Amber grabbed the other guy's gun and shot the second man in the foot.

Then she hit the other guy hard round the face with the gun.

"Shit," said Mick sounding impressed with Amber, then the second man grabbed him and Mick yelped and stamped hard on his face. Amber winced as she heard the bone in his nose break.

"I can't believe I just shot and tasered someone," cried Amber.

"Me either," replied Mick taking the second man's gun and hitting him in the head with it twice for good measure, "Let's go upstairs."

They ran upstairs quickly hoping everyone up there had been as quick and as brave as Amber had been and assumed they were right when they found the two men that had been upstairs lying on the floor. Catty had a gun in her hand.

She turned with a desperate look on her face to Mick and Amber and whispered, "I just killed a man."

"Don't worry, I shot someone in the foot," frowned Amber, "It was all in self defence."

Mick looked around the room and saw Patricia cradling on Jerome her lap, he was unconscious and she was crying. He also saw at the far corner of the empty room were Josie's parents, they were unconscious and chained to chairs. Josie was standing beside them.

"What happened? What happened to Jerome?" asked Mick sounding worried.

Catty answered, "When we walked in Josie saw her parents and screamed. Then the two men guarding them came over to us and Jerome ran forward and attacked them to protect us and one of them beat him up and hit him over the head with his gun. The other one approached us and I took out the sun thing Sally gave me and this blinding light came out of it which somehow made him unconscious. Patricia came in and attacked the guy who was beating up Jerome but he hit Jerome over the head with a gun knocking him out. Josie took the other guys gun and hit him over the head with it to be sure, Patricia was in shock over Jerome being knocked out so I snatched the gun and shot the guy through the chest, killing him."

"Holy crap," breathed Mick.

"I know right," frowned Catty still clutching the gun in her hand.

Patricia looked up and said, "She saved our lives."

She was still sitting on the floor with Jerome in her lap, stroking his hair and looking at him with a worried expression.

"Is Jerome ok?" asked Mick.

"He's alive," replied Patricia, "We'll know if he wakes up, he's got a nasty cut on his forehead- I could do with something to clean it with."

Catty said, "I think there's a bathroom somewhere up here, I'll try find some hot water and a towel."

She left the room which she seemed very happy to do, Catty wanted to get as far away as she could from the dead body that was still bleeding on the floor of that room.

"Can we do something about my parent's now?" asked Josie.

Mick and Amber rushed to her parents and noticed they were locked to the chairs with padlocks so Amber looked around and found the keys lying on a table in the room.

The room was almost completely empty except for a table by the door, a very old, dirty, ripped sofa at the other side of the door against the wall and the two chairs that held Josie's parents at the far side of the wall. There were no windows.

They unlocked Josie's parents and tried to wake them up but they wouldn't so they guessed that they'd probably been drugged.

Catty came back in with a small bowl of warm water and a ragged towel.

"It's all there was," informed Catty handing Patricia the bowl and towel.

"It's fine," she said, "Thank you." She sounded very sincere.

Mick asked, "Are you ok?"

She took a deep breath then met his eyes and shook her head. He quickly hurried over to hug her and she whispered to him, "I don't know why Sally thought we could do this."

"Because we've done it," he cried with an encouraging smile.

She smiled, "Yes, we have."

Amber asked, "How are we going to getting 3 unconscious people back to school?"

Catty pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time, she replied, "School's over, Sally said she could pick up Josie's parents and make sure the police find them." She then reached into her other pocket and pulled out some money, "And then she gave me bus fare and the local bus schedule so we could get back inconspicuously."

"On a bus?" laughed Amber.

"I'm sure we won't be the strangest people on the bus," grinned Mick.

Despite everything they smiled.

"I'll call Sally," said Catty and she did whilst the others stood around and listened and Patricia cleaned Jerome's cut on his forehead.

"Jerome," said Patricia quietly and everyone rushed over to watch him open his eyes and wake up, she cried, "Jerome!" And she kissed him.

Patricia grinned, "You stupid, brave, asshole! Don't you dare ever do that again!"

He smiled up at her and leaned up to kiss her for about a minute until Mick coughed which caused Catty to glare at him.

Amber squealed, "Patrome!"

"What on earth is a patrome?" wondered Jerome his head still in Patricia's lap.

"I can't believe you two are together!" exclaimed Amber, "And that you didn't tell me! How long has this been going on?"

Jerome answered, "About 3 weeks but Amber, is that really important right now? What happened while I was dead?"

They filled Jerome in then when Sally arrived helped her pile Josie's still unconscious parents into a strange car that wasn't hers and then they left for the bus stop.

**I really enjoyed righting that chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**Patrome was revealed, did you like that? And obviously there was a lot of action and even death! Hope that wasn't too stupid and unrealistic or horrible for you.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**India**


	35. House of Fabian's Questions

**5 reviews! That's my usual and I was very pleased with that. Thanks guys. Also 6 people added this to their favourites last week- thanks :)**

**Thanks Heather, applesngrapes, Skylar, Jamber111 and anubisfreak for reviewing and for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did Mick would be as cool as he is in my story, he's annoying in the show.**

**House of Fabian's Questions**

It was another hour before the kids made it back to Anubis House after travelling on 2 different buses and then walking half a mile to get back to the house.

When they arrived they were bombarded with questions that they answered using the back story they'd prepared on the journey home. That they'd gone off to find Josie's parents but had instead got lost in the woods, Jerome had fallen over and hit his head and then they had a picnic in the woods and waited it out till school had finished.

A policeman told Josie her parents had been found an hour away in a field which they'd been tipped off to by an anonymous caller.

Josie was the perfect little actress, even bursting into tears, real tears, to convince them that she had not helped to save their parents, the policemen lapped it up. Josie really lived up to her parents reputations.

The policemen took Josie to the hospital to see her parents and Catty went with her.

Once they'd left Amber gave Patricia and Jerome a sly look, giggled and then screamed, "Patricia and Jerome are going out!"

Patricia buried her head against Jerome's shoulder and Jerome just laughed and said, "It would have been nice to tell everyone on our own terms."

"You shouldn't have snogged in front of us then," grinned Amber.

Mick laughed, "She has a point."

"Gross!" exclaimed Alfie but he winked at Jerome who glared at him but then smiled.

Patricia's head was still buried against Jerome's shoulder and Skylar reached over and grabbed her hand to pull her away.

Skylar laughed, "You have to face the music someday- you didn't really think you could keep it a secret for that long. I'm surprised you kept it up for 3 weeks."

"You knew Sky? And you didn't tell us?" cried Alyson, "Oh the betrayal!"

Everyone laughed at her being overdramatic.

Mick's phone started ringing and he pulled it out his pocket and said, "It's Catty."

"You better answer it then Romeo," teased Alfie.

Mick just gave him an annoyed look and then answered it.

Amber cried, "Tell her I say hi. Ask her if she's alright. Ask her if she wants me to do anything for her. Give her my love. Uh..."

"Ok," said Mick giving Amber a small, understanding smile, he was worried about Catty, she'd been quiet the whole journey back, she'd killed someone, who knows how she may be feeling.

"Amber, you saw her 10 minutes ago," laughed Alyson.

Mick repeated all the things Amber had said into the phone.

Catty replied to Amber and then said, "Sally just rang me and said she was back at school and would like her deadly insects back, she also congratulated us on our successful mission."

"I'll go, uh, there, yeah, sorry, everyone's listening to me talk," frowned Mick.

"Oh, right," replied Catty, "Well, I don't know when we'll be back, we're just arriving at the hospital now. I'll call you about Josie's parents later."

Mick said, "Ok, tell Josie we're thinking about her and promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise," she smiled, "Bye."

Mick grinned, "Bye Catty."

"He's so in love with her it isn't even real," laughed Alyson.

He didn't even bother to respond, he just said, "I'm going out for a bit, coming Ambs?" he gave her a look saying that she should and she nodded, getting why.

"I'll come to," said Alfie.

Mick shrugged and gave him a small nod.

"We're going for a walk, do you want to walk with us Patricia and Jerome?" asked Nina with an amused smile.

"Cute, Fabina and Patrome!" yelled Amber.

Patricia grinned, "We shall accompany you on this walk, come on boyfriend."

Jerome laughed and rolled his eyes.

They all walked out the door and the others went back to their business. Joy tagged along to.

"Where are we going?" asked Jerome.

"To see Sally," answered Mick.

Fabian changed the subject, saying, "How did the mission go?"

They filled them in on all the details, they looked shocked, surprised and very proud about Ambers bravery, they had to examine Jerome's forehead for themselves and Nina gasped and had tears in her eyes when she heard about Catty killing someone to save Jerome and Patricia's lives.

"My poor cousin, she must be so shaken up," frowned Nina.

Mick sighed, "She is."

They snuck into the school quietly and when stopped by teachers they said they'd missed some school today so we're going to see the teachers to find out about the work they needed to catch up on.

Mick knocked on Sally's door and once they were all inside she hugged Mick, which made some of them looked disturbed, some confused and some even laughed quietly and smiled.

"Thank god you're alright, Catty said she was at the hospital, I can't believe she killed someone, I feel like a right bitch," cried Sally.

The kids looked alarmed at their teacher swearing but Mick was used to it.

"Now our friends have done this mission I'd like to ask you some questions please Miss Holmes," asked Fabian taking charge of the situation, he knew everyone in the room besides Mick was very unsure about Sally and her part in this.

"Ok," replied Sally who shrugged at Mick's confused glance.

Fabian said, "How did you know the address of where Sally's parents were being held?"

"Because I was held there once," answered Sally.

Fabian paused for a moment; feeling alarmed and then continued, "Why were you held there?"

She replied, "Because I know a spell that will when said over the cup of ankh once it's been enchanted by the crook and flail of Ra will give people unimaginable power."

"And did you tell the people this spell?" he wondered.

"No," she replied, "They didn't know I knew it, they held me prisoner because they thought my mother was the only person who knew it, so she would come and get me and they could get her."

Fabian said, "And did they get her?"

"Nope, I escaped on my own," grinned Sally.

Everyone looked impressed which caused Mick to smile, he didn't understand really why they were so unsure of Sally, she'd always seemed so intelligent and trusting to Mick, but he thought that she hadn't opened up to them the way she had to him and Catty.

Fabian asked, "Do you still know the spell?"

"Not by memory but I have it tattooed to me," she replied.

Even Mick was shocked by this, he didn't know anything about this spell really but he wasn't surprised by all Sally's knowledge the way the others were.

"Right," said Fabian with wide eyes, "And how did they know about you and your mother? Who are these people?"

"An organisation that has existed longer than Victor's, it's leaders now are the children of previous leaders and it goes back generations. The group aren't searching for immortality like Victor was, they want power. And how did they know about me and my mother? My grandfather's one of the leaders," she replied.

Alfie commented, "This is heavy."

"It is," agreed Patricia.

"I've been running from these people all my life, trying to find the objects before they could, or trying to find something, we only realised what the spell meant once we learnt the that the cup had been created," informed Sally.

Sally desperately hoped these children would trust her now, she'd been fighting for this her whole life and she had realised today that she couldn't do it without them, they were stronger than she had first thought.

Sally continued, "I need to find the crook and flail and then destroy the cup and them, I don't only have the spell to use it on me, I have the spell to destroy it too. Only then will everyone be safe from them but you have to understand, these people, they kill people, they torture them, they kidnap them, they... this is dangerous, you don't have to be a part of it."

"We're already a part of it, aren't we?" said Nina, "Or at least I am, and Catty is, you guys don't have to be."

"And let you have all the fun," grinned Patricia.

Jerome finished, "No way."

"We're all in this together!" sang Alfie.

Everyone laughed and shared smiles, however corny it was, they really were all in it together.

**Not as exciting as the last chapter but it was long and it was a prompt update.**

**I've received a few reviews saying how Sally seems suspicious or doesn't respect the kids for what they did last year like she should, this is my fault for not explaining her character is better detail, I hope you understand more about her now. Basically ever since birth she's been running from these evil people and has had numerous run ins with them. Do you remember that she has a long scar on her face? That was them.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, all the information and the bits of Patrome and Matty that were in there.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**India**


	36. House of Zaielle

**This chapter is completely thanks to Skylar because I kind of gave up on this because I was completely blocked and had no idea what to write but now I have rediscovered where I'm going with it because Skylar sent me a message which made me get off my but and write. I'm incredibly sorry about having not written in what feels like forever- it's probably been a few months which is awful. I just was not motivated at all. I hope this is ok and I will update again soon and it will be a plotty chapter.**

**Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did season 2 would've started in the UK already!**

**House of Zaielle**

"So yesterday was interesting," said Amber as she was lying on her bed flipping through a fashion magazine.

All the girls from Anubis house were crowded in Amber, Nina, Alyson and Danielle's room for a girly Wednesday night. They were watching the notebook on Nina's laptop on one side of the room and make up and junk food was littered all over the room.

Nina and Catty were sitting at one side of the room together and Nina was painting Catty's nails and they were whispering together so no one could here.

"I'm sorry about all this," mumbled Nina, "I feel so bad."

Catty asked, "For what?"

"It's my fault you're here, by extension it's my fault everything that happened happened," frowned Nina.

She was talking about Catty murdering someone but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"That's ridiculous," said Catty, "You can't think like that."

Nina sighed, "I can't help it."

"Well you shouldn't. Anyway, I'm fine, despite yesterday I still wouldn't change the decision I made to come here if I had the chance, I really like it here, with you," insisted Catty.

A cheeky smile came over Nina's face which made Catty feel almost scared but mostly quite nervous.

"And with Mick," she teased.

Catty snapped, "Go snog Fabian."

Nina laughed and joked, "With pleasure," and Catty smiled at her and rolled her eyes, Nina continued, "But seriously, what's going on there?"

"I have no idea," replied Catty.

"You like him?" asked Nina.

Catty said, "Of course I do."

Nina giggled like a little girl turning all the heads of the girls in the room towards them which made Catty started blushing and Nina giggle more.

"You too talking about Mick?" wondered Amber sounding barely interesting which was weird. She'd just been in an in-depth conversation with Alyson, Skylar and Hailey.

"No!" cried Catty which made it extremely obvious they had been.

This made everyone laugh.

Everyone turned to look at the laptop because it was the scene where Ally and Noah were fighting so there was silence in the room for a few minutes.

Nina whispered to Catty, "So what are you going to do?"

"Wait," she answered, "And wait and wait and wait and wait."

Nina laughed and said encouragingly, "It worked for me- well actually, I kissed Fabian."

"Helpful," she frowned.

Amber had been talking with Alyson, Hailey and Skylar about Danielle and Zach.

"It's crazy," hissed Hailey shaking her head at the insanity of Ambers plan.

"So you're not going to help?" frowned Amber sounding sad.

"You're crazy," laughed Hailey, "Of course I'm going to help."

HOAHOAHOA

The next couple of days past by uneventfully but everyone was still constantly talking about what happened on Tuesday, the secret parts and the not so secret parts. The whole school was fascinated by the relationship of Jerome and Patricia which Amber hadn't failed to spread the details about around the entire school. They also wanted to hear about the groups attempted quest to find Josie's parents which thankfully she hadn't been very vocal about.

Friday afternoon was the day Amber decided she was going to implement her plan.

"Where did you last have it?" asked Danielle.

Amber frowned and said, "I remember going into the broom cupboard to see if there was any paper towels and it being on my wrist."

Amber has 'lost' her bracelet.

"Let's look there," suggested Danielle.

Danielle being the lovely, sweet and helpful person she was had offered to help her look for it.

Unfortunately for Danielle Amber wasn't as nice as her, when she entered the cupboard Amber pushed her in and closed the door then locked it.

"AMBER!" she screamed and continued to yell until she decided to ring people to come get her but Amber had already told everyone her plan- no one was coming besides one boy.

Amber had timed things perfectly so that once Danielle was quiet while calling people Zach would come round the corner with Hailey, Skylar and Alyson.

4 girls against 1 guy- getting him into that cupboard was easy.

They sent each of them separate texts. Zach's said, "You get out when you tell her how you feel."

Danielle's said, "You get out when you tell him how you feel."

They were going to be there for a long time.

HOAHOAHOA

"Does anyone feel like we shouldn't let them do this?" asked Fabian around the dinner table that evening.

Patricia said, "Amber put food in the cupboard for them."

"Oh, ok then," smiled Fabian.

HOAHOAHOA

"This is insane, someone has to find us eventually," moaned Danielle.

Zach smiled, "At least they put food in here."

"This must be against the law," mumbled Danielle.

Zach teased, "Calm down, I guess you're feeling a bit tense? This must be the longest you've ever gone without reading an American history book?"

They'd been in the cupboard for 8 minutes.

"Shut up," she grinned.

Inside Danielle felt really nervous, there was no way she could tell Zach how she felt about him, she was Danielle, shy, nervous, quiet… her friends were insane.

Zach just felt really confused; this all was happening so quickly and was not the way he'd planned on revealing his feelings to Danielle.

Neither of them was going to do it, even if they had to spend the rest of their lives in the cupboard or more realistically- all night in there.

So instead they had a long conversation about everything, their friends, their friends possible relationships, the relationships their friends were in, books, movies, plans for the future… everything.

After 43 minutes Zach was actually having a strangely good time but he wanted out. Still it wasn't the right time.

He sent Amber a text, "You got me. I like Danielle. But there is no way I am telling her because we are stuck in a cupboard together. It's so unromantic."

Amber sent back, "Very true. So when are going to tell her?"

He replied. "I need some time."

Amber sent. "You have till Sunday. 10pm."

Zach frowned and then they opened the door.

HOAHOAHOA

No one talked about the cupboard incident, or at least they didn't in front of Zach and Danielle but it was enough drama to get them through the weekend. Nothing else happened.

Mick and Catty were desperate for one thing exciting to happen- to figure out how to get the next scroll.

"What the hell does see his blood mean?" frowned Catty.

They were sitting on Mick's bed because all his roommates were out doing things and they wanted to talk about it privately. Despite the others knowing everything they still felt quite alone with the responsibility of the mission.

"Obviously not to kill someone," said Mick.

Catty nodded and looked at her hands; Mick reached out and grabbed one of them mumbling, "Sorry, that was insensitive."

"It's fine," she said, "I'm ok with it."

Mick gave her a smile, squeezed her hand and then changed the subject mumbling, "See his blood, see his blood?"

"It's weird," she confirmed.

HOAHOAHOA

Amber stared at the clock, it was 9:46pm on a Sunday night.

"14 minutes," whispered Alyson to Amber and they both turned to look at Danielle who was doing some homework on the floor of their room.

She finished it and grabbed her American history book and went climbed up to her bed. When she opened it an envelope fell out. It read, "Danielle- open this alone."

Danielle looked around her room. Amber was on her bed reading a magazine and Alyson was by her on the floor painting her toenails. She peeked at Nina beneath her who was texting Fabian.

She opened it and a few minutes later jumped off her bed and ran out the door.

"What was…" wondered Nina.

Danielle had dropped the letter on her way out; Amber noticed it and picked it up.

She grinned, "He told her, in a letter. Ohmigosh, how sweet is that?"

Danielle arrived outside Zach's room and banged on the door which luckily he opened, he'd been staring at his door all night, just in case.

Her eyes were full of tears when she opened it and she nodded, "Ok."

"Ok?" he repeated.

"Ok," she confirmed, "Yes!"

She kissed him.

Nina, Alyson and Amber arrived down the stairs just in time to witness it.

"All thanks to me!" squealed Amber.

"And Zach's talented ability at being able to turn a phrase," added Nina waving the letter about in the air, she read, "I should've told you a long time ago but to be honest I'm a wimp." She laughed.

Zach yelled, "Give me that!" And he chased after Nina.

Mick mumbled, "What's going on?" He'd been asleep.

Danielle just kept on smiling.

**Zaielle is adorable. This chapter sort of someone happened randomly, I know it's not great but it's the best I could do. Thankfully I'm over that block and will hopefully be able to do better next time. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Again I'm sorry for the wait, thanks for sticking with me!**

**India**


	37. House of Sacrifices

**Thanks Skylar, drama4lifexoxo, Heather and Lover-Bug for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did Fabina would never have broken up obviously, they probably would've got together in the first episode.**

**House of Sacrifice**

Monday morning was fun for everyone except Zaielle- there wasn't a person in the room that wasn't staring at them or making comments about their relationship. Danielle had threatened her 3 roommates that if any of them divulged the contents of the letter to anyone they would be murdered viciously which hadn't done much good because that left everybody to just make up what was in it.

"Let's just go," sighed Danielle after finally having enough.

They left with choruses of "ooohs" behind them.

"Are you beginning to regret this?" asked Danielle.

"Just writing the letter," he replied, "I should've just kissed you when we were locked in the closet together."

Danielle laughed and confidently took hold of her new boyfriend's hand which made Zach smile.

She said, "The letter was so sweet."

"I know," he joked.

She rolled her eyes and they walked to class.

HOAHOAHOA

The next couple of weeks passed quickly and without incident. No new relationships happened because everyone seemed content to just bask in the cuteness of Zaielle. At least Amber did and when it came to people getting together that's all that really mattered, Amber had done her job well and deserved a nice break from making people happy.

Zach and Danielle were sitting on the sofa together, Zach was watching TV and Danielle was laying against his chest with her legs tucked up to her chest, her American history book resting open on them.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" chanted Amber as she came down the stairs with Nina in tow.

Danielle rolled her eyes and Zach kissed the top of her head.

"You know that's not what I mean," she moaned sitting down next to Danielle, "Kiss her, properly kiss him," she emphasised the word 'properly'.

Danielle hid her head in Zach's chest.

"Leave them alone," said Nina, "You're not one to talk, your single."

Amber replied, "Single by choice- it's different."

"Right," said Nina.

Zach frowned, "That's sound kind of bitchy Ninny."

She stuck her tongue out at him and she and Amber left the house, they were looking for Mick and Catty who were for no apparent reason climbing trees in the forest by the house.

"What are you two doing?" wondered Amber a hint of laughter in the voice, "Come down here, we need to talk."

"Amber, be nice," ordered Nina.

Amber snapped, "No." This just made Nina start laughing.

Mick came down the tree first and then helped Catty down, smiles on both their faces. Nina thought, "They obviously like each other, with the amount of time they spend together it's like they're together anyway."

Amber asked with forced politeness and calmness when they came down the tree, "We were wondering whether you'd made any progress with finding the next scroll."

Mick and Catty shared a look and then shook their heads.

Catty explained, "It's just so creepy, 'see his blood', and we don't really know where to start with that."

"Well Nina just had an idea about it now," informed Amber.

Catty and Mick turned to look at Nina expectantly and she swallowed and explained, "I think it could mean us putting some blood on the eye of horus, because it's an eye so it could see it."

There was silence for a moment as they processed this new idea and then Mick said, "Should we try it with my blood since it says he?"

Nina nodded and said, "If that's ok?"

Mick confirmed that it was and Amber took out a small knife from her huge bag, when they gave her alarmed looks she shrugged and cried, "Do you blame me? Do you remember what happened a few weeks ago?"

They gave her nods and signs of agreement, understanding and such then Mick took the knife off her and made a small cut on his finger. It started to bleed and Nina handed him the eye of horus and he pressed it to his finger- nothing happened.

"Well it was worth a try," sighed Amber.

Catty said encouragingly, "It was a good idea Ninny, we'll keep trying."

Nina looked quite down-hearted but managed a smile.

Amber grinned now and said, "Now follow me guys."

The others looked at her like she was crazy so the third time that day but they followed her into the woods anyway. They didn't go far and came to a clearing where the rest of the Anubis gang were waiting for them.

"So what's this about?" wondered Josie.

"I remembered the other day that all you new members and even some of you older ones hadn't been through the traditional Sibuna rite of passage," informed Amber, "When we started the group we all had to sacrifice something we loved in the fire."

She then opened her massive bag and emptied the contents.

In the bag was a picture, coloured hair pieces, a pair of socks, a poster, a drawing and a certificate.

There were outbreaks of mumbling and yelling and arguing then Nina said, "Guys, you have to do it, we all did, Fabian sacrificed his book, Alfie sacrificed his hat, Amber sacrificed her favourite picture and I sacrificed my lucky mascot."

They were silent and Amber said, "Please collect your item."

She then ordered them in the order of membership, Patricia, then Jerome, then Joy, then Catty, then Mick and last was Josie.

Patricia frowned and tossed into the fire her favourite hair pieces.

Jerome was next holding a picture of him and Patricia, he asked, "What did you do with the frame?"

"It's by your bed still, I would've brought it but it's metal so it wouldn't burn quickly," replied Amber.

Mick laughed, "You keep a picture of Patricia by your bed."

"Your prized possession is a pair of socks!" retorted Jerome.

"Their lucky," said Mick sadly.

Catty added, "They smell awful."

"Just throw your things in the fire guys!" exclaimed Amber.

Jerome put his picture in and then Joy went after him holding her poster of Robert Pattinson, she looked very sad as she watched it burn.

Catty was next holding a drawing in her hands looking very reluctant.

Nina gasped and exclaimed, "No, not that! That's the drawing you drew of all of us the summer before we started high school."

Catty nodded and Nina rushed towards her, they looked at the picture that depicted them and all their friends that were at Anubis house with them. It was good.

"I have to do it," said Catty, she felt she had to prove herself still, she understood that her cousin and her friends had been through a lot last year and probably still didn't think she was as important as they were to the mission.

She put it in the fire and hugged her cousin; Mick was next very sadly burning his lucky socks that he always wore in sporting competitions.

Last was Josie holding a certificate, she held it over the fire, closed her eyes and let it drop. It was the first award she'd ever gotten for her acting and she was very proud of it, it was the thing that started her competitive streak.

"That wasn't too hard was it?" wondered Amber.

They all stared at her like she was insane- Amber was used to that stare by now.

"Now repeat after me," she began, "I, then say your name." They all did this. "Being of sound mind." They repeated this too. "Promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house with my fellow sibuna members: Amber Millington, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke, Joy Mercer, Catty Samuels, Mick Campbell and Josie Matters." They repeat this too with some stumbling.

Then Amber raised her hand to her eye and said "Sibuna." They repeated this too.

She exclaimed, "Welcome to the club!"

HOAHOAHOA

Nina was half asleep a smile on her face as she thought about Fabian like she did most of the time when she wasn't forced to think about something else. Things were going great with him, there were no problems and he seemed to like her almost as much as she liked him.

Her mind wandered for a few more minutes, she was almost asleep when...

Nina sat up suddenly and quietly rushed out of the room and to the bathroom.

"See his blood," she muttered, "See his blood."

She stared at herself in the mirror for a few moments and then she took the necklace off and opened the cupboard and took out a razor.

She made a small cut in her finger and pressed it to the eye of horus.

The ground started shaking like it had before and the white blinding light appeared from locket and Nina closed her eyes immediately and when the locket grew too hot she let go and it fell to the floor.

When Nina heard the sound of the scroll hitting the floor she knew she could open her eyes, she looked down and it was right of in front of her feet. She picked it up and went back to bed.

**So there was a little bit of Zaille at the start, lots of Sibuna and some mystery. Hope you liked it.**

**I got a review saying that the story needed more Nina and I tried to work on that in this chapter, especially at the end, so I hope that's worked out and I will contiune to write more Nina into the story. I think I just forgot how great her character is, which is stupid :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	38. House of Dreams

**Thanks Lover-Bug, Heather, Skylar, Jamber111, FabinaFina and Fabina4ever11 for reviewing, you guys are amazing.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did, as much as I love him, there would probably be no Eddie.**

**House of Dreams**

Nina was sitting in Sally's classroom alone when the door opened and Sarah walked in.

"Sarah!" cried Nina.

"Hello Nina," smiled Sarah.

Nina got up from her desk and hugged Sarah. She began to cry when seeing Sarah, though she knew she was at peace now Nina was still sad about her death. Nina missed her.

"You've been forgetting something Nina," said Sarah and before Nina could reply Sarah took her hand and led her to the drama studio.

They stood by the stage but Nina was still confused as to why they were there, then Sarah opened the compartment under the stage and nothing was there.

"The cup!" cried Nina, "Where is it?"

Sarah said, "Good luck Nina, you have a lot of challenges ahead of you but I believe in you."

"Sarah…" began Nina but slowly she was fading away then Nina woke up and began to cry.

HOAHOAHOA

Nina arrived at school before anybody else and went straight to the drama room, she opened the stage and the cup was still there. After pausing for a moment to take in how relieved she felt she put she cup in her bag and went to see Sally.

"Miss Holmes?" said Nina knocking on the teacher's door.

Sally opened the door for her and asked, "Are you ok Nina?"

Nina stepped into the room and nodded then she opened her bag and said, "Last night I had a dream about Sarah telling me I should make sure the cup is safe, I thought maybe you could look after it."

Sally stood in shock for a moment then took the cup and examined it. Finally she turned back to Nina and said, "I'll keep it in my desk for today, it has a lock and no one will go in it then I'll move it somewhere very secure."

"Ok," said Nina, "Oh and I found the next scroll." Nina only just remembered this herself; she reached into her bag and pulled it out. "I haven't opened it yet," she informed, "I was too freaked out about the dream."

"Understandable," replied Sally, "So let's open it!"

Nina couldn't help but smile at her excited nature, she wasn't like any teacher she'd ever had before- obviously.

"It says…" began Nina, "Kiss of trust."

"Kiss?" said Sally and Nina nodded, Sally commented, "That sounds ridiculous."

Nina nodded and giggled slightly.

Sally grinned, "Well tell the others about this and come back at lunch so we can have a meeting or something."

"Ok," agreed Nina, "See you later Miss."

"Sally, call me Sally," she smiled, "But not when I'm teaching you, that would be weird."

"Ok," repeated Nina, "Bye Sally."

Sally smiled, "See you later Nina, well done by the way."

"Thanks," she grinned.

Nina returned to the house, she really had woken up very early, no one was up so she went to make herself breakfast and decide what to do next.

Eventually others started to come in and tease Nina about being such a weirdo and waking up before sunrise. No one asked questions or seemed suspicious of her.

Fabian sat down next to her and asked, "Have a good sleep?"

"Not really," she answered and then filled him in on everything that had happened last night and this morning.

"Kiss of trust?" he asked, "That does sound corny."

Nina laughed and said, "I know." She gave him a smile

He leant it to kiss her because he was reminded about how much he wanted to while talking about kissing.

Everyone on the table reacted with groans and shouts of "get a room".

"Not in front of me please?" begged Zach which made Danielle laugh.

Nina replied, "Oh, go kiss Danielle."

Danielle looked up with her mouth full of toast and started laughing again which made Zach, Nina and Fabian join in.

"I'm good," she grinned.

Amber suddenly stood up and said, "Surprisingly everyone is here this morning so I wanted to remind everyone of the schools Halloween plans, remember there's a Halloween party on Sunday and the house with the best costumes wins a prize so everyone better dress up or else! I'm going shopping with Alyson on Friday if anyone wants to come. And on the Monday night, which is actually Halloween, we're all going trick or treating!"

There wasn't a person in the room that wasn't excited about Halloween, everyone loved holidays which made them feel like little kids- well maybe everyone except Jerome, it wasn't really in his nature.

With Amber completely focused on Halloween no one thought she'd be able to focus on match making as well but pinned up to their bedroom wall was a piece of paper entitled 'Amber's Love List'.

_Amber's Love List_

_Together_

_Fabian + Nina_

_Patricia + Jerome_

_Zach + Danielle_

_Josie + Cole_

_Almost Together_

_Hailey + Craig_

_Mick + Catty_

_Skylar + Alfie_

_Possibilities_

_Amber + Logan_

_Mara + Danny_

_Joy + Josh_

The mystery was the last thing on her mind at the moment but she dutifully came to the lunch meeting anyway, it wasn't particularly long.

At the meeting Nina informed Sibuna of her dream, her finding the locket and of what the locket said.

"So what do we do now?" asked Patricia.

"Figure out what to do next," answered Sally, "How to get the next scroll."

Alfie cooed, "Someone has to kiss."

"You are so immature," said Amber rolling her eyes.

Catty said, "Well if anyone's going to kiss it should be Fabina."

"I think they've kissed enough times," commented Joy which made thing slightly awkward.

Fabian said, "Yeah, uh, we've kissed before."

Joy grinned, "It's a kiss of trust, maybe you guys just don't trust each other."

Amber and Nina exchanged looks and Patricia whispered to Joy that she making herself look like an idiot which made Joy glare angrily at her best friend.

"I don't think that's the issue," said Sally finally breaking the silence, "Just think about it, that's how you guys usually work things out."

HOAHOAHOA

Danielle was taking a look at 'Amber's Love List' after school that day when Amber walked in.

"What's up Danielle?" asked Amber.

Danielle replied, "What's going on with you and Logan?"

"Nothing," frowned Amber, "I mean… yeah, nothing."

They were quiet for a moment then Danielle gave Amber a smile and said, "These things take time, look at me and Zach."

This made Amber feel slightly better but then she said, "Maybe he just doesn't like me, I basically told him if he asked me out I'd say yes and he hasn't done anything about it."

"He's probably shy or something," insisted Danielle, "It's not you, it's him."

Amber laughed but didn't look convinced.

"I'll talk to Catty about it, they're really close," said Danielle finally, feeling bad for Amber who spent so much time trying to make everyone else happy but wasn't happy herself.

She nodded at her and forced a smile on to her face, she asked, "So how are things with you and Zach?"

With anyone else she would've given her usually "fine" or even "great" because she wasn't really lying, things were great but... Amber had been so honest with her Danielle felt she had to say what was on her mind.

"They're ok, I really like him, I'm just not sure he likes me as much as I like him," confessed Danielle.

Amber smiled and began to prattle off a list of reasons why Zach was madly in love with Danielle which made them both feel better.

HOAHOAHOA

After talking to Danielle that afternoon Catty felt compelled to talk to Logan, it wasn't just to find out about Amber, she missed talking to her friend now she seemed to be spending all her time with Mick instead.

She forced him to go for a walk with her.

"A walk," grinned Logan, "You're turning into Nina or something. Isn't this what couples do?"

Catty rolled her eyes and laughed. She said, "Speaking of couples, I thought you liked Amber."

"Amber?" repeated Logan, "Uh, yeah, I do, I just..." he trailed.

Catty said, "You just what Logie?"

He paused, stared at his friend and then admitted, "She seems pretty high maintenance."

This made Catty laugh- she was Amber, of course she was high maintenance.

"What?" demanded Logan nervously.

"What else would Amber be?" asked Catty, "So that's it? She's high maintenance? You sound like such a twat, you know that don't you?"

Logan glared at her and argued, "Well why hasn't Mick asked you out?"

"Why would he?" snapped Catty, "Anyway, stop trying to change the subject."

Logan sighed and said, "I'm just a bit nervous, I don't really know what to do."

"So you want to go out with her?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied instantly.

"Then what's the problem?" wondered Catty.

Logan repeated, "I'm nervous."

"Talk to Alyson then," suggested Catty, relationship talks really were not her thing and she was beginning to get a bit bored.

Logan agreed that talking to Alyson would probably be the best idea.

HOAHOAHOA

Jealously was not something Patricia was used to feeling, she often felt angry or annoyed or frustrated or sometimes she even felt happy. This is why she was finding it hard to understand her best friends' actions and emotions.

"What was that about earlier?" asked Patricia when she and Joy were alone in their room later that night.

"What?" asked Joy innocently looking up from the book she was reading.

"You were being weird about Nina and Fabian," she replied, then paused to examine Joy further, she added, "What book are you reading?"

Joy held it up to her.

"Fabian's nerdy science book?" exclaimed Patricia, "Ok, something's wrong."

"Look, you're my best friend Patricia but you aren't very supportive, didn't you ever think now that you're spending all your time with Jerome I might get a bit lonely," said Joy bitterly.

Patricia was quiet for a moment, staring at Joy, and then she snapped, "So you're trying to steal Nina's boyfriend?"

"Technically she stole mine first," protested Joy.

"No, she didn't," said Patricia confused.

Joy glared at her best friend and cried, "If I hadn't gone away we'd be together instead of him and her."

"No, you wouldn't," said Patricia enjoying herself just slightly.

"We would!" insisted Joy.

Patricia rolled her eyes and said, "Joy, I love you but this is insane, he's Nina's, they love each other, move on."

"It's easy for you to say, you're happy, you have Jerome," snarled Joy feeling quite angry at her best friend who she thought out of everyone would support her or even be slightly sympathetic.

"Because me and Jerome are right for each other, you and Fabian aren't, it's him and Nina, you deserve someone who likes you for you, not someone you have to force to like you Joy, you're better than this," insisted Patricia.

Patricia was in a dilemma, she completely supported Fabina but she didn't want to lose her best friend after only just getting her back.

Despite her kind words Joy made a "humph" noise and stormed out.

"She'll get over it," mumbled Patricia to herself hopefully, she was quite worried about the situation.

**I really didn't know how to end this chapter, it felt like it could just drag on forever but I really enjoyed writing it.**

**If you're wondering Nina's dream wasn't magical, Sarah didn't really appear to her, it was just Nina's subconcious reminding her of her mission and stuff.**

**And I'm planning on bringing more Joy drama into it again soon, she kind of calmed down after the talent show but I really want her to go crazy with it. So tell me what you think of that idea.**

**Lastly. QUESTION TIME: What couples should get together next? (look at Amber's love list for all the possibilities)**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	39. House of The Perfect Guy

**This chapter feels a bit like a filler chapter, next chapter should be much better and longer. Sorry :)**

**Thanks Skylar, Lover-Bug, Heather and Jamber111 for reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did Jeromes family would be very different, obviously.**

**House of The Perfect Guy**

"Knock, knock," grinned Jerome as he entered Patricia's room a couple days later just after school had finished that day, "Hey beautiful."

She smiled at him and took her headphones out; Jerome sat down next to her on her bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked, he'd noticed today she'd been acting strange, not really talking to anyone and not hanging around with her friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered but Jerome gave her a look which made her admit, "Fine, I'm not, Joy isn't speaking to me."

Jerome asked, "Did you confront her about Fabian?"

Patricia nodded and cried, "I was really nice about it but she still hates me!"

Jerome moved closer to Patricia so he could hug her and she pulled him closer which made him smile and then she kissed him for a bit.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Jerome.

"No," replied Patricia and Jerome frowned which made Patricia giggle.

Jerome said, "I don't like to see you sad, let's go do something fun."

"Like what?" she asked.

"A date," he said, "Come, let's go out now, I'll call a taxi."

Patricia said, "Now? But I'm not ready? I'm not dressed for a date."

"You look beautiful," he insisted, "Come on."

He pulled her downstairs with his phone in his hand searching for a taxi number and he pushed Patricia into a seat to wait.

He ordered, "Stay there, do not change, do not move, you are perfect."

Then he went to find Trudy to tell her he was kidnapping Patricia.

The majority of the house were sat in the room and looked at her confused.

Skylar commented, "That was weird."

"He's decided he's taking me on a date, now," informed Patricia.

"Now?" asked Skylar.

"Yep, I told him I was in a bad mood so to cheer me up he decided about a minute ago he was taking me out," she said.

Amber grinned, "That's so cute!"

Patricia laughed and admitted, "It is."

Jerome came in and said, "Taxi will be here in 5 minutes, Trudy says we can go but not to be back late."

"And where are we going?" wondered Patricia.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Not somewhere nice," she said, "I'm not dressed for it," she glared at him.

Jerome grinned, "Shut up, you look beautiful, you always do."

"Awww," cooed just about all the girls in the room which made Patricia blush and Jerome finally realise they had an audience.

The taxi came soon after and Jerome and Patricia left on their date.

"My cousin is like the modern day Romeo," grinned Craig. Yes, Craig was at their house yet again to see Hailey who he still hadn't asked out.

Everyone agreed that Jerome's actions were romantic and sweet but they left the guys in relationships feeling pressured.

"Who would've thought it, I mean, it's Jerome," laughed Amber.

This made people laughed besides Mara who commented, "Patricia's lucky." All the girls agreed; no one sensed the double meaning behind her words.

Zach put his arm around Danielle who was sitting next to him reading and she smiled at him but continued reading. He felt he should do something romantic.

Fabian felt equally pressured and glanced at Nina who was sitting across the room by Amber, he felt like he should take her out on a date or something.

Amber said to Skylar who was sitting on the floor beneath her feet, "So Skylar, who's your perfect guy?"

"What do you mean?" wondered Skylar.

"Like, what do you look for?" explained Amber, "Tall, funny, smart…?"

Skylar answered, "I don't know, someone with a sense of humour I guess, someone nice, vaguely attractive though of course looks aren't everything." She was half joking on the last point.

Alfie was sitting across from her and listening to the conversation intently, he smiled when she said sense of humour.

"Not everything," agreed Amber, "But they are important."

A lot of people laughed at this comment and Skylar asked, "What about you?"

"Umm, I guess I just want someone who adores me for who I am, like Jerome feels about Patricia but not Jerome, Jerome's annoying," grinned Amber.

This made people laugh as well though everyone was trying to pretend they weren't listening to this conversation.

Amber asked, "What about you Catty?"

"Huh?" said Catty she was sitting on the sofa with her legs draped over Mick talking to him about British sports- trying to find out more about him.

"Who's your perfect guy?" grinned Alyson with a cheeky smile.

Catty blushed, turned her head away from Mick and answered, "Um, I don't know, someone who's kind and I can talk to about everything and doesn't judge me or try to change me."

"Aww," grinned Amber, "That's lovely and so true."

Catty smiled and turned to Mick who was thinking about whether he ticked all these boxes.

"Hailey?" said Amber.

Hailey had her answer prepared after hearing the conversation, her immediate answer would be "Craig" but she thought that would be a bit embarrassing so instead she said, "Um, someone who's sweet, funny, sensitive, kind, smart, gets on with my friends, makes me laugh and makes me feel special."

The girls grinned at her long and detailed answer, so perfect, so Hailey.

"You're not picky," teased Craig feeling slightly intimidated.

Hailey looked at him and said, "I could think of more if you'd like."

"I'm fine," he laughed.

Amber and Alyson shared a look.

"What about you Mara?" wondered Alyson.

Mara's perfect guy would be Jerome but she'd blown her chance with that one so she wasn't really in the mood to describe him. She forced an answer so she wouldn't seem suspicious, "Someone smart and sweet."

"Just like you," grinned Amber which made Mara genuinely smile, Amber asked, "What about you Alyson?"

Alyson rattled off a list of details that took a couple of minutes; she finished with, "But most importantly someone that'll try hard to win my affections because they think I'm worth it."

"Totally," agreed Amber.

Joy wasn't in the room so they couldn't ask her and they wouldn't want too, afraid she'd describe Fabian and just make things awkward.

"And we won't even bother asking Nina, Danielle or Josie 'cause you're all happy in your little relationships," grinned Alyson.

Cole wasn't here but Josie had been thinking about him throughout the conversation, thinking how lucky she was to have him.

The others smiled at their significant others reflecting on how happy and lucky they were.

"I hope so," grinned Zach at Danielle and she rolled her eyes at him and snuggled closer into his side. She closed her book so she could turn to kiss him and talk to him.

Nina finally met Fabian's gaze across the room, the eyes on her made her feel awkward but still she'd never been more sure that she loved him.

Then Joy came in.

"Hi guys, where's Patricia?" she asked.

"Jerome took her on a date to cheer her up," replied Amber with a hostile tone.

Joy repeated, "To cheer her up?"

Amber shrugged and turned to Nina who had broken her eye contact with Fabian as soon as Joy had walked into the room; Joy ruined everything.

"Do you know where Josh is?" she asked.

"In his room," answered Josie suspiciously, Joy thanked her and went to find him, once she'd left Josie asked, "Why'd she want to know where Josh was?"

Catty said, "I don't know, he likes her but she likes Fabian."

Fabian and Nina's faces both heated up, they felt even more awkward than before and Fabian stuttered, "B-but I don't, I mean, I uh, well…."

"We know Fabian, it's ok, you don't like her, you love Nina," grinned Alyson giggling at how adorable Fabian was.

He finally manned up and admitted, "Yeah, I do."

Nina blushed but smiled at him.

HOAHOAHOA

"Hey Josh," said Joy walking into his room, "Can we talk for a second?"

Josh answered, "Ok, uh, sit here." He moved off the chair to sit on Alfie's bed as his was the bottom bunk and they sat next to each other on the bed.

"I just, I don't really know who else to talk to," she admitted, "I, I've been a real bitch to Nina but I can't get over Fabian."

Josh sighed inside but on the outside he just tried to force a look of sympathy on to his face.

"I know it's horrible and stupid because he likes Nina but I was just wondering whether you could just talk to him or her for me and see if I have any chance at all so I can try and move on," she said. She gave him her best bambi eyes and he couldn't stop himself from nodding. It would be fine anyway, he'd just tell her Nina and Fabian were madly in love and would never break up and Joy would hopefully move on and like other guys.

"Thank you!" she cried and hugged him, breaking his heart just slightly, and she said, "Make sure you're subtle about it, or at least don't mention me or make it obvious I asked you to do it. If anyone asks what we were talking about now say we were planning on seeing a film together or something like that. Ok?"

He nodded again, he suddenly realised he hadn't said a word the entire time since telling her where to sit. Josh opened his mouth to say something but Joy was already hurrying out the door.

Josh really couldn't understand why he liked that girl.

**This chapter really just sets up what I hope to write in the next chapter. It's not written yet but a lot of it is planned.**

**It was a very lovey-dovey chapter, I just wanted to include all the couples and show where everyone was with their relationships. I also missed writing Patrome so I put that in there.**

**Next chapter is Halloween, weird right? Halloween was ages ago but in this it's next chapter. Anyone got any costume ideas? I'm having trouble deciding.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	40. House of The Halloween Dance

**It's the 40th chapter! How crazy is that? I still have no idea when this is going to end but it does have some sort of plot now so hopefully we will eventually end up somewhere.**

**Sorry updates slightly later than promise, I had 3 gcses this week and 2 on my birthday! **

**Thanks Skylar, Jamber111, Heather and Don'tDreamItBeIt for for reviews and happy 40th chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did there never would've been an Amfie.**

**House of The Halloween Dance**

"Let's go get our Halloween on!" cried Alyson as she and Amber skipped to school on Sunday evening to go to the Halloween party. Danielle and Nina were behind them, walking a bit slower than them.

Nina was dressed as Ginny Weasley (oddly enough Fabian was Harry Potter) and Danielle was dressed as an angel. Alyson was a zombie cheerleader (she was quite terrifying) and Amber was dressed as a princess.

Some of the others were already there and some were still getting ready, it was strange for Alyson and Amber to be in the middle, not super early because they're so excited or really late because they spent forever getting ready.

They arrived and went to dance with their friends.

Mara, Patricia, Skylar, Hailey and Fabian were already there.

"Where's all the boys?" asked Nina wondering why he was the only guy there.

"I don't know, they're all doing group stuff I think so they're waiting for each other," he answered.

Nina teased, "We're doing a group thing and you didn't wait for me."

"I knew you'd be coming with Amber, I thought I'd be waiting all night," he grinned.

Nina said, "She was surprisingly quickly today, she has been planning her outfit weeks though."

Fabian kissed Nina and she responded passionately though she didn't know why he'd done it.

"What was that for?" she asked grinning.

"I love you," he replied which made her kiss him again.

The other girls rolled their eyes and laughed at their cuteness.

Mara was dressed as Cleopatra, oh the irony. Patricia was catwoman, Skylar was Harley Quinn and Hailey was Poison Ivy (batman villains).

Danny, Zach, Josie, Josh and Joy arrived next.

Danny was dressed as a pharaoh and Zach was a mummy. Josie was Robin and Josh was Batman, Joy was dressed as a vampire.

Zach came over to Danielle and asked her to dance with him immediately, she of course said yes and they drifted away from their friends just slightly.

"You and Danny match Mara," commented Danielle.

"That was the idea," he replied and when she gave him a quizzical look he added, "For Danny, so Danny could have a reason to talk to her but also not look like he purposely wanted to match her, so we came together."

Danielle laughed, "You're turning into Amber."

"Being Amber is kind of fun," he grinned, "And Amber being Amber is the reason we're together."

Danielle smiled, "I love Amber."

Zach kissed his girlfriend.

Danny swallowed, forced a casual smile on to his face and walked over to Mara. He'd developed a slight crush on her, she was pretty and smart and quiet, but she was also ambitious; he liked that.

"Hi Mara, look, we match," he smiled.

She grinned at him and said, "Yeah, weird, we look pretty good."

He grinned back at her and said, "Of course we do, we're attractive people."

This made her giggle, she didn't seem to clock in on the fact he'd just called her attractive which he was thankful for. He continued to chat to her, it wasn't as difficult as he imagined.

The rest of the house arrived next except Logan.

Catty, Mick, Alfie and Jerome had come together in a Wizard of Oz theme. Catty was Dorothy, Mick was the tin man, Alfie was the scarecrow and Jerome was the cowardly lion (because of his hair).

"Where's Logan?" asked Amber to Catty, "Not that I care or anything."

Catty grinned and said, "He'll be here soon."

Craig came over to them with Justin when his cousin arrived so he could make it seem less obvious that he really just wanted to see Hailey- it didn't really work.

Justin went to talk to Alyson, he laughed, "You look very pretty."

She was covered in fake blood and was as pale as death- she was a zombie cheerleader.

"Thank you," she grinned, and twirled around to show off her costume, "I like your costume too."

Justin was dressed as a pepper shaker, Craig was salt.

After greeting Jerome, Craig casually tried to make his way to Hailey who was talking to Joy, she turned to talk to Josh when Craig approached.

"Nice outfit," he said, "Who are you?"

"Poison Ivy," she answered, he still look confused, "Honestly, you need to learn your batman villains."

Craig laughed, "That's so nerdy."

"You're calling Patricia a nerd? She's catwoman," grinned Hailey.

"Ok, I take it back!" he cried, he feared Patricia's wrath.

Hailey laughed at him for a bit, she then commented, "It must be hard to move in that costume, how are you going to dance?"

"Why?" he teased, "Are you asking?"

Before Hailey could reply he took her hands and said, "Let's try it."

Suddenly the music stopped and a trumpet noise was played on the system, the DJ said, "Announcing the arrival of Prince Logan."

Everyone turned to the door where Logan walked in dressed as a Prince.

The music started to play again and everyone continued to dance.

Amber gaped at Logan and he made his way towards her.

"Hi," he said shyly, "You look amazing."

Amber continued to stare in shock, she didn't know what to say, it was a first for her.

"I got you something," he continued after she didn't say anything, "I know the Prince is supposed to ride in on a horse to rescue the Princess or whatever but I don't think they'd let me have a horse in here so…"

He pulled out a small unicorn toy from behind his back.

"I also thought unicorns were cooler than horses," he grinned.

Her face lit up and she cried, "A unicorn!"

Everyone was dancing around them, watching while trying to make it look like they weren't listening in.

"Yeah," he said.

"So you dressed like a Prince for me?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because, well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me?" he asked.

Amber's eyes widened, she said, "Now?"

"Uh, yeah," he said. Logan felt confused, nervous and scared, he felt like he was about to start sweating, he'd never thought asking a girl out would be this hard.

"Now?" she repeated, "Not like a month ago when I basically told you to ask me out. Why now? Do you think that if you dressed like a Prince and gave me a unicorn it would just make me completely forget that I've been waiting for weeks!"

Logan sighed and realised that he'd been a complete douche.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I was just nervous, I've never met anyone like you before."

Amber snapped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Logan felt even more nervous but he pushed on, trying to find the right words, he said, "You're so different from everyone I've ever met, you're, you're perfect and I didn't want to mess it up but by trying not to do that I guess I did it."

"You think I'm perfect?" she wondered.

He blushed but nodded.

She grinned and cried, "Ok, I forgive you, it's alright, I'll go out with you!"

"Good," he said, a massive smile on his face.

"Let's dance!" she exclaimed and they did.

Catty gave Logan a look and he grinned back and mouthed "thank you", the talk they'd had the other day had been the push he needed, he felt if he'd left it any longer Amber probably would have moved on.

Catty was talking with Mick, she was always talking with Mick, when Sally caught her eye across the room and they wandered over to talk to her. With all the dancing and music it was easy to have a private conversation.

"Are you enjoying the dance?" asked Sally.

"Yes, thanks," replied Catty, "Are you?"

Sally answered, "I suppose," she was dressed as a witch, "How are things going with the mission?"

"Not well," said Mick.

Sally sighed and frowned.

"But we'll figure it out, eventually, we have been thinking about it," insisted Catty.

"Yeah, I know you have I'm just worried about how much time we have left. If the people who are after the crook and flail don't find any new information soon they might just get fed up and come after Nina and kill her."

Catty looked shocked and said, "They wouldn't really…?"

"They would," frowned Sally and when she noticed Catty's scared face she added, "Don't worry, I won't let that happen, I promise."

Catty smiled but she still felt scared for her cousin, she didn't know what she'd do with herself if she lost Nina. She didn't have any siblings and growing up they were like sisters, she was her closest family member and Catty felt she couldn't lose her.

Mick and Catty left Sally who was suddenly approached by some other teachers.

Mick said, "Everything will be fine Catty."

She just felt so panicked and confused and like she was about to cry, Mick seemed to pick up on this and led her out of the room so they were in the hallway, alone.

She furiously rubbed at her eyes to prevent any tears from escaping and then turned to Mick and cried, "Where's the locket?"

He took it out of his pocket and gave it to her.

She managed a grateful smile and mumbled, "We need to complete this task, we need to save Nina, we have to do something."

He didn't really know what was going on.

"Hold it with me," she ordered and held it out to him. They both held onto the locket together.

"What's going… oh," he said, Catty had stepped closer to him.

Catty whispered, "The scroll said kiss of trust which means someone has to…"

"Kiss?" Mick finished, "And they have to trust each other."

Catty added, "I trust you."

Mick repeated, "I trust you."

"So…" trailed Catty and Mick took a step closer to her. He didn't think he'd ever felt this nervous about anything, he knew he'd never felt this way about anyone before and he really didn't want to mess things up.

He saw Catty close her eyes and start to lean in when the door suddenly opened. They jumped apart from each other quickly and Catty let go of the locket so Mick was holding it alone.

Fabian and Nina came through the door, Nina looked concerned but neither looked suspicious about what was going on. Mick and Catty spent all their time together these days.

"Are you ok?" wondered Nina.

"Yeah, well, we're just stressing about the scroll," informed Catty failing to mention any further details.

Nina sighed, "Come on, not now, it's the dance, come with me."

She took her cousins hands and led her to the back into the dance where they danced together and joined their other friends.

Mick and Fabian remained and Fabian finally got a good look at Mick, his face was red and he still looked nervous.

Fabian asked, "Did we interrupt something?"

"Of course no… well, yeah, I think she was going to kiss me," he admitted.

"Oh," said Fabian, "Do you mean you're going out now?"

Mick sighed, "No, it was for the task, I need to tell you something…" he filled Fabian in on what Sally had said about Nina which made Fabian look scared.

"I don't know whether to tell Nina or not, I'm sure Sally will talk to her about it soon, I just thought you should know," said Mick.

"Thanks mate," frowned Fabian looking worried.

He wandered back over to his girlfriend where he stole her away from her friends to kiss her and tell her he loved her again and again, he felt he better make the most of these happy moments while he could.

"Can I have that dance now?" asked Craig when he finally managed to get Hailey on her own, they were going to dance together earlier but after Logan's entrance people had got in their way.

Hailey nodded and took his hands and Amber rushed over to the DJ where she ordered him to play something slow and romantic. He played Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars.

They found it hard dancing together with Craig in his salt costume and kept laughing and giggling throughout the dance.

"This isn't a very halloweeny song is it?" wondered Hailey.

"It's romantic though," smiled Craig sheepishly.

Hailey blushed and pulled a cute face at him and which him grin even more.

After Amber was sure her work was done there she turned to Alfie and grabbed his hand and danced over towards Skylar with him, Alfie looked very confused.

"Dance with Skylar," she ordered and somehow managed to push exchange herself with Skylar so he was now dancing with her.

"Hi," laughed Skylar looking surprised but happy.

Alfie grinned back and said, "How are you?"

"Good," she replied, "How are you?"

"Fine, the dance is pretty fun, it's better now though," he flirted.

Skylar giggled and put her arms around his neck as they started to slow dance, neither of them really knew what they were doing but they were both having fun.

The romantic mood was ruined when Justin Bieber, Boyfriend came on and the boys started groaning except Fabian who wouldn't let go of Nina.

The dance didn't last too long as there was school the next day but everyone enjoyed it- even Catty, Mick and Fabian once the earlier events were pushed out of their minds.

Craig walked Hailey back to the house at the end despite the fact he walked past his own and she had tons of people to walk with.

"See you tomorrow," she grinned as they approached Anubis house.

"Yeah, see you," he smiled.

She asked, "Are you coming trick or treating with us tomorrow?"

"Um, I don't know," he said, "What time?"

"In the evening, please come, it'll be fun," she insisted then cursed herself for sounding so desperate.

Craig just grinned and said, "I'll probably come then, if you're there, bye."

He hugged her before he could change his mind and then left.

When Hailey turned round all the girls were staring at her and grinning.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

**I tried to include in that chapter lots of couples that hadn't been really featured in it for a while like Cailey, Skyfie, Lober and whatever Mara and Danny are (Manny? Dara?). I'll try to include others soon. Are there any other couples you would like it in more soon?**

**There was a little bit of mystery too but I hope to have more in the next chapter, once I decide what's in it.**

**Hope you liked the costumes, it was a hard decision. Thanks Skylar for the Cleopatra idea.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**HAPPY 40TH CHAPTER! **

**India**


	41. House of Treats and Tricks

**Thanks Skylar, Jamber111, Lover-Bug, Heather and ReaderGirl98** **for reviewing**

**This is quite a long chapter I think, I was really blocked on it earlier but tonight it wrote itself, there's loads of couples stuff in it and it's sad and shocking and hopefully you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did there would be loads of more Egyptian mythology mentioned in it.**

**House of Treats and Tricks**

"I love you," said Fabian for the 4th time that evening, he and Nina were laying on her bed dressed in their costumes waiting for people to tell them to come downstairs so they could do trick or treating. They were the only two in the room.

"I know," she insisted, "You keep telling me… it's making me feel worried."

Fabian frowned, "Worried?"

"You don't usually say it this much, and yesterday too…" she explained.

He sighed and then feeling nervous asked, "Was I being too clingy?"

"Ha, you could never be too clingy Fabian, I love spending time with you because I love you too, you know that," she grinned, "I'm just… did something happen yesterday?"

"No, well… it was just this talk I had with Mick, I can't really tell you about it, it's not my place, but I'll make sure you find out eventually," he promised.

Nina was confused by this but she trusted Fabian more than anyone. She loved him.

"Ok," she replied and he was pleasantly surprised at how she'd let it go so easily. He leant in to kiss her and she kissed back, hard. He pulled her closer so she was pressed against him and she put her hands in his hair, pulling at it. He kissed her and breathed, "I… love… you," she couldn't help but smile as she kissed him back.

"Guys we're… oh, sorry," blushed Danielle looking awkward as she interrupted Fabina making out on Nina's bed.

Nina and Fabian started laughing and Danielle just shook her head and smiled at them.

"If you two love birds are finished we're ready to go," she informed and left them quietly to laugh some more. They soon followed her downstairs.

"No one go off on your own, stick to your pairs and be sure you're back by 9pm at the latest," ordered Trudy sounding nervous about letting her kids go off trick or treating on their own.

"You're so sweet Trudy," smiled Amber giving her a hug, she insisted, "We'll be fine, there's so many of us."

Trudy sighed, "You're right- make sure you don't cause any trouble! Try to split into smaller groups when you approach houses."

They were all in partners, Fabian and Nina, Amber and Logan, Zach and Danielle, Josie and Cole, Patricia and Jerome, Skylar and Alfie, Josh and Joy, Hailey and Mara, Alyson and Danny, Justin and Craig, Mick and Catty. It was obvious the number of couples in the house was rapidly increasing.

"Let's go," exclaimed Amber taking hold of her new boyfriend's hand who couldn't help but smile at her and let himself be gladly be pulled along.

The walk to the town where they were trick or treating wasn't too long, it was about 15 minutes but it was quite dark and it was Halloween so everyone was a bit on edge.

"Boo!" cried Alfie coming up behind Amber and Alyson who squealed and hit him.

"Alfie!" groaned Alyson, "Danny, you're my partner, go beat him up!"

Danny just laughed and said, "Maybe later. Anyway, Logan is now Amber's actual boyfriend, shouldn't he do the beating up?"

"Very true," agreed Amber and she looked at Logan.

"That would mean I'd have to leave you," said Logan looking sad about this which made Amber smile and move closer to him.

Danny laughed, "Well played man." Logan grinned at him.

Danny was partners with Alyson since they were good friends and Alyson thought she could possibly keep an eye on the whole Mara and Danny situation tonight.

When they reached the town they split up into smaller groups and targeted each house individually, Alfie and Jerome got rather excited by the whole thing which made Patricia feel pretty embarrassed about her boyfriend.

"You're such a kid," she complained as he came back to her with a bag full of sweets and an overly excited look on his face.

Jerome gave her half his sweets and then pulled her close so he could kiss her, he grinned, "We weren't doing that when we were kids."

"Because you were even more annoying then," she said but she took his hand and walked with him to the next house. She had to admit she did find his excited attitude slightly adorable.

"Did you ever think Patricia and Jerome would get together or was it just this year?" wondered Skylar to Alfie, they were walking together with Craig and Justin too; Patricia and Jerome had been with them before they'd gone off together. Craig and Justin weren't really paying attention as Justin was trying to convince Craig to go to talk to Hailey who was with Mara, Joy, Josh, Josie and Cole.

"Not really, not until this year, last year Jerome liked Mara," informed Alfie.

Skylar said, "Really? She seems too… sensible for him."

Alfie agreed, "Yeah, they never were really well suited and she liked Mick anyway but Jerome was too distracted by his thing for Mara to realise he and Patricia were perfect for each other. Sometimes it takes people a while to see what they need is right in front of them."

He stared at her intently as he said this making her face turn bright red, she looked away and said, "I think Alyson is trying to set up Mara and Danny anyway so everyone will be happy."

Alyson at that moment was dragging Danny over to where Mara was where she launched into a long conversation with Hailey about something that had happened to them years ago, a conversation that it was very hard for Danny and Mara to join in on.

"Hi Mara," said Danny timidly.

"Hi," she grinned, she didn't realise how nervous he was, she was still thinking about Patricia and Jerome's kiss and how happy they were together.

"We should really get Zach over here so we all match and look like a group," said Danny after a moment, he didn't really know what to say to her.

Mara agreed, "We should but I think he's busy with Danielle."

At that moment they were kissing.

"Nice," laughed Danny, "I remember when Danielle was so shy she could barely talk to anyone until she'd known them for a few years."

Mara giggled, "And now she's doing that in the middle of a public street."

"At least they're finally together, I was beginning to think it would never happen," smiled Danny thinking about how long he'd been trying to convince Zach to go out with Danielle. Zach had always wanted to but was too shy and Danny didn't want to push him into it, he wasn't Amber.

He was feeling a lot more comfortable talking to Mara now and she'd forgotten about Jerome and Patricia completely.

Alyson and Hailey smiled at each other as they watched Mara and Danny begin to talk to each other more animatedly.

"Now it's your turn," exclaimed Alyson, when Hailey looked at her confused she added, "Craig, you need to go talk to him, you obviously both like each other, I can't really understand why he hasn't made a move by now to be honest."

Hailey frowned, "Maybe he doesn't like me."

Alyson laughed and then realised she was serious, she insisted, "He does! What's not to like, you're beautiful, smart and lovely. He took you home to meet his sister, he danced with you last night and he hugged you."

"Friends do that," said Hailey.

Alyson rolled her eyes and grabbed Hailey's hand, dragging her over to Craig and abandoning both their partners.

"Where are they going?" wondered Danny.

"To talk to Craig and Justin, Alyson's probably trying to do some Hailey and Craig matchmaking," answered Mara, "I hope he asks her out soon."

"Yeah, well, he seems nice enough but if he does me and Zach will probably have to have the talk with him," said Danny, "It's not very fun."

Mara laughed, "The talk?"

"Yeah, I have to try and be intimidating, it isn't easy," informed Danny which made Mara laugh.

"Hi guys," cried Alyson as they walked over, she was mostly going over to push Hailey and Craig together but Justin being there too was a bonus for her.

"Hi," smiled Justin, when he heard Alyson was Danny's partner he'd been worried and so he was glad to see her there without Danny, "Where's your partner?"

Alyson answered, "I left him with Mara in the hope that romance would blossom between them."

Justin laughed at her answer and felt very relieved; they started to talk to each other which forced Hailey into a conversation with Craig.

"Is it hard to walk in that costume?" asked Hailey.

"Easier than dancing," he replied which made her blush when he referenced the time they'd spent together last night.

Hailey finally said, "Last night was fun."

"Yeah, it was," he grinned and didn't say anything else which left Hailey feeling frustrated, why did she have to do all the talking?

"How's Annie?" she asked.

Craig said, "Ok, she's feeling quite good at the moment but…" he trailed off.

Hailey waited patiently for him to finish, he added, "She only really has a few months left."

She felt ridiculous when she felt tears start in her eyes but she couldn't help it, she dabbed at her eyes and muttered, "I'm so sorry Craig."

"Hey, it's ok," he said and they stopped walking as he turned to face her. She looked up at him and he wiped away the tears for her, "She wouldn't want you to cry about it. She really likes you."

"She does?" she asked.

Craig nodded and said, "She likes it when I make new friends so she can think I'll have people to help me after… it happens."

Hailey couldn't help but let more tears escape.

"Hailey, what's wrong?" exclaimed Zach who looked angrily at Craig.

"Nothing, we're just talking about…" she trailed, she didn't need to say anymore.

"Oh," frowned Zach look sheepish, "Sorry," he walked off while his girlfriend shook his head at him and told him he was an idiot.

Nina walked past Hailey and gave her a small smile, despite the depressing conversation topic Nina was still glad to see her friend talking with Craig, she knew she liked him a lot.

Strangely enough Nina was walking with Catty at that moment and not Fabian who was with Mick, Logan and Amber.

"They are cute," commented Catty,

Nina agreed and asked, "Speaking of cute what's happening with you and Mick."

"Nothing, still," frowned Catty, "Well, last night we, we almost kissed, before you and Fabian interrupted us.

Nina exclaimed, "Really? Sorry."

"It's ok, it wasn't anything… romantic, it was for the task," said Catty, "I was stressing out about it a bit last night."

"Yeah, Fabian is a worried about things too, he said Mick talked to him about me last night, if you know what that was about?" informed Nina.

"Mick?" she said and then turned to look at him, looking annoying, she said, "It was something Sally said to us last night, we should probably talk to her about it tomorrow, I don't really know a lot about the whole situation.

Nina said, "Ok," and they started to talk about Catty and Mick again.

"It took me and Fabian forever to realise that we liked each other, you and Mick will happen eventually, I'm sure of it," encouraged Nina.

"Thank…" began Catty who was grabbed from behind and dragged into some bushes next to them, so was Nina. Their mouths were covered so they couldn't scream, they could only struggle and hope someone saw them but they'd been at the back of the party.

They were thrown in to a car and driven away from their friends who still hadn't noticed they'd gone.

**Crazy, kidnap ending. Hope you liked it and all the couple bits in this chapter too. **

**The Fabina was hard to write so I hope that was ok, I'm so bad at writing proper romance stuff, I prefer writing the awkward before stuff which you can probably tell**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**India**


	42. House of Kidnapped

**Thanks Jamber111, Skylar and Heather for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did I would tie Nathalia to a chair until she agreed to come back for season 3.**

**House of Kidnapped**

After being smuggled into a car Nina and Catty had cloths put over their mouths which soon meant they were unconscious. Next thing they knew they were waking up in what seemed to be an empty shed with a young man staring at them. They were tied to chairs with ropes but there was nothing covering their mouths.

Catty screamed and but Nina was calmer or at least more in control of the situation, she demanded, "Where are we? Who are you?"

"Calm down," he said to Catty and then he answered, "You're safe, I'm Jeremy, Jem."

"Safe? We're tied to chairs and we don't know where we are!" exclaimed Nina, "And we still don't know who you are! Why are we here?"

Jem replied, "I took you to keep you safe, you two are special girls, you're the heirs of Amneris and people are after you."

"Both of us? I thought they just wanted to kill Nina," frowned Catty.

Nina cried, "What?"

Catty looked sheepishly at her and explained, "That's what Sally told me and Mick."

"And what did you think they'd do once she was dead, you'd be the only link left," he informed which made Catty pause, looking shocked, he said, "Sally probably hadn't thought about that part, she quite likes you."

"You know Sally?" asked Catty.

He nodded and replied, "She's my cousin."

The girls turned to stare at him now very confused and so he elaborated, "Well my half cousin, same grandfather, different grandmothers. Hers obviously was Sarah."

Nina said, "Ok, you have our attention. Please tell us why you kidnapped us."

Catty almost laughed at the calm and sensible way Nina said this.

Jem began, "My grandfather was engaged to Sarah and she had Sally's mother before the wedding, my grandfather learnt about the cup of ankh and threatened Sarah to give him the secrets to finding it, she hit him over the head and called the police. He managed to escape, met some other people who wanted power too, married my grandmother who had my dad and that's my family history. It's almost of interesting as yours."

"Almost," agreed Nina casually while trying to process everything he'd said.

Catty had finally managed to adopt Nina's calm attitude and wondered, "So why did you kidnap us?"

"I need to get some new information from you so they'll leave you alone for a bit longer, they were seriously thinking about getting rid of you since it seemed like a dead end," he informed.

Nina and Catty shared a look that only the other one would really interpret as true fear.

"Once you've told me I'll just text Sally where you are," he said, "She should know the way, I think she was held here once."

Catty frowned, "She's been through some shit."

Jem nodded and almost smiled at the elegant way Catty phrased this.

"So…" began Jem.

HOAHOAHOA

"Alfie take Skylar upstairs," ordered Trudy, Skylar was shaking because of her conversion disorder, the stress of her two best friends being kidnapped was a bit too much for her.

Before it could get bad enough for her not to be able to walk Alfie dragged her away from the stressful environment that was the Anubis House living room, they were being questioned by the police.

He managed to get her to her room and gave her her medication.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded but didn't feel she was able to talk, she was still shaking but less now.

She finally managed to say, "Thank you."

"It's fine," he replied smiling at her and taking her hand to comfort her.

"I don't know what happened," repeated Fabian basically in tears as he was being questioned by the police, "She was there, and then she wasn't. I don't…" he trailed and Amber hugged him as she was sitting next to him.

"This isn't helping anyone!" she snapped, "We have no idea what happened to them so will you please just go try and find them!"

The policemen both looked confused; they didn't really know how to respond.

Trudy said, "They're just doing their job Amber, they won't be able to find them with nothing to go on."

"But we don't have anything for them to go on, they were behind all of us," exclaimed Amber, she was still hugging Fabian who was feeling absolutely awful. Mick was sitting next to him, his face kept the same emotionless expression. He was trying not to think about what could be happening to Nina and Catty.

Fabian sighed, "I shouldn't have let her out of my sight."

Amber squeezed his hand and promised, "It isn't your fault, there was nothing you could've done to stop this happening."

Mick's phone started ringing. It was Sally.

"It's my mum, can I…?" he asked the policeman who nodded and Mick got up, he added, "Can Fabian come? She'll be worried about him." The policeman said it was ok and dragged Fabian to the laundry room; Amber followed them giving the policeman a grin.

"Sally, what's going on?" asked Mick, he'd called her as soon as he'd found out the girls were missing.

She said, "It's ok, they're safe, my cousin kidnapped them, it's a very long story I should explain later but all you need to know is they are perfectly fine and will be back tonight or tomorrow at the latest."

Mick sighed, relieved and said, "Ok, you can explain tomorrow," he added, "Thank you."

"It's ok, I'm going to pick them up now but then we'll need to make a plan, I don't think my cousin has thought that far into this," she informed.

Mick said, "I'm sure you'll come up with something brilliant. Call me when you've got them."

"Of course," she promised and then they finished their conversation.

Mick told the others what she'd said and Fabian managed to finally stop tearing up and Amber squealed and they had to shush her.

"Everything's fine," sighed Fabian mostly to himself.

Mick nodded at him and Amber squeezed his hand again, a happy squeeze instead of comforting this time.

"They'll be back soon, so now we just have to keep up the act," said Mick.

"Good thing we're all so good at lying," grinned Amber, "And I'm a great actress."

The others smiled at her and her typical Amber attitude; they were feeling quite light hearted after finding out their friends were safe.

HOAHOAHOA

"You want us to tell you something about the mystery?" confirmed Nina.

"The mystery," he chuckled but then turned quiet when the girls glared at him, "About how to find the objects hidden in the duet yes."

Catty wondered, "You mean the crook and flail?"

"The crook and flail? We thought it was but… ok, I guess that'll do for now," he said, "How are you trying to find it?"

Catty and Nina shared another look, this time they were amused.

"There's these scrolls... did you not know about the crook and flail? I thought Sally would've told you," said Catty.

Jem replied, "She doesn't tell me much about things like that, she doesn't always trust me with it, I'm sort of a double agent, I help her and her mum but I keep my parents happy too. Win, win."

Nina asked, "Why do you do that?"

"I can't really get out of the society, if I tried they might kill me, they would kill me," he informed, the girls were shocked at the calm tone he used when he said this.

"But isn't it your family?" said Nina.

Jem replied, "It is but… it's just how we are, how the society is. I'm sure my parents wouldn't want to kill me but they have to stick to the rules like everyone else."

"Wow," whispered Catty suddenly feeling much happier about her family, however crap her parents were they still would never kill her and at least she had Nina, it made her think, "So why do you help Sally and her mum?"

Jem answered, "My parents were raised totally in the society, they never were allowed to explore different believes and they've never realised that what they do is wrong. I always had more freedom growing up, me and my siblings, since our parents were so busy working and being part of the society, so we were able to develop our own opinions on the situation. My siblings helped me kidnap you."

"This sounds complicated," commented Catty.

"Very," he agreed, "I'm going to go call Sally and then leave, she'll be here soon to pick you up but I've got to leave you like this to not arouse suspicion in case anyone else comes along, which they probably won't but... ok?"

The girls nodded and thanked him; despite the situation of them being tied to chair and kidnapped they understand he was really just trying to help them.

Sally turned up about half an hour later while the girls chatted about a mixture of things like boys, their friends and how they were going to explain this mess.

They decided Sally would probably have a plan.

"If you're ever in this situation again just smash the chair against the wall so it breaks, then the ropes will be loose so you can get out of it," informed Sally as she untied Catty's ropes after arriving.

"Thanks for the advice," laughed Catty, "Hopefully we won't need it."

"Hopefully," repeated Sally, "So are you alright?"

Catty said, "I think so, this has been a weird day."

Nina nodded feeling so much happier now she knew she was about to get back a see Fabian.

"He put your phones in this cupboard," said Sally opening it and taking them out.

The shed where they'd been held was quite spacious and was lit with lanterns. It had big doors and not much furniture besides 4 chairs (one Catty had smashed), one was next to a small table and there was also a cupboard where the phones had been. There seemed to be some clothes and food in it too.

"No reception," said Nina.

"I'm going to drive you guys to the road and then you guys can call the police from there, it's quite a long way to walk so it would take you guys about 40 minutes but we're driving," she said, "Tell them you were kidnapped, you didn't see their faces, you woke up in an empty shed, smashed the chairs against the wall and managed to escape. You ran until you found the road and then called the police."

They followed Sally to her car and she drove carefully through the wood to get to the road, she left the girls conveniently by a sign with a road name on it and they called the police who came and got them and took them home.

HOAHOAHOA

"Nina!" cried Fabian, whilst most of the kids had gone to bed Fabian, Amber, Mick, Logan, Zach and Danielle were all up.

Logan hadn't wanted to leave Amber and of course was worried for his friends. Zach always felt responsible for all his friends and so felt he had to stay up, Danielle stayed with him.

Nina ran into Fabian's arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," he said after he kissed her.

She smiled, "You're sorry?"

"I shouldn't have let you out of my site, I shouldn't have left your side, I never will ever again," he promised.

Nina laughed and said, "I love you too." He kissed her again.

When Catty stepped in Logan went to hug his best friend and asked her how she was. She told him she was fine and that she was just relieved to be home.

"What happened?" asked Zach.

"Some people kidnapped us," began Catty, "We ended up in this abandoned shed, managed to escape and ran until we found a road. Not too traumatic."

The policeman behind them said, "We will need to question you about these events but we'll come back and do it tomorrow. Can we take them out of school?" He asked Trudy this.

"Under the circumstances I'm sure it'll be fine, I'll talk to Mr Sweet tonight and call you," replied Trudy.

They left and Trudy said, "I think we should all get to bed, don't worry about waking up for school tomorrow girls, I think you get the day off. Do you want anything before you go to sleep?"

They said no and hugged each other before going to their rooms.

Fabian was very reluctant to let Nina go but Amber and Danielle promised to guard her with their lives, everyone laughed.

"Are you ok?" asked Mick to Catty before she headed up the stairs.

"Yeah," she answered, "It really wasn't that bad, it was kind of funny to be honest and really interesting, we learnt so much that I really need to tell you about."

Mick nodded but he had a strange expression of his face.

"What's wrong?" she wondered.

He admitted, "I was really worried about you."

Catty smiled at him, "Thank you," and she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight." She turned and headed upstairs.

Even though she was gone he whispered, "Goodnight."

**Hope you liked that chapter, it took me a while to get it just right and I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it. It's been written for a while but I still needed to tweak it.**

**Mostly Nina, Catty, Mick, Fabian and Amber in that chapter but there was a bit of Skyfie. I find that Skylar's conversion disorder is really interesting but also an important issue, I really should include it more.**

**Next update might not be for a while. Really sorry, I have lots of exams coming up. They're over on June 20th so if I don't update before it should be soon after that.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**India**


	43. House of Joy

**CELEBRATORY MY GCSE'S ARE OVER CHAPTER! **

**Had my last 2 today, well until January at least so I have SO much more freetime to write and shiz. I finished this chapter tonight after I got my blue belt in taekwondo (woooo) and thought I'd post it because I'm so lovely :)**

**Anyway, enough about me! Thanks Skylar, Jamber111, Heather and Sydney for your reviews! (sorry for replying to some twice, I'm stupid!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did I would be rich and wouldn't have to do stupid GCSE's.**

**House of Joy**

"I can't tell you how relieved as was to wake up and see her in the bed opposite mine this morning," said Josie as her table were discussing Nina and Catty.

"I was so worried about them, I hope it wasn't too horrible for them," frowned Skylar.

Josie nodded and Josh said, "I wonder why it happened."

"It is strange," commented Logan.

Patricia, Jerome, Alfie and Joy shared a look across their table. Nina's friends were so worried about her and Catty but they didn't know why they had to be worried which worried them more, it seemed a bit unfair to the Sibuna gang but they knew they had to keep everything a secret.

Josie felt the guiltiest; she'd never kept anything from Josh in her life before now but she knew she had too.

Nina and Catty came downstairs still wearing their pyjamas, everyone had almost finished their breakfast but they were just getting up.

Fabian stood up when he saw her because he's such a gentleman.

Nina giggled at him and said, "Good morning Fabian," she kissed him before sitting down next to him.

Joy rolled her eyes at them and Josh hissed, "Really Joy? She was just kidnapped."

She looked quite shocked at this comment, Josh had never really protested against her anti- Fabina attitude before because he was so into her but enough was enough.

"You have the sweetest boyfriend on the planet," grinned Amber, "He was so worried about you last night; it was adorable in a really sad way."

Nina laughed and Logan turned round to look at his girlfriend who was sitting at the other table.

Logan said, "Sweetest boyfriend on the planet? Thanks Amber."

"If you cry when I'm kidnapped then you can have the title back," replied Amber.

"I think I'd rather not have the title if it means you have to be kidnapped Amber," he laughed.

Amber grinned, "Aw, that's so sweet, you can have it back now."

"So fickle," mumbled Hailey.

Amber stuck her tongue out at her; Trudy came in and told everyone it was time for school. They all got up except Nina and Catty who were going down to the station later on, Fabian kissed his girlfriend once more and promised to call her later.

Josh, Josie, Zach and Danielle were walking to school together.

"Why aren't you walking with Joy?" asked Josie.

"I think she's annoyed at me," he answered, "She rolled her eyes when Nina and Fabian were being all cute earlier and I told her not too."

"That was good of you," grinned Josie, "I'm surprised, I thought you really liked her."

Josh frowned, "I don't know, I was starting to but then the other day she asked me to talk to Fabian to find out if there was any chance he'd ever end things with Nina so she'd have a chance, but that's ridiculous to even consider happening isn't it?"

Zach said, "Seems like it. I mean I was wary of Fabian at first because Nina's never really had a proper boyfriend but he obviously loves her a lot."

Danielle agreed, "He does and they're so perfect for each other," she turned to Josh, "You really need to make Joy see that."

"I'll try but…" he trailed.

Josie finished it for him, "She's a girl and we girls don't like to give things up that easily, especially boys and Joy seems to think that Fabian was hers first."

"I don't get how she can't see how great they are together and how happy they are," said Zach.

Danielle added, "If she really liked Fabian she would want him to be happy even if it's with Nina, that's how we know what she feels isn't really true."

The others agreed with her.

HOAHOAHOA

Everyone at school was constantly talking to the Anubis kids, trying to find out what happened to Nina and Catty and they filled them in as best they could but they really didn't know that much anyway.

Fabian was worried about Nina all day and looked really nervous but Amber and Mick stuck by him all day and kept reminding him that she was fine. That didn't stop him from texting her all day.

Nina and Catty got their story straight that morning and were very prepared for their interview with the police later; Trudy took them to the police station.

"Can we speak to Nina first please?" asked the policeman.

"You're not going to interview us together?" wondered Nina suddenly feeling nervous.

"No," he said, "But don't worry, you're only giving evidence, it isn't that scary."

Nina smiled at him and followed him into the room where another officer was waiting. She explained to them what happened, they were kidnapped, gagged and didn't see their faces. They woke up in an empty shed, smashed their chairs against the wall to get free and ran for what they thought was almost an hour until they found a road.

It didn't take long and they interviewed Catty straight after, soon they realised the girls could offer them no new information and they were allowed to go home.

When they got back it was lunch time and everyone came home to check on them.

"How did it go at the station?" asked Zach.

Nina answered, "Fine, we didn't really have much useful information for them but they were really nice about it."

"You'd hope they would be," grinned Danielle, "You were kidnapped."

"True," replied Nina, "How was school?"

She said, "Fine, everyone was asking about you and Catty."

"Really?" she asked, "What did you tell them?"

"The truth, you were kidnapped but it wasn't too traumatising," she answered, "They soon went away."

Nina grinned at her.

Once she and Fabian had finished she suggested they go for a walk, she could tell he was dying to talk to her and properly make sure she was alright and she just missed him.

"Are you sure you're fine?" he wondered as he pulled her closer to him putting his arm around her waist.

"I'm sure," she grinned, "It really wasn't that bad, did you go see Sally today?"

He replied, "Yeah, she explained all about her cousin and everything."

"Jem," confirmed Nina, "He was pretty nice and really strange; if anything it was quite an interesting experience."

"Good," he sighed finally able to feel not stressed or worried about his girlfriend, "I was really worried about you."

Nina said, "I know, you're the sweetest boyfriend ever remember? …you actually cried?"

"Like a baby," he grinned and she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him

Fabian and the others went back to school once lunch finished but Nina and Catty still had the rest of the day off. They didn't really have anything to do so they sat on Nina's bed and talked about the mission.

"What do you think kiss of trust means?" wondered Nina.

"Someone has to kiss," answered Catty.

Nina laughed, "Helpful."

"I try," she grinned, "But seriously I think we should just go for it, you and Fabian can be our guinea pigs and we can just get you to kiss thousands of times until we get that scroll."

Nina smiled, "I'm ok with that."

Catty laughed, "Something tells me Fabian won't need much persuading either, he's really in love with you."

"I know," replied Nina a small smile on her face as she remembered the kiss they'd shared earlier.

"And you love him?" she asked.

Nina admitted, "A lot. Some girls might find the whole way he's so open with how much he loves me annoying but I just find it adorable and it makes me love him even more because I feel like I can be sure he's not going to hurt me."

Catty grinned, "You two are so cute. I want your relationship. I think everyone does."

"Especially Joy," frowned Nina, "I keep getting this vibe off her like she really hates me, every time Fabian says anything to me that's even slightly romantic she pulls this face."

"She's jealous, she'll get over it," insisted Catty.

Nina said, "I hope so."

HOAHOAHOA

After his conversation with Nina at lunch Fabian was feeling much happier so Mick and Amber were able to leave him alone and not feel guilty.

In English not all the Anubis kids were in the same class, only Fabian, Nina, Amber, Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Logan, Danny and Mara were.

Usually Nina sat with Fabian, Joy with Patricia, Amber with Mara, Danny with Logan and Jerome with Craig who was in that class too.

"Can I sit next to you today Fabes? Me and Patricia have sort of fallen out and she'd probably rather sit with Jerome anyway," she said.

"Sure," he answered. Fabian really was completely oblivious to Joy's crush on him.

So Fabian sat with Joy which made Amber glare at him, Amber sat with Logan, Mara with Danny and Patricia sat on her own in front of Craig and Jerome.

Craig said, "You can sit with Patricia if you want to."

Patricia turned to grin at him and said, "It's ok, you have him, I see enough of him already."

Jerome glared at his girlfriend and Craig laughed.

Jerome asked, "Is Joy still being an idiot?"

"Yes," she said, "And how she's trying to get Fabian to like her which we all know is never going to happen."

Craig said, "Fabian? But he is completely obsessed with Nina."

Jerome replied, "Exactly but Joy can't accept that."

"And you told her that," surmised Craig talking to Patricia, "And she got pissed off with you."

Patricia nodded and glared at her best friend who was busy flirting with an oblivious Fabian.

"I really miss spending time with you Fabes, I feel like we never talk anymore," she frowned looking him straight in the eye.

Fabian didn't really know how to respond and said, "Uh, yeah."

This just encouraged Joy who said, "Do you want to do something together? Like go see a movie or something?"

"Maybe," he replied feeling slightly awkward, he saved himself adding, "Nina was talking about seeing this film the other day, I think it might have Josie's parents in it."

"Oh right, yeah well maybe," she mumbled, "If Nina's feeling up to going out after the whole kidnap incident."

Fabian answered, "She told me it really wasn't too bad."

"Of course she'd say that," insisted Joy, "She doesn't want you to worry."

"You think she's lying?" he asked.

Joy said, "I don't know, maybe, I'm not Nina."

Fabian just felt pretty confused after that conversation.

Amber was glaring at Joy the whole time, her and Logan were sitting behind them. She looked at Patricia who had also overheard the whole conversation and they exchanged a look that said, "Joy needs to be killed." They both started to laugh after that.

Joy flirted with Fabian throughout the lesson not that Fabian understood what was going on. Amber and Patricia were getting increasingly annoyed at the both of them as it seemed Fabian was leading her on but he really was just being kind.

"What have we got next?" she asked.

"Science," he answered, "And then I can get back to Nina."

Patricia couldn't stop herself from laughing and Amber giggled too at the look on Joy's face, Fabian didn't seem to notice Joy's reaction and started to walk out the door.

"You can relax now Amber, he still loves Nina," grinned Logan who'd been watching his girlfriend for the past hour staring angrily at Joy.

Amber smiled back at him and said, "I thought you'd be more worried, she's your friend too, don't you want to protect her?"

"Of course I do but I know Fabian isn't going to leave her, he looked like he was flirting back with Joy but he really was just being nice, most guys are oblivious when girls like them, even if it's that obvious," he replied.

Amber laughed, "Don't I know it, how long did it take you to realise I liked you? Even though I basically told you I did."

"How many times do I have to apologise for that?" he smiled, "Everything turned out perfectly in the end though didn't it?"

"Yes," she agreed, "It did. Come on, we'll be late."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to class, both of them smiling.

The next class passed quickly and Joy sat next to Fabian again allowing most of the others to see her in action but Fabian just kept mentioning Nina which Patricia and Amber still couldn't stop laughing about. A normal person would've given up but not Joy…

She walked back to the house with Fabian and randomly grabbed his hand.

"I have to show you something!" she exclaimed.

"But Nina…" he began.

Joy said, "It'll only take a second, I swear."

"Ok," he agreed reluctantly and allowed Joy to pull him away into the woods, "So where are we going?"

"You'll see," she grinned.

They came to a clearing in the woods, it wasn't the same clearing that the Sibuna gang did their sacrifices in but both Joy and Fabian had been there before.

"Do you remember this place?" she wondered.

He nodded feeling confused and still thinking about Nina.

"Before Nina, before I went away, before all these Americans' came and changed everything," she said, "We spent like a whole day here, just you and me."

"Uh, yeah, I sort of remember," he replied.

Joy said, "We were really close then, why aren't we close now?"

"I don't know, things have changed," he answered, he was starting to feel bad about spending less time with Joy, she seemed really upset.

"Don't I know it," she frowned sitting down on a log and Fabian sat next to her.

Fabian asked, "What's brought all this on?"

"The fight I had with Patricia," she answered, "We never used to fight, it just made me realise how much everything's changed, between us, between me and you, between everyone. I feel like I missed out on it and I'm just the same as I used to be and everyone else is different."

"Joy," he sighed feeling bad for her, "Patricia still loves you, you'll never stop being best friends and we're still friends too. We always will be."

"Promise?" she wondered.

"Promise," he agreed.

She hugged him and he hugged her back, he was just being a good friend.

"Change is a good thing," he said, "If things hadn't changed at the house I never would've met Nina."

Joy frowned, "You really love her don't you?"

He nodded and said, "A bit too much, I know you probably don't get it."

"No, I do, sometimes people come into your life and you just feel like you have a connection with them, like it's destiny or something," she said, "And you'd wouldn't ever give up on that would you, no matter what happened?"

"You wouldn't," he agreed.

"Good," she smiled.

**So that was basically a Joy chapter, it didn't start that way but that's what it ended up like. I wanted to put more personal drama in the fic since there is so much mystery drama in it. **

**It started off with Joy being annoying, then really annoying, then unbelievable stupid, then weird, then I sort of felt sorry for her but then she became insane again.**

**There was some Fabina in it and Lamber and hints of Zaielle and Joysh (what are they called?)- I find Fabina hard to write (as you know) so I hope it was ok.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	44. House of Admirers

**Thanks Jamber111, Skylar, drama4lifexoxo and Heather for your reviews. Reviews are better than cake, I love them so thank you for leaving them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did there would probably be loads of twitter references on it.**

**House of Admirers**

Joy and Fabian walked into Anubis House later than everyone else but no one seemed to notice except Nina, Catty and Amber. All the girls were sitting and standing around a table whilst the boys were sitting down watching TV.

Fabian walked up to Nina and asked, "Hi, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied sounding annoyed which confused Fabian, Amber and Catty glared at him.

Joy was standing next to him and got his attention, she asked, "Will you help me with that English homework later?"

"Yeah, of course," he replied.

"My room, at 6?" she wondered.

Fabian said, "Sure."

Nina looked down at the floor and Amber and Catty exchanged annoyed looks, but then Amber turned her attention to Hailey.

"It's definitely Craig," she insisted.

Hailey said, "It isn't, it's probably someone playing a joke on me."

Joy asked, "What's going on?"

"Hailey has a secret admirer!" exclaimed Mara waving a note around in the air.

Hailey frowned, "I'm never telling you anything again you know."

Mara giggled but Hailey didn't relent, she said, "I'm sorry Hailey," but she was still smiling.

Skylar and Alfie came downstairs and Amber asked, "Where have you two been?"

"Upstairs, I'm lending Alfie my Harry Potter book because he hasn't read them," she answered.

Hailey, glad for the change of subject, said, "Really? And he's supposed to be British."

"I know!" cried Skylar, she turned to Alfie, "Be careful with my book, my mum gave it to me."

"Oh," he said, "I don't know if I should… I mean it's important… I…"

Skylar laughed and the girls all exchanged looks about how cute he was being. Skylar didn't have many memories of her parents so he knew the book must be important to her.

She assured him, "Alfie its fine, I trust you."

"Mistake!" yelled Jerome.

"Shut up!" shouted Amber, then she paused and turned to Catty and Nina looking thoughtful, "Come with me."

She grabbed Fabian too and Mick got up to follow them, she took them to Mick and Fabian's room because it was closest.

"Amber what's going on?" said Nina sounding frustrated, after watching Fabian with Joy earlier she really wasn't in the best of moods, she was very confused.

Amber answered, "You know how Skylar trusted Alfie with that book even though it was really important to her it got me thinking about trust and the task and how you know Sally gave Catty that locket but then she trusted it with Mick and maybe that could be what the people who kiss have to do."

"What?" asked Mick; the others shared the confused expression on his face.

"Give me your locket," she said to him.

He handed it to her still looking confused and she put it over Fabian's neck.

"You're wearing your locket aren't you Nina?" asked Amber, when she nodded Amber said, "Now kiss."

Nina looked at Fabian for a few seconds then frowned, "Can we do this tomorrow guys, I just… I'm gonna go watch TV or something."

"Nina, what's wrong?" asked Fabian.

"Nothing," she said staring at him with a blank expression.

Fabian looked really concerned, he reached out to grab her arm and she pulled away. She looked at him for a few more seconds and then turned and fled the room.

"What was that?" cried Fabian.

Amber yelled, "Because you walked in late with Joy, said two words to Nina and then made a date with Joy right in front of her!"

"I didn't… I'm helping her with homework," protested Fabian.

Catty said, "That's what they're calling it these days is it?"

Fabian looked at her confused and said, "Joy's my friend, nothing more."

"That's how you see it," began Mick, "But she obviously likes you a lot Fabes."

Despite the situation Amber giggled, then she said, "Fabian, Joy constantly glares at Nina, she makes it very obvious she doesn't like her and when you walk in late with the only person in the world who hates her and then make a date with this girl in front of her it upset Nina… do you understand?"

"Yes but it's Joy, I've known her for years, we're friends, however she feels I love Nina and I like Joy," he explained, "I mean if you'd heard her today you'd feel so bad, she is feeling really lonely and after our conversation I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me as anything more than a friend."

The three of them stared at him.

Amber sighed, "So clueless."

Catty muttered, "That conniving bitch."

Fabian frowned and then said, "I'm going for a walk."

When Nina had left the room she went back to the others but instead of joining the girls she sat down next to Zach on the sofa. She put her legs over him and curled into his side. He put his arm around her.

"What's wrong Nina?" he asked.

She said, "Did you see Fabian and Joy when they came in?"

"Yeah, I did," he answered, "But it's just Joy being stupid Nina, Fabian doesn't like her."

"Then why did they come in late together and makes plans together tonight?" she asked.

Zach said, "Homework plans."

"In her room, alone," she frowned.

Zach sighed, "Nina, he loves you, if I thought he had any feelings for Joy I would've killed him wouldn't I?"

"Yeah you…" she began but then they heard a door slamming and Fabian hurried past the doorway and out the front door.

Nina frowned, "Do you think Amber yelled at him?"

"I'm quite surprised he's still alive actually," laughed Zach.

Nina smiled at him and then asked, "You're sure he doesn't like Joy?"

"Positive," he replied, "Do you remember the other day when you were kidnapped Nina, he cried, properly, in front of everybody. A guy who isn't completely in love with someone wouldn't cry in front of all his friends about them Nina. Trust me."

"Thanks Zach," she said, "You always know what to say."

"I know," he grinned and she laughed at him.

Nina said, "I'm still slightly annoyed at Fabian so I'm going to wait for him to realise how stupid he's being before I forgive him."

"Ok," smiled Zach, "He is being a bit stupid.

Nina laughed at him some more.

The girls behind them were discussing Hailey's secret admirer again.

"Will you please let me read the note!" begged Alyson.

"Not in a million years," grinned Hailey.

Alyson frowned and protested, "But you let Mara read it!"

"And what a mistake that turned out to be," replied Hailey turning to glare at Mara, "She told you all about it!"

Alyson asked, "Wouldn't you have told us anyway?"

"Maybe, probably not," laughed Hailey.

Alyson looked hurt for a second but then continued to pester Hailey about letting her read the note, the other girls joined in and then Amber, Catty and Mick came back into the room and Amber started asking too.

"Look," began Hailey finally cracking, "It basically said that whoever wrote it likes me, doesn't know how to tell me to my face so is going to try to show me… whatever that means."

Mara added with a teasing smile, "It also said you were the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen."

"Aww," chorused all the girls in the room.

"It sounds so romantic!" exclaimed Amber excitedly, "It's like a fairytale or something."

All the girls agreed which made all the guys feel slightly pressured, especially Logan who's girlfriend was busy gushing over another guys romantic gestures.

"I don't know about that," said Hailey, "It'd be romantic if I believed it was real."

Josie laughed, "You can't actually believe it's a joke Hailey?"

Hailey shrugged and Mara said, "Come on, no one would take the time to write a note as perfect as that for a joke."

Skylar added, "And why would anyone do something mean like that to you? You're the nicest person on the planet."

"Thank you," giggled Hailey, "But still..."

Amber cried, "Hailey! No! We all know who it is and so do you, whether you want to believe it or not."

Hailey frowned, "I will only know who it is when whoever it is hands me a note himself."

"Or herself," grinned Skylar.

"Oh no, it's definitely a guy," said Hailey, "No girl has handwriting like this."

Alyson exclaimed, "Handwriting! We can use that to find out who the person is! Let me see the note!"

Hailey just smiled at her and said, "I'm going upstairs." She took the note out of her pocket and read it again as she walked up the stairs. She was really having trouble processing the faouct that someone out there liked her; part of her did believe it was a joke. That was a horrible feeling but when she finally managed to push that out of her and let part of her believe someone liked her she felt great. Hailey almost let herself think that but she refused to believe it was the person everyone thought it was, her life could never be that perfect.

**Really don't like the ending but I didn't know how to end it so I wrote a really long paragraph, hope it was ok.**

**Hailey has a secret admirer! I know, it's corny but I wanted a bit more romance in this without having to immediately have a new relationship in it and I thought I could have some fun with this.**

**Oh and I'd love to hear you're thoughts on the whole Nina-Fabian- Joy thing in this :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	45. House of Romantic Gestures

**I am very very very sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I do have a reasonable excuse however. My internet broke so I couldn't update. It was horrible but it did mean I got some writing done so chapters should now be able to updated regularly after this insanely long break. Again, I am so sorry for the wait.**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, you guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did it would be really cheesy and corny all the time.**

**House of Romantic Gestures**

"Delivery for Hailey Waters," said a man holding a large, beautiful bouquet of flowers. The Anubis kids were all in maths class with Sally, whoever had ordered the flowers was clever, Sally was probably the only teacher that would be ok with this.

"She's over there," answered Sally pointing to Hailey who was blushing as the entire class stared at her, her friends giggling and smiling.

The man walked over and put the flowers on her desk, he said, "Here you go, have a nice day."

"Thank you," she said quietly, her face was bright red as everyone continued to stare at her.

Logan whispered to Craig, "They must have cost you a lot."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Craig and Logan laughed and gave him a pointed look, Craig refused to admit to anything.

"From your secret admirer," exclaimed Mara giggling as she read the tag.

"They must have cost a lot," said Amber unknowingly echoing her boyfriend, "You can't believe it's a joke now can you?"

Hailey didn't say anything but instead she let herself smile for the first time since the delivery man had entered the room making her secret admirer feel much happier and quite relieved. Amber grinned at her, knowing her smile was her answer.

"Let's get back to the lesson now," suggested Sally.

Nina smiled at Hailey but she couldn't help but feel slightly sad, the romantic gesture from Hailey's secret admirer only reminded her of how her boyfriend hadn't spoken to her in two days. When the delivery man had walked through the door she'd half hoped the flowers were for her.

Fabian hadn't even sat next to her this lesson, instead swapping with Catty so he was next to Joy. Nina felt like he'd stepped on her heart. She didn't understand what was wrong with him, 3 days ago she'd been kidnapped and he'd been really worried, now he wasn't speaking to her. Nina hadn't even said anything to him, it had been Amber, Catty and Mick- not that she was blaming her friends, they'd only said what she was really thinking.

Hailey was struggling with carrying her flowers once class finished.

"Do you want some help with those?" asked Craig not even waiting for her answer; he went to pick them up.

"Thanks," she smiled; her friends who'd been waiting for her had quickly disappeared.

It was lunch time now so Craig offered to carry her flowers all the way home which she thanked him for again.

"How's Nina? I heard she and Fabian were fighting," wondered Craig avoiding the topic of Hailey's secret admirer despite the fact he was holding her flowers.

"Yeah, they are," sighed Hailey, "About Joy and Nina's not feeling very happy about it."

"I don't blame her. Fabian's a nice guy but he's pretty clueless."

"You were with them in English the other day weren't you? I heard it was pretty ugly."

Craig nodded. "It was and really awkward. Joy obviously likes him a lot and I sympathise with her but trying to steal another's girl's boyfriend is not alright."

"I know what you mean," frowned Hailey, "It's sad for Joy but what's she's doing isn't right and she hasn't even told him how she feels, she's just being horrible."

"She should just tell him."

"I agree, instead of trying to show him or something." Hailey was smiling at this point.

"Are we talking about something else now?" he wondered.

"What else?"

Craig lifted her flowers towards her and gave her a look.

"Oh that, well… I have no idea how I'm supposed to react to it, it could be anyone."

"I think you're supposed to be pleased and excited, until you find out who it is and then you can be sad or scared but hopefully not in front of them."

"I just want to know who it is."

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually."

"Eventually," she repeated in a monotonous tone. This conversation only helped to convince her that Craig was not her secret admirer and confuse her even more about who it really was.

She asked, "Do you have any idea for it could be?"

He was silent for a moment and then shrugged. He didn't say anything.

"Neither do I," she replied feeling more confused.

HOAHOAHOA

At lunch Catty and Mick went to visit Sally. They knocked on the door and after a few moments she opened it.

"Oh, Catty, Mick, are you ok?" she wondered.

Standing in the corner behind her was Mr Winkler, looking really annoyed that they'd interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah, we just wanted to talk to you about homework," he said, "But it can wait."

"No, it's fine, Mr Winkler was just leaving," replied Sally turning to Mr Winkler so they couldn't see her face, Mr Winkler looked surprised and almost hurt as he made his way past Catty and Mick and out the door.

After a few moments of silence, when they were sure Mr Winkler was gone, Catty asked, "Ok, what was that about?"

"Nothing," answered Sally immediately, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh Sally," said Catty as her and Mick stepped fully into the room and she wandered over and sat on a desk, Mick closing the door, "You're not getting out of this that easy."

Mick wondered, "Did he ask you out?"

"What made you think that?" asked Sally seeming rather nervous.

"I overheard Mrs Andrews and Mr Sweet talking about you and Mr Winkler and if you'd ever get together," answered Mick.

Catty laughed at this while Sally looked annoyed.

"I can't believe…" she started then paused and said, "Fine, yes he did, but I said no so what do you want to talk about?"

Catty looked shocked and cried, "You said no to Mr Winkler? Mr Winkler, the most attractive person ever, why?"

Mick glared at Catty who didn't notice but Sally did, she managed a smile in his direction which confused Catty who still looked shocked.

"It's complicated Catty and I feel like you should be thinking more about your own love life than mine," she grinned.

Mick now turned his head to glare at Sally instead, Catty now just looked confused.

She ignored this and asked, "Complicated, how?"

"It is, I mean I'm involved in this crazy situation that we should be talking about right now and have been my whole life, Jason is also dying and was part of the secret society that tried to find the mask last year," she cried.

"Dying?" exclaimed Catty.

"He was?" yelled Mick at the exact same moment.

Sally explained about Jason's illness and about why it made him join the secret society last year so he could save his life using the cup of ankh.

Catty wondered, "How do you know all that?"

"I have my sources," she smiled.

"Couldn't finding the crook and flail save him?" asked Mick.

The girls both looked shocked, especially Sally, she frowned, "Of course it could, I can't believe I never thought about that, but my mum would never…"

"Sally, you're an adult, surely the only could thing about being an adult is not having to answer to your parents?" demanded Catty, "And it would be for love."

"Love?" laughed Sally, "I'm not 16 Catty."

Mick said, "Well it is usually adults that are in love, not kids."

"But only kids believe in love," she replied, "Anyway, we've talked about it and we can talk about this some more once we have the crook and flail. What did you want to talk about?"

Catty and Mick shared a look, showing that they both believed this conversation was not finished but they'd come back to it for sure.

"Amber thinks she's worked out how to get the next scroll but it involves Fabian and Nina kissing and they aren't speaking to each other at the moment," informed Catty, she then continued to explain how Amber thought they could get the scroll with the two lockets.

"But does it have to be Nina and Fabian that kiss? You have other Sibuna couples? Patricia and Jerome are together aren't they?" wondered Sally.

Mick nodded and said, "Good idea, why didn't we think of that?"

"You aren't as clever as me," she grinned.

They both gave her amused looks and then left to go eat lunch.

HOAHOAHOA

After school they held a Sibuna meeting in Patricia, Catty, Josie and Joy's room since they were all members it was easiest to have it there. Everyone in the club except Nina, Fabian and Joy were there but Catty had managed to 'borrow' Nina's locket. Joy and Fabian were off somewhere together so they could have the meeting in her room without her.

They explained the situation and Patricia and Jerome agreed to help.

"Guys, you can't look!" exclaimed Patricia as her friends crowded around her and her boyfriend.

All of them blushed and mumbled, "Yeah," and "sorry".

Jerome laughed at his girlfriend's bossy attitude, he'd grown to find it adorable, not that he'd ever tell her that as she'd probably hit him.

"Come here," he whispered and he took her hands and pulled her closer to him, then he kissed her and she kissed back. As nothing seemed to be happening they continued to kiss until Catty started coughing loudly and deliberately.

"You told us to kiss," protested Jerome annoyed by the interruption.

"Kiss," said Catty, "Not make out while we're all in the room."

Jerome grinned, "That's just how we do things," and leaned towards Patricia again.

She pulled away, smiling, and said, "Later Jerome," she turned away from him, addressing the rest of the group, "So that worked."

"Do you think it has to be someone with the Egyptian blood in them?" wondered Alfie. The Sibuna gang were surprised at how often Alfie said smart things there days, Skylar had obviously rubbed off on him and all that reading he'd been doing probably helped.

Catty frowned, "Like me and Nina."

"So you know what needs to happen now right," smiled Amber excitedly staring at Mick and Catty.

Completely oblivious Catty replied, "We need to get Nina and Fabian to kiss and make up."

Amber sighed dramatically which Catty continued to not understand and Mick glared at her, he knew that the only person who didn't know he liked Catty was Catty and he planned to keep it that way.

"So how do we do that?" asked Josie.

Catty turned to Mick and said, "You're his best friend."

"Fine," he frowned reluctantly, he hated emotional guy talks which often made him wonder why he'd picked Fabian as a best friend when he was so sensitive and loved to have them.

"Great," cried Amber, "Meeting adjourned."

She went to the door and Patricia asked, "Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

"Logan has a surprise for me!" she squealed and ran down the stairs to her boyfriend's room.

When she got there it was empty so she checked the next one where Josh, Danny, Zach and Danielle were.

"Where's Logan?" she asked.

Danielle grinned, "He kicked me out of our room about 10 minutes ago."

Amber squealed again but then asked, "Where'd Nina go?"

"Upstairs to Mara, Skylar and Hailey's room, she's still really upset," frowned Danielle who was very concerned about Nina and was starting to get quite angry at Fabian who was being absolutely ridiculous.

"I know, Mick's going to try sort it out," she informed which made Danielle feel relieved, Amber said, "Anyway, I better go upstairs."

She hurried back up the staircase to her room and opened the door. It was dark but there were candles lit on the sides. Logan was standing in the middle of the room holding a dress up and wearing a suit.

"Logan?" she asked, pleased and confused by the situation that was in front of her.

"Amber, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he wondered.

She said, "Yes, I would like that."

"I'm glad you said yes," he grinned, "Otherwise this dress will have gone to waste."

Amber smiled and said, "That's my dress?"

"Well it's not mine," he laughed, "Never again."

She giggled and walked towards him, taking the dress off him she leant forwards and kissed him very quickly before blushing and moving away. He grinned at her, suddenly lost for words which made her smile even more.

Amber was looking forward to tomorrow.

**Oh gosh, I know, it was such a cheesy end and beginning, Lamber and Cailey, and there was even Patrome and Mr Winkler/ Jason and Sally. Sason? Jally? I don't know what you guys make of that pairing, I always liked him so I thought why not? I missed him in season 2.**

**Fabian haven't made up, they fought about Joy last time (reminder) but I promise they will.**

**Oh and we're getting close to 300 reviews, whoever does that review gets a chapter written about whatever they want so try not to review anonymously if you want that chance.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	46. House of Emotional Talks

**Ok, this is another romantic, soppy, not mystery chapter. I just realised it's like the 4th chapter like that in a row. I apologise, mystery will return soon.**

**Thanks Skylar, Heather, tvdxobsessed and houseofanubisfan2 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did they would all eventually end up at hogwarts.**

**House of Emotional Talks**

It was midnight and extremely early on a Friday morning; the whole house was sleep, everyone except Mick at least.

"Fabian, Fabian wake up," he hissed shaking him awake.

He was quite confused when he saw Mick standing over him but he soon came around and asked, "What are you doing?"

"We're having a heart to heart, come on," he replied and he went over to the door and opened it slowly, making sure he was quiet.

Fabian was reluctant, he knew what this was about and he didn't want to talk about Nina, he loved her and he felt bad about the way he'd treated her but over the past two days Joy had been constantly poisoning his mind against her so Fabian just felt very confused.

Mick turned the light on in the kitchen but left the others off and Fabian followed him in.

"Let's get a snack," suggested Mick who pulled some brownies out of the fridge that Catty had made earlier, especially for the occasion. She felt slightly bad for forcing Mick into this.

"Yum, brownies," managed Fabian, he felt very nervous about this which was strange for him, he usually enjoyed guy talks with Mick, his best friend, but he'd never fought with Nina before so this was very different.

Then Mick went to pour them each a glass of milk and began talking as he got the glasses out.

"Fabian, why are you still not talking to Nina?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Because I'm angry at her," replied Fabian.

"Why?"

Fabian seemed thrown by the one word but he eventually recovered, "She walked out when we were talking with no explanation and she's horrible to Joy, plus it's not like she's made any effort with me."

"Ok," began Mick, he didn't want to argue with his best friend but his answer was ridiculous, "One, she walked out, from my experience with girls you're meant to chase after them."

Fabian frowned. "You listen to too much Taylor Swift."

"Shut up," said Mick, "Two, she is not horrible to Joy, Joy is horrible to her."

"Joy is not."

"Nina is not. God Fabian, why am I defending your girlfriend to you?"

"You're right, you are. But I just feel really bad for Joy and I don't like that I'm being forced to choose between my girlfriend and my friend, I mean she was one of my best friends."

"Nina isn't making you choose, to be honest Nina hasn't said a thing, she just was obviously upset and me, Catty and Amber picked up on it and told you."

"Ok, you're right, again."

"So what do you need to do?"

"Apologise."

"Good boy," he laughed which made Fabian pull a face at him.

"But I am still annoyed."

"Why?"

This time the question didn't throw Fabian. "Because Nina didn't tell me what was going on with Joy."

"Oh, right, well that's stupid."

"I know."

Mick laughed again, this was the best guy talk he'd ever had with Fabian.

"Oh yeah and three, Nina hasn't made any effort to talk to you because she feels like you've basically dumped her for Joy since you're been spending all your time with Joy, not Nina."

"I haven't dumped her."

"You haven't told her that, you haven't told her anything."

"Ok, I get the point, I'll apologise."

"Good, everyone will be very pleased with me now."

Now it was Fabian's turn to laugh, he didn't know whether to be scared or pleased about the huge involvement his friends had in his life, it was nice that people cared about him but it was still scary.

"Well that is good, can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure."

HOAHOAHOA

Friday night.

"You look amazing Amber," grinned Nina as she sat on her bed watching her getting ready for her date with Logan.

"Thank you," she cried and she twirled around annoying Alyson who was sorting out her outfit.

Nina wondered, "Aren't you going to be late for your date?" She was talking to Alyson.

Alyson replied, "It is not a date, Craig and Justin are coming over and we are watching a film."

"A double date," she said smiling, Alyson just rolled her eyes then said her goodbyes and went downstairs to meet Craig and Justin.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" wondered Amber before she left Nina alone in their room. Danielle was already gone, her and Zach were preparing a picnic that they were going to have tonight in the living room once everyone went to sleep. They'd never really had a proper date before despite the fact they'd been together for quite a while now so they wanted to do something different.

Nina nodded and assured her, "I'm fine, now go, Logan is a lucky guy."

"Thank you," she smiled giving her friend a last concerned look before leaving.

Logan seemed to share Nina's sentiment when Amber walked down the stairs, he'd pictured her in that dress many times but the actual site was much better than he'd ever imagined.

"You look beautiful," he grinned.

She did, the dress was Amber's favourite colour, pink but it was a pale pink. It had short sleeves and reached just below her knees.

"Thank you," she repeated and they left for their date.

Trudy waved them off with a smile on her face.

"You ok Trudy?" wondered Fabian as he walked past her, heading to his room.

She replied, "I'm fine, I just, I feel a bit sentimental, Amber off on her first real date in a pretty dress, I remember when she was 11 and first arrived here."

"Things have changed a lot since then," sighed Fabian.

"No more Victor," grinned Trudy, "And all these Americans, not that I'm complaining, everyone is lovely, things just suddenly caught up with me."

Fabian couldn't help but hug Trudy; he'd known her since he was 11 and had first joined the school along with all his other friends from Anubis house. She was like family to them all and she cared for them like they were her children.

"Now please go make up with Nina, Fabian," she smiled and Fabian looked at her surprised, he didn't know that she knew about his and Nina's relationship problems.

"Ok," he said and she smiled.

HOAHOAHOA

"Nina," called Mick as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said, she was just sitting on her bed reading and trying not to think about Fabian.

Mick said, "I brought you a present."

"A present," repeated Nina not understanding.

"He's really sorry," said Mick and put a CD case next to Nina on her bed, "He's in our room, alone, if you want to speak to him."

Mick left the room and Nina picked it up, she couldn't help but smile when she looked at it. On the front was a picture of Fabian holding a sign that said "I'm sorry" and on the back was Fabian holding another sign which read, "I love you"- Nina didn't even have to listen to the CD to forgive him but she put it into her laptop anyway and clicked play.

Taylor Swift, Back To December was playing, she knew it was an apology song and couldn't help tears filling her eyes when she listened to it.

The rest of the CD was mostly love songs, another Taylor Swift song Fearless was in the middle since that was what Nina had sung to Fabian at the talent show. The CD was finished with their song, My Perfect Day. It took Nina over an hour to listen to but by the end she was completely in love with Fabian again and was certain he loved her. Any thoughts of Joy had been wiped from her mind.

She sat and listened to it again and fell asleep listening to it before Amber got back from her date, the past few days had exhausted Nina, from being kidnapped to having her heart broken, and so she slept it off that night so she could properly reunite with her boyfriend the next day.

HOAHOAHOA

"So when did you realise that you liked me?" wondered Amber as she chatted with Logan during their date.

He'd taken her to quite a posh restaurant; it was busy which gave it a pleasant atmosphere. Their table was in the middle of the room but all the tables were spaced quite far apart so it was still private and they could talk to each other easily. The food was delicious.

"The first time I saw you," he admitted after a moment's pause.

Amber laughed and asked, "Really?"

"Well, that's when I first started to like you, you were this loud, beautiful blonde who ran over to Nina and welcomed her like she was your long lost sister," he grinned.

"Beautiful?" she repeated a smile on her face.

Logan nodded, his face turning red.

She blushed, she couldn't help it, no one had ever been this kind and sweet to her, no one had ever made her feel this special. Mick had been a lovely boyfriend but it had always been strange being with him, they'd been friends for so long, and she'd never been attracted to Alfie so that had been doomed from the start. They were her friends, Logan was a friend but that wasn't all his was.

"So what about you?" he asked, "When did you start to like me?"

"Remember the first day of school, you were about to leave the house when me and Alyson walked out the door, you gave me this look, it was adorable, and I instantly started to like you," she said.

Logan smiled at her story and replied, "I remember that, I was thinking about how beautiful you were then too, even in school uniform."

She beamed at him, it was impossible not to.

HOAHOAHOA

"This is so romantic, you are the perfect boyfriend," grinned Danielle, it was the most personal, touchy feely thing she'd ever said to him, it belonged in a chick flick. As soon as the words were out her mouth she was angry at herself but she couldn't help it, not in that setting.

It was midnight and Zach and Danielle were sitting in the living room on a picnic blanket, dotted throughout the room were loads of candles that mainly provided light but also set a romantic mood. They had a picnic basket in front of them that contained little sandwiches they'd made and chocolate covered strawberries. It even had some brownies that were left over from Mick and Fabian's guy talk and there was lots of other food too.

"I'm glad you like it," he said feeling ecstatic about the words Danielle had just spoken; he leaned over and kissed her. He pulled away soon but Danielle kissed him afterwards, the romantic setting of the picnic she'd decided would be the place where they finally had their first real kiss. The pecks, however many there had been, Amber assured her did not really count and they couldn't be serious until it happened. After tonight Danielle thought they really should be serious.

Zach was surprised at first but responded enthusiastically, he was a guy after all.

After a minute or so Danielle ended the kiss, she pulled away and smiled widely at her boyfriend who just look pretty dazed.

"So, shall we eat?" she asked.

All Zach could do was nod.

When he regained the power of speech he said, "I am so glad we came here, to England, imagine if we hadn't. We might have never met Amber who never would have locked us in that closet and forced me to admit my feelings to you. I would have just continued to like you secretly for ages, I might never have even told you."

"And I definitely wouldn't have told you," she laughed the smile on her face saying more about how she felt than words could.

He lifted his drink and grinned, "To Amber."

"To Amber," she agreed then laughed and said, "I can't believe we just toasted another girl on our date." Zach laughed too.

**It's all so soppy and romantic! I am so sorry but I still hope you liked it. **

**I hope you liked the Mick and Fabian friendship, I always thought ever since they danced together they had a very special friendship and when Mick left I thought Fabian should have been sadder for sure.**

**No Fabina apology next but soon, I promise. I hope you liked Lamber and Zaielle's dates and Fabian's CD.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	47. House of Innocently Sitting On Beds

**Sorry for the wait, I was on holiday last week with no internet.**

**Thank you drama4lifexoxo, houseofanubisfan2, Skylar and honeybabed9475 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did it there would be so much more romance.**

**House of Innocently Sitting On Beds**

"Knock knock," said Fabian standing nervously outside Nina's bedroom door.

Danielle answered the door and smiled at Fabian, he was holding a stack of pancakes, the top one was covered in chocolate chips so it spelt "SORRY".

"Nina, it's Fabian," said Danielle turning round to yell at Nina who was listening to music in bed

Nina jumped, surprised and then smiled at her boyfriend who was standing at the door.

Amber suggested, "Let's go get some breakfast guys," and her, Alyson and Danielle left.

Fabian sat on the edge of Nina's bed and said, "I made you breakfast."

She replied immediately, "I love you."

He grinned, placing down next to her the tray containing the sorry pancakes and an assortment of sauces and said, "And I love you."

"I know that," she smiled holding up the CD he'd made for her, showing the side that said "I love you".

"So you liked the CD?" he asked.

She nodded; she'd just taken a mouthful of pancake.

He laughed at her and waited for her to swallow, Nina answered, "It was lovely, I would've come and seen you last night but I fell asleep."

"You're so cute," he grinned.

"Oh come here," she said and she leaned forward to kiss Fabian who kissed her back enthusiastically, they broke apart quickly and shyly grinned at each other.

Fabian asked, "So do you want to do something today, just the two of us."

"Ok," she answered, "What did you have in mind?"

He shrugged and Nina rolled her eyes and said, "Why don't we go shopping or something, I want to get out of here."

"Sounds good, I want to buy a new book," he said.

Nina grinned, "Nerd."

"Love you too," he said.

Nina said, "But you know we have something to do before we can go out," Fabian didn't know what she meant until she reached into the cupboard by her bed and pulled out Catty's locket and handed it to him.

He put it on and kissed her immediately, both of the lockets started to shine and once they'd separated they had to close their eyes to avoid being blinded by the light. Then they heard a thud as the scroll landed on the bed between them.

"Amber is so clever," commented Nina and Fabian grinned.

She picked up the scroll and opened it, her eyes widened.

"What does it say?" he asked.

Nina said, "It's so much more complicated than before," and he looked at her expectantly so she told him what it said, "Tied to his mother's love, he sees her only in light."

"That's more than 3 words," said Fabian, "But at least it isn't as vague as usual."

Nina frowned, "Maybe we should postpone our day out to help try figure this out."

"Or we could just dump it on Mick and Catty, this is their mystery," he laughed and so did Nina, she agreed to his plan with a huge smile on her face.

HOAHOAHOA

"I can't believe they just dumped this on us, on a Saturday!" groaned Catty stretching out on her stomach on Mick's bed whilst he sat by the headboard reading over the scroll again.

Mick smiled at her and said, "Only a week ago you were desperate to figure that scroll out and now look at you."

"It's a Saturday!" she repeated as if it was an incredibly valid argument, Mick just grinned at her again and then continued to read the scroll, she said, "So, any ideas about the scroll?"

"I don't really know, this seems more like a Fabian thing to work out," admitted Mick feeling embarrassed, he felt stupid, he hated feeling stupid in front of Catty and usually tried his best to avoid that.

Catty crawled along the bed so she was closer to him and said, "I'm sure we can figure something out, who do you think it's talking about? Who's mother is it?"

Mick frowned and positioned the scroll so they could both see it, after a moment he suggested, "Maybe it's talking about Anubis, because of the house, or Horus or Ra because of the necklaces."

"Who were their mothers?" asked Catty.

Neither of them knew the answer so they googled it. It turned out Nephthys was the mother of Anubis, Isis was Horus' and it appeared Ra didn't have a mother.

Nephthys and Isis were the daughters of Geb and Nut. Nephthys married their brother Set to have Anubis and Isis married their brother Osiris to have Horus. Isis was the goddess of motherhood, magic and fertility and Nephthys was the goddess of lamentation. The sisters were typically paired together in funeral rites because of their role of protectors of the mummy and the god of Osiris.

"So we can rule Ra out of it," concluded Catty.

"I guess," said Mick, "But leaves us with two equally possible solutions. They both are important figures in Egyptian mythology, I mean they're sisters, how do you know who's son see's her only in light?"

Catty's eyes widened and she giggled, Mick looked at her confused.

"We're so stupid," she laughed, "Do you remember the first scroll? See his blood. Who see's things?"

"The eye of Horus," he said and then he laughed too.

Catty grinned, "So we can assume now it's talking about Isis and Horus."

Mick said, "Well I think that's enough work for today, want to get some lunch?"

She nodded and they went downstairs arm in arm, still laughing at their stupidity. Everyone looked up as they entered the room and Amber and Alyson grinned at each other.

"So cute," whispered Amber and Alyson nodded.

Everyone was spread out in the room, some were sitting at the table and some were sitting in the living room. Mick and Catty sat down next with Patricia and Jerome at the table and told them about the new scroll and what they'd discovered.

"And then we gave up 'cause Mick was hungry," finished Catty.

"When isn't he?" wondered Patricia and Jerome and Catty laughed at Mick who managed a smile, he'd never really liked Jerome but he knew he was teasing.

Catty asked, "How are things with Joy?"

Since finding out Nina and Fabian were more in love than ever before Joy had slipped out of the house and hadn't been seen since.

"Crap," answered Patricia, "I just don't understand her anymore, I guess her going away last year changed things more than I'd first realised."

Catty wondered, "Changed what?"

"I don't know, her, our friendship, me," frowned Patricia and Jerome put his arm around her, she didn't realise when she put her head on his shoulder and continued, "It mainly changed her feelings for Fabian, she always had a small crush on him but she'd had a small crush at everyone in the house from time to time: first Mick, then Alfie, then Jerome and finally Fabian, not to mention other guys from school too. She's a flirt."

"She liked me?" wondered Mick.

"Years ago," replied Patricia who was conscious to the change of expression on Catty's face after Mick said this, Patricia then said to Jerome, "She doesn't like you anymore either so don't get any ideas."

Jerome grinned and kissed her head.

Catty recovered herself and asked, "So do you think she only likes Fabian because of Nina or because of the separation?"

"Probably a bit of both but mostly Nina," said Patricia.

Catty observed, "What a cow," and the other laughed at her vindictive choice of words, Patricia felt guilty until she remembered all the cold looks she'd received from Joy recently.

Mick said, "You know, we should tell Sally about this, should I call her?"

"Your just always thinking about her aren't you?" laughed Catty, "Her list of admirers just grows and grows."

"Well she's very pretty," teased Mick, finally giving up on convincing Catty he felt nothing towards Sally, he guessed that she didn't really think he did anyway.

Catty rolled her eyes and said, "Call her," and Mick went off and did that. As soon as he'd gone she was ambushed by Amber and Alyson who sat down with them.

"So… what's going on with you and Mick? You're always together and you were sitting on his bed together upstairs which is so suggestive and we all know you like him so why aren't you together?" wondered Alyson quickly.

Catty insisted, "Nothing is going on Al, we're friends, why don't we talk about you and Justin instead?"

Alyson glared at Catty and said, "Stop changing the subject."

"Come on Catty, I saw your face when he asked about when Joy used to like him," said Patricia, then Patricia explained the earlier conversation to Alyson and Amber and they all debated over it. Jerome got bored and left to find Alfie.

Amber said, "He likes you too, you know, you should just say something."

"Easy for you to say, Logan did everything in your relationship, you just had to smile and say yes," snapped Catty.

Amber didn't know what to make of that and an awkward silence fell upon the conversation, Catty couldn't take it anymore and decided to go for a walk.

**Hope you liked the title, I couldn't quite figure out how to start it. I found this a really hard chapter to write actually, I had to restart it which I don't usually do so I hope it's ok.**

**The Fabina apology happened and the scroll was figured out, there was some Patrome and Matty romance too and some Joy hating which I love to write, I'm horrible.**

**AND... my 300th review will hopefully be soon so try to not review anonymously as you will get a chapter written about what you want.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	48. House of Games

**This chapter is for my 300th reviewer- Jamber111. Thank you for all your reviews and for the inspiration.**

**Sorry for the wait, I had D of E and stuff and writer's block- (first world problems).**

**Thank you Skylar, Jamber111, dessynaynay22, houseofanubisfan2, Heather and Talster for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did it would probably turn into Glee or Harry Potter.**

**House of Games**

"So what do you want to do today girlfriend?" asked Logan walking up to Amber and putting his arms around her waist.

She grinned and said, "I don't know, what do you want to do boyfriend?"

"Whatever you want to do," he answered.

Amber couldn't help but roll her eyes and said, "You're too cute, let's go upstairs," and she led him upstairs to her room which was empty and told him what she wanted to do, "Today I want to do some matchmaking."

Logan hadn't really expected this but couldn't help but smile, he asked, "Who do you want to make into a match?"

She replied, "I'm not sure," and she grabbed her love list from her bedside table and showed it to Logan.

All the couples were listed and then it was…

_Almost Together_

_Hailey + Craig_

_Catty + Mick_

_Skylar + Alfie_

_Possibilities_

_Mara + Danny_

_Joy + Josh_

"I can't believe you have a list," laughed Logan.

Amber felt worried and whispered, "Do you think it's weird?"

He kissed and her and whispered back, "I think it's adorable, now who are we going to match up?"

"Well I don't think we need to help Hailey and Craig since he has that secret admirer thing going on, or Catty and Mick because even I don't understand what's going on there, I think Skylar and Alfie will happen soon and I hate Joy so I think Mara and Danny," babbled Amber.

"Mara and Danny," confirmed Logan, "Ok, how?"

Amber said, "The fun is in the planning, it has to be subtle though, Danny has a little thing for Mara and I'm pretty sure Mara has never thought about him that way before."

Logan didn't know how to respond and just smiled at Amber, he wasn't very experienced in the art of match making.

She continued, "We really need to do a group activity and try to get them to talk, something with partners would be good."

"Well we could have a games night and play all the games in pairs," suggested Logan.

Amber's face lit up when she exclaimed, "That's a great idea, now let's plan it so we can sell it to the others!"

HOAHOAHOA

Everyone happily agreed to the games night idea since no one had any other plans and it sounded fun. Amber and Logan's boy- girl partner rule wasn't seen as suspicious as everyone just thought they wanted to be together. Nina and Fabian didn't mind at all since when they got back from their date they were very loved up. Craig, Justin and Cole were round (as usual) so they were allowed to join in.

The pairs were: Amber and Logan, Nina and Fabian, Danielle and Zach, Alyson and Logan, Hailey and Craig, Mara and Danny, Skylar and Alfie, Catty and Mick, Patricia and Jerome, Josie and Cole, Joy and Josh.

The first game they played was monopoly in their pairs, they had two boards so Amber and Logan, Nina and Fabian, Danielle and Zach, Alyson and Logan, Hailey and Craig and Mara and Danny were round one board and the others round the second.

"Two sixes!" yelled Mara loudly halfway through the game.

Nina moaned, "You guys are definitely winning."

Danny grinned, fanning himself with their huge pile of monopoly money and Mara laughed.

Eventually Danny and Mara ended up winning and on the other team Patricia and Jerome won.

"They cheated!" protested Josie being her over competitive self.

"It's ok sweetie, we'll get them next time," said Cole in a purposely patronising voice, taking her hand.

Josie laughed.

"It's dark outside, time to go out then!" exclaimed Amber to her confused friends who all went to their rooms to put on warm clothes.

Amber had been prepared with a jumper already downstairs and when Mara came down she said to her, "You and Danny are being quite friendly."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just thought, maybe…?"

"That we like each other? Ha, no, we barely know each other, not really."

"Well I think you two look good together, couple or not," grinned Amber who then went over to her boyfriend leaving Mara to think.

Amber announced when they were outside they were doing wheelbarrow races. She put a long piece of ribbon down across the ground for the starting line and Logan put more down far away for the finish line.

"READY STEADY GO!"

Most pairs made it to the finish line but Skylar and Alfie won.

Jerome had dropped Patricia and started making out with her, Mara had accidently dropped Danny and was apologising profusely. Alyson had dropped Logan and she was hugged him as an apology which he accepted immediately.

"So cute," commented Amber on Mara and Danny before saying, "Now we're doing three legged races."

Logan went inside to get some more ribbon for people to tie themselves together with.

"READY STEADY GO!"

Cole and Josie just scrapped it from Zach and Danielle since both girls are so light it was just the boys running and them floating behind like dolls.

"YAY! WE WON!" exclaimed Josie who gave Cole a celebratory kiss.

Danielle cried, "We were so close!" Dramatically getting to her knees making everyone laugh, Zach picked her back up again.

"Now it's time for blindfolded piggy back races," informed Amber.

"Blindfolded piggy back races," repeated Catty giving Mick a nervous glance.

Amber explained, "The carrier where's the blindfold and the piggy directs them."

"Doesn't sound dangerous at all," mumbled Joy who Amber glared at, she really did hate Joy.

Amber snapped, "Well you don't have to do it Joy!"

Patricia laughed quietly but Joy still heard, things were very awkward between them still.

They all got into position.

"READY STEADY GO!"

Hailey and Craig won with Mick and Catty coming in second.

Fabian, Nina, Zach and Danielle were all on the floor as Zach and Fabian had managed to run into each other. None were injured- too badly.

Fabian and Nina kissed as Fabian apologised.

"I am so sorry," he said again and again.

"It's fine," laughed Nina, "I don't mind falling when I land on you."

Danielle said, "Aww, that's so sweet, I wish I'd come up with that line."

"Dear, I think you're ruining the moment," grinned Zach, then he helped his girlfriend off the floor.

Alfie had also managed to trip which meant Skylar had landed awkwardly on top of him.

"Skylar! I'm sorry! Are you ok?" he yelled.

Skylar giggled and assured him, "I'm fine," she looked awkward and mumbled, "sorry," as she pulled herself off him.

Alfie smiled, "It's ok."

Logan looked at his girlfriend impressed, "You really know your romance."

"I know," she replied, then announced, "Now it's time for sardines!"

Nobody knew what that was so Amber explained, "We choose a pair to hide and choose a murderer, everybody hides but also searches for the sardines. Once a pair finds the sardines they have to hide with the pair, you have to squeeze together, until it's a big group or until the murderer finds them."

They chose Fabina to be the sardines and chose Patricia and Jerome to both be the murderers.

Fabina went to hide, they counted for a minute then the others went to hide and Patrome counted for a minute before going to find them. It was pitch black outside.

"Are you enjoying today?" asked Mick taking Catty's hand so he didn't lose her in the dark, she was thankful it was night time so he didn't see her blush.

"Yeah," she replied, "Are you?"

Mick said, "I guess but I'm pretty sure it's all part of an Amber scheme."

"Haha, me too," agreed Catty.

Danny and Mara were also discussing Amber and her ways.

"I wonder who she's trying to set up now," laughed Danny.

"Who knows?" grinned Mara, "I suspect Skylar and Alfie or Catty and Mick."

They were sitting behind a bush talking in whispered.

"Are we supposed to be searching for Nina and Fabian?" asked Danny.

"Yeah but…" trailed Mara, "I think sitting here talking to you is a bit more fun."

Danny blushed in the dark and said, "Me too, I love talking to me." Mara laughed.

"Have you got anymore secret admirer gifts?" asked Craig to Hailey as they were searching in the dark for Fabian and Nina.

"Um, yeah, I got a teddy this morning," she said.

Craig wondered, "Did you like it?"

"Yeah but…" she started, "You know what I think about the whole thing."

"What, about worrying you're being tricked or about wanting the person to come forward and be a man about it?" clarified Craig.

Hailey couldn't help but laugh at that, then answered, "Both really."

"Well you shouldn't worry about being tricked, no one would ever do that to you," he replied, "And if you want them to come forward maybe you should try enjoying the gifts, if they think they annoy you they might be worried about you being angry with them when you find out."

Hailey frowned, "Maybe."

Skylar and Alfie stumbled across Nina and Fabian and they squashed together, then it was Cole and Josie, then Zach and Danielle, then Logan and Amber and Josh and Joy before Patricia and Jerome found them.

They all went inside after the game had finished and Trudy made everyone hot chocolate before they all went to bed.

While sitting around they played two truths partner. This is where the pairs told each other stuff about themselves and then the partner had to tell the other 3 facts about their partner. Two would be true and one false and they'd have to guess which was false.

"Amber's favourite colour is pink, her favourite film is Mean Girls and she won a prettiest baby competition when she was 5 months old."

Patricia laughed, "Has to be the prettiest baby competition, no offense."

"Ha, no, my favourite film is Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, Mean Girls is second," answered Amber.

"Danny hates seafood, loves mustard and watching old westerns."

Zach grinned, "Danny loves seafood."

"True," said Danny.

"Mick can't dance, secretly hates running and is in love with Miss Holmes."

Everybody laughed and Fabian answered, "Secretly hates running, that's impossible."

"I know, I don't know why he likes running so much," laughed Catty.

Mick protested, "I'm not in love with Miss Holmes."

"Of course not," grinned Catty.

"Fine," said Mick, "But you love Mr Winkler."

"Shut up," she laughed.

Amber grinned, seemingly excited, "They fight like an old married couple."

After some more two truths they played truth or dare (most people picked dares) and went to bed.

**Hope you liked that chapter, I don't feel like it was my best, very romantic but soon we will get back to the mystery, I promise, once I have some mysterious inspiration at least.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	49. House of Heartbreak

**Sorry about the wait, I've been pretty blocked with this story and am I desperate need of some inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did there'd probably be a lot more violence.**

**House of Heartbreak**

Catty went out for a walk on Sunday morning to clear her head, things with Mick were getting a bit too confusing for her. When they'd played games they'd been like a couple and all morning they'd been so comfortable together but then he'd seemed really happy when he'd found out Joy used to like him and after that it had been awkward but… She really didn't know. The thing was Catty relied on Mick to help her with the mission, their mission, and she really did trust him. They couldn't afford for things to be awkward between them.

"Hi Catty," said a boy walking towards Catty, she'd been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even seen him coming.

"Hi…" she replied, she recognised him from school, he was one of Cole's (Josie's boyfriend's) friends but she had no idea what he was called.

He finished, "Ryan."

"Sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed and slightly caught off guard. Ryan was pretty attractive and completely unlike Mick, he was tall, skinny, tanned. He had dark hair and eyes, and a slightly dazzling smile.

"It's fine, I'm not as interesting as the people you're friends with I guess, Americans, goths, practical jokers," he grinned.

Catty laughed and said, "I assure you, they all look more interesting than they actually are, they just like attention."

"And you don't?" he asked.

Catty replied, "Well everyone likes a bit of attention, but I prefer it from just certain people rather than everybody."

"Which people?" he smiled.

She rolled her eyes and didn't answer, she was blushing.

"So, do you mind me tagging along on your walk or do you want some alone time?" he wondered.

Catty was surprised but pleasantly, he could tell and grinned at her, she answered, "Sure, we can walk."

HOAHOAHOA

Fabian and Mick were sat pouring over books about Egyptian mythology.

"You guys did very good yesterday, finding out about Isis and Horus," said Fabian.

"Thanks," he replied and he smiled thinking about the time he and Catty had spent together yesterday, "But there's so much more to figure out, it's really complicated."

Fabian said, "I know but I think I've found something else, Isis's symbol, it's a knot."

"Tied to his mother's love," repeated Mick.

"But why does Horus see her only in light?" wondered Fabian.

Mick shook his head and suggested, "Maybe we need to get the other sibuna's involved."

"Good idea," he said.

They rounded up the gang, everyone was there except Catty who was out walking and Amber who was still in bed (it was 11am) and told them what Fabian had found out.

"Maybe you should get some rope and try to copy her knot," suggested Patricia.

Alfie sighed, "It's a shame Amber's asleep, she was a girl guide."

Josie grinned, "Well I was a girl scout and we didn't only just sell cookies, anyone got some string?"

Fabian gave her string and showed her a copy of Isis's knot symbol from one of his books; she managed to do it in about 5 minutes.

"That was a good knot," she grinned and everyone looked at her like she was weird for appreciating interesting knots.

Mick laughed, "It was but we still have to figure out what it has to do with being seen only in the light."

Alfie said, "Maybe we should just take the locket and the knot outside."

Nobody seemed to know what to say to that.

"I doubt it could be that simple but let's do it," agreed Nina, "Mick do you have Catty's locket?"

He replied, "Yeah."

"Well we'll just go outside together so we don't draw attention to ourselves and you can bring her locket too to try that, just in case," she said.

Everyone agreed to this plan and they headed outside.

They checked no one was about then Nina held the locket and the knot up towards the sun, nothing happened.

Wordlessly they tried it with Catty's locket instead and with both lockets, still nothing happened.

"Oh well, that's unfortunate," frowned Nina.

Mick said, "Yeah it…" he trailed.

"What?" asked Nina looking up at him, she followed his gaze and saw why he'd stopped talking. Catty was walking towards the house with a guy from school, they'd walked past them without seeing them and the guy walked her to the door. They talked for a bit and Catty laughed at what he was saying, Mick and Nina just watched.

"Mick?" said Nina very slowly, he was still watching the door even though Catty had gone inside and the boy was left.

He turned to her, looking sad, but then blinked and said, "It didn't work but I was thinking, maybe we need to tie the knot with the locket's chain rather than with some random string."

"Yeah, let's try that," agreed Nina and they went inside.

HOAHOAHOA

"Amber! Alyson!" yelled Catty knocking on their bedroom door, Alyson opened it and Catty rushed inside.

"Catty, what's wrong?" exclaimed Alyson, Catty looked panicked.

"I was walking, I met Ryan, he asked me on a date, I said yes," she summed up quickly.

Amber asked, "Ryan? The cute one from school? Cole's friend?"

Catty nodded.

Alyson cried, "What about Mick?"

"I don't know, I was feeling really confused about him and then Ryan came along and we were walking and talking and I just said yes."

"Oh my god," said Amber.

Catty frowned, "Not helpful Amber."

Alyson frowned, "Mick's gonna be crushed"

"Guys!"

Amber said, "You're right, you're right. You have a date with Ryan, we need to focus on that and not on you breaking Mick's heart. Where is he taking you?"

Catty looked incredulous but responded, "Nandos."

Alyson laughed and said, "So romantic."

"I love Nandos," she responded.

Amber frowned, "You don't seem very excited about this date."

Catty said, "But I am, he's really attractive and nice and he likes me and he tells me he likes me. And I don't know what you're heard but Mick has never said anything like that to me, we are not together and he does not own me. I can date whoever I want and I want to date Ryan so will you tell me what I'm meant to do on this date!"

Amber said, "Ok, first, clothes."

HOAHOAHOA

Mick and Nina stumbled back into his room; Mick was still in a daze.

"No luck then?" asked Fabian.

Nina nodded but then explained Mick's next idea, she gave Josie her locket who tied the knot in it and then Nina took is outside alone and tried it.

"It didn't work," she said when she came back inside again, "This sucks."

Fabian said, "Everyone just keep thinking, we'll crack this soon enough."

The gang seemed pretty dejected about this and they all left.

"You ok Mick?" wondered Nina, he nodded but didn't speak and Fabina and Nina exchanged worried looks. Nina left and Mick told him what happened.

**Hope you liked this chapter, the mystery, the romance and this new plot twist in the form of Ryan.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	50. House of Silence and Singing

**Hello, I'm back! Hopefully, depending on the response to this chapter anyway but I really would like to be back and eventually finish this story. I'm sorry for the ridiculously long break. I can only blame writer's block, no inspiration and exams. I haven't had much free time in a while but I really did miss writing this so I am hoping you all forgive me and keep reading.**

**Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed this story, especially my most loyal reviewers (you know who you are).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did it wouldn't ever get made because I'd be too lazy to organise anything.**

**House of Silence and Singing**

"What time is Catty back?" asked Alfie.

"SHUSH!" cried Amber, Fabian and Nina staring at Mick who was looking pretty depressed whilst not really watching the TV.

Catty was really enjoying her date with Ryan but thoughts of Mick were constantly at the back of her mind. They hadn't properly talked since Sunday, today was Friday, and Catty missed him a lot but if he actually did like her then she couldn't help but wonder "why didn't he fight for her or at least tell her he liked her?"

"Why don't we try figure out the scroll now?" wondered Nina wanting to distract Mick.

Finally he pulled his eyes from the TV and towards his worried friends.

Amber said, "There might be something in the house that could help us with the clues, we should have a look round and see if there's anything that relates to the clue."

"Good idea," agreed Fabian and he looked at Mick eagerly hoping he'd contribute.

After a moment of silence Mick reluctantly complied and said, "We need to look for things relating to Isis and Horus."

They started their search, it was only Alfie, Amber, Nina, Fabian and Mick from team Sibuna taking part as they were trying to be subtle.

No one found anything even after an hour of searching.

"We should have a look in the attic," suggested Fabian while sitting next to Nina on the sofa after they decided to take a break from searching.

"I'll go," she said, gave him a quick kiss and went upstairs to search.

Hailey and Skylar were sitting upstairs in their room both reading and sitting on Hailey's bed.

"Hey Ninny," greeted Skylar, "What you doing up here?"

Nina replied, "Just seeing what you're up to, I'm a bit bored."

"Bored? But you have a boyfriend, is he failing at his romantic duties?" wondered Hailey, she was teasing, "He should be entertaining you!"

Nina laughed and said, "Of course he's not failing but we still need to spend some time apart."

Skylar grinned, "Whatever you say."

"You two can't really talk anyway, where are your suitors right now?" teased Nina.

Skylar and Hailey gave her a confused look and asked what she was talking about; Nina reminded them of their constant flirting with Alfie and Craig which caused both of them to look extremely embarrassed.

They talked about boys for a while whilst Nina subtly took a look around the room; she hadn't seen anything for the first 5 minutes until she looked at the window. The window had Isis' symbol on tyet (the knot). Nina could hardly believe it but she knew she'd have to wait till the room was empty to do anything about it.

"Hailey, Craig is downstairs!" yelled Catty who'd just got back from her date.

Hailey couldn't help but grin; she jumped up (earning teasing looks from her friends) and checked herself in the mirror. She applied a bit more make-up and went downstairs to meet Craig followed by Skylar and Nina.

Catty had walked in and noticed Mick wasn't in the living room like almost everyone else. He and Fabian were in their room. No one had asked how her date had gone; no one had even spoken to her yet.

She was pissed.

After coming back down the stairs once she'd told Hailey that Craig had arrived she went back down to the living room to be met with more silence. She left, changed out of her date clothes and then decided to do some baking in the kitchen.

Catty put some cheerful music on her speakers (that was pretty different from her usual all American rejects stuff) and started baking chocolate chip cookies whilst singing along.

People in the living room could hear and Skylar said, "She usually bakes when she's sad or other people are sad."

"Her date went badly then!" exclaimed Amber happily.

"Maybe," said Mara, "Or maybe it's because no one has spoken to her since she got back and she's been back an hour."

"Oh... yeah," replied Amber feeling a bit shamed.

"Poor Catty," said Hailey, unlike most of the others she didn't really think Catty had done anything wrong, Mick had never said anything to her about his feelings- she was single and free.

Patricia wondered, "What is she listening to?"

"Cody Simpson," answered Jodie then her and Skylar sang... "I DON'T WANNA SEE NO MORE TEARS ON YOUR PILLOW!"

Hailey informed, "He's like the Australian Justin Bieber."

"Not very Catty like," commented Jerome.

"It's sad Catty like," replied Skylar.

Alyson sighed and said, "We really need to make more effort with Ryan, to see if he actually likes her and if she likes him. Mick will get over it. Catty is what's important right now, she's been our best friend for years."

Skylar admitted, "You're right."

Amber turned to Josie and asked, "Ryan is Cole's best friend isn't he? You must have talked to him... what's he like? Is he nice?"

"I really like him," she confessed, "He and Cole are so close and he's funny and kind and genuinely a decent person."

Alyson grinned, "So what you're saying is we are almost completely definitely in the wrong."

Josie smiled awkwardly and nodded, she confirmed, "Basically."

Mick, Nina and Fabian were in Mick and Fabian's room talking about the mystery.

"Let's go upstairs and have a look, everyone is downstairs," suggested Mick because he was feeling pretty awkward sitting alone with the loved up Fabian whilst they were trying to not act as in love as usual for his sake.

Fabian and Nina agreed and they left their room where they heard:

"ALL I WANNA I DO IS HANG WITH YOU EVERYDAY IN SUMMER SHADE.."

Catty was singing.

"She's back then," said Mick, "And singing, this song doesn't sound very like her."

"It's Cody Simpson, it's what she listens to when she's..." trailed Nina but Mick guessed what she was going to say.

He finished, "Sad?"

"You know you haven't spoken to her properly since Sunday?" reminded Nina feeling a rush of affection towards her cousin who everyone had been treating pretty terribly lately.

Mick nodded, frowned and said, "You guys go upstairs, I've got something to do."

They grinned at him and went their separate ways.

"What is this crap?" asked Mick.

Catty turned round, fingers covered in sticky, cookie dough that she was putting on the baking tray at that moment singing "OOOH YEAH BA BA BA BA!"

There was a moment of silence then she answered with a smile, "This crap is Cody Simpson, he makes me happy."

"Bad date?" he asked, he needed to know.

"No, the date was... nice," she admitted watching him carefully to see his reaction, his expression didn't change.

Mick wondered, "Then what's wrong?"

"I missed talking to you," she said immediately. It came out as a bit of a rushed garble rather than a proper sentence but Mick managed to make it out.

He smiled at her and they hugged. She plonked some cookie dough on his nose and he yelled and grabbed some and put it on her face. She squealed and they hugged again.

Upstairs Nina was showing Fabian the window that they'd never really noticed before. It was in the corner of the room and was quite small and was usually covered by curtains that the girls had obviously decided to open.

"This seems like it must be linked to the clue," said Fabian.

Nina's hand went to her locket and she asked, "It couldn't be that simple could it?"

"The only way to know is to try," answered Fabian.

So she lifted up the locket and pressed it to the window. Nothing happened.

"Oh well," she shrugged, "It is dark inside."

Fabian repeated the scroll, "Tied to his mother's love, he sees her only the light."

"We'll try again in the day," decided Nina and Fabian nodded.

**Mystery and Matty and more to come :)**

**Ryan will still be involved messing Matty up a bit but I'm hoping for a happy ending there eventually.**

**More couple stuff and mystery in the next chapter I promise. What couple do you want to see?**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	51. House of Teenage Girl Drama

**I'm terrible. I know. I'm trying.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did I would have tied Nathalia to a chair and would have never let her go back to the US.**

**House of Teenage Girl Drama**

"So are you and Mick friends again?" asked Nina when she saw Catty the next morning.

"So are we talking again?" snapped Catty glaring at her cousin.

Nina said, "Catty, don't be like that, we've been talking, just less because Fabian's been spending more time with Mick and I'm usually with my boyfriend."

"Whatever," replied Catty getting up from the table; everyone had tried talking to her again after Mick and her made up but she wasn't having it. They'd shown their true colours.

Catty left the table and went outside, she called Sally.

"Hi Sally, where are you?" she asked.

Sally answered, "Just at home, why? What's wrong?"

"I'm having teenage girl drama and I don't really have anyone else to talk to about it," admitted Catty with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Wow, well considering I spent most of my adolescence on the run I don't know how much help I can be but you can come to my house to talk, as long as no one knows," she replied.

Catty said, "Really? That would be great."

They arranged times and locations then Catty went to ask Trudy if she could shopping alone, Trudy understood that things had been weird between Catty and everyone lately so allowed her to go off alone to get away from it.

She arrived at Sally's house at 11 o'clock with the cookies she made last night.

Sally had prepared pancakes and led Catty into her living room where she had out her collection of John Hughes high school movies.

"I figured that John Hughes would probably help with teenage girl drama," explained Sally, she put on Pretty in Pink and said, "So, tell me what's wrong."

Catty proceeded to inform her about Ryan, Mick ignoring, everyone ignoring her and her and Mick making up last night.

"You know it's pretty obvious he has feelings for you don't you Catty?" asked Sally, "Like it's obvious that Duckie has feelings for Andie." She was referencing the film.

Catty groaned, "I know, everyone says that but he's never said anything and he always talks about what great friends we are and when we're alone he never acts like that, he acts like we are only friends."

"Of course he does Catty, he doesn't want you to think he likes you because he's worried you don't like him," she said, "You do like him don't you?"

"Yes but…" she trailed.

Sally finished, "Now there's Ryan. How do you feel about him?"

"I like him, he's nice and tells me he likes me and is funny and smart but he's not Mick and Mick is…" she began, again not being able to finish her sentence. Expressing your feelings was hard.

Sally said, "Let's put Some Kind Of Wonderful on, in that one the best friends end up together so that might be more helpful."

HOAHOAHOA

Fabian and Nina snuck up to the attic room to try figure out the scroll again. Nina pressed her locket to the window and an all too familiar shaking and flash of light occurred.

"YES!" exclaimed Fabian picking Nina up in his arms, spinning her around and kissing her. She laughed then told him to be quiet, and then she picked up the scroll.

Nina read out, "Tempt Anubis with dying blood."

There was a moment of silence then Fabian commented, "That was the strangest one yet."

"Definitely, especially the dying blood bit," replied Nina.

Fabian nodded and suggested they go tell Mick which Nina agreed to.

Mick was in his room, reading.

"You're reading?" asked Fabian when he walked into their room.

Nina gave him a look and said, "After everything that just happened that's what you say."

"What happened?" wondered Mick putting his book down.

They informed him of the locket and the new clue. Mick was evidently clueless about the clue and decided that they probably needed the help of the other Sibuna's (or at least Catty). Then there was an awkward silence at the mention of Catty's name, they knew she'd gone out but not where she was. Mick missed Catty. Nina went out to gather a few more Sibuna's and found Amber and Alfie nearby. They told them the clue.

Amber said, "That seems a bit depressing."

Everyone agreed.

Mick decided to call Sally about it but she was busy and said she'd called him later.

"We'll figure it out later," said Amber.

Mick said, "Okay, now I can get back to reading!"

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"There's like 4 days left!" he yelled.

Amber said, "Well I hope you find Alaska eventually."

"Thanks Amber," laughed Mick.

Mick started to read and the others left the living room where a few members of the house were dotted around. Hailey was sat at the table with a large box open in front of her.

"What's that?" squealed Amber.

Mara replied, "Hailey's care package from her admirer, it came a while ago, where have you been?"

"I was talking to Mick about Alaska," she smiled, "What was in the care package!"

Hailey showed her all the things, there was: chocolate chip cookies, scented candles, two books, lilo & stitch on dvd, fluffy socks and a pack of pencils.

"He must be spending a fortune on you," exclaimed Nina.

"He must be rich," said Hailey.

Amber grinned and yelled, "Jerome, you're pretty rich right?"

Jerome looked over from his position on the sofa where he and Patricia were cuddling and being disgustingly couply.

"I guess," he said looking annoyed at being interrupted.

"So your family has a lot of money?" wondered Amber, "All your family?"

Jerome laughed, getting what Amber was implying and said, "Yes, Craig's parents have more money than mine do."

Hailey yelled, "GUYS IT IS NOT CRAIG!"

Amber started to protest and everyone else just laughed and looked bemused at the argument that broke out between the two girls.

"I just… if it was him wouldn't he have said something!" cried Hailey.

"No, boys are too stupid for that!" shouted back Amber.

"I know but, I don't get it, but the presents this time… well the books he bought me, I was talking about them with Craig, but other people were around!" she mumbled, confusing herself anymore.

The books she had were paper towns by John Green and Emma by Jane Austen.

Amber grinned, "You guys are such nerds."

"Thanks," sighed Hailey.

Mara said, "You know you probably should just ask him if it is him."

Hailey replied, "I know but I kind of don't think I'll be happy until he, or whoever it is, confesses."

Amber commented, "Nerd love is complicated."

Nina said, "I promise it gets less complicated."

Fabian looked up and grinned at Nina. Nina hadn't noticed he was sitting next to Joy and felt herself frowning before she realised what she was doing. She tried to turn it into a smile but it was too late to save it, he'd seen her expression. Fabian wasn't sure how to react to Nina but she continued to smile to stop the awkwardness. Things became more awkward.

Amber finally noticed the situation.

"Fabian, I need your help over here!" yelled Amber so Fabian hurried over, "Tell Hailey that guys are terrible at admitting their feelings and understanding girls and all that."

Fabian replied, "Guys are terrible at admitting their feelings and understanding girls. It took me forever to ask Nina out, actually she kissed me first, but then I asked her out the next day. So maybe you should make the first move because boys are terrible at that sort of thing."

Amber said, "SEE! Now you two go do Fabina stuff."

"Okay," grinned Fabian taking Nina in his arms and kissing her.

"I meant somewhere that isn't here," yelled Amber, "Get a room!"

Nina and Fabian laughed and kissed again.

**I found that chapter really weird but I hope you like it.**

**Sorry for all the John Hughes and John Green references. **

**I'm thinking about either wrapping this up and hopefully doing a sequel or just dragging this out for years. What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	52. House Of Trying

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're the best, I'm starting to love writing again because of you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did then Patrome would have happened. Jerome's been paired with everyone really except Patricia. It would be great but I do like Peddie.**

**House of Trying **

"I feel like we need a date night soon," grinned Amber as she sat down next to her boyfriend Logan.

Logan replied, "We do, if it was possible we'd have a date night every night but life gets in the way."

"So Friday?" she asked.

He laughed and confirmed, "Friday."

"I'm a much better boyfriend than you; we have dates on non-stereotypical date nights," yelled Jerome, butting in to their conversation to get Patricia's attention. She was talking to Mara instead of him.

Patricia patted him on the head.

"If we are having a battle of the boyfriends then I must win, did you read my letter?" shouted Zach.

The girls were all laughing now, boys are ridiculous.

Fabian said, "Do you guys remember the talent show when I sang in front of the entire school? I win."

"I DRESSED AS A KNIGHT!" screamed Logan.

"WELL I…." the boys started arguing about who was the best boyfriend, there was lots of yelling.

The girls stopped laughing and just exchanged partly scared and partly amused glances. Thankfully the doorbell rang and ended the ridiculous argument. Nina got up to answer the door and was met with the slightly familiar face of Ryan, Catty's date partner but not yet boyfriend, best friend of Cole (Josie's boyfriend).

"Hey Ryan, come in, you here to see Catty?" asked Nina as she welcomed him quickly through the door. She needed to be nice to him. She needed to win Catty back. She led him into the living room and said, "Ryan's here guys, I'll go get Catty." She yelled upstairs for Catty who hurried down.

Ryan waited awkwardly in the living room as Fabian and Amber glared at him, the others were being friendly but in a forced way. Another awkward factor in the situation was that Catty was upstairs with Mick.

"Amber stop it," hissed Alyson, "Mick has never admitted any feelings towards Catty, Catty likes this guy, be nice."

Amber replied, "Sorry my loyalty is to Mick."

Alyson snapped, "Well mine is to Catty."

The girls glared at each other angrily.

Alyson stood up and smiled kind of scarily at Ryan which creeped him out a little bit, but she continued to smile and said, "How was your date with Catty?"

"Great," he replied, "She's really nice."

"She is, a bit weird, but nice," laughed Alyson.

Ryan shrugged and replied, "Weird is interesting."

He and Alyson chatted about the date until Catty finally came downstairs, Mick wasn't in sight.

"Hello stranger," grinned Ryan at Catty.

"Ryan, we saw each other two days ago remember," she replied rolling her eyes.

Ryan said, "Which was far too long. Are you busy? You did promise you would teach me how to skateboard today you know."

"I thought we were joking," she laughed, "But I would be happy to, I'll just go get my board and my spare one."

Alyson made Ryan feel comfortable again by talking to him and Nina joined the conversation; the other Americans were nice too; however the British residents all remained silent and angry looking.

Catty gave Nina a grin when she saw her being nice to Ryan, she appreciated it.

"Let's go," said Catty leading Ryan out the door.

HOAHOAHOA

Mick didn't really know how to handle this. If he was upset he'd usually go for a run or something but he didn't want to go downstairs and see the others and he definitely didn't want to go outside and risk running to Catty and Ryan.

"I need some ice cream," he decided, "But instead I will figure out this clue."

Mick paused, pulled a face and then realised he was talking to himself.

He muttered, "I'm losing it," and then he repeated the clue to himself, "Tempt Anubis with Dying Blood. What does that mean? Dying blood?" …. "I'm still talking to myself" … "Maybe Catty will like me if I figure this out by myself… honestly Mick, did I just say that? I sound like a whiny teenage girl, you should just tell Catty how you feel… but Ryan…. Just figure out the clue, it'll solve all my problems… of course it won't really but I should do it and I should stop talking to myself."

He was going through a bit of a Smeagle/ Gollum phase and wasn't really enjoying it.

There had never been a moment where Mick had felt this much pressure to do well, even in sporting events. Sport came naturally to him, but this, this was different. He knew he wasn't the smartest guy around. Or did he? It was what he'd been told all his life, he was never encouraged to be anything more, but he was trying to change that. Studying a lot more helped and he'd started reading, reading for pleasure, which he thought was a step in the clever direction. Mick really liked Catty.

Catty's laptop was next to him, on and open (he was upstairs in her room) so he decided to start by googling dying blood.

A lot of information was available but not much was useful: there was something about an incurable disease, blood poisoning, world of warcraft and a song by flesh crawl. Google suggested searching for dying blood pressure which brought up mostly stuff about the signs of dying.

"No way," said Mick as realisation dawned on him. He decided to call Sally, "Hey Sally… yeah I'm good… um, this is a bit weird but I was wondering about Mr Winkler and his illness, he's dying isn't he?"

"Yes, Mick, he is," replied Sally. She had feelings for Mr Winkler, but she was still turning down his affections because he was dying and he didn't know she knew and because she is Sally Holmes, whose life is insanely crazy.

Mick told Sally the clue and asked, "You don't think we could use his blood as part of it? I can't think of any other way to find dying blood."

"That's pretty clever, but how will we get him to give us blood?" wondered Sally suddenly feeling quite nervous.

Mick laughed and said, "Tell him you love him, he would do anything."

"Mick!" exclaimed Sally, "You know it's not that simple."

"So you admit that you love him?" teased Mick.

"No!" she yelled, "Why don't you go tell Catty that you love her and stop letting her go on dates with another guy?"

Mick frowned and replied, "Because she wants to go on dates with another guy, not me."

Sally shouted down the phone, "How do you know that? You have never told her you're feelings, how is she supposed to know and say no to Ryan without knowing how you feel!"

"You said know a lot then," laughed Mick, "Has she said anything to you?"

"Ummm, let's move on," said Sally quickly, "Tell the others your intelligent plan and I'll think more about Jason. Have a nice day."

Mick looked at his phone in disbelief for a few moments; he was firstly shocked at what Sally had implied about Catty and secondly about the fact that women was also his teacher. Life had certainly been interesting since Catty had become his best friend.

HOAHOAHOA

"I hope Mick is okay," sighed Nina who was curled up with Fabian in his room. Her face pressed to his chest, they were sat on the floor, leaning against Fabian's bed.

"He'll be fine," said Fabian, "I honestly don't think Catty and Ryan will last that long, do you?"

Nina replied, "No, I don't. Catty has dated quite a few guys but she has never had a serious, go on more than 4 dates with, boyfriend."

"Good," grinned Fabian, "Now can we talk about something else?"

Nina asked, "Like what?"

"Like how much I love you," he answered.

"You are so cheesy," she laughed but she kissed him anyway.

They were kissing when Mick walked in. He groaned, yelped, stuttered and apologised for interrupting them and they laughed. Then he told them about what he'd figured out about the clue and his conversation with Sally.

"That is really clever Mick!" exclaimed Nina pleasantly surprised.

"Thanks," he said, "Well there's not much we can do about it till Sally decides what to do so I'll leave you guys alone again."

Fabian gave him a grin of thanks and Mick winked at him, Nina looked back and forth between them and decided the best course of action to take would be to hit Fabian around the head.

Fabian didn't appreciate it.

"What was that look you gave Mick?" she asked.

"It was a thank you for leaving, now I get to kiss Nina again look," he answered, then quickly added, "Because I love her so much, and she is beautiful and awesome."

She kissed him again.

**I needed that Fabina moment there. Season three is great but I need some Fabina in my life. The more I watch season three the more Fabina I think I will need to write. I hope this is okay.**

**That was a very Mick chapter. I like my Mick. Not the show Mick but my Mick. I hope you do. **

**The start was just a joke but I'm now considering making them have a real battle of the boyfriends. What do you think?**

**I left school today but have exams over the next month, however I'm hoping to finish this by the end of the summer and then who knows...**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	53. House of Competitive Boyfriends

**Thanks for all the reviews! It's been like 2 years and I still find it hard to believe people actually like what I write! Thank you!**

**Oh and if you like House of Anubis crossover fics you should check out musicrox14.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did Patricia's favourite band would be called Demon Bite, which I in fact do own because I made them up, wow, I am so creative.**

**House of Competitive Boyfriends**

"Do you ever feel like Fabian and Nina are a bit too happy, like it's cute but it kind of makes you want to punch them in the face all the time?" said Mick to Catty as they stood across the hall from them.

Nina had her arms around Fabian's neck and they were whispering and giggling and occasionally kissing every 10 seconds or so.

Patricia, Jerome, Alfie and Skylar were also stood with Catty and Mick.

"They are way too happy, it isn't normal," confirmed Catty, "And they are way too into public displays of affection as well."

Skylar said to Patricia and Jerome, "I'm glad you two aren't like that."

"Ummm," said Jerome awkwardly and the others turned to stare at him confused.

Patricia asked, "What's up with you?"

"Open your locker," he replied sheepishly.

Patricia looked a bit confused and a bit scared but she went to her locker and opened it after a moment of hesitation. It was filled to the brim with rose petals that tumbled out at her. Then underneath the petals there was a box and an envelope. She first took the envelope and opened it.

"Tickets to see Demon Bite!" she yelled, "Jerome, you are insane but you are the best boyfriend ever!"

"You still haven't opened the other bit," he grinned, happy she was happy.

The box contained a cake which Jerome had cooked himself (with Trudy's help).

Patricia really wasn't into pda's but she couldn't help herself. She kissed Jerome and hugged him and jumped up and down excitedly.

Most of the school had come to stare at what was going on and as he and Jerome walked past Fabian, Zach and Logan, Jerome whispered, "I win."

That was the start of the most epic battle of the boyfriends ever.

HOAHOAHOA

"Our school is actually insane," said Hailey sitting down next to Craig, "I thought the secret admirer stuff was crazy but after what Jerome did for Patricia yesterday and now Logan just…"

She told Craig all about Logan wearing a horse mask and carrying Amber to school on his back.

"Well I just saw Zach…" informed Craig.

He'd seen Zach and Danielle entering the cupboard where they'd once been trapped before school for a picnic breakfast. Zach had covered the cupboard in twinkly, fairy lights.

"That's pretty adorable," said Hailey.

"I know," replied Craig, "Now we just have to wait to see what Fabian does, he needs to retain his title of best boyfriend in the school."

Hailey said, "He does, I hope he doesn't sing to Nina, been there, done that."

"It needs to be more unique than that if he wants to win," answered Craig.

Him and Hailey looked at each other and suddenly realised how ridiculous there conversation was, they burst out in hysterics.

"I still prefer my secret admirer presents to their boyfriends gestures," she admitted, a small smile on her face. Hailey wasn't convinced it was Craig but if it was she wanted to make sure he knew she'd changed her mind. Earlier she'd always said such horrible things to him about the secret admirer.

Craig smiled and observed, "Well you've changed your mind then, why?"

"It's been going on for so long now, it must be true," she said, "And the gifts have become a lot more thoughtful, it's just so sweet, now I'm not scared they don't mean it the true romantic in me can't help but find the whole thing incredible."

Internally Craig was grinning but he didn't want to give anything away.

HOAHOAHOA

"Sally it's been ages, you need to talk to Mr Winkler now," demanded Catty as her and Mick sat in Sally's room talking over there plan of action.

"Catty," replied Sally, "Mick figured it out on Sunday, today is Thursday, it has not been ages."

Catty rolled her eyes in response.

The past few days had rolled by quickly as Catty and Mick had been bombarded with the boyfriend battle and Catty had been spending more and more time with Ryan (when Mick was distracted).

She was starting to like Ryan but she still had feelings for Mick.

Ryan was nice. Ryan was funny. Ryan liked her and he told her, not like the way her friend's boyfriends shouted it out to everyone that would hear but quietly. He complimented her and he flirted with her. She wasn't sure whether it would go anywhere; she didn't see any reason for it not to, except Mick…

"Sally, you know what's at stake here, Nina's life, Catty's life, we need to get it sorted and solved," said Mick gently.

"You're right," she frowned, "I know you're right but talking to him would mean…"

Catty said, "Admitting your feelings."

"Not necessarily," she snapped, her face flushing, she realised she had again accidently admitted to having feelings for Jason Winkler.

"You've got to tell him, Sally," she said.

She groaned like a teenager. To be fair she was only 24, she wasn't that much older than Catty and Mick- which was more evident at times like these.

"I don't have to say anything," she said, "I just have to tell him that I know he is dying, I know about what happened last and as little as possible about me."

Catty grinned, "And then you kiss!"

Mick and Sally turned to give Catty looks of utter disbelief.

"I'm sorry but Sason is my otp, ah my feels, you just need to be together, I ship you guys so much," squealed Catty.

Mick said, "That's it, we are deleting your tumblr immediately."

Catty protested, Sally laughed and Mick looked deadly serious.

"I'll think about it, I promise, I will talk to him, I just need to decide what to say," she said.

Mick answered, "It's okay Sally, I know it's pretty complicated, take your time, just not too much time because then they might kill Nina and Catty."

The girls laughed despite the fact what he said wasn't actually funny. They might.

HOAHOAHOA

"Did you talk to Sally about the dying blood thing?" asked Nina when she saw Catty later.

Catty did not like keeping secrets from Nina but she couldn't tell her about Sally's feelings for Mr Winkler because that would feel like betraying Sally.

"Sally is working on it, she thinks that she might be able to get Mr Winkler to give us blood but obviously it's a bit of a weird situation so she might figure it out another way, either way we don't have to worry about it anymore," babbled Catty.

Nina nodded and looked a bit confused. She then laughed and said, "I still think it's weird how you call her Sally."

"Sometimes I do to," replied Catty, "But she talks to me like we're friends so it would be weirder calling her Miss Holmes."

Nina found this pretty weird too.

"Mick seems really worried about how Sally's family want to kill us," said Catty, she then paused and said, "Wow, that sounded pretty weird."

"It's our family against their family," smiled Nina taking her cousins hand and squeezing it.

Catty smiled at her and they sat in silence for a moment, it wasn't an awkward silence but it was slightly tense yet both girls felt safe with each other.

"You know why Mick is so worried don't you?" asked Nina.

"Drop it Ninny," said Catty edgily.

Nina apologised and asked, "How are things with Ryan?"

Catty told her they were good, they were good, but Mick…

"Well that's great," said Nina trying hard to sound sincere and almost managing it.

HOAHOAHOA

"Secret admirer delivery!" yelled Skylar as she answered the door.

There was a box there with Hailey's name written on it, she rushed to the door unable to hide her excitement, she'd given up on doing that recently because she was a girl after all. Hailey took it into the living room and opened it at the kitchen table. Inside the box was a plant pot.

"There's no flower," observed Skylar.

Hailey checked the tag and replied, "There's herbs inside, he already did flowers remember?"

Skylar laughed and apologised for her terrible memory.

"Your secret admirer is the cutest thing ever, I seriously doubt anything a boy ever does for me in the future will be able to compare to this," grinned Skylar.

Alfie was in the room, he looked over worried which Jerome noticed.

"Don't worry about it, you just have to think of something better," he said.

Alfie continued to look worried.

He left it about 10 minutes and then got up and sat down next to Skylar at the table where she was sitting reading. Hailey had got up to go to her room to put the herbs in the window sill.

"Hello," she smiled.

She noticed he seemed nervous when he replied, "Hi."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering, whether, maybe, umm…" he stumbled and then…

A marching band burst into the house and approached Nina who was sitting down. Fabian walking in after them holding a sign that said I love you. Nina looked scared and touched.

Alfie groaned. Skylar got up to laugh at Fabian's gesture, momentarily forgetting what Alfie was saying to her… Alfie got up and walked away. She watched him leave, confused and sad.

The marching band continued to play loudly and Nina suddenly realised that Danielle was also there, playing the sax as part of the band. She glared at her teasingly.

Jerome covered his ears because of the noise but the others in the room (Mara, Joy and Amber) smiled and laughed at Fabian's cuteness.

They finished and Fabian said, "I love you."

"I can see that," she laughed and kissed him.

The girls cheered, Jerome groaned again.

"You're losing Jerome," teased Mara, "Where's Patricia anyway?"

"Changing," he answered, "I'm taking her out tonight, we'll see who's losing now!"

The girls laughed because the boys were taking this competition way too seriously, it was cute though.

Nina and Fabian both thanked the marching band; Fabian was paying them by doing their maths homework for them.

Hailey came back downstairs and asked, "What did I miss?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

After they told her Nina teased, "Did you find a good place for those herbs?"

Hailey replied, "Yes, yes I did."

She went and sat back down next to Skylar who was looking a bit strange so Hailey asked her what was wrong. She told her about her short exchange with Alfie.

"Do you think he was going to ask you out?" whispered Hailey excitedly.

"I don't know," she said, "I thought he liked me but he usually treats me like we are just really good friends, then that happened but he didn't finish what he was saying, then he just left."

"He's shy," frowned Hailey, "You know better than anyone what it's like to be anxious about things, you make him nervous."

Skylar said, "I know I do and I hate it, I don't want to put him through that."

Hailey didn't really have an answer for this; she knew Skylar would never, ever make the first move. She could be confident but it wasn't in her nature to force someone's affections, she was much too shy to say anything to Alfie, it would probably just end up with her shaking. Damn conversion disorder. However she could see she was distressed by the idea of making Alfie feel so insecure and nervous, she hated feeling that, she didn't want others to feel that.

"I don't know what to say," said Hailey honestly, "I think you should wait, just don't say anything and see what happens."

Skylar was about to respond when Craig entered with Ryan and Justin. Craig and Justin weren't really friends with Ryan so everyone was confused.

"We ran into him on the way here," informed Craig.

Nina smiled and said, "You three are over here quite a lot, I wonder why."

Justin blushed, Craig laughed nervously and Ryan just smiled.

"Is Catty around?" asked Ryan, "We're meant to be going out tonight?"

Nina answered, "Yeah, she's upstairs with…"

She trailed so Amber helpfully filled in the blanks, she yelled, "WITH MICK!"

"Oh yeah, Mick, he's a nice guy," commented Ryan and Amber's face fell as her plan to scare Ryan off seemed to fail instantly, Nina couldn't help but smile on her cousin's behalf despite the fact she herself shipped Matty.

Nina went to get Catty from upstairs and Craig made his way over to Hailey whilst trying to be subtle about it. She told him about her latest gift and he acted surprised like he always did.

Patricia and Catty both came downstairs looking pretty and left on their dates.

Then Alyson came downstairs laughing.

"Logan just kicked me out of our room," she said, "Amber, you must go up there now, for some reason he has got your make up kit."

Amber giggled and ran upstairs.

Skylar said, "I'm starting to think that Logan might be the winner you know, he sacrifices a lot of his pride for Amber."

Fabian yelled, "ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?!"

Everyone laughed because Fabian was freaking out over a competition about who was the best boyfriend.

"Where's Zach and Danielle?" wondered Hailey.

Nina answered, "I think her and Zach have snuck out, they were going to make a den in the forest."

"That just sounds scary," criticised Fabian.

Skylar pointed out, "Which is clever because she'll cling to him to keep her safe, Zach is such a romantic I swear, who would have thought it!"

Fabian was getting angrier and angrier.

Mara teased, "Hey Fabian, aren't you the only guy who isn't taking their girlfriend out on a date tonight?"

Fabian was about to snap.

"The marching band, did no one see the marching band?" he cried.

"I saw the marching band and it was wonderful," grinned Nina, "I love you Fabian, that's all that matters isn't it?"

"Yes, I guess," he said.

She yelled, "You guess?"

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" he shouted, scared of his girlfriend's wrath.

Everyone laughed and Fabian sat down next to his girlfriend, she snuggled into his arms and giggled some more.

"You are the best boyfriend, you know that don't you?" she whispered, "I mean, you're the only guy I know who has told their girlfriend that they love them, never mind remind them of it at least every hour."

Fabian grinned at that idea and kissed Nina, she always knew what to say.

"I love you."

**I didn't know how to end this chapter (it's SO long) so I just kept writing until I came to more Fabina. I love them so much.**

**Hope everyone is liking the boyfriend battle, any ideas would be appreciated because I'm finding it hard to come up with lots of romantic gestures! Who do you guys think is the best boyfriend anyway?**

**I was hoping to write more mystery into this chapter but I ended up only setting up further mystery, more will come soon, promise.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	54. House of Too Much

**SEASON THREE ENDED HERE ON FRIDAY AND I CRIED MY EYES OUT BECAUSE I'M VERY EMOTIONAL ABOUT IT ENDING!**

**Touchstone of Ra premieres on Friday and I'll probably cry again.**

**After that emotional exclamation I shall thank you all dearly for your reviews and continued support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did it would be more British than it actually is considering it's a TV show set in Britain. They call school years grades and we don't graduate and wear robes, we just leave school with no ceremony or anything. I'd get it right.**

**House of Too Much**

"Days like these make me happy to be single," said Alyson to Joy as they observed another chapter in the boyfriend battle written by Fabian Rutter.

Joy mumbled, "Yeah," as she tried to swallow that twinge of jealously she felt in her stomach every time she saw Fabian and Nina together. It happened a lot really since Fabian and Nina spent ALL their time together and she lived with them. Joy really needed to get over Fabian.

Unless…

"Fabian this is getting ridiculous," hissed Nina only just in ear shot of Joy and Alyson who gave each other awkward looks- Joy trying to hide her happiness.

"Nina…" he said looking disappointed as she walked away from him and his giant teddy bear.

Fabian looked at the teddy bear and said, "This is all your fault you know? I know you can't help being cute and giant but… yes it was my idea to give her to you… yes but it's still your fault."

Alyson frowned, "Fabian's lost it."

Joy nodded and went over to him to 'check he was alright'.

Across the hallway Mick and Catty stood outside Sally's door, ears pressed to it whilst occasionally looking round to make sure no one was looking at them.

"I can't hear anything!" complained Catty.

Sally and Jason were inside the room.

"So you know I'm dying and you know this because you secretly fight evil people obsessed with the secrets of Egyptian mythology and you work to destroy the objects that could bring them absolute power and immortality," summarised Jason (he'd been talking to Sally for only a few minutes but had picked the situation pretty quickly), "So this is why you wouldn't date me."

Sally looked up at him incredulous. This was what he was thinking about right now. The fact she wouldn't date him.

He frowned and repeated, "I'm dying."

"I know Jason," she sighed whilst suppressing the urge to hug him, "I'm sorry."

The silence hung in the air for a long moment.

Sally finally broke it and explained about the mystery and how Catty, Mick, Nina and some other students she didn't name were involved with it. She then told him about the clue and how she thought he could help.

"You want my blood?" he asked.

"I know it's a strange request," she smiled.

Jason said, "It is, but since it's you."

He knew it was wrong to flirt with Sally but he was pretty sure he was falling in love with her, he couldn't help himself. He didn't feel as bad about it now she knew he was dying, if anything happened between them she knew what she was getting herself into.

Using a knife he cut his finger, he let the blood drip onto Nina's locket (which she'd lent to Sally that morning).

Sally warned Jason to close his eyes and just in time he did this, avoiding that blinding flash of light that occurred every time a new scroll emerged.

They heard a thud as the scroll hit the floor and opened their eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

Jason frowned, "Can I not hear what it says?"

"I don't think that's wise," replied Sally.

"What?" cried Jason, "But I just helped you know, I want to help with this too."

Catty, unable to help herself, burst into the room.

"Sally you can't keep him in the dark, if this works we could save his life!" yelled Catty, Mick closing the door behind her just in time.

Sally snapped, "Have you two been there the whole time?"

"Sally?" wondered Jason, noticing Catty had just called her teacher by her first name. He hadn't seemed to process the part about him not having to die yet.

Mick said, "She's right Sally, we could save Mr Winkler if we solve all the clues and get the crook and flail."

"And then you two could live happily ever after!" squealed Catty.

Sally blushed and Jason grinned at her, amused and hopeful.

"I just didn't want to get his hopes up until we knew for sure," frowned Sally.

"Oh right, that does make sense," said Catty pausing for a moment, feeling embarrassed, "But while we figured it out you two would be all awkward around each other still with him always asking you out and you always saying no, now you can date and hopefully have a future together!"

Sally said, "You are way too invested in my personal life."

Catty looked affronted.

Mick asked, "What does the scroll say anyway?"

Sally replied, "Time holds many secrets."

"What?" groaned Catty, another confusing clue for her to deal with; she wasn't very excited about that.

Mick grinned, "We'll get Sibuna on it and leave you two alone, you have a lot to talk about."

Sally glared at Mick and Catty, Catty giggled and they left their two teachers alone.

Jason wondered, "They call you Sally?"

HOAHOAHOA

"Nina you're an idiot, you're boyfriend bought you a present and you got angry at him and walked away," yelled Amber as they sat in the girls toilet.

Nina frowned, "The boyfriend battle was just getting too much for me, it isn't even that sweet. He isn't doing these things to show me he loves me, he's doing them to prove he's better than Jerome or Zach or…"

"Logan," finished Amber. Saying her boyfriend's name made her smile instantly, she had that butterfly feeling in her stomach at the thought of him.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't mean…" trailed Nina. She had forgotten Amber was in the same position.

Amber said, "To be honest it was kind of irritating me too, that they were just doing it too compete with each other, but then I realised, if he didn't care about me, he wouldn't do it."

"You're right," frowned Nina.

Amber grinned, "I know."

They hugged and left for class. As soon as they left the bathroom they ran into Catty and Mick who told them all about the latest clue.

"Time holds many secrets," repeated Nina.

Mick nodded and said, "I wonder what that means."

"Clocks," suggested Amber.

Catty exclaimed, "Yeah! That could be it!"

They decided they would figure it out after class and headed to Science.

"Where's Fabian?" wondered Mick.

He wasn't in the classroom.

"I don't know, we kind of argued earlier but he wouldn't skip class just because of that would he?" wondered Nina.

Mick said, "Who knows? He loves you a lot."

Nina blushed and mumbled, "I know."

"Shit, where's Joy?" shouted Catty looking round the classroom and realising not only Fabian was missing, Joy was too.

At that moment Mr Sweet told them to take their seats.

Nina looked like she might cry, she whispered to Amber, "You don't think he's with Joy do you?"

"No," she said but didn't look like she believed it, "Nina don't worry about it, that boy adores you."

At that moment she felt like she didn't really deserve to be adored.

Neither Fabian nor Joy turned up that lesson, Mr Sweet assumed something had happened to them because they were both pretty good students and had been in school that morning. He decided he'd leave it and check with Trudy later.

Joy and Fabian were in fact both back at Anubis House.

Fabian was freaking out.

"She hates me," he moaned as he lay down on the sofa.

Joy laughed, "Fabian, she loves you."

Why wouldn't she?

Joy saw she could definitely use this situation to her advantage and yet something was stopping her. It definitely wasn't her loyalty to Nina so what was it?

"She hates me!"

Joy burst out laughing at how mardy Fabian was being. "You're acting like a child."

"I just want her to love me."

"She does love you!" Joy was frustrated.

He whined, "No she doesn't!"

"Oh my gosh Fabes why are you being like this?" she asked, "I've known you for years and you have never acted like this in your life, I mean, we should be in class right now, do you even care?"

"Not really because Nina hates me."

Joy took a deep breath and asked, "Well then, why does she hate you?"

"I bought her that teddy bear." He pointed to the adorable monstrosity in the corner.

"Why did that make her hate you?"

"Ask her!"

"Fabian!"

"I don't know," he frowned, "Because I was trying to buy her love, because of the boyfriend battle, because it was a bit over the top…?"

"Probably all three."

"Thanks Joy."

She grinned and said, "If you want to show her that you love her it needs to be more personal than a big teddy bear or a marching band. It needs to be like the time you sang to her, because you sang her your song which made it much better than you just singing to her."

Fabian wondered, "So you think I should do something to try win her back?"

Joy nodded.

"I have an idea, will you help me?" he asked. She agreed though she really didn't understand why or what she was doing. "Great, we have like 40 minutes till lunch, let's go!"

**Fabina drama! Things were a bit too happy lately for my liking. I'm thinking that Joy is finally going to start getting over Fabian in my story now, slowly but surely. I never ever liked her and never will but I admire the writer's for developing her character so much in season 3 and so I was inspired to try do the same.**

**Also there was a lot of Sason there and mystery so I hope you liked that too.**

**QUESTION ABOUT SEQUEL**

**I was thinking about scrapping some of the OC's and bringing Eddie, KT and maybe Willow into my sequel. Which OC's should I definitely keep and which OC's can I get rid of? Plus which couples should be in the sequel? Should I stick with Patrome or do Peddie? I ship both.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**India**


	55. House of Adorable People

**If anyone is confused I changed my penname from India'TeamStarkid'J to starkidindia recently (I know, it's a big change)**

**Thanks for all the reviews. There were loads last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did then they would never graduate!**

**House of Adorable People**

"Go get her." Joy hugged Fabian as they stood a little way from the science classroom waiting for Nina to leave.

"Thanks Joy." Fabian meant what he said but he wasn't looking at Joy when he said it, he was looking at the classroom door, waiting for his girlfriend to leave it.

As soon as she did he grinned at Joy and then rushed over to her. He apologised profusely for what happened earlier and dragged her away from all their friends.

Joy smiled. She had finally accepted that it was time to move on. However, that didn't mean she had moved on, it only meant she was trying her best and wasn't going to try break up Fabina.

Recently she'd been alone a lot since most of her friends had ditched her in favour of Nina. It had been horrible at first but it had forced her to try and like herself a little bit, otherwise spending all her time with herself would be torture.

Helping Fabian had been a step in the right direction.

"So what's your big idea?" asked Joy earlier as she followed Fabian to the kitchen.

"Picnic."

"Picnic?"

"Picnic."

Joy laughed and sat herself down on the countertop as she watched Fabian rummage through the fridge and cupboards.

He explained, "I first told Nina I loved her when we were having a picnic."

An "aww" escaped Joy's lips before she even realised. Wow.

They chatted about Nina at first but then Fabian started to talk more to Joy about herself (finally). She was starting to feel like things were going back to how they were.

Once the picnic was perfect they hurried back to school where Fabian met Nina.

"Where have you been?" asked Catty disrupting Joy from her reminiscing.

"I helped Fabian plan a surprise for Nina," she answered, Catty looked at her suspiciously so Joy added, "I'm trying to get over him."

Catty smiled at her and said, "Good, I'm happy for you."

Joy was happy for herself too.

Ryan then appeared to steal Catty away, thankfully Mick was talking to Logan and Amber so he wasn't around at that moment.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To get some lunch," he answered.

She pointed in the other direction. "Lunch is that way."

"Ours isn't."

He led her to the front of the school where a pizza delivary man was waiting with... pizza.

Catty couldn't help but think, "Best date ever."

No guy had ever bought her pizza before.

"Aren't we going out tonight?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "But that doesn't mean we can't spend time together now."

She couldn't deny that Ryan was adorable.

But... Mick.

They went back into the school and sat down on a sofa, sharing the pizza.

"Hey," he began, "I was wondering whether you knew when Josie's parent's film about Egyptian mythology was coming out, it sounded really interesting when they were talking about it."

"I don't think for a while but yeah, I really want to see it."

Ryan grinned. "We'll go when it comes out."

Catty agreed.

"Egyptian mythology is really interesting," he continued, "I've been reading up on it recently."

"Really?"

"Yeah, all the stuff about the sun god Ra is fascinating, did you know that Egyptians believed Ra traveled every night through the duat on his boat which related to the passage of the sun through the sky each day," he informed.

"I didn't know that." She was storing this information in her brain, it could come in useful. "All I know about Ra is he had a crook and flail." The words came out her mouth before she even realised.

Ryan continued to eat his pizza inconspicuously.

Catty quickly seized to be worried about her slip up, she had only wanted to impress Ryan. Honestly she was pretty relieved that he had a genuine interest in Egyptian mythology, before this conversation they didn't seem to have that much in common.

They continued to chat about it till the end of lunch, although Catty was a lot more guarded than she had been previously.

HOHOAHOA

"You can stop apologising now." Nina smiled at her boyfriend, she thought he was adorable.

"I'll try."

They were eating their picnic together in the exact spot where they had had their first picnic when they had admitted their love.

It was perfect.

"I'm sorry I freaked out about the teddy bear anyway," she confessed, "You didn't need to do this, I'd already talked it out with Amber and realised I was being stupid."

"You weren't being stupid, I get it, Joy explained it to me," he said, "And I would want to do this even if you were being stupid."

Nina frowned. "Joy?"

"We're friends, Nina."

"I know but..."

"Don't you trust me?" He didn't want to fight about Joy again.

Nina insisted, "I do. I just don't trust her."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it," he said, "If it really bothers you."

"That would be awkward," she replied, "But I'll about it."

"Good."

They started to talk about less controversial and bitter topics, like: future date plans, the mystery and their friends lives. That was when they saw Sally and Jason walking together away from the school.

"Do you think they're on a date?" wondered Nina.

Fabian shrugged. "Catty and Mick need to here about this."

Nina whipped out her phone and took a picture to show them later. When considering previous conversations she'd had with Sally she figured that weirder things had happened between them than this.

"You're weird and adorable," commented Fabian.

She grinned and decided that after spending none of this long, lunch date kissing him it was about time she did. First she made sure Jason and Sally were out of sight thought.

Sally and Jason were talking about their relationship.

"We should go on a date tonight," suggested Jason.

"Jason..."

He replied, "Don't make any excuses, I'm not giving up."

Sally couldn't help but think that was adorable so she relented.

"Okay," she agreed, "One date and then we'll see."

Jason didn't even try to hide his happiness which Sally also thought was adorable.

HOAHOAHOA

"Catty told me you were trying to get over Fabian." Patricia sat down on Joy's bed, Joy was reading.

Joy looked up from her book. "I am."

"Good," said Patricia, "I missed you, you know?"

Joy refused to lower her shield of unfriendliness. She nodded in reply.

"Joy!" yelled Patricia. She turned from being friendly to anger quickly.

"What?" Joy shouted back.

Patricia frowned. "I just want us to be friends again."

"Shouldn't have ditched me then!" snapped Joy.

Joy and Patricia glared at each other and then Patricia left angrily. She decided she'd try again later and went to find Jerome.

Jerome was in his room when Patricia burst in.

"I tried to make up with Joy and we ended up yelling at each other."

"That's my girl."

Patricia glared at him and shouted, "It's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing."

She continued to glare at him.

"Come here," he smiled. He opened his arms and she stared at him for a moment before relenting, sitting down next to him and hugging him.

"You're a good boyfriend."

He grinned. "I'm the best boyfriend."

"You haven't won the boyfriend battle yet," she reminded him, "You'll have to settle for being only good for now."

"For now!" he repeated.

Patricia laughed at him and snuggled closer to him.

"So you know how Alfie likes Skylar?" asked Jerome after a moment.

Patricia nodded. "Of course."

"Well he tried to ask her out the other day," informed Jerome, "But Fabian's band gesture interupted him and now he's too nervous to ever attempt it again."

"Alfie needs to man up."

"Patricia!"

Patricia frowned. "Sorry, but you know they both like each other, he should just say something."

"It's not always the guys job to do everything you know!" he protested.

Patricia asked, "Are we talking about us or them?"

"Them," he assured her, "It was my choice to participate in the ridiculous boyfriend battle and you have to endure it so I feel like that's good enough on your part."

She repeated, "You're a good boyfriend."

He kissed her and they were pleasantly distracted from their Skyfie conversation for a few minutes.

"We should make Amber plan something to get them together. She loves matchmaking."

Jerome agreed and so they decided to talk to Amber tomorrow.

Then they continued kissing.

**I used adorable a lot in that chapter, I'm sure I did.**

**Anyone suspicious about a certain character's new boyfriend?**

**Hope you liked the Fabina, Patrome, Sason, Ryan/ Catty (?) (well actually no, we like Matty!) and the hints of Skyfie!**

**Okay, about the possible sequel. I'll definitely keep Catty, Skylar, Hailey, Craig and Logan but I'm not sure about Zach, Danny, Danielle, Alyson, Josie or Josh. I WILL KEEP MOST OF THEM THOUGH... POSSIBLY ALL. Who else should I definitely keep? And I still can't decide, Peddie or Patrome?**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**India**


	56. House of Charm

**Touchstone of Ra was amazing. I loved it. I'm so sad it's over. House of Anubis is the best.** **I miss it already.**

**Thanks for the reviews and for any thoughts on the sequel, I hope I get to write it because I'm excited about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did there would definitely be a season 4.**

**House of Charm**

"I don't believe it, they went for a walk together!" screamed Catty, "Sason! Sason! Sason!"

"Catty calm down," laughed Mick, "They just went for a walk, they did have a lot to talk about, it doesn't mean Sason is happening." He said "Sason" sarcastically, in a way that suggested he couldn't believe he was actually saying it.

Catty glared at him. "DON'T DESTROY MY DREAMS!"

The other sibuna members were sat in Mick and Fabian's room and started laughing at her; they didn't understand her love of Sason.

"Catty, we need to figure out the next clue, we can discuss Sason later," said Nina, taking charge of the meeting. She repeated the clue, "Times holds many secrets- Amber thought it might have something to do with clocks."

"I'm not just a pretty face," she commented.

Nina smiled at her, and then said, "We need to look for a clock then, it will be old, probably Egyptian."

"Do you know how many more clues there will be?" asked Patricia, "It's been a couple months and we still have no idea how closer we are to finding the crook and flail."

Fabian shrugged hopelessly. "We can't know for sure, we just have to keep trying."

Amber screamed, "SIBUNA!" They all did the thing and then left the room.

Patricia and Jerome grabbed Amber before she left and informed them of their need to set up Skylar and Alfie.

"I'll talk to him about it, Alfie's my baby, I love him, I'll see what's going on." Amber grinned excitedly at the prospect of doing some more matchmaking.

"Thanks." Jerome wanted his best friend to be happy, he hadn't always been a great friend to Alfie but now he was happy he thought Alfie should be too.

Amber went downstairs and found Alfie.

"Found any clocks?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Shall we take a break?" she asked, "Feel like a walk."

Alfie looked confused and glanced over to where Amber's boyfriend Logan was sitting.

"You're my best friend Alfie, we're allowed to walk together," she laughed, Amber grabbed his hand and dragged him out the front door, she yelled to Logan, "I'm walking with Alfie, he's my best friend, that okay?"

Logan nodded. "Of course, it's fine, I trust you."

"Aww sweetie."

Amber and Alfie finally made it outside where Amber proceeded to spend almost 5 minutes gushing about how perfect her boyfriend was.

"Ambs, I get it, he's perfect." Alfie was getting bored of this.

Amber replied, "You were a great boyfriend too you know, we just we're meant for each, sometimes you think you're meant to be with someone but they are just another chapter in the story of your life and when you finish that chapter you move on to the next one until you finally reach the ending and your happily ever after."

Alfie didn't respond for a moment and Amber looked at him concerned, she smiled when she saw his expression.

He finally managed to respond. "That was beautiful Ambs."

"I know, I am the love queen," she giggled.

He grinned, his Amber was back.

"I don't know whether Skylar is just your next chapter or your last chapter but it's always worth finding out," she added.

Alfie suddenly felt quite embarrassed but then he remembered he was with Amber and she understood him better than anyone.

"I like her," he admitted, "What do I do?"

"Alfie, sometimes you've just do to say it, you don't always need romantic gestures," she replied.

Alfie laughed and gave her an incredulous look.

"What?" she asked.

He began to reply when he saw a man walking towards them. He grabbed Amber's arms protectively. They had walked into the forest, away from the sight of the house, and had only just realised how deep into it they'd walked.

"There's someone over there, what if he's evil, what if he beats us up like they did to Patricia," hissed Amber, "Or kidnap us like Catty and Nina."

Alfie gripped her arm more tightly and contemplated running but he suddenly realised that it was two against one, they could handle him.

Then one man walked up to them.

"Sibuna," he said.

"You what?" replied Alfie.

He frowned. "Sorry, I forgot the hand gesture didn't I?"

"I'm really confused," said Amber.

Alfie whispered, "I'm going to wet myself."

Amber hit him and yelled, "Be brave!"

The man suddenly realised he was scaring them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, I'm Oscar, I'm Jem's brother, he made me come out here today to try and keep an eye out for any of you leaving the house and thankfully you guys walked into the forest because I didn't really want to approach the actual house and get seen by anyone," informed Oscar.

Amber and Alfie shared confused and still slightly scared looks.

"So you were just wandering around the forest the same day we decide to take a walk, a bit of a coincidence isn't it?" Amber sounded sceptical.

"Not really," answered Oscar, "One of my brother's was here two days ago and my sister yesterday, we're been waiting for an opportunity."

Amber responded loudly with "How many siblings do you have?"

"7."

Alfie decided to get back on track and asked, "Why have you been stalking us?"

Oscar laughed at this and then explained, "Jem wanted you to have this."

He pulled out of his bag a very small package wrapped in tissue paper and handed it to Amber, she began to unwrap the package. It was a small charm with the symbol of Ra on it.

"It's a charm, for a bracelet, it's pretty!" squealed Amber.

Oscar explained, "It has the symbol of Ra on it. We recently discovered that our family believes it has something to do with the mystery, the Collector took it from Anubis House many years ago and my family believes there are more hidden in there."

"Okay." Alfie was still confused. "But what does this have to do with the mystery? I thought all we needed to do was figure out the clues till it appeared."

"We did at first but now our family thinks there must be a more difficult step involved in getting the crook and flail," replied Oscar, "It's only a hunch but we think it must be worth checking out. Just tell Sally and have a look for any similar objects around the house. I should go now."

They waved him off and looked at each other, incredulous. Things like this didn't happen to normal people, Amber and Alfie were glad they weren't normal.

With the house so full of people the others were finding it difficult to search for clues.

Catty and Mick decided to sit down next to Logan.

"It's great how cool you are about Amber being friends with Alfie," said Catty, "You aren't worried about it even though they used to date?"

Logan shook his head. "They broke up for reason and I trust her."

"That's sweet." Catty turned to Mick. "You used to date Amber didn't you?"

Mick grinned. "Yeah but then me and Mara happened and Alfie really liked her back then and she grew to really like him too. Amber adores Alfie, but now in friend way more than a romantic way."

"Because she likes me in a romantic way," said Logan.

"We know Logan," laughed Catty, "Have you got any more boyfriend gestures planned?"

"Maybe." Logan winked at her.

"Tease," she smiled, "Tell us."

"Maybe later."

Mick laughed at how annoyed Catty looked and then got up to get some food. Joy was in the kitchen talking to Mara.

"Hey Mick," said Mara.

He responded, "Hi, what are you two talking about?"

Mara looked at Joy and Joy looked at Mara, they said at the same time, "Girl stuff."

Mick laughed and said, "I'll just get my food and go, girl stuff scares me."

They giggled in response and Mick quickly escaped.

Joy and Mara had been talking about Patricia.

"So you think I should make up with her?" asked Joy.

Mara nodded. "You guys have been best friends for years, and when you went away last term Patricia went crazy thinking you'd been taken, she was really upset Joy, she cares about you."

Joy snapped, "Didn't feel like it when she wasn't speaking to me."

Mara sighed. "I know but if we all held grudges with people who'd stopped talking to us then it would always be silent in this house."

Joy laughed and agreed. "You're right."

"I know."

They both giggled again.

Upstairs Fabian and Nina had got distracted in their clock search and were now doing couple things and talking.

"I might talk to Joy later, I feel like we should clear the air," said Nina.

Fabian smiled and said, "That's great. I like Joy and I want to be her friend but I don't want to do anything that would upset you. It'll be good if you get along."

"It will," she agreed, "But even if I don't talk to her you can, I don't want to be the kind of girlfriend that controls your entire life you know? I trust you. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed.

"Do you think we should look for the clock?" wondered Nina.

Fabian grinned. "We can do it tomorrow."

Nina nodded and smiled at him.

**I swear I end chapters all the time with Fabina cuteness, I need to find a new way to end them.**

**This was a very mystery oriented chapter so I hoped you liked that. Touchstone of Ra inspired the charm with the symbol of Ra on it, I knew I was going to make them find new objects around the house but hadn't decided on what until I saw TOR. **

**Hope you liked it and sorry for any mistakes, it's late.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**India**


	57. House of Time

**Happy two year anniversary! I can't believe it's been two years since I first published this story (thanks to Skylar for reminding me). I decided to quickly write this chapter to celebrate. Not much happens in it but I hope you like it.**

**I've been writing this for two years but I just realised in my stories universe only three months have passed. A little bit strange, I know. It's November right now so it will almost be christmas in the story. I think it'll end before they leave for the holidays, I think.**

**Also I just wanted to remind everyone that in this story seasons two and three never happened, it's set straight after one.**

**Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter and for all reviews from the past two years!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did then season two would have been this story wouldn't it?**

**House of Time**

"Oh hi Logan," said Nina early on Saturday morning. He was stood at the door holding a book and was wearing a camera around his neck.

"Hey, is Amber awake?" he asked.

Nina answered, "She's in the bathroom. She's been in there for at least half an hour so she should be out soon."

"Or in another half an hour," replied Logan, Nina gave him a look so he said, "She's my girlfriend; I'm allowed to tease her."

"Sure you are."

"Don't try to make me look like a bad boyfriend just so Fabian can win the competition."

Nina laughed and asked, "As if, when does this competition finish anyway?"

"God knows, whenever it becomes undeniably obvious and completely indisputable that I am the best boyfriend."

Danielle pulled her head out from under her covers and yelled, "Zach will win." Then she crawled back into bed.

"Good morning Danielle," he responded.

She mumbled something in response. Logan looked into the room and saw Alyson sitting at the dressing table applying make-up. Danielle was the only girl not up.

"Someone didn't sleep much last night," observed Logan.

Nina grinned. "I think she was night blogging. Tumblr addict."

Logan laughed and then Amber came out of the bathroom, she was fully dressed and quite surprised to see her boyfriend.

"What are you up to?" she wondered.

"I was just wondering whether you felt like going on a date?" he asked.

Amber giggled and said, "Of course, let me just finish getting ready, what are we doing?"

"Going for a walk, making memories," he answered, indicating his camera and holding up the book which Nina could now see read 'Amber And Logan- Memories'.

Amber yelled, "You made a scrapbook! You're so perfect!" She hugged him.

Nina retreated back into her room, feeling like she was invading a private moment between the couple.

"Yeah, there's not much in it yet, just some photos from Halloween and some of our dates but I'm sure we'll be able to fill it up," he answered, she looked so happy, "I know you love scrapbooks but other boyfriends haven't always been as excited about it, which is probably why you didn't make us one but I think it's cute."

Amber hugged him again and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I'll be downstairs in 10 minutes, meet me then."

"Okay."

She walked back into her room and the other girls turned to look at her, after making sure the door was closed Amber said, "Is it too early to feel like I might be falling in love with him? I mean, it hasn't even been a month since we started dating."

"It probably is," replied Nina, "But I can understand why you feel like that."

Alyson squealed, "You too are so cute!"

Danielle just smiled too herself under her covers and soon fell back to sleep, Amber finished getting ready with Nina and Alyson helping her.

Downstairs Logan tried to contain the urge to brag about how great a boyfriend he was, he was pretty sure it was obvious anyway.

He sat down next to Catty who was eating breakfast.

"Are you seeing Ryan today?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied, "We had a lunch date yesterday so I don't know but he always surprises me."

Logan ate some more toast. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do, I just don't know if we have that much in common."

"That's what worried me about me and Amber," admitted Logan, "But she's a lot more than people think she is, she's interested in a lot of things. You just need to get to know him better."

"I hope that's it."

Logan said, "You don't have to date him if you don't want to."

"I know," she frowned, "I'm just going to see how it goes, it hasn't been that long."

Patricia was sat with Skylar when Joy came downstairs.

Joy sat down in Jerome's usual seat next to Patricia and they smiled at each other.

"I was wondering whether you felt like a BFF rom-com marathon tonight?" asked Joy.

Patricia grinned. "Sounds fun."

Joy rested her head on Patricia's shoulder and Patricia put an arm around them. Feeling like she was a third wheel Skylar got up and sat down with Alfie on the sofa.

"Hey." She sat down next to Alfie and draped her legs over him. "I'm tired."

"Me too."

"Are you doing anything today?" she wondered.

Alfie shook his head. "No, do you want to do something?"

"Yeah, okay, what should we do?"

"Hadn't thought that far," he admitted.

Skylar giggled, "We'll figure it out, have you finished Goblet of Fire yet?"

Alfie was currently reading the fourth Harry Potter book which Skylar had lent him.

"Almost," he answered, "I've got about 50 pages left."

"You'll soon finish the series," said Skylar, "I know what we could do, you can read to me, that'll be cute."

He couldn't help but wonder if this was a date, he decided it wasn't and went to get the book.

Jerome came downstairs.

"Joyless, you're in my seat," he joked, "I'm glad you two have made up."

"Thanks," they both said at the same time and then they giggled at them speaking at the same time.

Jerome said, "Since you two are friends again I should go find my friend, where is Alfie?"

"He was with Skylar a minute ago," replied Patricia.

Skylar yelled, "He's gone to get a book!"

"Well, I'll see him later." Jerome winked at Patricia and she grinned at him.

Catty finished breakfast and got up to go see Mick, he was in his room.

Fabian and Mick were in their room, Danny and Zach had gone out for a run.

"I need to call Sally, I need to know what's going on with Sason!" she cried.

Mick looked up from his book. "Then call her."

"Okay," she replied, "I can't find my phone, can I borrow yours?"

"Catty, you should have started with that one," he grinned, "Sure." He handed her the phone and she called Sally.

"Sally, hi, it's Catty, so what happened yesterday with you and Mr Winkler, Fabina saw you walking together, were you on a date- Fabina is Nina and Fabian, duh-you weren't on a date! But… you went on a date last night? A real date? He took you out to dinner? That's so cute! Mick, isn't that cute?"

Mick looked up from his book again. "What?"

"Pay attention," she snapped, "Jason took Sally out for dinner last night."

"Go Mr Winkler," he mumbled, "Yes, that's adorable."

Catty told Sally, "Mick think's its adorable, so, are you together now? Did he tell you he was madly in love with you?"

Sally was trying hard to not hang up the phone. Catty's enthusiasm was pretty terrifying.

Sally said, "Catty, people don't tell people they love them on the first date."

"Why not?" moaned Catty, "You said first date, does this mean they'll be another date? Then another, then another, then another until you finally get married!"

"You're insane."

"You love him."

"I don't," protested Sally, "I like him; he's coming round for lunch later."

Catty yelled, "You're going on a date today, two dates in two days!"

"Yeah," replied Sally, Catty could hear the smile in her voice, "Okay, yes, it's exciting, I like him, we might save his life, maybe we'll get married, who knows, but right now I need to get ready for when he comes round."

Catty squealed a bit more then they said their goodbyes.

Once she'd finished the phone call she started to talk to Mick and Fabian about what Amber and Alfie discovered last night after their meeting with Oscar in the woods. When they came back they subtly spread the news throughout the sibuna club whilst trying to act calm in front of the others.

"Who's got the charm?" she asked.

Fabian answered, "I think Amber's still got it, I think she attached it to one of her bracelets."

"You know how she loves having pretty things on her wrists." Mick quoted something Amber had said to them when they were together.

"She is Amber."

Fabian grinned and summarised, "So now we need to search for a clock and search for charms that have the symbol of Ra on them, or not necessarily even charms, just something that probably has the symbol of Ra on it."

"We have so much to do," she groaned, "Do you think we'll get this all done before we go home for christmas?"

"I hope so," said Mick, "It'll be strange to leave with still so much left undiscovered."

Fabian added, "And it might be dangerous, if Sally's family are so determined on finding the clues and the charms."

"We only have a month before the semester ends," frowned Catty,

Mick and Fabian exchanged looks and laughed.

"What?"

Mick grinned. "Sorry, we we're just laughing at the word semester, we still aren't used to the American language."

"You guys are weird."

**There was no Fabina in that chapter, how strange is that? I'm saving it for next time. **

**I don't have much to say about that chapter, I just want to thank you all again for your continued support over the past two years, it's been amazing and I've really enjoyed and am currently enjoying writing this story. Thank you so much.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**India**


	58. House of Happiness

**Thank you for the reviews**, **I love you guys.**

**I hope my next chapter is soon but I have a busy week next week... it's my prom! I'll try my best to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did then Mara's plot line is season three would have been so much less depressing and she would have been all empowered and acted like a feminist and been like 'I'm happy, I don't need no man'.**

**House of Happiness**

"It's a good thing I decided to wear jeans today," said Amber.

Logan and Amber had been walking for at least an hour, talking and taking pictures of their adventure to put in their scrapbook. They had just come to a playground.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" wondered Logan.

Amber grinned, squealed and ran to the monkey bars like a little girl. Instead of following her immediately Logan stopped to take a picture of her before running after her.

The Anubis House was full of couples and almost couples which tended to annoy most of the single people. However they couldn't dwell on it all the time since they would probably go insane.

Joy had finally learnt that.

Thankfully the other Anubis residents understood that being in a relationship didn't mean you had to ignore your friends.

"Feel like lunch?" asked Patricia to Joy.

"Lunch," Joy smiled, "I'm more in the mood for a super secret best friend's forever ice cream sundae."

Patricia laughed, "An SSBFFICS coming right up."

"Where's Mara?" asked Joy, "She loves an SSBFFICS."

Patricia answered, "I think she's upstairs with Hailey, they are really close now aren't they?"

"They are pretty similar," agreed Joy, "But she'll always be our Mara."

"Of course."

Joy went upstairs to find out if Mara wanted to help make their exciting lunch and found her in her room with Hailey as expected. Hailey was reading a letter to Mara.

"Hey guys… ooh, what are you reading?" wondered Joy.

"A letter from her secret admirer," answered Mara.

Joy yelled, "What does it say?"

Hailey handed her the letter, she'd given up on privacy.

_List of reasons Hailey is perfect_

_She's beautiful_

_She's smart_

_She's modest_

_She doesn't judge people when she first meets them_

_She trusts people_

_She cares about people, even if she doesn't really know them_

_She makes me laugh without even trying_

_She has perfect hair_

_She has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen_

_She smiles and everything is better_

_She listens_

_She doesn't pretend she understands but you know she cares_

_She's shy and sweet but…_

_She has a secret, quiet kind of confidence, a determination_

_She brings the best out of people, the best of me_

_She's so cute when she teases people_

_She's so cute when she breathes_

_She's so damn cute_

_She understands when people don't want to talk_

_She's comfortable with silence_

_She doesn't understand how perfect she is but…_

_She doesn't go on about what she'd like to change about herself_

_She doesn't need to change anything anyway_

_She likes to read_

_She isn't arrogant even though she has reasons to be_

_She is likable, there isn't anyone that doesn't like her_

_She makes me happy_

_She has a lot of interests_

_She has a lot of friends_

_She makes time for everyone_

_She isn't really perfect because no one is but I know she's perfect for me_

_I'm falling for her but she's too cute and shy and modest to know who I am_

_Lots of love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_xxx_

"That is literally the most beautiful thing I have ever read!" yelled Joy.

Hailey couldn't contain her massive smile. "I know."

HOAHOAHOA

"I feel like Craig is also part of the boyfriend battle," said Fabian after they had heard from Mara about Hailey's latest gift.

"We don't know that Hailey's secret admirer is Craig," reminded Nina.

Nina and Fabian looked at each other and started to laugh.

They were curled up together on the sofa watching the first Harry Potter film. Nobody else was sat on the sofas with them but there were people at the tables eating and talking. Joy, Mara and Patricia were in the kitchen making their best friend lunch.

"Do you want to go look for the clock?" she asked, "Time's running out if we want to try figure this mystery out before Christmas, we have like a month left."

Fabian responded, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Fabian!"

"Right," he laughed, "We should focus on the mystery, not on presents, I'll think of something great anyway."

"You're adorable."

"I know." Fabian grinned at her and kissed the top of her head. "I don't really want to move but we should probably have a look, maybe it's in the attic."

Nina said, "I think that room is empty now. Skylar is in Alfie's room, Hailey and Mara are over there."

"Let's go."

He untangled himself from Nina and then took her hand to help her up. They walked upstairs hand in hand and looked for a clock. They couldn't find it.

"Do you think they might have gotten rid of some important artefacts when they cleared out the attic?" wondered Nina.

"Maybe," replied Fabian looking worried, "We could ask Trudy."

They went back downstairs to find Trudy.

"Trudy," said Nina, "We were wondering, what happened to all the stuff that was in the attic when it was cleared out to turn it into a new room?"

Trudy answered, "We stored most of it in the cellar."

She was pretty used to getting weird questions from Fabian and Nina; she tried to not to think about why they were asking them anymore.

"Okay thanks."

Nina turned to Fabian and whispered, "We should check the other rooms first but if we don't find anything we'll have to go on a sibuna mission down to the cellar tonight."

"Just like old times."

Nina reached for her locket and grinned, "Sometimes I miss when it was just you, me and Amber, but I like having all our friends around too."

"I know what you mean," Fabian sympathised, "Everyone else is great but it seemed a lot less pressure when it was just us, and there were less people to worry about being put in danger."

Nina sighed and pressed her head against Fabian's chest, gripping the front of his t-shirt. He pressed his lips to the top of her head. They both closed their eyes.

"Nina, would you like…?" Joy began but then stopped when she saw them. "Sorry, interrupting a Fabina moment."

They both turned to face Joy with genuine smiles on their faces.

"It's fine," grinned Nina, "We have enough moments, what's up?"

She was making an effort to be kind.

"There's no such thing as enough moments!" protested Fabian.

Nina kicked him and he glared at her.

"You two are ridiculous," she laughed, also making an effort to be nice to Nina and accepting of Fabina, it was getting easier, "We were wondering whether you wanted some ice cream."

"Yeah." Nina was surprised but grateful for the gesture of friendship. "Yes please."

"Come on."

Joy led Nina into the kitchen, before they went in Joy whispered, "Did you and Fabian find a clock?"

"No, we're going to have another look but if not we're going to check the cellar tonight," replied Nina, "That's where all the stuff that used to be in the attic was stored."

"Are you and Fabian going to go alone?" she asked.

"Maybe, it'll be safer," she said, "But we'll probably go with a couple more people, feel like a midnight adventure?"

Joy laughed and said, "Sure."

HOAHOAHOA

Mara sat down next to Hailey later that day and poked her. Hailey was re-reading her letter.

"I want someone to write me a letter like that," frowned Mara.

She wasn't jealous of Hailey but she was lonely.

"You don't need anyone to write you a letter," said Hailey, "You don't need a guy for you to be happy or to be yourself Mara."

"Neither do you."

"Of course not," replied Hailey, "But I'm not as strong as you are."

"As strong?" she asked.

"You're had you're heart stepped on and thrown about by Mick, you had Jerome chasing after you and then suddenly he was in love with Patricia," said Hailey, "And you are still so… happy."

Mara laughed. "I'm not always happy."

"Who is?"

"And I miss being in a relationship," confessed Mara, "And I'm jealous that Patricia has Jerome."

Hailey was shocked but not too shocked, she'd almost suspected it but hadn't let herself think much about it.

Mara continued, "I didn't realise how much I liked him until it was too late, and I thought I'd have some time to think about it once Mick and I ended but then suddenly he was with Patricia and I didn't even have a chance to be his friend again, never mind be his girlfriend."

"Mara." Hailey moved closer to Mara and put her arms around her. "You don't need Jerome and he's not right for you, at least he isn't right now, and if he is, it'll happen."

"It can't happen," she protested, "I could never do that to Patricia."

Hailey said, "Then you'll find someone else."

"Yeah," she replied and took a deep breath, "But not right now, you were right before, I don't need a guy to be happy, I'm strong."

Hailey was happy that Mara came to this conclusion.

"You should talk to Joy about it," advised Hailey, "You're trying to get over Jerome, she's trying to get over Fabian- you guys can do it together."

"We'll form a little club," grinned Mara excitedly, "A sisterhood."

"That's adorable. I love it."

Mara and Hailey hugged.

**I have no idea where the Mara bit came from but I kind of liked how feminist it was.**

**The sisterhood came from nowhere too but I quite liked the sisterhood in season three before Mara went crazy, it was a cute idea.**

**I hope you liked all the Fabina, Lamber and Cailey bits and I hope you liked the small bit of Joy/ Nina friendship.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	59. House of Suspicion

**This is a surprisingly Catty orientated chapter, I hope you like it. There's a lot of mysterious, weirdness in it.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Oh, you guys, you make me so happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did then there would definitely not be Mabian, or at least there would have been a better set up to Mabian.**

**House of Suspicion**

"You want to start a what?" asked Joy as she sat with Hailey and Mara in their room.

Mara and Joy were sitting on her bed whilst Hailey was sat opposite on hers reading a book, she wasn't sure if she was part of this new club or not.

"A sisterhood," said Mara, "So we can support each other and help each other out."

Joy took Mara's hand and squeezed it. "That would be nice. I'm sorry about the Jerome thing by the way."

Mara had just admitted her feelings about Jerome to Joy.

"It's fine, just don't tell Patricia," pleaded Mara.

"Of course not," Joy replied, "Now, who else is in this club? Just us 3?"

Hailey looked up, surprised. "I'm in it?"

"It was your idea," laughed Mara.

"But I'm not trying to get over anyone," she frowned.

"But when this secret admirer comes out you might need our support, he might be crazy and… ugly," Mara teased.

Joy and Hailey laughed at her.

Joy decided that the club had to be more than that. "If this is going to work it can't just be a club for getting over guys, it needs to be a true sisterhood, a way for us to look out for each other in all situations, whether we're single and getting over someone, in a relationship, or not interested in anyone at all and going through completely different kind of dramas."

Hailey grinned, "I like that."

"Me too," said Mara.

HOAHOAHOA

"I was thinking about how we are meant to be finding things with the symbol of Ra on and I realised that we already have something," said Mick.

Catty stared at him for a moment then yelled, "The locket!"

"It obviously already has something to do with the mystery," continued Mick, "But it might have more to do with it than we first thought."

"Good thinking."

Fabian and Nina walked into the room.

"If you two are looking for some privacy we'll leave," teased Catty.

Nina stuck her tongue out at her. "Shut up."

Fabian informed, "We've looked at every clock in the house but none of them seem out of the ordinary, we're going to have to go down to the cellar tonight and try and find another clock."

"I was thinking…" began Nina looking nervously at her boyfriend, "We might make the cellar mission a girl mission, me, Joy, maybe some of the others."

"You and Joy?" Fabian grinned at her.

Nina nodded and smiled back at him. They looked at each other, smiling, for a while.

"I don't want to interrupt this Fabina moment but Mick had a brain wave…" Catty told them about the locket idea.

"Yeah, we should ask Sally if it has something more to do with the ritual because I think that's what the charm must be," said Fabian, "I don't know other use the charm could have, unless it comes into play with one of the later clues."

Catty said, "You're right, it must be something to do with the ritual or when we finally summon the crook and flail."

"Yeah, that might be it."

Mick and Nina shared a look as Fabian and Catty continued to get excited about the possibilities of the locket and charms. They smiled at each other.

"Calm down guys," laughed Nina.

Mick grinned, "Let's figure out the next clue and find more charms of stuff with the symbol of Ra on now and figure out what they're for later."

"Okay."

HOAHOAHOA

"I have never been on a better date than this and that's saying something considering once me and Mick went on a hot air balloon," said Amber.

"A hot air balloon?" he said feeling slightly intimidated.

Amber nodded, "It was my idea though. I like to do things… big."

"I've noticed," he teased. He bumped her shoulder with his; she smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

They were still at the playground. They were sitting on top of climbing frame, their legs dangling over the edge. They were holding hands.

"But this isn't big, it's not expensive, in front of a lot of people, embarrassing for you and the actual size of it is not big," she said, "But for some reason this is better than anything else."

Logan squeezed Amber's hand and didn't say anything for a moment. This worried Amber but she surprisingly kept her mouth shut and wallowed in her paranoia.

"Amber, I really like you, I really really like you," he said finally.

She laughed and said, "Of course you do."

He poked her side and she yelped and giggled.

"I like you too," she responded, "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Logan grinned. "You're perfect."

Amber gave him a look.

He corrected himself. "Well, you're perfect for me."

Amber kissed him.

HOAHOAHOA

"Knock knock knock knock knock," said Ryan as he entered Anubis House.

Josie saw him and grinned, "Hey Ryan, have you seen my boyfriend today?"

"Last time I saw him he was wearing pyjamas and eating cheese," he answered.

"I have amazing taste in guys don't I?"

"Obviously, is Catty around?"

Josie answered slowly, "I think she's with Mick."

"Oh, okay, I'll go and see her, Mick's room is just down there isn't it?" he asked.

Josie felt nervous and panicky but didn't know how to avoid this awkward situation she was leading Catty, Ryan and Mick into so she just nodded.

Ryan walked towards Mick's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in… oh, hi Ryan." Mick put on a friendly face for Catty's sake.

"Hi guys." Ryan exchanged pleasantries with Mick, Nina and Fabian for a moment until Catty decided it was time to end the awkwardness.

She suggested, "Let's go do something, see you later guys."

"What are we doing?" he asked.

Catty shrugged and he laughed at her.

Ryan suggested, "I've been to this house quite a few times now but I've never really had a tour of the house and I've only been upstairs once."

"Tour of the house it is then," grinned Catty taking Ryan's hand and dragging him up the stairs, "We'll start at the top and work our way back down."

She took him to the attic room where Mara, Joy and Hailey were.

"I'm giving Ryan a tour," she explained.

"Well welcome!" grinned Hailey making an effort for her friend, Ryan seemed nice enough and Catty obviously liked him. Hailey still shipped Matty though.

"Thank you," replied Ryan with a smile.

Hailey thought, "He is sweet."

Mara got up and gave him a little tour of their room, pointing out her bed, Hailey and Skylar's, then talking about all the weird and interesting features of the room… like it's weird window designs.

"I do like it though, it's probably the most interesting room in the house," she said.

Catty took Ryan back down the attic stairs to the girls floor where she showed him the bathroom then she knocked on the other girls room. Danielle and Alyson were in their talking. Danielle was still in her bed, she hadn't left in all day. Alyson was reading a fashion magazine.

Alyson gave Ryan a tour of their room. Ryan seemed very interested in the house.

"You look like you're looking for something," commented Danielle absentmindedly from her bed.

"No, just taking everything in," he laughed.

Catty took him to see her room and showed him around. He was more careful this time.

"So that's the upstairs done," she said, she was sitting down on her bed watching Ryan have a look around her room, "Do you want to go downstairs?"

"In a minute," he replied smiling.

Catty watched him look around some more.

"I like being in your room," he admitted, "Makes me feel like we're…" he trailed off a bit, feeling embarrassed.

"We're what?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Ryan finished, "A couple?"

Catty laughed. "Why don't you just ask me to be your girlfriend instead of looking around my room and pretending I am?"

"Well I'm not sure you'd say yes."

Catty wasn't sure either.

"Yes." She decided to go for it anyway.

"I never asked."

"Well I don't care, yes."

Ryan laughed and hugged her.

He continued to look around their room as they chatted and made future plans together about dates.

Catty saw his eyes wander to something by the window. She leapt up and grabbed it.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked.

"Just girl stuff," she replied, "Jewellery."

"Let me see."

"It's boring," she said, "Let's go downstairs."

She led him out of her room and down the stairs as quickly as possible.

HOAHOAHOA

"I found this by the window," whispered Catty to Nina later when she thought everyone else in the room was distracted. They were in the living room with most of the other Anubis House residents.

She slipped it into Nina's hand.

"Another charm?" wondered Nina, "It looks the same as the first one."

Catty nodded.

"Ryan saw it," admitted Catty, "I think he's suspicious."

Nina repeated, "Ryan saw it… where did you find it?"

"It was in my room, near the window, sort of stuck into the floor boards but it came out pretty easily once I pulled it," informed Catty.

"This is weird."

"Don't I know it."

Nina looked towards her boyfriend and said, "I'll go tell Fabian."

Catty nodded. She looked around to check no one had been listening in to their conversation, they hadn't. Before she came to Anubis House, Catty had been a lot more trusting.

**That chapter really revolved around Catty and Catty and Ryan. Anyone got any opinions on Ryan? He seems... interesting huh?**

**And their was more sisterhood stuff too, go feminism. And the Lamber, I really enjoyed writing the Lamber.**

**Well, I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	60. House of Girls

**I wanted to finish this by the end of the summer but I start school tomorrow so I don't think that's going to happen. Oh well, that just means I get to keep writing this for longer. Also, sorry about being late with my update.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did then there would definitely be a spin- off with the newbies because I actually think that would be pretty cute.**

**House of Girls**

"Let the sibuna girl mission commence!" cried Amber and the other girls shushed her quickly because it was midnight and she could've woken someone up.

Nina said, "Let's go, _quietly."_

Not all the sibuna girls were there, just the English ones: Amber, Joy, Nina and Patricia.

Patricia grinned. "At least we don't have to worry about Victor catching us anymore, I do sort of miss him though."

"I don't!" hissed Joy, "He was the main reason they imprisoned me for so long, he was so worried about Rufus still being alive and he didn't want to take any chances."

"He was trying to protect you," pointed out Amber.

Joy said, "I know but it was still for selfish reasons."

Nina nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad he's gone but I do feel bad that he's going to die soon."

The other girls silently agreed and they proceeded to quietly make their way to the kitchen.

Nina pulled out her locket and opened the secret passage to the cellar.

In the kitchen Amber said, "I'm scared, I bet there's even more rats down there than before because it's been empty for so long."

"Don't worry Amber." Nina took her hand and squeezed it. "We've got each other and ours flashlights, we'll be fine."

"Torches." Amber corrected, still looking nervous.

Joy said, "Just think of something happy… like your date with Logan today."

Amber smiled. "It was a pretty awesome date."

"What did you guys do?" asked Joy. The talking helped to keep both her and Amber calm, Joy had never entered the cellar this way before so she was scared too. Amber was always scared about going down to the cellar but she always managed to do it.

"We went for a walk and we went to this park, it was so cute," she answered with a smile on her face. Memories of that day taking her away from the dark cellar and back to the park with Logan.

Joy grinned. "Sounds fun."

She tried not to think about how much she wanted a relationship like that or who she wanted that with. Joy repeated to herself inside her head. "New Joy. New Joy. New Joy…."

Amber nodded. "It was."

Ever since Joy came back she'd been weary of her but today she was being really nice. No one could blame Amber for not being Joy's best friend after she'd been so awful to Nina and then had tried to steal Fabian from her. Amber hadn't felt guilty about taking Nina's side, her and Joy had never really been that close before, certainly not as close as Amber was with Nina, but she'd never had a problem with Joy before Nina.

"Shush," snapped Patricia's before she followed Nina through the secret passage into the cellar.

Amber and Joy grinned at each other.

"Sibuna." Amber did the thing.

"Sibuna." Joy hadn't felt happier than in that moment.

They entered the cellar.

"So, clocks," said Nina once they were all down there. She shined her torch, or as she called it her flashlight, at a pile in the corner of the cellar. "We need to find a clock."

It was more difficult to search through the pile of junk than they'd thought it would be mostly because they had to try to be quiet while searching. The lifting and quiet placing down of the objects was time consuming.

"Found anything?" hissed Amber.

The others shook their heads.

"Maybe it's not hear," suggested Patricia.

Nina sighed. "Where else could it be?"

Nobody had an answer.

"Let's just keep searching," said Joy, breaking the silence.

She broke away from the pile and started to look at different parts of the cellar, shining her torch at the corner she found some more stuff on the table.

"Hey."

The others turned to her.

Amber grinned. "I didn't notice the stuff on the table."

Joy went and picked up a clock that was positioned on the middle of the table in plain sight.

"Me neither, nice one Joy," grinned Nina.

"I just turned around." She shrugged but still returned Nina's smile.

Things were definitely improving between them.

"Time holds many secrets." Nina repeated the clue whilst staring at the clock, Joy turned to face her, holding the clock in the space between them. "Any ideas?"

Blank stares answered her question.

"Can I?" asked Nina and Joy nodded, handing her the clock.

After staring at it for a few moments, Nina shook the clock, turned it around in her hands, shook it again, stared at it some more and then opened it. The inside of the clock contained the ordinary bits and pieces like chains and pendulums. Nothing seemed unusual inside but the clock definitely wasn't an ordinary clock. As Nina held the clock Joy ran her hands over the markings on the back of it. Her fingertips tracing the Egyptian symbols.

"There's the symbol of Ra here guys, and the eye of Horus, and there's Isis… we should definitely take this to Fabian to have a look at."

Instinctively Nina pulled the clock away from Joy when she mentioned Fabian's name.

Joy looked shocked, Patricia and Amber pretended to be oblivious. After realising what she'd done Nina's face turned an unusual shade of red. She had to learn to be less jealous.

"Yeah good idea." She gave Joy a rather forced smile. "He'd know what all the other markings are."

"And maybe that would help us figure out how to get the next scroll because I have no idea what we're meant to do with this clock." Amber looked and sounded like she was missing her bed.

The others nodded in silent agreement but were reluctant to move, their eyes lingering on the clock and knowing it must hold the answer somehow. Did the markings really matter? Was it something simpler than that?

Out of habit Nina's hand went to her locket.

She fiddled with it, holding it in one hand whilst she held the clock in the other.

"Maybe."

Everyone seemed to understand what she was getting at by that one word. It was obvious really, the locket had worked for almost everything else.

At first she held it up to the face but nothing happened, she almost scanned the clock with the locket to see if there was any reaction. There wasn't.

Patricia said, "You could hold it up to the symbol on the back."

Nina turned the clock round and looked at the eye of Horus symbol. Running her fingers over it she noticed how that symbol was carved deeper into the wood than some of the other symbols on the back, except the symbol of Ra. She sighed but still continued to press her locket to the back.

The ground started shaking and, because they knew what usually happened, the girls closed their eyes but no flash of blinding light followed.

"I think we need Catty's locket too." She pointed to the symbol of Ra on the back of the clock.

"Of course we do." Amber didn't look happy.

Patricia didn't either. "Let's just go back to bed, at least we have the clock now."

They nodded, feeling like tired failures, and then they headed back up the passage and to bed. The girls said their goodnights and Patricia and Joy entered their room. Amber grabbed Nina's arm before she opened their bedroom door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Nina was tired and didn't really understand what Amber was getting at. "Of course."

Amber rolled her eyes at her. "I mean about Joy."

"Oh yeah, yeah, I am, I mean it's weird but when she isn't chasing after Fabian she's actually not a horrible person."

"Well…" Amber began and Nina gave her a look. "Sorry, you're right, she's fine, not really my cup of tea but the only reason I really didn't like her was because she was trying to steal Fabian from you, if she's stopped that then she's fine."

"It was a bit annoying that whole trying to steal my boyfriend thing."

Amber laughed. "Yeah, just a little bit."

After some giggling they decided it was time to go to bed.

Joy and Patricia had a similarly hushed conversation as they tried not to wake Josie and Catty. Since they were both Sibunas it wouldn't be a disaster if they woke up, they were just being considerate.

"Things are still weird between us though." Joy and Patricia were talking about Nina. "But at least she's trying."

"And you're trying too, aren't you?"

Joy sighed. "Yes, I am, I am trying to not be attracted to Nina's boyfriend and am resisting the urge to hate her because she has him and I don't."

"Well as long as you're trying." Patricia grinned teasingly and despite herself, Joy smiled too.

HOAHOAHOA

There was something about Sundays that Nina loved. Amber didn't get it, Saturdays were her day; those long stretched out days that promised a late start and a late night. But Nina still loved Sundays, despite whatever Amber said about that. Those Sunday mornings seemed to drag forever and she never felt happier than when she spent a long, lazy, Sunday morning in bed.

Nina had been awake for almost an hour but she was still lying in bed, not doing anything at all. And she knew that she shouldn't be because she had to get the next scroll, but she was happy where she was. If she'd got out of bed she'd have to think serious thoughts about her possible death if things went wrong and even if they did figure the next scroll straight after there'd be another scroll to figure out. Her life depended on thin scraps of paper and she couldn't do a thing about it except follow the rules and go with it.

So yeah, Nina didn't really want to get out of bed that morning.

Amber sat in front of the mirror going through her morning beauty routine, Alyson was in her bed flipping through a fashion magazine and Danielle was in her bed on Tumblr.

It wasn't long till breakfast. The other three girls soon busied themselves by getting changed and ready.

Danielle poked Nina. "You coming too breakfast?"

Nina shook her head. "I think I'm going to skip it and lie here forever."

"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world," sang Danielle.

The girls both started laughing.

"Beautiful," complimented Nina.

Danielle shrugged. "I'm tired and hungry." That was her excuse for her random singing. "I'll tell Fabian you're sleeping in."

Nina nodded and the girls left, she grabbed her iPod and put on the playlist Fabian had made for her too apologise for something she couldn't quite remember in her tired state. She listened, feeling happy and in love and not in any immediate danger. It felt good.

After half an hour Nina was brought out of her half asleep state by someone knocking on her door. She assumed it was Fabian.

"Come in."

Catty walked through the door.

Nina must have looked surprised. "Were you expecting lover boy?"

"Yeah."

Catty giggled at her. "Amber filled me in on last night and I thought now might be the time to test out your theory about using both our lockets with the clock."

They talked a bit more about last night and the clock as Nina reached under her bed to grab the clock she'd stashed there after that night's expedition to the attic. Nina placed her locket against the eye of Horus symbol. Catty followed suit, placing her locket against the symbol of Ra.

Neither was that surprised when the shaking started and a flash of blinding light followed. It was all getting a bit tedious. Nina sighed when she heard the oh so familiar sound of a scroll hitting the floor.

Catty picked it up and Nina gestured for her to open it, too tired of everything to bother to use words.

"It says 'Seek the antechamber'"

"The what?"

"The antechamber."

The cousins looked at each other, both equally confused.

Nina didn't look happy. "We're going to have to ask Fabian I think."

Catty agreed and said she'd call Sally to see if she knew anything and to update her on the new scroll. "I forgot, Sally had a date with Jason yesterday, I need to hear about that."

"That's so cute."

They talked about Sason a bit and then Catty left Nina to her thoughts.

Now she was awake and they'd gotten to the next scroll Nina couldn't stop herself thinking about the danger she was in and the danger she put everyone else in when they got involved in these stupid quests. She knew it was their own decision and that really, they wouldn't have it any other way but it still sucked.

Once quite a bit more time had passed Fabian decided it was time to go visit his girlfriend. Nina had finally changed out of her pyjamas but was still sitting in bed, she'd only left the room once that day to use the bathroom.

"Knock knock."

For some reason Fabian always said that instead of knocking on Nina's door, she thought it was pretty cute.

"Come in."

Since he hadn't seen her all morning Fabian stood in the doorway for a moment, just looking at his girlfriend and admiring how beautiful she was.

"Stop looking at me like that." He was kind of scaring her.

Fabian blushed. "Sorry." He closed the door and went to sit next to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded even though she wasn't really. "Yeah, did Catty tell you about the new scroll?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter right now Nina." He took her hands and repeated. "Are you okay?"

It wasn't really possible for her to lie to him again so she answered, "Not really."

He didn't want to push her into speaking so he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her, because he knew she needed his support more than she needed him demanding answers.

After a moment Nina continued, "I'm tired, of this quest, of the scrolls, of the danger I'm in and that I put everyone else in. I'm so tired Fabian."

He squeezed her hands. "I know you are but you can't stop Nina because you need to save everyone again, I know that's not what you want to hear but it's what you need to hear."

"You're annoying." She grinned. "You're right too, of course, but still, I don't want to be the chosen one anymore."

"Of course you don't," he said, "But you are because that's what the world needs you to be."

Nina sighed. "The worlds sucks."

He chuckled at her. "I know."

"Why can't I just be Nina?" she demanded, "Why can't I just let the world burn?"

"You really don't sound like yourself at all right now."

She snapped, "Why? Because I don't sound like the chosen one?"

Fabian looked hurt. "Nina."

"Sorry." It wasn't really fair to take her anger out on Fabian. "I'm sorry, you're perfect and I'm just messing things up because I'm an ungrateful idiot who just needs to man up and handle this shit."

"You aren't messing things up Nina, you could never mess things up," he looked straight into her eyes with a shy grin on his face, "You're the one."

She frowned. "Yeah, the chosen one."

"No stupid." He grinned at her. "You're my chosen one."

Nina giggled, thinking that was pretty smooth, and then kissed him because it was also pretty sweet.

**I may have stole that ending from the season 2 finale of House of Anubis but it's adorable and I was stuck on how to end it.**

**That was a very Nina influenced chapter and it was very for the girls so I hope you liked it. I miss Nina. I wish there could be another series with Nina in it. It all got quite dramatic at the end there with Nina moping about her sad life but Fabian was there too make her happy again. Oh Fabina.**

**Well I hope you liked it and I'll try not to make you wait as long for the next update.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


End file.
